Situational Ethics
by Ms.Freestyle
Summary: Snape had intended on reporting his findings to the Order one summer night. He didn’t plan on falling into Harry’s bed and possibly in love. Slash SSHP. Mpreg COMPLETE
1. Letting Oneself Loose

Perhaps it wasn't so much the suspicious whispers being mumbled down below as it was the thunder roaring outside that awoke our young wizard with the brilliant green eyes

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreesyle

Edited by: Laurie-an

And

Effie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

WARNING: This story contains **mature content**. If you feel uncomfortable reading explicit subject matter, do not proceed. This chapter will be a little jump. Read carefully to avoid confusion.

**This is part one in the three part prolog.**

Chapter One:

"Letting Oneself Loose"

"Truth, dare, and double-dare," Hermione explained to her friends as she stacked the Janga blocks. "That's how I've sorted the lot. If you knock over the tower and it was a yellow block you pulled, it's a truth. Blue is a dare, and red is a double-dare."

Ron cracked his knuckles and said, "Here goes nothing." He tested the block on the bottom left, and when it moved easily and smoothly, he slid it out and placed the block on the top of the tower. "Your turn."

Fred massaged his chin as he contemplated, "Hmm… lemme see…," he poked a block several blocks from the bottom on the right side. It was not a lose block. In fact, it was so tightly packed that when moved, it moved several other blocks around it. "FUCK!" Fred stared at like, hoping that it would magically go back to the way it was.

"Damn these muggle games," said George, as he leaned over, a serious look on his face showing that he was sharing his twin's anxiety.

"It won't go back." Said Hermione as she leaned in to watch, smiling. "You have to continue. There's no going back."

"Back away, Hermione, or your breath will knock it over." George was serious; there was no telling how precarious this Janga tower was.

"Oh hell no…." Fred poked at it again and, little by little, it moved… along with five other blocks.

"Like a sticking plaster, Fred!" Harry laughed. "Like a sticking plaster!"

"Sticking plaster? What the bloody hell is that?" asked the Weasley's.

Hermione and Harry giggled. They forgot that wizard and witches don't use such things. Luckily for them, Harry had one in his pocket. He pulled it out and took it out of its package. "This is a sticking plaster, a bandage." Harry held it up high and showed it off to his friends like it was one of the most astonishing devices ever to be created. In some cases, though, it was rather useful.

The twins stared at if, waiting for something incredible to happen, and when nothing did, they asked, "So… what does it do?"

"And what does this have to do with the game?"

Harry waved the small piece of adhesive cotton around. "You use this non-magical device to cover your wounds," he said. "You slap it on your arm, like this." He moved in close to Fred and placed the plaster onto his arm, running his finger over it to ensure it stuck fast. "Smooth it out, and when you don't need it anymore… you rip it off… like this!" He yanked and Fred screamed.

"AHHHH!!" He gripped his arm and jerked back in pain. The surprisingly high notes of the squeal made Harry and Hermione laugh. They both had sympathetic memories of similar discomfort. George laughed too, amused at seeing his twin moaning and groaning about a piece of cotton. Ron just gaped and said, "Bloody hell… why do muggles torture themselves?"

"Now you know what we mean when we say 'like a sticking plaster.'"

"Harry, it's your turn!"

The game continued long into the night. Occasionally, Sirius and Remus, who were downstairs with the other adults, would look up the stairs. They were wondering why the youngsters were screaming like crazy. "Sounds like a mass orgy," Sirius commented.

At last, the Janga tower was supported only by three blocks on the bottom, two on the second level, and the rest above. Harry had barely touched it and the whole thing wobbled. "Oh God…" Harry withdrew his hand, as every block moved. He didn't know which one to go for. Fred said snidely, "Like a sticking plaster."

Harry tugged sharply and, for a moment, everything seemed fine, but then the entire thing tumbled down.

Harry held in his hand a, Merlin behold, yellow piece. "Truth," said Hermione. "Hmmm… darn. It wasn't a red…"

"You're no fun, Harry." Ron sat back on his heels with his arms folded across his chest.

"But I have a truth for you," said Fred, leaning in closely.

"Reveal all, dear bother." George wiggled his eyebrows, a smile of anticipation on his face.

"So, Harry love, say you were alone with Snape for a few hours and you were extremely horny…"

"Oh no…" Harry knew where this was going. He now suspected they must have noticed Harry ogling Snape lately.

"And perchance…. He was feeling rather up for a little fun himself…" George continued, mimicking his brother's twitching eyebrows suggestively.

"Merlin, you're horrible!" said Hermione, as she too leaned in to hear the answer.

"Would you let him pound into you where you stand?"

A part of Harry wanted to scream the truth, to tell everyone that he would let Snape pound him into the ground whether he was standing, sitting or balanced on his head. But the more reserved, controlled part of him instinctively denied the fantasy. "That's bloody ridiculous! I would never let Snape touch me!"

"He's lying," said Fred nonchalantly. "He's dying for some of that grease."

"That is _so_ disgusting." Harry twisted his mouth into a vision of distaste.

"Sure… sure it is. You just keep telling yourself that." Fred was definitely enjoying this.

Harry snorted but otherwise stayed mute. Ron, sensing his friend's discomfiture, stepped into the interrogation. "So, if you were really horny, and in the git's office, would you do him? Worst case scenario."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes upwards. Oh, boy. If only his friend's knew. _I'd do him any day… desperate or not._ The Golden Boy sighed, inwardly. When was Snape going to drop in on the Order and report? Oh, Harry hoped it was soon.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Perhaps it was not so much the storm roaring outside, as the tantalizingly incomprehensible mutterings from downstairs, filtering through the door between the claps of thunder that awoke Harry. Whatever it was, the young wizard surfaced from a particularly good, hormonal dream and sat up against the headboard to listen, first to the rattle of the windows and then to the mumble of voices from below. A particularly loud rumble of thunder sent Harry's head into the wooden board behind him. Merlin, did he hate thunder storms. He knew that the racket outside would make sleep impossible. Why didn't he purchase those ear plugs in Diagon Alley when he had had the chance? "Go away thunder!" Harry moaned as he slid down the bed, pulling the thick blankets over his head.

Suddenly one of the voices from downstairs rose in anger. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry frowned in annoyance, throwing off the sheets. Who the hell was up at this hour? He sat up, reached for his glasses from the nightstand, and pushed himself off the bed, listening all the while as other voices rose in answer to the first. Curiosity led him upright and he wandered slowly over to the door, making sure each footstep was as quiet as possible. Ron, who was in the bed next to him, choked on a snore, startling Harry's heart into a jogger's rhythm. He was about to consider which hex to inflict on the sleeping redhead when he heard a familiar name mentioned. Luckily for Ron, his attention returned immediately to the voices sounding from the other side of the door.

Voldemort. Who was up at this hour discussing him?

The door creaked a little, as Harry slowly pulled it open, but the sound wasn't loud enough to be noted. He slipped through the small space and gently closed it behind him. He looked down the stairs and saw light emitting from beneath the door of the drawing room. As Harry knew perfectly well that the room was used by the Order for its meetings, he deduced that one such meeting was underway tonight. Harry crept down a few steps and then paused, his brow furrowed in an effort to establish whether he was now near enough to pick up the conversation being played out between the Order's members. Most of the words were still muffled but occasionally Harry could make out certain words, such as 'Potter' something about 'Voldemort' and 'war.' However, the words that caught Harry's attention most were 'The Dark Lord'. Not because of the words themselves but rather that they had been uttered in a deep, sensual voice that swept like black velvet down his spine.

Harry suppressed a groan of longing. There was only one man whose voice had that kind of enthral over him. "Snape," he whispered.

Stifling the urge to barge into the drawing room, he braced himself against the banister, taking a couple of deep breaths. His stomach was dancing a tango and, like a four year-old on Christmas Eve, all eagerness to get a glimpse of Santa, Harry climbed down the rest of the stairs. He closed his eyes and leant against the wall adjacent to the drawing room door, as Snape's tone continued in its inimitable resonance. "The Dark Lord will not hesitate to kill them or their families." Harry shivered.

He turned to face the wall and pressed his cheek to the faded wallpaper. "Severus…," Harry sighed, much as a love-stuck teenage girl would do.

"Voldemort has numerous thugs at his command. He will not attempt to bring about an end to this until his main objective has been fulfilled." Harry could hear Dumbledore moving about the room, as he spoke.

"He is advancing by the day and if we cannot hinder his plans, then we will have an even harder undertaking on our hands!" There was no way Harry could mistake his Godfather's voice.

"We need to recruit. There are not enough Aurors out there to fight You-Know-Who!" Lupin suddenly began coughing. Harry thought the poor werewolf probably had caught something while he was wandering the woods last full moon.

Much to Harry's frustration, for the next few minutes the voices were too mumbled for their meaning to be understood. He slouched down. They weren't going to be out anytime soon, and as long as Snape was in that room, Harry was not about to leave. All summer he had gone without seeing so much as a hint of Snape's bat-like robes. Now, he certainly was not going to pass on this chance to sneak a glance at the man he had developed a most inappropriate infatuation for. He slid over to lean against the door in order to make out what was being said.

After sitting there for nearly thirty minutes, Harry had allowed his guard to drop. So when foot steps approached the door from the other side, Harry made no move to hide. The door suddenly swung inward and Harry fell backwards only to rest against two, strong legs. He gasped and his brilliant green eyes locked with a pair of darkest obsidian. "Potter! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley peaked out from behind the door. "What are you doing?" Seeing Harry with his back against Snape's lower body was most odd.

"Get. Up. Potter" Snape punctuated each word with a sneer.

Harry stood up quickly, "I heard voices…"

Dumbledore walked over to the small group in the doorway, his eyes twinkling fondly as he smiled, not missing the look of longing the young man threw at Snape. "It's nice to see you, Harry."

"Good… er… morning, Professor."

Snape rolled his eyes and brushed past Harry towards the door without another word. Harry's eyes followed him before the rest of his body gave in to impulse and did likewise. He didn't know why he was chasing after the man, or what he would say to the Potion Master once he caught up with him. All he knew was that Snape was leaving before Harry had had his fill of him. And God knows when another chance would present itself. "Snape!"

Harry came to a standstill on the top step beyond the front door. He froze. He was standing outside, in the rain, with Snape looking back at him, clearly both surprised and annoyed. When Harry did not speak, Snape hooded his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh that cursed the unaccountable and misbegotten actions of the young wizard. "Well?" he asked.

"I…" Anything would have sufficed. Even if it was something as petty as a 'how are you?', yet, Harry was tongue-tied. All he could do was gaze up into Snape's eyes like a silly little girl._ I don't want you to leave_.

"Potter, my time is precious and I refuse to waste it waiting for you to utter what I am certain would be your usual pearls of utmost idiocy."

Harry bit his lip and shook his head, "Never mind."

Snape humphed before apparating. Harry stood there under the rain a moment longer, berating himself for his gauche attempt to engage the object of his nightly fantasies, and feeling rather lost and alone. Very much alone and very embarrassed. He wondered when Snape would be dropping in again and, hoping it would be soon, he instructed himself to prepare a few articulate sentences in advance.

As Harry stepped back inside, Sirius covered him with a towel. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I… had wanted to ask Snape something."

"Ah, well, no doubt you've taken care of that."

"I suppose I have."

"Great, then off with you. You need all the rest you can get."

Harry returned to his bedroom, drying his hair as he walked. His room was dark but for an instant it brightened and he saw a jagged streak of lightening through the window. Thunder continued to rumble in the background and flashes of light occasionally filled in the dark. "Stupid storm." Harry hopped into bed and pulled the sheets over him. He wasn't scared but he did feel vulnerable, as lightning could strike Grimmauld Place any moment. He rolled over with the next rumble and stuck his head beneath his pillow. "I wish Severus stayed here." Harry tightened his grip on the bed sheets and pulled them closer to his body, fantasizing that they were Snape's night clothes and that the older wizard was in bed with him.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Two days later Harry was in the rear hallway, helping Mrs. Weasley to dust, when he heard the rich, mellifluous voice coming from the room at the end of the short passage. Hoping no one would come through it anytime soon, he pressed his ear to the kitchen door and listened intently.

"The Dark Lord is not very far away. Dumbledore has sent for Aurors, but if it is in_ his_ best interests to abduct Potter, the Dark Lord will have little difficulty in ploughing through our defenses."

"Then perhaps Harry should stay inside?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"If you want him to make it through the summer, yes. We have one month before the school year begins. Do not let him out of your sight and do not leave him alone."

Harry bit into his lip and stored away the news that Voldemort was going to try to abduct him. He would ponder that one later. Then he heard Remus address the Potions Master, "You seem exhausted, Severus. Perhaps you should rest here a little."

"No. I must leave. The Dark Lord has demanded my presence."

"Find out what his plans are."

"He will not make a move until Potter is outside and alone."

Then the door knob turned and Harry leaped back. Snape glared at Harry and raised his eyebrows. "Eavesdropping again, Potter? My, my, you are _so_ like your father."

Harry swallowed, but no words could get past his lips. He tried swallowing again.

"Do I need to search hard for the cat who has your tongue?"

Harry shook his head and Snape's mouth twitched at one corner. He stepped to the side and moved gracefully towards the door. "I rather enjoy this new Potter; your silence ensures the absence of foolish remarks. I do hope you can keep it up."

Snape's hand had just touched the handle of the front door when Harry blurted out, "Come back soon!" He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked down, hoping to hide the deep, obvious blush.

"Why on earth would you want to see me soon?" Snape appeared stunned by Harry's exclamation, as were the occupants of the sitting room, to Harry's left. Harry, knowing that another hasty utterance would serve only to increase his mortification and further lower Snape's opinion of him, counted to ten.

Receiving no answer, Snape sneered and was just about to open the door when Harry said, "Why not? I'm just thinking of your safety and hope that you'll come back and visit us again."

Snape was nonplussed for a moment. "I do not enjoy your company. Nor do I enjoy the company of your close friends and…," he looked at Sirius, who, with Remus, was standing in the sitting room doorway listening agog to the strange conversation. "…family."

"I'm sure you don't mean that. See you later?" Harry was about to step forward but something about the way Snape was glaring at him stopped the boy in his tracks. Snape's mouth had turned into a thin line and his eyes were dangerously narrowed. But, they were just daring Harry to come closer, to try to say goodbye or maybe hug him. Harry didn't take another step forwards but Snape didn't take a step back either. They stood there, in the hall, watching each other closely. Harry thought that Snape's eyes had never been more alluring. Did the man know what they did to him? No, of course not.

Harry then did something he didn't think about until afterwards. And then it was accompanied by a groan. He eyed Snape's body, fully aware that the Professor was watching him. He thought perhaps the man might be amused by being looked at in such a way, disinterested was another option, or maybe he might return the gaze. But as Harry's eyes took in Snape's chest and flat stomach, the older man seemed only to be stiff and, if anything, uncomfortable. Truth be known, Snape was horrified that the one drinking him in was one of his students, especially when said student was as good looking as this one was. When Harry's eyes had ended their study, they returned to the two dark orbs set beneath a veil of black hair. Snape's gaze became more deadly than ever but Harry's face, for once, was not easy to read. Snape certainly sensed a mix of determination and apprehension, and he thought he could detect desire but he couldn't be sure without using Legilimency. Snape stood quite still for a moment longer and then every trace of emotion was wiped from his features. He turned the doorknob and left before giving Harry the opportunity to pounce on him.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

No one had seen or heard from Snape for nearly a week. Ron, Hermione and the twins had left for Diagon Alley, escorted by Mr. Weasley. However, it had been deemed too risky for Harry to leave the safety of Headquarters. So, here he was, sitting on his bed, staring out of the window, daydreaming about the dark wizard. Hedwig sat on a branch outside fluffing her feathers and enjoying the summer rain shower. Her big eyes opened and closed contentedly and her body swayed.

He continued to watch her, a little smile on his face when he was disturbed by a knock on the door. Harry moved across the room to open it and immediately took a full step back in surprise. Snape glanced at Harry for several seconds, his face a mask. Removing his eyes, he looked over Harry's mop of unruly black hair and took in the room beyond. "They say one's personal space reflects one's mind. I gather yours to be chaotic. No rule. No order. Just bedlam."

Harry stepped forwards, until he was awfully, painfully close to the other man, he caught his scent and breathed deeply. "Glad to see you've returned."

Snape rolled his eyes, turned and moved towards the stairway. "The Order has surmised that you will, no doubt, continue to pry into its business and so, to protect my trousers and shoes from further abuse, you are invited to this afternoon's gathering. "

Harry was thrilled at being allowed access to the Order's secrets. And more than happy to oblige, since Snape was going to be present.

In the kitchen, it seemed all the Order had gathered, except for Mr. Weasley, still at Diagon Alley. "Harry dear, have some tea," said Mrs. Weasley as she poured Harry a cup.

Harry smiled and thanked her before Sirius cleared his throat. "Now, listen carefully, Harry, because this concerns you." He then nodded towards Snape, inviting him to begin.

"Perhaps you may recall from the last meeting ─ in view of the fact that you were eavesdropping I am sure that you will ─ that you, Mr. Potter, will be putting yourself in peril if you so much as step outside."

"Is Voldemort close?"

Several starts of displeasure could be heard throughout the room that Harry had used the dark wizard's name. It brought Snape no small measure of discomfort and his lips barely parted as he answered, "No, not the Dark Lord, but his Death Eaters are, yes."

"Are they outside just waiting for me to leave this place?"

"I have been informed that is so. The Dark Lord wants you and he will do anything in his power to get you." At this, Snape's mouth twitched slightly but, otherwise, his face remained impassive.

"Well then, why doesn't he just break into the house and try to take me?"

The corner of Snape's mouth now rose in a sneer. "Potter, do you really think that if that were possible you would still be here now."

"Why can't he break in?" Harry inquired.

"Do not be obtuse, Potter. Professor Dumbledore has cast on this house a Fidelius charm, which, and here I am confident that even you are aware, cannot be penetrated. Even by the Dark Lord. Disregarding Hogwarts, you will not find a safer place. Except in death."

Harry winced. Snape's cruel barbs had lessened over the last year and so any renewal of the heavy sarcasm hurt. That he was also infatuated with the man only added to the pain. "So, how am I supposed to get to Hogwarts if I can't leave this place?"

Snape raised his eyes to heaven and prayed to be delivered from witless fools. "Perhaps if you took the time to reason your thoughts before speaking them, you would conclude that side-along apparition, the floo network or a portkey would stand as a secure method for your removal. For this occasion, we shall use a portkey to get you to Kings Cross."

Oh bloody hell. Harry hated those things. "How about for my birthday? The Weasley's asked me to spend the day with them."

Snape looked over at Mrs. Weasley who was shaking her head. "Not this year, Harry," she said sympathetically.

"At this time we must take great caution to protect the Boy-Who-Lived." Snape sneered.

He then turned to Sirius and nodded once. "I have nothing more to say."

But before Snape could dismiss himself, Mrs. Weasley asked softly, "Wait, Severus, won't you stay for supper?"

Snape's eyebrow inched up. "Hmm, thank you for that invitation, Molly." He was about to excuse himself but then glanced over at Harry and changed his mind "I will accept."

Sirius looked over at Molly Weasley as though he would like to strangle her. But he straightened out his jacket and left the room instead, muttering deeply.

"Lovely, Severus. Why don't you freshen up then. Supper will be ready in about two hours."

Harry saw his moment to be alone with the Professor. "I'll show you to the bathroom." He leaned forwards across the table and his eyes were nearly pleading.

Dumbledore smiled and tried not to chuckle at the obviousness of Harry's desire. "I shall relax in the drawing room then," he said, as he dismissed himself along with Remus and Moody.

Harry stood up and walked around the table. He had an urge to take Snape's hand and lead him away much like an eager lover, but he disciplined himself and stood at the edge, waiting for Snape to give him the okay. When Snape turned to look at him, the young man felt his heart race. He was finally going to be alone with Snape. "This way," said Harry.

Snape didn't comment. He merely followed Harry up to his room. From his bedroom, Harry opened a side door to a small, tidy and surprisingly clean bathroom. Snape nodded then stepped inside. When he emerged a few minutes later, Harry was sitting on one of the two beds. Blushing slightly, he patted the spot next to him. Snape shook his head. "I do not wish to impose. I will stand."

"It's alright. I don't care. Maybe I would if you were Umbridge."

Snape winced. He hated that blasted woman as much as the rest of Hogwarts did, excluding a few of his foolish Slytherins. He looked around the room. "How do you find anything in here?"

"I don't. I ask for Sirius to call it with the accio spell."

"You are indeed fortunate to have him around. Otherwise I am certain you would be in here until Easter trying to find one buried object."

Harry looked at his room. It most certainly was a dreadful sight. Snape looked back at Harry, who patted his bed again. Pausing for a second, Snape finally rolled his eyes and sat down as requested. "Happy?" he asked once he had settled on the mattress.

"Ecstatic."

Two minutes passed in silence. Snape's eyes continued to survey the room, until he looked in the mirror of the dressing table in front of him. He could see that Harry was sneaking enthralling glances his way. He waited patiently for another minute to see if Harry would turn away, but the young man's attention seemed to be riveted on Snape.

The Professor stood up, turned around, and faced the young man. He leaned forwards, placing his hands on the bed, either side of Harry's lap. He noted that Harry's posture stiffened. He didn't let the unsteady breathing or the hungry eyes pass either. Snape then requested softly, "Legilimacy is my specialty, Mr. Potter, but I will spare you the humiliation if you just tell me what absurd notion has been plaguing your mind since my first visit this past summer."

Harry was painfully aware of Snape's closeness and the question made him very uncomfortable. Snape had caught on and now he was demanding answers. There was no way out of this. If the man wanted, he could plough into Harry's mind and possibly find the worst imaginable things. "Don't… interrogate my mind," Harry responded uneasily.

"Then tell me what is on it."

"It's nothing really," Harry said while trying to look Snape in the eye. "It's just… hormones I guess… wait, no. It's something more… I think."

"You think? What do you think? Or do you think at all? You ruminate for hours, but I fail to grasp any conclusions."

Snape's eyes were clouded. He was trying to make sense of everything without resorting to magic or relying on the inadequate answer. He had a theory but it was surely absurd to assume without substantial evidence. Then again, it would be so easy to test him, just a little push would suffice. "Are going to answer me, _Harry_?"

Harry gasped and Snape inclined forwards, without breaking eye contact. Student or not, he wouldn't let him go without an answer. "I have a theory, Harry. Shall we test it out in a controlled environment?" Snape glanced at the slightly open door. It shut and locked itself in an instant. It was now just Snape and the sixteen year-old wizard.

Harry's heart rate increased and, as Snape decreased the distance between them, inch by slow inch, it began to accelerate alarmingly. When Snape's nose touched the side of Harry's the young man shivered and gasped. "Are you scared, _Harry_?"

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. His professor, the man he fancied, was so close and Harry almost fancied being caught in one of his most exciting dreams.

"How about anxious?" Snape's voice was a low, seductive whisper and he breathed against Harry's quivering skin, causing a warmth to spread from the boy's stomach to settle in his groin.

"Sort of…" Harry found his voice to be hoarse and raspy.

"Ah…, then, how about _excited_?"

A rich blush suffused Harry's face and neck and he shivered against Snape. Snape dropped his eyes to Harry's lap, it was difficult, from this angle, to discern a hardening answer, but if he pushed a little more, then maybe he would get results faster than the boy would like. If Harry did not answer verbally, then the older wizard would have to rely on his body.

Snape lifted his left hand and placed it softly on Harry's lap. Harry became awfully still beneath the touch and, as the man worked his hand up his inner thigh he decreased the distance between them even more. Now, Snape's face was almost resting on his shoulder and their chests touched. Harry felt dizzy, he was confused but the arousing sensations and excitement of being with the one man he wanted as his lover was beguiling and more than worth the price. An instant later, before Harry could press his lips against Snape's neck, Snape pulled his face away to admire the towering bulge in Harry's pants. Harry moved forwards again and pressed his forehead against Snape's. "Do you like being close to me, Harry?" Snape inquired softly.

Harry nodded. "Yesss…"

Snape's eyes flicked down to Harry's erection. "Do you want me to… touch you?"

"Merlin, yes!"

Snape slowly unzipped Harry's pants and pulled his briefs down. His erection bobbed free and Harry felt himself harden even more as a soft breeze from the open window flowed over his naked lap. Harry looked down at himself then at Snape who was watching the boy carefully. "Are you sure, Potter?" Snape asked, hoping that by now the young Potter would have realized the seriousness of the situation.

However, like all others of a like age, Harry only knew that he was extremely aroused and in dire need of satisfaction. Without giving it a second thought, Harry guided Snape's hand to his erection and gasped. "Touch me," he demanded from the older wizard.

Snape paused and narrowed his eyes but then did as he was told. He wrapped his hands around Harry and gripped the shaft tightly. Harry moaned and leaned into Snape's shoulder. He was so immersed in the feelings of absolute bliss that he barely realized that he was kissing the man's neck. Snape's own breath caught as the young, soft lips brushed against his skin. He smirked as he began pumping Harry. If this persisted, he might have a problem of his own; he discovered that he rather liked Harry's lips against his skin. "Lie down, Harry and close your eyes."

Harry fell back without protest and Snape laid next to him. As soon as Harry's eyes closed, Snape found himself initiating the other forbidden act between teacher and student. Unfortunately for Snape, kissing Harry's lips and listening to the young man's mewls of pleasure were dizzyingly enticing. Harry's hips bucked against his thigh and he felt the boy's erection throbbing as he teased the young man with a series of short pulls, followed by a thumb stroking the slit. He could feel the pre-ejaculate dripping onto his fingers, as he worked the full length of the shaft. The boy was so responsive one would think that he had never been handled before. Snape continued to massage the soft lips beneath his own. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to sweep the tender skin, before pushing it against the young man's teeth, begging entrance. Harry obliged after a second of wonder and Snape explored the sweet taste.

For nearly five minutes Snape licked the inside of Harry's lips and twisted his tongue around the youngster's. They neither tried penetrating too far or delving deep into each other's mouths. Just the small touches were enough for Snape and beneficial enough for Harry. Occasionally, Harry would pull away to pant and grip the sheets. The pleasure built incredibly, and a tingling sensation spread over him from the tip of his penis to deep within his gut. His body was so willing to let Snape dominate him, that that alone could make Harry cum.

Having been aroused himself, Snape lost what little of reality he clung to and found himself doing more than just pumping Harry. His right hand was now fondling Harry's nipples and his teeth were biting his neck. Next to him, Harry moaned, gasped, and arched in his enjoyment. Just a minute later and neither knew who wanted things to end less; both desired to prolong their tryst for as long as possible. "Severus…," Snape moved his lips up Harry's neck and skilfully brushed kisses there and anywhere Harry reacted to. Snape's own state of arousal demanded more than just kissing. He desired nothing more than to fill Harry, to claim him and drive himself deep into the boy's body. His own reacted in welcome at the thought and he felt himself beginning to grow hard. However, what would Harry think, once the boy's immediate needs had been met? Would he emerge from a fog of lust with regrets at what they, Snape, had done? His erection withered at the thought.

Soon, Harry began to buck into Snape's hand quickly… desperately. Snape figured that their time was almost up. He pulled away from Harry's neck and met his lips again. He tugged at Harry's prick a few more times and then the boy arched, throwing his head back and pushing his chest into Snape's. He moaned deeply, as he came, shooting his warm cream into Snape's hand. And then he collapsed. Harry had fantasized about this very situation so often that he found the reality overwhelming. "Severus…," Harry looked into Snape's eyes and then at Snape's groin. The man was not hard and Harry wondered if he was trying to hold back.

"That was enough for now," said Snape quietly, as he looked at the door then back to the young man, now curling up against him.

Harry… Snape had called him Harry numerous times this past hour. Harry sat up and zipped his pants up. His libido was more than satisfied for the moment but Harry couldn't let Snape go after what had just happened. He wanted to do it again if he had the chance after dinner. He needed more. He needed more of Snape. "So," the older man began casually, while summoning a cleaning charm, "What was that about?"

Harry lay back down, facing Snape and pressed his lips to his. He didn't care when the Professor tried to move back and push him away. He pressed forwards until they had flopped over with Harry on top, and Snape beneath, feeling rather vulnerable. Harry placed small, soft kisses onto Snape's lips, then looked into the dark, fathomless eyes. "What are we doing?" Snape asked as he pressed his hands against Harry's chest.

Harry touched Snape's cheek, "I'm not sure really." He kissed him again. "But I like this…"

Snape felt Harry's tongue inside his mouth without his consent, but he didn't try to fight once he felt his own tongue being led into Harry's mouth. The boy opened wide and accepted him while moaning gently and cupping Snape's face. Snape hadn't done this for some time and, inevitably, the sensations took a hold on him. He flipped them over, so he rested on top of Harry and the young man sighed with pleasure at being pressed into the mattress. "Severus…," Harry whispered into Snape's mouth.

Snape pulled away and looked down at Harry. The boy, once again, was becoming aroused. His hands started to shake and his heart beat hard in his chest. "You're warm." Snape was feeling hypnotized by the young man's writhing body.

Harry chuckled. "No shit… You would too if your professor just gave you a hand job."

"How about if you'd just given one to a student?" Snape inquired as Harry blushed, gulped, and nodded slowly.

"I like this, Severus. I fancy you."

"Well, I don't fancy you."

"Liar," Harry hoisted himself up and stole Snape's lips again for a few seconds. They just kissed and held each other tightly until they found that if they continued, the moment would become too much to bear without some release. "I can make you hard."

"You are too young for me, Potter."

"Give me a chance. I'll do anything you want."

"Will you leave me alone?"

"No. I won't do that."

"I thought you said you would do anything I want, and I want you to leave me alone."

"Does that mean you've given me a chance?" Harry asked hopefully.

"What?" Snape was confused.

"I won't do anything for you unless you give me a chance."

Snape smirked. "Potter, you are impossible."

"Like you're one to talk," Harry wrapped his arms around Snape and pulled the man back down onto his lips. "So, you're my boyfriend then, right?"

The term was so odd to Snape's ears and smacked of teenage angst. "I prefer significant other."

Harry nuzzled Snape's neck affectionately. He had wanted this for far too long.

"Potter, I asked that you leave me alone."

"But, how are we supposed to make this work if we're always apart?"

Snape found himself in a tight spot. Dealing with adolescent students and their raging hormones was one thing. Dealing with one who fancied him and wanted to pursue a relationship with him was another, especially one as good looking and arousing as Harry. "If anyone finds out about this, my career as your professor is over and, therein, my role as a spy."

"No, no. No one will find out about this. It'll be between us… and us alone."

"It had better be, Potter, or I will remove your ability to breathe air."

"Agreed. So, are you going to help me?"

Snape's eye brow arched. "With what?"

"This…," Harry moved up and pressed his groin into Snape's. He then gasped and pressed against his new lover wantonly.

"Teenagers…" Snape didn't say more as he moved a leg between Harry's thighs and watched as Harry began to thrust into him.

So very beautiful was his Harry, but so little did the young wizard know that his problems had just begun.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Satisfied?" Snape asked, unable to dismiss feeling rather dirty after handling a young man half his age, twice in one hour.

Harry laid sprawled out on the bed. His hair was now even more untidy than normal and some parts were sticking to his forehead and to the sides of his face. "You're amazing, Severus." He said as he looked over at the older wizard.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Why me?" he asked exhaustedly as he turned away.

Harry flipped over and crawled towards Snape. "I've never done any of that before. You're the first person I've been with."

"What about Ms. Chang?"

"I kissed her. That was it. And then I found out that I was just the rebound."

"Hmm, well, we cannot all have happy endings."

"I'll be happy if you keep me by your side."

"Stop these ridiculous notions, Potter. I am your professor. And a _man_ for Merlin's sake."

Harry knelt down besides Snape on the bed. He knew what he felt for Snape was deep and strong, beyond mere desire. They held a future, filling him with warmth and security. Perhaps someday, he could use his lips to impart something much more meaningful.. He didn't crave Snape as a "playmate" entirely. He wanted more than just a sexual relationship. "Let me kiss you again."

Snape turned to Harry and held himself still as Harry's lips descended upon his. His own feelings were difficult to analyze. That he might have unwittingly developed tender feelings for the boy, that a relationship with him might be welcome, even courted, were concepts that Snape refused to recognize. He brushed such thoughts away, determining that his intention was to enjoy a little interlude of gratification with a willing partner. Nothing more.

When Harry pulled away, Snape looked discomforted but he said nothing as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck to pull the man in. "I promise I won't hurt you, Severus. I won't cheat on you, I won't harass you, and I'll try not to bring you any sort of distress."

"Hush, little one. We will see when the school year begins. Do not make promises that may be difficult for you to commit to." He took a deep breath, "If you get my hopes up now, you may crush them entirely when you find you are no longer able to keep such a promise. If you do that, then it will be impossible for me to trust you ever again." Snape's finger brushed the under part of Harry's chin and forced the young man to look up. "Even though I feel little enough for you, you have given me your consent. Henceforth I will take your loyalty seriously. If I find someone else… hounding after you, then rest assured I will make certain they never look at you again. If I find that you are seeking comfort elsewhere, I will leave you."

"What if… you fall for me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You are so like your father. Always thinking so highly of yourself."

"Well…, arugh. You never know!"

Snape smirked then looked at the clock. "We have been here for too long. People will think we are on good terms. And trust me, I will find that distasteful."

"Just please…, Severus, can I ask for favor?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Please don't insult me unnecessarily. Don't try to hurt me or make me feel like shit."

"I neither insult nor harass you any more than you need. And I quote Marcus Ciero, Any man can make mistakes, but only an idiot persists in his error." Snape ended it by slapping Harry's bottom. The boy gasped, but didn't protest.

Snape then opened the door and stepped out. Harry could smell food and his stomach growled in anticipation at the promise of a pie.

A/N: Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please post them in a review. Otherwise, **visit my profile for news**.

And yes, I am aware of the fact that the boys got together rather quickly. Don't let it bother you though. It was intentional.


	2. When You Know a Grave Secret

_Situational Ethics_

Edited by: Amanda Saitou

Summary: Snape and Harry have been dating for nearly a year now, and what's this? Snape starts acting strange, and before Harry can figure out why, Snape is married to someone else! Scandalous! Can Harry get him back? SSHP Angst/drama/romance.

A/N: **Important**: This fic has a three part prologue. This is the second part. This chapter will jump around. Read carefully to avoid confusion. And one more note. Severus was not in love with Harry in the last chapter and Harry was only infatuated with Snape.

Chapter Two:

"When You Know a Grave Secret"

Hermione and Ron noted that Harry's persona was alien. Not in the sense that Harry wasn't enthusiastic about returning to Hogwarts, though. It was difficult to specify exactly what Hermione and Ron noticed, but maybe it was something about the aura he emitted. Hermione and Ron took their seats and all too quickly Harry sat down and just stared out the window. The way Harry gazed off was most familiar to Hermione, for she had seen it in numerous dramas. His gaze was longing, desperate, yet excited. Then Hermione thought of a girl gazing over the seas, hoping that her knight would return to her. Ron thought that Harry looked lovesick. "You alright, Harry?" Ron asked.

His eyes never looked away from the distance lands as he nodded.

Hermione relaxed into her seat and took out her book. She figured that she would find out eventually. Everything was just a matter of time. Harry always told her and Ron everything. They were all just that close.

After a few hours into the trip, Hermione woke up from a nap she unconsciously slipped into. Harry was _still _staring out the window, just as lost in his thoughts as he was when they left platform nine and three quarters. Ron was asleep and nearly ready to fall off of his seat. Hermione leaned forwards and asked softly, "Is there something bothering you, Harry? You seem awfully quiet."

"Oh… nothing."

Of course there was something wrong! Harry may not attest to it, but the lack of words and enthusiasm suggested otherwise. "Is there someone you've been waiting all summer to see?"

Quivering lips appeared like they wanted to let something pass through, but Harry's words never reached Hermione's ears. "Pardon?" asked Hermione.

There was no use in telling Hermione. Snape would be furious with him. He would never forgive Harry. "It's nothing," Harry dismissed.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry couldn't have been more excited when he walked through the doors that led into the Great Hall. There was only one thing… one person Harry had been anxiously waiting to see since that one fateful day, and that one person was proudly seated at the staff table with his head held high. For a good five minutes Harry was so overwhelmed with joy that very second that for a moment he could barely contain his excitement. He started smiling like an idiot and giggled. If he was drinking something, he might do that stupid thing where he spits out his liquid. Harry frowned and shook his head. That was beyond embarrassing. Ron noted his out-of-character behaviour and felt like slapping some sense into his friend. "Harry, get a hold of yourself!" He wasn't sure what was causing this excitement in Harry, but whatever the bloody hell it was, it sure made him worry.

Dumbledore, from across the room, didn't notice any strange behaviour. He was more enticed with the food that was yet to be served. He said a few quick words and then the first years were sorted. Nothing special since Harry Potter came to Hogwarts.

Nearly forty minutes later and the feast begun. Dumbledore grabbed as much food as he could hog before Hagrid loaded his plate. Some time between taking the first chicken leg and the deer thigh, Dumbledore noticed the small amount of food on Snape's plate. "What's the matter, my boy? Not hungry?" He asked while serving himself a massive bowl of potatoes.

Snape stared down at his plate. Now was not the time to give Dumbledore a reason to believe that something had happened to him over the summer. "I didn't want to overfill my plate on the first serving, but since you're insisting, I cannot resist," Snape grabbed a turkey leg and began cutting into it. He was willing to do anything to hide his secret from Dumbledore.

"Attaboy! Eat like the hungry man you are!" And Dumbledore grabbed the loaf of bread.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPSEVERUSSNAPE

It was day two and the sixth years creeping into their Potion's classroom, rather apprehensive from their previous experiences in this particular classroom. The Potion Master was not present, which calmed some of the student's nerves, but it made Harry's heart sink. When everyone had taken their seat, from behind the classroom a deep and hushed voice instructed, "Read the introductions and finish the questions listed before the end of class. We will start brewing tomorrow after your quiz." As Snape walked towards the front of the classroom, the students' books began opening to the introduction. "Any questions?" Snape never looked back at his students. "Ask your neighbors."

Snape sat down to take roll. He looked over every Slytherin and Gryffindor he had in the classroom as he would for every block. It wasn't until he realized that he had Harry in this particular block did he feel his stomach knot and his heart race. He stared at the boy like Voldemort was right behind him, then looked down at his parchment. He hadn't seen Harry since the day that he consented to date Harry. He then recalled dinner that night. It was awfully long and quit unsettling for him. He had taken a seat by Harry, which was his second mistake following getting with the Golden Boy. During dinner, Harry had tried to hold his hand, which was high on the Snape's list of don't with his students. Then Harry tried touching Snape's leg; something that was even higher on Snape's list of don'ts. The day had been too much for Snape to down. He couldn't fathom why he allowed himself to touch Harry the way he did. He wanted to blame it on the heat of the situation, but he was still Harry's professor and his actions were inappropriate. When dinner had finished, Snape dismissed himself and said his goodbyes quickly, hoping to not draw anymore attention to himself. However, before he could set one foot beyond the threshold, Harry had grabbed him, spun him around, and pressed against him, "I'm going to miss you," Harry had whispered against his chest.

Suddenly, the temperature in the classroom skyrocketed. Snape adjusted his collar just a bit with his finger. A little air couldn't do anything but some good.

Snape sighed and looked up from his seat at the Gryffindor who was taking notes. Then his thoughts came rushing back. Before Snape had left Grimmauld Place, Harry had tried to kiss him again, but Snape had stepped outside, which was out of bounds to Harry. Harry looked like he was about to cry, but Snape figured it was for the best. Harry then had asked him to come back for his birthday, but Snape never returned. It was then that Snape wondered what Harry did then. Did he cry? Was he happy to be with everyone? Did he miss Snape that day? _What the bloody hell do I care?_

Suddenly, Hermione was up and walking towards Snape's desk. The man watched as Hermione turned in her paper and then returned to her seat. _Damn_. Snape thought. Why did that witch always have to take Potions? It wasn't like this year it was required for her.

Class was over in another 30 minutes. All the students quickly left after handing in their assignments. Snape sat back to relax until he saw that Harry was making an unanticipated move. Harry walked up to the front casually and smiled. His _boyfriend_ was the last one to turn in the assignment and Snape figured that that wasn't by chance. It was intentional. Very, _very_ much so. "Yes, Potter?" Harry did not leave Snape's desk. He waited until all the other students had left. "Don't you have some other humble being to bother?"

Harry came from around the desk while looking down, like he wanted to do something really bad, but knew that he shouldn't, but was going to do it anyhow. When Harry looked up, he asked softly, "Can I hug you, or will you push me away?"

"My next class is in another two minutes, as is yours. You ought to hurry along. I will not write you an excuse."

"I'm not asking for any of the sort…. Just forget it," Harry adjusted his bag and then heard students shuffling into class. Harry looked back at the second years and then at Snape. He then lowered his voice, "Can I see you later? Perhaps after dinner?" Harry really had no idea how to go about this.

Snape shook his head. "I have an engagement," Snape then leaned forwards and whispered, "Plus it's harmful to my reputation to be seen with my students. Especially you, Mr. Potter," Snape stood up. He swished his wand and new instructions appeared on the blackboard.

Harry turned and walked down the parting in the center. He though he doubt that any of the students were eyeing him negatively, he still felt embarrassed. He also wondered whether Snape was watching him leave… with a burning gaze against his back. Either way, that was it for day two. Luckily Harry still had many more days to go.

Day three came around, and fortunately for Harry, Potions was first thing that morning. "Aren't you going to finish breakfast, Harry?" asked Hermione as she watched Harry leave the table without touching his eggs and bacon.

"No, I have a few things to take care of. I'll see you in class," Harry smiled and left.

Ron shrugged and helped himself to Harry's plate. "Hey, someone's got to finish it. It's a waste."

Hermione watched Harry leave. Perhaps he really had something he needed to take care of, but on day three? What was he screwing over so early in the year?

Harry found that the doors to the classroom were open, but there was no Snape seated at the front desk. Harry walked in and plopped his bag next to his desk before proceeding. He looked up at the paintings and then around at the statues Snape had decorated the classroom with. It was as dark and eerie as ever, but it was so very Snape like. Harry left the classroom and figured that if Snape wasn't in his classroom, he would be in his office around the corner.

Harry knocked on the door and waited patiently for five seconds. Then he knocks three more times and waited for another five seconds. Still, Harry heard nothing. Where was this man?! Harry turned the knob and then peaked in. "Professor?"

The office was dark, except for a candle flickering by Snape's desk. And on the side, there was a miniature grand piano playing a soft melody that sounded like a life size piano. It warmed up the room, but it was still so very cold and unwelcoming. Harry closed the door. There was no Snape and he didn't have the balls to look through the office. If Snape or someone else caught him, he would be screwed.

So Harry just entered the classroom and waited. He had three minutes before the peal and at least eight before his dear would walk through the door. When Harry sat down, he felt awfully impatient. He wanted to talk to Snape, but the man just wasn't there. "Severus…," Harry wanted to cry out for him, but if Snape wasn't here, then he was alone in the dungeons.

Class began not a second too late and Snape, like before, was the last one to enter the classroom. "Quiet down. We shall have a quiz first thing today." The papers on Snape's desk distributed themselves among the students while Snape strode about the aisles. "Afterwards, gather up the potions ingredients listed on the board and begin today's assignment. You have the entire class."

Harry stared at the quiz like it was written in Chinese. Nutshag and drungsbod? What the hell was that? Harry looked up from his test at Snape, who currently had his back turned to him. Harry then felt rather upset with himself for not looking closely at his chapter last night. Nevertheless, he tried his hardest to finish the quiz.

Like yesterday, Hermione was the first one done and the first to begin on the potion. Harry finished about fifth, only because he didn't know what half of the questions were asking for. What were the direct relations between the oaknoff and the mudkelp anyways? Hell if Harry knew. The second Snape saw Harry removing himself from his designated area, Snape flew across the room towards the back, away from any potions and his desk. The two things Harry would be close to during this class.

Of course Harry did not miss that and felt rather upset by Snape's behaviour. _Perhaps he thinks I'm going to try something. _Harry collected his ingredients and quickly returned to his desk. _Maybe if I make a perfect potion, he'll comment on it._

That, however, was not to be. Harry's potion was just a bloomer. "Shit," Harry tried adding a bit more of this oaknoff that he grinned on the side, but it didn't seem to balance off well with the oily stuff in the potion. Harry raised his hand and looked towards Snape, who had his back turned as he watched another mishap in the process.

"D'you need help, Harry?" Hermione approached Harry and then said, "Oh, Harry, you added too much oaknoff. Didn't you do your readings? It must correspond with the amount of mudkelp you put into the potion and since you haven't put any, we need to put enough to balance out the two." Hermione began slicking the sticky looking plant and then plopped in as much as was needed. The potion then turned into a gentle green and the shimmering stopped. "There. That's much better now."

"Thanks a lot," Harry poured some into the glass tube and turned it in. "D'you think I passed?"

"Of course. Mine looked the exact same way."

When class was over, Harry wanted to wait a minute longer so he could stop Snape, but before the first student could leave the classroom, Snape had already vanished. Harry looked around the classroom and shook his head. What was eating at Snape that he couldn't even wait for a second? "Man, I've never seen Snape run so fast! You'd think that you-know-who was after him," said two other Gryffindors.

Day four was just like day three, and day five wasn't any different. A whole school week had passed and Harry hadn't had the chance to stop Snape and have a pleasant conversation with the man. What the hell? "You look devastated," said Ron as he watched his friend stare down towards the dungeons.

"No. I'm just feeling a little… Never mind. I'm going to get something to eat at in the Great Hall. I'll meet you in the library in about ten minutes."

The weekend wasn't that great for Harry either. All he could do was hang around the common room and mope if he wasn't studying. Hermione had taken extra courses and she was a busy as ever. Ron was preoccupied trying to hook up with some girl he fancied in Hufflepuff of all houses, so that left Harry to himself. Without Snape.

The second week rolled by much like the first. The only difference was that Harry had caught Snape looking at him from his desk for a split second. What was going through that man's mind? Did he miss Harry? If so, why was he avoiding him like the Black Plague?

By the time the third week rolled around, Harry was beginning to feel a little desperate. He sat on the large sofa in the Gryffindor common room and stared at the paintings on the walls. "What would a Gryffindor do?" A Gryffindor would try to get Snape's attention by trying to meet him before and after class… try to visit him in his office… or around dinner time. But that just wasn't working for Harry. Then Harry thought, _What would Draco Malfoy do?_ Harry then chuckled. The Slytherin was relentless, which was exactly how Harry needed to be. It was time for Plan B.

When the after hours hit, Harry found himself sneaking out with his invisibility cloak no where in sight. He strolled down the halls, feeling rather cautious even though the whole point of his little venture was to capture Snape's attention. It wasn't until Harry was close to the Great Hall that he saw someone turning the corner. Whoever it was, it couldn't have been Snape. Harry then wished he had brought the Marauders'map with him. That would've made his life so much easier. But it was too late now.

After fifteen minutes and pretty much no sight of anyone, Harry began to wonder if anyone even patrolled the halls around this time. There was no cat… no creepy Filch, no one. Then suddenly, he heard someone say, "Caught you. I don't know what you're doing out of bed at this hour, but wait 'til Snape hears about this."

Harry turned around and saw Filch holding a lantern up and his cat not too far away. For a specific reason, Harry couldn't have been happier. Harry had this urge to smile, but the tried to look like a frightened delinquent. Filch grabbed Harry by the shirt and then dragged him down into the dungeons. He then knocked on the door to Snape's office and opened it. Snape was actually there, which was a rare sight for Harry. He was at this desk grading papers, which shouldn't seem unusual, but it was. Filch pushed Harry forwards and said, "I caught this one out after hours. I'll leave you to him." Filch closed the door while he chuckled wickedly and Snape finally looked up.

"Hi," said Harry shyly as he stepped further into the room.

Snape dropped the quill he was holding. "Do you realize what you're done?" Snape's tone seemed very uneasy and not very demanding.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you, but every time I want to talk, you vanish!" Harry's hand moved with his words to emphasize his point.

Snape slammed his hands on his desk. "Potter, we cannot be seen together!"

"I'm your boyfriend!" Snape jumped in his chair when he heard Harry yell that. "I deserve some of your time! I don't ask for much. Maybe just a few minutes every other day or so."

"Potter, I will escort you back to your common room, and if you go quietly, I will not deduct points."

"No, please! I've been trying so hard all week to get your attention!"

Snape touched Harry's shoulder and shook his head. "I'm a busy man, Harry, you must leave."

After they arrived at the Fat Lady, Snape then casually said, "Evening then, Potter."

Harry, however, grabbed Snape's arm and then said, "Please… will you talk to me? Later? Perhaps tomorrow? There's so much I need to tell you about."

Snape shook his head. "No, Potter."

"But why?"

"Because I said so," Snape turned and was gone before Harry could mutter a good night.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry sat on his bed and stared out his window. It had been a week since his pathetic excuse of a tryst with Snape. "This isn't working out… and he doesn't want me to date anyone else… Hmm… I think he has some kind of plan going on."

Harry then thought to himself, _What would James Potter do?_

Fifteen minutes later and Harry had entered Dumbledore's office. "Professor, I need to ask you a favour!"

"Harry? How did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked as he stared at the door.

"I got the password from Professor McGonagall."

"Alright, what is it, my boy? You look parched. Have some tea."

Harry took a few sips of the offered tea then said, "I need to speak to Professor Snape about something, but he won't give me the time of the day."

"Hmmm, yes. It's rather hard to get him into my office these days as well."

"I was wondering… if you knew a time I could talk to him… about personal issues and such."

Dumbledore turned his head at an angle and then there was this piercing look in Dumbledore's eyes. "There is a time, but only during his private hours when he's in his quarters, resting or doing whatever it is that he does."

"O…," Harry didn't know whether he should ask or wait for Dumbledore to give it to him.

"What do you need him for?" Dumbledore leaned forwards, over his desk, and his eyes looked deeply into Harry's.

"It's personal." Harry tried to look away. He felt rather uncomfortable having Dumbledore look at him so carefully.

"Very well," Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Harry's and then they quickly turned away. Dumbledore stared at his lemon drops then shook his head. "Excuse me for a moment."

Dumbledore strolled over to his phoenix and then stared at his books like there was a particular one he was looking for. "Professor?" Harry's head felt rather open… more so than it usually did. "Is something wrong?"

Dumbledore shook his head, but his eyes said yes. "The second painting in the dungeon. The one that looks like a giant snake. The password is Creampuff. If he is upset that you're there inform him that I granted you entrance."

Harry nodded then left.

Dumbledore then shook his head and looked at his bird. "I know a grave secret, my friend… what ever should I do?" He stroked the features and smiled at his bird.

Once Harry approached the painting down in the dungeons he whispered the password. He waited eagerly for the painting to allow him entrance in the way the Fat Lady did, but the painting did nothing. It did not swing, it did not move. But the snake was looking directly at Harry. Harry then reached out and touched the painting. There were ripples and he could feel something much like water against his hand. Harry reached through the painting and did not stop until he had gone through it completely. Then there was a small hall and a door a few feet away. Harry looked back and noticed that he could see right through the painting, but the painting was bewitched so that no one could see through from the other side. Harry moved towards the opened door and around it to look inside. There stood Snape, standing awfully close to the fire. He had a book in his hand and a glass of something in the other. Harry entered without being invited and then said, "Pardon the intrusion."

Snape spun around. His eyes were gaping and he remained immobilized for several seconds. "What are you doing here?" Snape didn't know whether to be upset or indifferent. This was Harry. He should've known that he would come eventually.

"Severus…," Harry hurried across the room and without asking for permission, threw his arms around Snape and pulled the man against his body. It instantly warmed Harry's body and heart. "My god… I've missed you."

Snape just stood there, completely speechless. It wasn't until Harry had pulled away that Snape found the words to ask, "How did you find me?" Then he felt like an idiot.

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?!" For a brief moment, Snape tried winnowing the situation, but once he figured that nothing could come out in his favour, Snape's hands came around to push Harry away from his body. "What information did you exchange with him in order to gain access to my personal chamber?"

"I didn't say anything other than I needed to speak with you. I promise," Harry tried to explain while he looked Snape in the eyes.

"I doubt you said anything to him but was your mind open? Did you put Occlumency to use?"

Harry slapped his hands over his mouth. "He couldn't have…"

"He's skilled in the art, Potter; he doesn't need your permission to probe your mind! You idiot!" Snape turned around and paced back and forth between Harry and the couch.

"But… if he knew…"

"I could lose my job, my place as a spy... I would lose everything. Everything, Potter."

"No, he wouldn't fire you. You're too valuable to him!"

"The Dark Lord would then ask for an explanation, and then he'll be terribly upset with me for not reporting that bit of information to him. I could lose my place by his side and my life." There was no humour in Snape's tone.

"I promise, no one will do anything!"

"Potter, you're nothing but a mere child. _I _am the adult and the one in charge. You need to leave and quickly. If you wish to continue this relationship with me, then you must do exactly as I tell you. If you want to meet up with me, do not do so during obvious hours." Snape was already beginning to brood, and their relationship had barely begun.

"Then when am I supposed to meet with you?" Snape's vigorous discourse nettled Harry.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Perhaps you'll find a way to confront me in the halls when no one else is around. We must be careful. Dumbledore can make an entrance at any moment while I am here. If he finds you here… alone with me, he'll want an explanation."

"How about detentions?" Harry inquired.

"Detentions are what they are. Detentions. They will not become veneers of foreplay."

Harry remained quiet and watched as Snape tried to calm his nerves. After the older wizard had taken a seat, Harry approached him and said, "I'm sorry, but…"

"It's a little late for that," the older wizard interjected gruffly.

"I didn't finish," Harry sat down besides Snape and made a move to take Snape's hand in order to coax his mood, but when Snape refused to let Harry touch him, the boy continued without Snape's support. "If I find a way to meet with you, will you push me away?"

Snape took in a deep breath. "That depends entirely on our situation. What did you have in mind?"

Harry clung to Snape's sleeve and looked down. He felt overwhelmed. "I don't know yet, but I have something in mind. Quidditch tryouts are coming up."

"I will not meet you in the showers."

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that, but when I think of something… can you tell me ahead of time if you cannot do it?"

Snape shrugged and then pointed towards the door. "Now, you must leave."

Harry stumbled from the couch, but not before pecking his boyfriend on the cheek.

After Harry had left, Snape touched his cheek and delved into the depth of his conscience. "What have I done?" He rendered his affiliation with Harry debauched.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Dark was the night when Harry came down from the fields. He cleared the way in Quidditch and once again proved himself worthy of his title. Seeker. That's all Harry would ever be known as, but it insignificant to Harry. "I'll be down later," Harry had told his team mates. He had engagements he needed to attend to. He waited fifteen minutes after tryouts before he entered the Gryffindor locker room. It was darker then the pitch in the room. No light. No sounds except for the gentle winds outside. "Severus?" Harry called.

"_Lumos,_" sparked from Harry's wand, and his eye behold the outline of Severus Snape.

"If we get caught…"

"We won't…"

Harry abridged the short distance between them, "I'm trusting you, Harry," said Snape as he opened his arms and closed his eyes. Seeing that this was an opportune moment, Snape allowed Harry to cup his head and Harry's tongue to cajole his sealed lips, exhorting them to part… to permit him entrance. Harry shuddered and his breathing shifted uncontrollably from the long intakes to quicker intakes and he clung to Snape in fear that his knees would give out on him. "Kiss me back," Harry pushed his hips against Snape's and his entire body throbbed with pent up lust. "Press me against the wall…"

Snape walked forwards and continued to press against Harry even after Harry's body roughly collided with the wall. Harry breathed in deeply and moved his hands through Snape's hair. Snape's hands slide up and down Harry's chest, touching him, feeling Harry in new ways. It had been a while since he had seen his young lover. Feeling the young body reminded Snape of what he was missing those few days after his erotic encounter with Harry. "Where will you let me touch you, Harry?" Snape's voice was husky.

Harry removed his own shirt and forced Snape's hands to grab him. "Everywhere, please!"

"Hush…, we can't be seen together," Snape looked towards the door. It was locked, but the spell he cast would only last so long.

Snape pulled his robe around to cover both himself and Harry. "We're running out of time."

When Harry felt Snape's hand around his shaft, he felt a jarring sensation and he bucked towards the warm hand. "Don't stop… please…"

Harry's mouth opened and it emitted the most desperate and longing of cries. They were parts of sharp intakes of breath, but they were still most pleasurable to the ears. Snape found himself mesmerized by Harry's moans, and they fueled his libido to frenetic proportions. "Fuck," the Potions Master mumbled. His thought became most vivid with possibilities he could explore, but he first tied to repress those yearns before they overtook him. "Come for me, Harry," Snape whispered as he bit at Harry's neck. Snape nestled against Harry's neck soon after and Harry ejaculated all over Snape's hand. He smiled warmly and brought Snape down for a kiss. "Is it over?"

"For now, yes. Pull yourself together and leave at once."

"Please… do it with me, someday. I want to return the favour."

"Give me some time, Harry," Snape kissed his youthful lover and then whispered a cleaning spell.

Snape was long gone once Harry stepped out of the locker room. He leaned against the cool wall and smiled. It had been a while since he had release.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Harry's sixth year had been going well until about a week ago. Harry didn't know why, but for some reason, the Potions Master wasn't being as friendly as he was before. Occasionally, the …_lovers_ would cross each others' paths in the halls. Before Snape began to withdraw from Harry, he would grab the boy tightly if no one was around, drag him off behind a statue, and bestow upon him a gentle, but sweet kiss. If there were numerous students around, Harry would pretend to bump into Snape just to feel the warmth radiating from his beloved's body. He would then turn around and apologize. Of course Snape would sneer at him and deduct points; only to give them back to him later. Yes. The two of them had everything planned out… down to detention. When Harry felt like he really needed to be with Snape, the boy would purposely pretend to be incapable of brewing potions. Annoyed with his lack of performance, Snape would either keep him after class or after school. Of course, this detention was far from discipline; that is, unless you call getting a few playful whoops in the arse punishment.

Now things were different. Regardless of how many times they would bump into each other in the hall, Snape would either look down at something he was reading, or turn the corridor. In class, if Harry tried to be incapable of brewing a potion, Snape pretended that the boy was not there and continued critiquing others' potions.

It wasn't until Harry put a daft notion to the test did he get Snape's attention. Harry was sitting by his desk working on a hazardous potion, and if he did the slightest mistake, the thing would be guaranteed to blow. Looking mischievously at a bottle of dragon breath, Harry wondered what it would do if it mixed with the sizzling potion. Casually, Harry pretended that he was reaching for the bowel of larva rocks, and _accidentally_ grabbed the bottle of dragon breath. He dumped the thing into the potion, and with a loud _KA-BOOM!_ The cauldron blew up along with Harry's part of the desk. Harry had jumped back just in time to avoid getting blasted himself, but now he had the entire attention of the class, and a very angry Snape. "Eh… sorry?"

"Class dismissed," said Snape as he came around to where Harry was. "Everyone, get out. Now! Potter, you stay." The man stood a good six feet away from Harry with his arms crossed over his chest. He waited patiently for the class to file out.

Abashed, Harry looked down at where his desk used to be and whispered a, "I was desperate."

"Clearly," Snape said slowly in a low tone.

As soon as the students cleared the room, Snape waved his wand so that the door closed and sealed itself shut. Now, concealed in privacy, Harry walked around the black residue, and towards Snape. Before he could reach his arms out to touch Snape, the man snapped, "Do you have any idea what you could've done?"

Harry didn't dare move his arm more than two inches from where it was; by his side. He lowered his head again and then said, "I've missed you."

"If you hadn't stepped back, you could've blown yourself up!"

"Severus…I…"

"I specifically gave instructions to follow the directions accordingly. This was a dangerous potion you were working with. If you have a death wish, Mr. Potter, then I suggest you take it elsewhere. I will not have acts of suicidal juvenility in my class."

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up at Snape. He couldn't recall the last time the man addressed him so formally outside of class time.

Snape sighed, "Promise me you won't do it again," he reached out, tilted Harry's chin up, and gazed into those brilliant emerald eyes.

Harry wrapped his hands around Snape's wrist affectionately, "If you let me see you more often."

Snape shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid that we can't afford that luxury as frequently as before."

"Why?" there was panic in Harry's voice.

"We might be seen together," said Snape, "We've been taking risks since day one. We've managed to keep this from Dumbledore's knowledge, but it's only a matter of time before someone finds out."

"So now you won't even look at me?" Harry clenched onto Snape's wrist tightly, "This is ridiculous. We're alone, Severus. No one can see us here."

"I'm afraid, Harry, that there are things you just won't understand quite yet," Snape withdrew his hand, "Let me make the decisions from now on."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. Snape didn't want Harry determining anything. "As long as you keep your end of the _deal._"

Snape walked over to his desk, sat down, and then said, "You are dismissed."

Bewilderment was clear in Harry's eyes. "Severus, you've been acting strange lately. Is there something wrong?"

The older wizard remained as silent as the grave.

"Severus?" Harry crossed his arms for a second impatiently, then walked over to the man. He placed his hands on his shoulders and then said, "Is there something bothering you? Have I done something to make you angry?"

Snape shook his head, then suddenly, he raised a hand and said, "I think it would be wise if you left."

They were approaching the end of the school year. If Snape suddenly became cold and distant with the boy, then would he ever come to rescue him from the Dursley's? "Are you upset with me?"

"You nearly killed yourself, Potter."

"But I'm alive! I'm here!" Harry pressed his forehead against Snape's, "I haven't gone anywhere."

"No, but now you must leave," Snape waved his wand, and the two doors opened. "I am expecting someone."

Harry frowned before he turned on his heels and walked two feet away, "If you'll allow it, can I visit you later tonight?"

"I won't be around," Snape massaged his temples, "Perhaps another time."

Dissatisfied with that answer, Harry left, quietly seething.

A/N: Yes, Dumbledore knows about Snape and Harry, but neither of the boys are aware of the fact that Dumbledore knows. Please review, make suggestions, and thanks for readings. Visit profile for news.


	3. No Room for Company

_Situational Ethics_

By: Mizzfreestyle

Edited by: Amanda Saitou

Summary: Snape and Harry have been dating for nearly a year now, and what's this? Snape starts acting strange, and before Harry can figure out why, Snape is married to someone else! Scandalous! Can Harry get him back? SSHP Angst/drama/romance.

A/N: **Important**: This is part tree and the last part of the prolog.

**Mature content ahead**

Chapter Three:

"No Room for Company"

There was only a petty week left before classes would let out and summer vacation would begin. Only Harry was distressed by the oncoming break, though. Why? Because he wouldn't be able to see the little he had been seeing of Snape. Unfortunately for Harry, his relationship with Snape was going down the gutter. Quite soon after their last talk, Snape gave the impression that he was avoiding Harry more frequently than before. They were back to where they were in the beginning of the year, when Snape would flee with the rest of the students after class and when Snape would hardly appear in the Great Hall or in his office during any time when students were free to prowl. Even if Harry was still a neophyte when it came to relationships, he knew well enough that evasion wasn't a good thing. Rumours began to dawn about the source of Snape's consistent absence, and eventually, even Harry's friends began to notice, and while Harry thought it was a premonition, everyone else thought it was fortuitous.

Early one bright morning, when Harry was eating breakfast with his friends, the door opened and Snape walked in. Harry was about to stuff his cereal into his mouth, but upon seeing the shunner, he missed his mouth and his cereal fell onto his lap. Instead of worrying about how he was going to clean off the milk, Harry began to organize a scheme to talk with the man at the most opportune moment. He would have to be surreptitious while sneaking up on Snape otherwise he'll the man back into the dungeons.

The Potions Master casually took a seat besides his fellow staff and coolly helped himself to the first feast of the day. Though the entire hall seemed startled by his sudden presence, the staff members were impassive about Snape's unusual behaviour. Harry was probably the most curious, if not most concerned person in the entire hall.

Luckily for Snape, when the owls made an entrance, it took all eyes of him… except for one. But not for much longer. The _Daily Prophet_ latest and most rousing news covered the front of the article. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Citied!"

"Luckily for you, Harry," said Hermione as he passed Harry a towel, "He was cited in France."

"And how does that make it any better? They're still people there susceptible to his mass killings."

"I know this may sound a little ignorant, but you're the one person the entire Wizarding World has to protect. You're the only one that can beat him. Do that, and the rest of the world will be saved. Of course Voldemort will kill people in the mean time, but there's nothing you can do until you are entirely prepared."

Harry wiped the milk stain that was nearly dry then sighed.

Before breakfast was even over, Snape disappeared just as quickly as he arrived and as he abandoned the Hall, Harry felt a great emptiness suddenly emerge inside of him; almost as if he had a hole in his body filled with cold air. He looked down at his plate and sighed. Ron and Hermione didn't miss his sudden anguish, and quickly asked him if he was okay and Hermione apologized if what she had said about the rest of the world some how affected Harry. As everyone who doesn't want to talk about their problems, Harry just said he was fine and continued to eat whatever he could, which wasn't much.

Finally, it was the last class of the day: Potions. Harry, as every day before, hoped that Snape would turn around and talk to him, exchange a shy glance, or brush up against him for just a moment. Though Harry wished it with all his heart and soul, Snape would not even so much as look up from his desk as he continued to grade assignments.

Once again, as soon as class was over, Harry shoved everything in his bag, but before he could even get away from his desk, Snape was gone. Harry didn't bother sighing this time. He just rolled his eyes as he left the dungeons with the other students, only to run into Malfoy. The blonde turned around and looked down at Harry, "Watch where you're going, Potter," he spat.

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy," Harry passed around him and headed off in his own direction, but while trying to get away, ran into Cho.

"Oh, Harry, I needed to ask you something," she asked shyly as she blocked Harry's path.

Harry stopped and looked down at Cho who took his arm and brought him to the side.

"Harry, I know this is out of the blue, and it may sound a little weird, but I've kind of… fancied you for a little bit." Cho paused and started fiddling with her hands. "And since we started talking, I've realized that you're a great person, and I want to go out with you someday. Maybe this weekend?"

This was the most random event of his day thus far. For a moment, Harry felt like thunder had struck. "I don't know, Cho. I'm in a complicated situation right now."

"You don't have to give me an answer right now. Think about it… I guess. And then get back to me. If you don't want to, that's alright. I won't force you into anything. We will still be friends… I hope. But if you do, that'll be fantastic."

Harry smiled and then left.

Unbeknownst to Harry, someone else had heard the conversation.

The next Potions class was one of the most hostile Hogwarts had seen in many years. Snape was prowling the classroom much liked a caged wild tiger and every little thing agitated the man. From the way some potions bubbled to the smell of some girl's perfume, to the ticking of the clock, to the scratching sound the quill made against parchment. Snape was meticulous. He pinpointed everything mentally, and wouldn't say a word. What perturbed the students most was that Snape wouldn't tell them is something had gone wrong. He merely took in a deep breath then let it out slowly before moving on. Harry had never seen his _boyfriend_ this eager to have the class over. Then Harry had to mess up his potion again. Now Snape was going to be even more vicious. "Potter!"

Harry's potion was hopeless. There was no point in trying to save it. "Stay after class," he ordered as he walked down the aisle. Harry stood by his potions completely awestruck. His mouth felt loose in the joints and his hands were still hovering of the ingredients. If Harry knew all it took was one, non life threatening mishap, he would've done this long ago.

Class ended and Snape was quick in removing himself from his desk and approaching Harry. It had been a while since they were last alone. "Harry, I think you know why I asked you to stay after class."

"Because I ruined my potion?"

"No." The response stunned and bewildered Harry. Snape straightened out his robes and stood tall. "About a certain outing with a rather eager girl… does that ring any bells? For your sake, I hope it does."

Harry gasped and Snape nodded with a rather furious look on his face. "She asked me to go out with her once."

"Yes. I know that. And you didn't inform me of this right away."

"How can I? You're never around…," Harry was feeding the fires in Snape's eyes. He stopped making excuses. "What should I do?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You are with **me**, Potter."

"Am I? You never give me the time of the day. How are we supposed to have a healthy relationship if you're always blowing me off? Maybe I should take up Cho's offer. At least she'd make time for me."

Without checking their environment, Snape backed Harry up quickly and forcefully pressed him up against the cold, stone wall. "Yes, Harry. You are mine. Not Ms. Chang's. _Never_ Ms. Chang's. You will refuse her offer and inform her that you are already seeing someone."

"Someone? My mystery boyfriend? Not even my closest friends know I'm with you."

"We have our reasons."

"Yes, but if Cho asks Ron or Hermione about my mysterious _girlfriend,_ what are they going to say? They're going to ask me who the luck _girl_ is!"

"You tell them it's a secret and leave it at that. They don't need to pry into your private life."

"I wish I could tell them. I don't think they would care! They would be happy for me!"

"Harry, you will do nothing of the sort. You will refuse Ms. Chang's offer and leave it at that."

"You're jealous, aren't you? If anyone should be jealous, it should be me. I have to see couples frolicking everyday. But my boyfriend doesn't even devote a second of the day to hug me…"

Snape silenced Harry by pressing his lips hard against Harry's and the boy whimpered as Snape pushed against him with his body. Harry needed this like a withering primrose needed water. In addition, Snape felt like he needed to remind Harry who he was seeing. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Snape's tongue to graciously touch his. But then Snape pulled away, leaving Harry rather red and frustrated. "I cannot always be with you, but that doesn't mean that I've left you."

Harry looked at Snape longingly but Snape shook his head. "I refuse to be intimate with you until you take care of Ms. Chang."

A week passed in no time at all. Harry had quickly taken care of the thing with Cho, but left out a few major details. Now, it was his very last class for this year in potions. Harry sat quietly, hoping that in the course of the hour, Snape would pass him a glance, brush up against him, or pass him a note, anything to at least acknowledge that he was there! As class went on, Harry would work diligently, trying to keep his mind off of Snape, but then, as soon as the man stood up from behind his desk, Harry completely forgot to stir. His potion began to burn around the edges and it smelled like burned rubber. "Stir, Potter, stir!"

Harry took a hold of the wooden spoon and stirred as hard as he could. The potion had already burned on the outer layer, but at least it didn't smell as much as it was a few moments ago. Just then, Snape brushed against Harry, and the boy nearly jumped out of his pants as Snape slipped something into his pocket and whisper into his ear almost inaudibly, "Open it later."

Snape then weaved himself through the desks, critiquing potions; making sure that no one was trying to create the equivalent of the Muggles' atomic bomb.

As soon as class was over, Harry found himself in the Gryffindor tower. He opened the note very carefully, and was surprised when a familiar aura of cologne burst out. Inside the letter, it was written:

_Dear Harry, _

_I am distraught to know that soon you will be parting for the summer break._

_Before you go, I would fancy a farewell visit. Please come by my quarters later_

_this evening when everyone else is asleep._

_I await your arrival,_

_Severus Snape_

Harry didn't need much persuasion. He waited in the Gryffindor tower all day until it was finally dark. When the students began going off to bed, Harry quickly cast a spell so that the students would notice that he was missing and headed out after he grabbed his invisibility cloak. Once he reached Snape's quarters, he whispered the password before the door appeared. He walked through and found Snape sitting on his couch drinking some brandy. Harry dropped his invisibility cloak, and Snape smirked. Setting aside his brandy, Snape motioned for Harry to approach him, and the teen wasted no time. Harry nearly ran over to Snape, gathered his face between his hands, and kissed his missed lips soundly. For a moment, Harry thought that he had made a mistake, kissing Snape like that, but then, all hesitation was gone as soon as Snape kissed him back; just as roughly as the first time. "About Ms. Change… did you…?"

"Yes. She's not going to do anything…"

Snape pressed Harry against the warmer wall and asked, "To whom do you belong?"

"Only you…"

Snape's hands were urgently grasping his hips, pulling him down coarsely. Obligingly, Harry straddled Snape's lap and moved his hips forwards as Snape's hands instructed. Not until Harry's groin was positioned over Snape did the man precipitously thrust. Harry moaned over and over again against Snape's lips then pulled away. He wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and held onto him as Snape kissed his neck. "Harry, promise me you'll trust me tonight."

Harry didn't know what Snape meant by that, but by all means, he was willing to go along with it. Within seconds, Snape had done away with nearly all of Harry's clothing except for his briefs. "Severussss," Harry held on tenaciously as Snape stroked the inner skin of his thighs. The move was simple, small, but was undermining Harry's knees all the same. Snape then whispered a spell, and Harry could feel the man's strong body against his. "Merlin, Severus."

Snape kissed Harry's lips as his wand slowly stroked the erection that had sprung up in Harry's pants within the last few minutes or so. Harry wanted to pull Snape down within onto the rug and have him ravage his body senselessly, but the man persistently held him still. Then, Snape pulled away at Harry's briefs, and they fell down to his ankles. Harry groaned as Snape pulled away and allowed the cold air to swathe him. Snape removed his own briefs and then pressed his naked body up against Harry's. A jarring sensation quivered through his body as Snape suddenly thrust his hips against Harry's and a moment later, Harry imitated it. Surprisingly, Snape groaned and bucked again. The two of them kept this up as long as their knees would allow it; which wasn't for long. No one knew how it happened when they suddenly found themselves on the couch, with Snape atop, grinding his hips against Harry's. "Uh…Ah!" For a better angle, Harry spread his legs and Snape's groin fell between Harry's thighs. He boy nearly climaxed when he felt Snape's balls hit up against his arse. Merlin, did he ever want Snape to penetrate him.

Snape brought himself down again, and kissed Harry's lips before he gave a few final thrusts, then Harry whispered, "Don't stop… please don't stop."

Snape bucked one final time, and Harry arched against him as the two exploded against one another. Snape placed his head against Harry's as the two listened to each others' breathing for a few moments.

"I could do this all night with you," Harry hugged Snape so tightly that Snape felt he could almost the raging fire inside of Harry burn against his skin.

"If you didn't have to leave so early in the morning, you'd probably have your way."

Snape cradled Harry's in his lap as soon as he regained his posture and then after whispering a cleaning charm, he carried the exhausted teen to his bed. He laid Harry close to the center, then smuggled in besides him. Harry felt the happiest he had been in a long time as he felt Snape's arm protectively come around to hold him. "Will you come for me?"

Snape slightly chuckled, "I believe I've already done that."

Harry blushed furiously. "No, Severus, I meant, will you come and get me during the summer break?"

Snape closed his eyes and held Harry's tighter. Harry knew that wasn't a good sign. "Severus?"

"Go to sleep, Harry. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know."

"Come and rescue me, please?"

"We'll see, Harry. We'll see."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

As soon as the dawn came, Snape lightly shook Harry's body. The older wizard was already up, showered and dressed, "You leave today, Harry. Can you manage to get into your common room safely?"

"I'll try," Harry made his way to the washroom, and several minutes later, be emerged, "I'll miss you," Harry wrapped his arms around Snape, since he knew this was going to be the last time he would see Snape for some time.

Snape raised Harry's chin and kissed him lightly, pulled away to admire Harry's face, then kissed the teen a bit more forcefully. He nearly rammed Harry up against the wall as his kiss progressed into a heated, passionate kiss between two lovers. Before Snape was tempted to take things any further, he slowed the kisses into something gentle and sweet, then pulled away. Harry's lips were pink and slightly swollen from rough activities. "I think I will manage to fall in love you," said Harry as he hugged Snape before he reached for his invisibility clock.

"It's too early for such talk."

Harry ignored that comment as he reluctantly left.

When Snape closed the door, he whispered to himself with remorse, "Goodbye, Harry."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

The Hogwarts Express whistled as the students boarded the train. Harry quickly found a seat in a compartment away from the Slytherins along with his friends. He turned his head with a longing face towards Hogwarts. He knew that somewhere in there, Snape was still roaming about, and that room… where they had tenderly touched and loved each other, probably still smelled like their essence.

**A/N:** Please review and visit my profile for updates and news.


	4. Write To Me, Please

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by: Amanda Saitou

**Disclaimer:**. I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Four:

"Write To Me, Please"

Harry was just there, sitting, starring outside his window, hoping that somewhere out there, Snape had sent an owl and it was flying his way. Maybe he was writing a lover letter, maybe just a letter to let Harry know how he was doing, or something trivial to Snape that would mean the world to Harry. Sighing, Harry laid his head on his crossed arms on the window ledge. He didn't want to think too much on it, but he really wanted Snape to write something to him. It had nearly been a month since he had left Hogwarts. "What are you doing up there, boy?!"

Harry jerked and nearly fell over. "I'm resting!" Harry yelled back.

"You lazy, good-for-nothing, get your scrawny arse down here and wash the dishes! They won't clean themselves!"

Uncle Vernon then went to sit on the couch along with his son, Dudley.

Harry jumped a few steps at the bottom as he made his way to the kitchen, then Vernon yelled, "Do you have to sound like an elephant when you come down?"

Oh, Merlin. Harry had this really good comeback, but held it in. Vernon would surely yank him by his hair and toss him out.

So, Harry just grabbed the sponge and dish soap and began to scrub away. It wasn't until he had almost one plate left did Dudley bring over five plates that he and his dad had been using to eat their afternoon snacks. He dumped it in the sink where several clean plates had been resting, and poured grease all over them. With his greasy fingers, Dudley wiped them off on his pants then when to sit down. Harry rolled his eyes and wished he could use his wand to curse that poor excuse of a human. Harry was then was nearly scared out of his pants where Vernon and Dudley began screaming. Harry thought that someone had broken into the house, but it was even worse. Their favorite wrestler had lost the match. Harry sighed. He knew they were going to be grump and agitated all day. Hopefully Dudley wouldn't take out his anger on Harry.

Nearly 30 minutes later, Harry had finished washing and was drying the towel when his aunt walked through the doors. She had bags of groceries in her hands and snapped at Harry to come over and take them to the kitchen. Harry quickly dried his hands, walked over, grabbed some bags, and carried them to the kitchen. When he finished with that, he was hoping that he could go to his room, but couldn't since that blasted other aunt of his, the one that he had blown up, suddenly arrived. Things never went well when she came over to visit. Aunt Marge greeted Dudley by squeezing then pecking his cheeks, "My, you've grown!"

Grown was an understatement. The boy was the size of a hippo last time she was over. Since then, Dudley had grown to be the size of an elephant. As soon as she turned around, her eyes fell on Harry. Revenge was written across her forehead as she took a seat on the couch besides Dudley. "What's he still doing here?" she asked out loud to Uncle Vernon.

Leaning up against the wall calmly made Harry feel like he was just waiting for either trouble, or an order. He mentally wished that he could blow her up again, and this time, send the miniature planet into orbit. Imagine that; planet Marge. Harry was disrupted from his thoughts when Aunt Marge snapped at him and ordered, "Fetch us some liquor."

Detaching himself from the wall, he hurried over to grab the bottle of liquor and then some glasses. Harry placed them on the table and Uncle Vernon took it from there. Harry leaned himself back up against the wall, and was quite satisfied with how the evening was going so far, if it hadn't been for that blasted cork that shot up and hit Aunt Marge dead center on the forehead. She quickly got up and hurried over to Harry raising her fat finger, "You listen here, you bloody delinquent juvenile, if you try anything this time around, I'll make sure to bring you back home with me and send you to some delinquent program by my house where I will supervise how you are handled."

Harry looked down, not doubting his aunt's words.

Aunt Marge huffed, then returned to her seat. She downed the liquor in one gulp, then said, "Fill 'er up!"

Gladly, Uncle Vernon filled up the glass to the brim, and once again, Aunt Marge downed the thing. Harry was beginning to wonder if he would have a drunken aunt on his hands to deal with. "You know, Vernon, if I was you, I would've put out that insubordinate boy long ago," she placed her hand on Dudley's shoulder and continued, "My poor Dudley. How are you coping with him?"

Dudley took in a deep breath and said proudly, "I give him some of the old one-two."

"You tell her, boy," Uncle Vernon raised his cup to Dudley.

Aunt Marge rubbed Dudley's shoulder, then poured her nephew a glass. "Here you go boy. Drink up!"

At first, Dudley's eyes widen with greed as he snatched the glass from his aunt, then drank some down. After struggling with a few gulps, he finished the glass, and his aunt reached for the bottle. "Don't be shy, have some more. You deserve it."

Harry chuckled. Not only was she making herself drunken with alcohol, she was trying to make Dudley wasted. Perfect, then maybe they'll all fall asleep and he can help himself to food before he runs off to bed. However, it was still too early in the day to be dreaming. Across the telly, they once again announced the losers in the tournament, and Aunt Marge hurled her glass across the room directly at the telly. The glass shattered and startled Harry. Aunt Marge stood up and said, "Rubbish! Our champion has never lost before!"

She looked over to Harry and began wobbling over to him since she couldn't very well walk straight anymore. Before Harry could turn and run, Aunt Marge grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him over. "I could've beaten that fool with one hand! Let me show you, Dudley, how it is done."

Aunt Petunia reluctantly sat still as Aunt Marge picked Harry up like a rag doll and threw him over her shoulder. No one was sure what she did with her arms, but they soon heard a loud crack, and then a painful yelp. Aunt Marge released Harry and the boy fell to the floor in immense pain. He cuddled up in a fetus position and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Uncle Vernon stood there speechless until Aunt Marge filled up another glass and then said, "Sit down. The boy's fine."

But Harry's wasn't fine. His stomach arched, and he was definitely sure that a few of his ribs felt a little loose. What had she done to him? "Get up, boy! You're making a scene!" Aunt Marge snapped her fingers a few times. "Fetch some food, I'm starving."

Harry made a slow attempt to stand, but he only got so far before his body jerked and he fell back on the floor.

Aunt Petunia looked over her shoulder at Harry and winced. Harry didn't look too good from where she sat.

"Come on boy! What good are you around here if you can't even take a little pain? Be a man!"

It was painful, but Harry finally managed to get to his feet and instead of heading towards the kitchen, he slowly worked his way over to the stairs. Before Aunt Marge could question him, some wrestler showed up on screen and she was hooked.

Harry managed to make it to his room before the fight was over, and so he closed the door and fell onto the bed. He then looked up at his owl's cage. Hedwig had come back! "Hedwig!" Harry twitched a smile, "Did you bring any letters back from Severus?"

Hedwig motioned towards the desk. Harry reached over and flipped through the few letters he had. One was from Hermione, one from Ron, a few from Fred and George, one from Dumbledore, but none from Snape. Harry sighed. He had sent the man at least eight letters over the course of the summer, and still he had not received one. Harry tossed the letters to the side and tried to make himself comfortable on the bed. "Why won't he write to me? I swear it's almost as if he's dead! I haven't heard from him since the beginning of summer! I know he's busy with the Order, but it doesn't take that long to write a letter!"

Harry pulled over a blanket and moaned. His ribs… he was almost certain that Aunt Marge had broken them. "Bitch…," Harry felt like kicking something. If only he wasn't in so much pain.

Harry fell asleep after that, and didn't wake until several hours later. There was a loud crash downstairs, and Harry groaned as he turned over slightly. He winced once he remembered the pain he was in, and tried to settle back into a more comfortable position. Then, there was another crash. "How many drinks did that women drink?" Harry looked up to see if he could see Hedwig through the dark, but she was gone. "Hedwig?"

Harry didn't bother sitting up. He would surely cry from the pain. He tried to pull up the blanket just a bit more, then a third crash assured Harry that something was up.

Now Harry could hear someone running up the stairs. Harry propped himself up on his elbows just slightly in case he needed to reach for his wand, and braced himself.

Whoever it was ran right past his bedroom door. Harry sighed in relief, and plopped back down.

Harry fell asleep after that and didn't wake up until the next morning. His ribs were still in pain, but maybe he could write a letter. Harry reached for a piece of parchment and a pen.

_Dear Severus,_

_Hi; it's me again. I'm sure you've gotten my letters, and I can understand if you are too busy to respond promptly to any of them. Things here are the same as always. Expect yesterday my Aunt Marge came over for a little visit and she attacked me. I hope it's nothing serious, but I really do need a pain reliever… and perhaps something to mend bones…. _

(Harry's hand hovered over the paper for a few seconds before he hesitantly wrote:)

_I really miss you, Severus. I wish to know if you are alright. Please send a pain reliever if not a letter._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter up and placed it in Hedwig's cage. The snowy owl should be arriving anytime soon now.

Just then there was a loud banging on the door. Startled, Harry quickly turned to face it and awaited a commanding voice. "What are you still doing in bed?! The house is in disorder! Hurry up and clean the lot up!" Vernon ordered.

Harry took a deep breath, and yelled, "I'm in extreme pain! Leave me alone!"

"You don't know the meaning of pain!"

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" There was absolute silence on the other end that didn't allow peace to stir in Harry's mind. Vernon must've been pissed.

"Don't you **ever **talk to me like that!" Vernon started to ram against the door.

Harry swallowed and said, "I said leave me alone! I have my wand!"

"You're not suppose to use magic outside of school!"

"Oh yeah?! Try me!" Harry provoked.

The ramming stopped, and Harry could hear Vernon walking away. Now Harry would have to stay cooped up in his room all day. Oh well. It shouldn't be so bad.

He closed his eyes and tried to drift back off to sleep, and before he could even register that he wasn't awake, he had woken up at a later time. The sun was setting and the letter was missing from the cage. Hedwig must've taken it. Harry's head felt like it was exploding, and his ribs were still throbbing.

Just then, Harry could hear something just outside his window. He looked over and saw Fred and George peering in. The window was open in order to let the air in, and so the twins invited themselves in. "Good afternoon to you, Harry," they both said at once.

"Fred. George. What are you doing here?" Harry was scared that they would he heard, but excited that someone had come to visit him.

"We came to rescue you of course," they said. It was almost like the beginning of the second year all over again, "Ron's right outside keeping watch."

Harry smiled and was about to get up to greet them, but stop short. "Ow!"

Fred and George raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I think my ribs are broken," said Harry as calmly as he could.

The twins hustled over to Harry side and one pulled up his shirt. The bruises looked like a stretched collage of purple, blue, black, and green over the area where Harry was sore. George ran his hand over Harry's skin, and Harry winced. "Your fingers are cold."

"I knew we should've brought Hermione," George commented.

"I think we should've brought Dumbledore," Fred lifted his wand and packed as many things that belonged to Harry as possible.

"Him too," George walked over to the window and signaled for Ron to come around.

Ron stepped through the window and glanced at Harry's bruises, "Bloody hell… What've they done to you?"

"No time to explain. If we're too loud, then they'll come up."

Fred jinxed Harry's trunk so it would levitate, and George helped Harry up. "Careful. He's in a fragile position," said Ron.

"No shit," said George as he tried to mount his broom with Harry in his arms, "Ron, get Harry's broom."

Ron did and also collected Hedwig's cage. "Perhaps we should leave the door open."

"Whichever," Fred flew out of the window with Harry's trunk following behind.

George managed to get a safe hold of Harry and slowly flew out of the room. Once high enough in the sky, George picked up the pace a little and held on tighter to Harry. "So, how did you get that big bruise?"

"My aunt."

"Oh…."

Ron was soon at their side, "You're flying too slowly."

"Well, excuse me," said George, "You're not the one carrying an injured lad."

Soon enough they reached the burrow, and one by one they descended. George was the only one who attempted to fly the broom into the kitchen. Fred held the door open as he did, and Mrs. Weasley was about ready to yell at George if she hadn't spotted Harry. "Harry dear!" She began walking towards him with her arms open.

"He's hurt, mum!" said Fred.

"Nasty bruise across his chest," George commented.

Mrs. Weasley approached them and carefully took Harry. "We're going to have to take him to the hospital."

Just then, Hedwig flew through an open window with a bottle suspended from her leg. She landed on the table and screeched. Fred quickly came over and read the small note. "For Harry. Take two tea spoons every day for three days. Who's this from?"

Harry looked over and reached out. Fred passed him the note. Harry was about to smile, but then looked a bit more closely at the handwriting. It wasn't Snape's. "Come along," Mrs. Weasley set Harry on the couch and brought over the small potion. She poured the liquid into a tea spoon and spoon fed it to Harry before the boy could protest. She then gave him a second spoon full and then asked, "How is it?"

The potion tasted like bones if Harry could ever guess what they taste like. "I think I feel something."

George had Harry lie back so he could inspect his ribs. The bruises were already a little fainter than they were before. "George, take Harry up to his room. The boy needs his rest if he is going to recover soon."

Harry in fact did feel a little faint. The potion was sucking the energy out of him like some vacuum. George scooped Harry into his arms and took the boy away. As they passed the table, Harry made sure to grab that note so he could look more closely at it once he was alone.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry took a quick nap and then woke up when he heard pots and pans being thrown about. He reached for his glasses then the candle. He pulled out the note in his pocket and inspected it. The handwriting wasn't anything like Snape's. It was a little fancier like whoever wrote it took their time. There were a lot more loops and it seemed very feminine. "Who wrote this?"

"Harry!"

Harry quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and responded, "Yes?!"

Hermione opened the door and Ron was right behind her, "Harry, I heard what happened. Are you Ok? Does it hurt too much to move?"

"Mum will bring your food up to you if you can't move."

Harry was about to state that he was feeling better, but once he tried to prop himself up, his ribs reminded his of the critical state he was in. Harry winced and hissed. "I think it would be a good idea if your mum brought up the food."

"Ok. I'll be right back," Ron left.

"What's there to eat?"

"Ron's mum cooked chicken with mash potatoes and biscuits."

"That sounds good."

Hermione brushed her hair behind her ears and then sat down on Harry's bed, "What did your aunt do to you exactly?"

"She was showing Dudley how to wrestle properly."

Hermione's eye twitched. "I'm sorry Harry. At least you won't have to go back there. Ron's mum wants to keep you here since only Ron and Ginny are here to keep her company. Ron's dad is rarely ever home."

"So then George and Fred are only here to visit?"

"They wanted to help rescue you from the Dursley's."

Harry was quite for a few moments until Ron's mum came in with a tray of food, "Now, eat up as much as you can, then get some more sleep. School starts in a few weeks, and we can't have you going back with broken ribs."

Everyone left the room, and Harry pulled out the note again. Snape was most likely the person who sent him the potion, but why didn't he write the note? Harry sighed and stared at the tray of food. His stomach didn't feel much like eating. He wanted to see Snape. He missed the man so much that nowadays he just didn't want to do anything. Harry couldn't wait until school started back up again. He would be able to see Snape again and question him thoroughly. "Why won't you write back?"

A/N: Are there any guess as to who wrote the note?


	5. Persistence

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously  
For I have lovéd you well and long  
Delighting in your company."

-Greensleeves

Chapter Five:

"Persistence"

"Come along, or you'll miss your train!" Mr. Weasley hurried everyone along as he tried to load the trunks into his car and avoid slipping on the mud. Heavy showers were pouring down on the Burrow and floating umbrellas were doing little to keep the family dry.

"Ron, you can eat that in the car!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her son who was still trying to devour what was left of a piece of a now soggy toast.

Harry was the first one in the car and was anxiously tapping his foot on the car floor while nervously fidgeting with his fingers. "Merlin, can't they hurry up?" Harry looked over his shoulder and through the splattering drops of water he saw the lot of them coming towards the car, "Finally."

Ron scooted in next to Harry, and Hermione followed. "Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"She left with Fred and George yesterday," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh," Harry pulled over his seat belt and fastened it in.

Mr. Weasley started the car, and they were off.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

At platform nine and three quarters, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said goodbye to Ron, Hermione, and Harry as they saw them off. Harry had never been so happy to leave them behind as he boarded the train. He was just a few hours away from finally seeing Snape for the first time in nearly three months. Harry quickly found a compartment and eagerly waited for Hermione and Ron. Once they got in, he slid the door closed. "What's with you Harry?" asked Ron as Harry began pacing around the compartment, "Sit down or you'll hurt yourself."

Just then the train moved, and Harry was thrown back. Luckily it was his arse that came into contact with the seat instead of his face. "I'm just excited that we're finally going back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but I've never seen you this happy. You're just a bit too cheery for normal. What's up?"

"I'm excited to see all my friends again," Harry would say anything to cover up his real reason. If anyone knew the truth about Harry's "secret" life, then he'd be ruined. Merlin knows what would happen to either him or Snape.

Hermione looked at from over the book she had pulled out, "I find it rather curious. You've never missed any of them this much before."

"You think too much."

Near moments later, Harry found himself walking through the gates into his sanctuary of forbidden secrets. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his great smile from showing too much. Hermione and Ron were right beside him. He didn't need to give them more of a reason to question him. _We've been able to keep it a secret for this long. Just one more year, and we'll be free._

The doors to the Great Hall parted and Harry anxiously walked through. He even tried to push through a few Gryffindors to get to his seat. Hermione and Ron struggled for a bit while they tried to keep up with Harry's pace. What was up with him? It wasn't like the seats were going anywhere.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Harry looked over to the staff tables and his eyes frantically searched the area for Snape. It wasn't that hard to spot the man. What was hard was trying to get him to turn and look Harry's way. Harry bit his lips and tried to sit up a bit as if that would catch Snape's eyes. But it didn't.

Why wasn't his lover looking his way?

Dumbledore didn't miss the gentle look Harry cast at Snape. There was pure love in his eyes as well as pain.

Dumbledore then took front and center, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First off, we will have the first years assorted into their houses."

He motioned towards the doors and behind them stood frightened first years who were all bunched up together like sheep. They then followed Professor McGonagall down the aisle and occasionally would swamp glances between the tables. McGonagall then gave specific instructions to the first years and then began to read their names from a long piece of parchment.

Once each and every one of them were assorted into their houses, Dumbledore proceeded in introducing the students to their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Jiffy. He stood up and waved nervously. He was a tall, skinny man with buck teeth and dirty blonde hair. He dressed in dark blue robes and was carrying a book in his left hand. "Odd sort of fellow," said Ron.

"I wonder what his reason for leaving will be," Hermione sighed.

"Give the poor man a chance," said Seamus.

Dumbledore allowed a short applause for the brave soul, then he called back the attention of the staff and students. "Surprisingly, Professor Jiffy isn't our only new member to the staff," he extended his hand in the direction of a shy woman sitting next to Snape. Harry perked up his eye brown and titled his head. Who was she? Harry could've sworn she wasn't there a second ago. But then again, he didn't notice anyone other than Snape. "I would like everyone to give a very warm welcome to Professor Snape, Professor Snape's new bride."

Harry frowned and so did nearly everyone until the lady who was also dressed in black stood up. There were probably more gasps than anything before it settled in, then there was the disrupting sound of vomit. Harry was leaned over the floor vomiting whatever he had that morning. Once. Twice. Then a third discharge of whatever was left in his system. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, are you OK?"

Ron grimaced and looked around. Dumbledore stood where he was awestruck and Professor Snape, meaning the mysterious woman who had suddenly come into play, had sat back down with her hands in her lap and her facing looking down. Harry reached for a napkin that someone had offered him and whipped his mouth. "Sorry," he said.

With a mere wave of Dumbledore's hand and the vomit was gone along with the stench. However, nearly all of Slytherin had busted into laughter. Harry turned around and hid his face in his folded arms. Dumbledore continued though he was rather concerned about Harry, "Professor Snape will be Professor Snape's assistance in potions," this was getting confusing, "Please make Professor Snape feel most welcomed," then the feast begun.

Harry pushed away his plate as he looked up to the staff table. Snape was generously severing the woman next to him. Mrs. Snape. Harry clenched his hands and felt like punching the person next to him. He seriously needed to talk with Snape. When did he even get married? Was that the reason why he wouldn't respond to any of this letters?

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

It wasn't even six in the morning when Harry found himself hustling towards the dungeons. The sudden news kept him up all night crying and when dawn finally approached, Harry couldn't keep himself from getting out of the Gryffindor common room and to Snape's classroom.

At the door, Harry flung it opened and was so ready to find a waiting Snape on the other side, so naturally, he was a little stunned when he didn't see the man there. Couldn't Snape have anticipated that Harry would want to address Snape about this sudden… rupture in their relationship? "Snape?!" Harry was so tempted to call Snape by his given name, but what if some wondering ears, like Dumbledore or even Filch, were lurking around? "I know you're here!" Harry moved over towards the door leading towards the storage room for potion ingredients, but when he opened it, Snape wasn't there. Harry looked around the room just a bit longer in case the man was leaning against the wall; hiding in the shadows.

Frustrated, Harry wanted to kick over a table, but Snape would obviously know it was him and would deduct points. Instead, Harry kicked over a chair.

But that wasn't good enough.

Harry picked up the chair, and was about to throw it towards Snape's desk. A deep, irritated voice stopped him however, "Put that chair down, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned around with the chair hovering over his head, "You…"

Snape perked up on of his brows and then said, "I didn't think you would be paying an early visit to my dungeons, but I have been expecting you nonetheless."

Harry used his own wand to shut and conceal the room. No doubt, someone will end up yelling, and Harry just knew he was going to come out of this hurt. "Who was she?"

"She, Mr. Potter, is my wife. She is of no concern to you."

"Why did you suddenly marry her? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"I will not give you the luxury of interrogating my life. What I choose to do and be with is of my choice alone."

"You were my lover, Severus. I remained faithful to you! What happened?"

"Life," Snape dismissed.

"Why are you really with her?"

"Mr. Potter, anyone could clearly see why. Save you for that matter. We are together simply because I need someone to produce my heir."

Harry gaped. "What do you mean by that?! I…"

"No, Mr. Potter."

Harry continued on anyways, "If that what this is all about, then I could've produced your heir! There are plenty of potions that could've done the job! There are loads of wizards out there having children!"

"You have an obligation as the "boy who lived" to carry out your own name. I'm sure there is no witch or wizard out there that wouldn't want your name to live on. Plus," Snape added on, "it is too risky."

"What is? Word about us getting around?"

"That too but I'm referring to your pregnancy. Because your body is not fit to carry a child, anything could go wrong; resulting in some mutilation or miscarriage. I will not put a baby or you at those risks."

Such soft and caressing words. Harry knew Snape couldn't have forgotten about what they had. Harry wanted to figure that Snape still carried for him, but such an assumption was lacking the necessary evidence. "I was willing to…"

Snape rolled his eyes. "No one wants to see the Golden Boy pregnant."

"No one would have to know. We could cover it up."

"Why are we discussing this anyways?" Snape asked himself as he stepped towards his desk, "I am married with a woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with and **she** is with child."

Harry wanted to again gape, but even more than that, he wanted to vomit. Yet, while the words processed in his disbelieving mind, he could only stand there looking empty headed. "Then it's all over."

"You are still young, Potter!" Snape pointed out, "I doubted that you were even going to stay with me 'til the end of the year! It's all hormones. Who knows; maybe you'll find someone by next week."

Harry was angry, "I gave **you **my heart! I committed myself to you! You're the only person I've been waiting to see all through summer. I waited and waited for school to roll around and then… I learn that you are _married_…."

"Things can't always go your way."

The innocence in Harry's eyes changed. Snape was ready to slap Harry across the face, "Don't you dare meddle in my affairs."

"I'm Harry Potter. It's what I do best."

Harry passed Snape one last look before he turned and left.

A/N: Visit my profile for news. Please review.


	6. Snake in Lion’s Skin

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Six:

"Snake in Lion's Skin"

Snape was away that Saturday morning, nonchalantly purchasing much needed potion ingredients for a special potion he was preparing for the Order. It was a most opportune time as ever for Harry to show his Slytherin sides. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Harry?" Hermione had to ask Harry for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

"No, you two go on. I have some stuff I need to catch up on."

A chilly wind swathed around Ron, and the boy shook like mad. "You sure?" asked Ron, "We don't know when the next Hogsmeade trip will be."

"I'll be fine."

Hermione and Ron hesitantly walked backwards as they carefully inspected Harry's face, hoping to see some change in their dear friend's eyes. "Ok. Don't get into trouble," said Hermione as the two of them turned and walked away.

Harry waved as they disappeared in the group of Hogwarts students, then he too left the scene, but into the castle. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know that Snape woman. Who was she really? Did she feel for Snape nearly as much as Harry did? Impossible. Did she even know who he was? Better yet, did she even know who she was messing with?

Down in the dungeons, because that's where Harry anticipated that Mrs. Snape would be, he furtively opened the door to Snape's classroom and not surprisingly he spotted Mrs. Snape brewing a potion. For a few seconds, she just sat there stirring the cauldron, then she walked away to fetch a specific ruby bottle. Harry opened the door just a bit more and just in time to see Mrs. Snape rubbing her stomach while she sipped some tea. There wasn't a bump or anything. What was she feeling for? Maybe she had an itch. She couldn't possibly be able to feel her baby yet.

Harry opened the door a bit more, and blast! The door creaked. Mrs. Snape looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Mr. Potter," she said in a surprisingly sweet tone.

Harry feigned a smile. The boy has already been exposed to people who feigned sweetness, while they are really evil doers beneath their façade. Professor Umbridge was a perfect example. "Good morning."

"Professor Snape said that you would drop in for a visit."

Harry was definitely flabbergasted. "He said that?" Hmm… Snape knew Harry far too well.

"Well, he said that there was a chance," her voice wasn't very high or loud. It was gentle and… just too sweet. What was Snape doing with her? He probably scared the docile witch into marrying him. "Would you like some tea?"

"Um, yes please."

Mrs. Snape hurried over to pour Harry a cup of tea, "There is some sugar and cream here."

Harry helped himself then took a seat. There was absolute silence lingering until Mrs. Snape said, "I feel uncomfortable when people are silent in my presence. I always feel as if they are _plotting_ against me."

"Sorry," said Harry. She was a witch with an intuit sense of danger, only she didn't know it… yet, "What would you like to talk about?"

"I'm not as loquacious as you may be, but I'm up for anything."

"Ok," Harry would have to start off small… then work his way up. Yes. He'll have to start his interrogation later. "Well, where did you attend school?"

"I was home schooled. I was teased a lot when I was younger, and so my parents decided to keep me at home."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not very sociable, but let me assure you, I'm easy to get along with."

"Do you like Quidditch?"

"Yes. I try to go to as many matches as possible."

"Did you ever play Quidditch?" Harry asked as he set his tea down.

"No. I'm scared of heights and flying fast."

Harry chuckled, "That's most unfortunate."

Mrs. Snape took a seat, "I suppose so."

For the next two hours or so, Harry had quite a _lovely_ conversation with Mrs. Snape. He discovered that she was a lady of a few talents, but Mrs. Snape insisted that potions were her expertise. She didn't seem like such a bad person, which was going to make revenge a little harder for Harry. When lunch time came around, Harry knew that Hermione and Ron were going to be back, so he decided to say his goodbyes, "Come back and chat with me anytime. You're a very interesting fellow, Mr. Potter."

"As are you, Professor," Harry smiled and was off. He had to remember though that manners and patience will win him favour with the witch.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Bloody hell," Harry chucked a rock as a near by tree as he balanced Hedwig on his shoulder. "Snape didn't mention that she was a goody two-shoes." Hedwig blinked a few times, then flapped its wings violently. Harry flinched, "What's the matter, girl?"

Hedwig flew up and landed on a tree branch. She then stretched out her neck and blinked. Harry turned around and nearly tripped over his feet. "A goody two-shoes? Did you expect a miss out-to-ruin-your-life?" Snape asked while he stood a good distance away from Harry with crossed arms. He then smirked and chuckled a bit. "I was barely gone for a few hours and already you've interrogated my wife?"

"Fuck you, Snape."

"Touchy."

"I was just having a friendly conversation with her. There's nothing mischievous going on."

Snape crossed his arms and then said, "There are plenty of other professors in the school. Why don't you talk to someone else for a change?"

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to Mrs. Snape?"

"What is it about her that fascinates you so?"

"She's a sweet lady. She won't tell smart ass comments or put you down like some other teachers. And she won't push you away."

Snape took out his wand, and held it out towards Harry. "You have something up your sleeve. It's not like you to go and be friendly with… female teachers."

"What? Jealous?"

"You would flatter yourself."

"Give me a break, Snape."

"I suppose that if you wish to make frequent visits to see my wife, I can't stop you. But if you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to come after you."

"Are you threatening me?" he took a step closer; purposely allowing the tip of Snape's wand to press into his chest.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I am."

"It's funny, you know," Harry began in a softer voice, "Just a few months ago I was the only person you wanted to protect."

"Things change, Mr. Potter. You are still in my care as my student, but further than that and I couldn't careless about what happens to you."

Harry was flaming inside. He pressed his own wand to his throat and then spat phlegm onto Snape's shinny shoe. Snape grimaced and looked away.

Harry backed away and then walked off feeling rather shitty after everything that had happened. He then began to wonder if everything he was planning was really worth the man he was fighting for.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"How are you doing today, Mrs. Snape?"

"Already back for another visit? My, Mr. Potter, you are quite a friendly man," Mrs. Snape took a seat and offered Harry a scone. "This is what? Your seventh visit since school started?"

"Yes," Harry said with a smile, "I like these little chats."

"Well, keep this up and there won't be much more to converse about," Mrs. Snape giggled and then charmed the tea pot so it would float to their table. "How are you doing in class? Did my tips help you in your charms class?"

"Yes! Very much, thank you."

"Yes, they helped me too when I was being privately tutored."

Mrs. Snape adjusted herself on her seat and then rubbed her stomach again. "Are there any visible signs yet?" asked Harry.

"Not just yet. I'm almost three months pregnant. If anything has changed, it's my eating habits. I'm eating for two now, but it doesn't matter how much I eat, because in the end, most of it goes to the baby anyways."

"It is going to be a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know actually," Mrs. Snape shrugged. "I hope it'll be a girl so we can play tea party together, but Snape wants a boy in order to carry out his name."

"Well, say it's a girl, will you have another child?"

"Yes! Oh yes, most definitely!"

Harry was taken aback. "You like children?"

"Like? I love the little darlings! They are so cute. It's once they hit their teenage years that I don't want them anymore."

Harry had this scared look plastered upon his face.

"Don't worry, dear. I think you're a splendid young lad. I hope I'll have a son or two just like you."

"How many kids do you want?" Harry was curious.

"I would like to have two of each, but Severus insists on keeping it down to just two."

"Oh. That's good I guess."

"Hmm… It would be really nice to have twins though. Can you imagine two girls in one try?" Mrs. Snape giggled. "I don't know why I mentioned that. I guess it's because I feel rather comfortable around you."

"That's great news. I like being around you too, Mrs. Snape. You're almost like a mother figure to me."

"Thank you, Harry."

Just then, Severus Snape walked in and stared at the couple having some tea. "Aren't you two friendly." He commented distastefully.

"Good day, darling," said Mrs. Snape, "Won't you join us for a spot of tea?"

"'Fraid I am running on a tight schedule, so you'll have to enjoy your tea without my presence."

Mrs. Snape shook her head. "I'll save a scone for you."

Snape nodded, fetched a grayish colored tube from his desk then left.

"Oh, it's that potion he has been working on for Nymphs."

"What for?"

"Some Muggle illness has infected a few of the Nymphs and he's trying to create an antidote."

"Do you think that potion will work?"

"Most certainly. I specialized in potions for Nymphs and fairies so I have faith in that potion."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

It was towards the end of October and already there were slight signs of pregnancy. Harry was once again visiting Mrs. Snape and while she was sitting down correcting homework, Harry went ahead and decided to decorate Snape's Potion room. "I think the skeleton needs to be a bit higher," Mrs. Snape commented.

"Sure thing," Harry raised his broom a bit and tugged on the rope a little more. "How about now?"

"Splendid, Harry, you've done a fantastic job!"

Harry lowered himself on the broom and then said, "Do you think Snape will mind?"

"Yes. He will. He may even get furious and tear down everything."

Harry's eyes widened. "And you don't care?"

"I'm his wife. We share this classroom. If I want decorations, there will be decorations."

Harry laughed and so did Mrs. Snape. "You're pretty cool, Mrs. Snape."

"You think so?" Mrs. Snape blushed, "No one has ever said that to me."

"You're like one of my friends, Mrs. Snape."

Mrs. Snape giggled and blushed even more, "Stop. You're teasing me."

"I'm serious!"

"Hmm, you know what? You can call me Caitlin, but only when there are no other teachers around, except for Severus. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Caitlin? That's your first name?"

"Yes. It was Caitlin McCoy, but now… Caitlin Snape."

"I see…," Harry's eye settle on Mrs. Snape stomach. There was just a small, yet apparent bump. "When is the baby due?"

"Just in time for spring," Mrs. Snape smiled.

Harry tried to hide the anger that was steadily building up inside of him. She was going to have a child with the man that Harry loved. "Caitlin, do you mind me asking you a question?"

"Not at all, Harry."

"What do you do during the holidays?"

"Well, I visit my family back in Ireland. I was planning to have them visit me though this Christmas because of my situation I prefer not to have to fly around."

"That's nice."

"What will you be doing, Harry, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll be here. Bored out of my mind while everyone I know will be away."

"Aww. That is very sad, Harry. Don't you have any family to visit?"

"No. No one other than my Aunt and Uncle, but they don't want anything to do with me."

"Hmm…," Mrs. Snape had a lovely idea. "Let me talk to Severus and we'll see if you can come along with us for the winter break."

There was a bit of flare in Harry's eyes. No one would've guessed by his appearance that that was exactly what he was aiming for. "That would be fantastic!"

"Wouldn't it be? Then I can introduce 'The boy who lived' to the entire family!"

Harry nodded. "Well, I'd better go now. I have to get some homework done and Hermione is supposed to tutor me in this other class."

"Well, then you'd best be on your way. Come back again soon. I want you to help me make some batty cookies."

"See you later, Caitlin."

"Bye, Harry dear."

SEVERUSSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"Back at last?" Ron asked as Harry walked entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, did you get the assignment for history?"

"What do you do when you are with that Snape woman?" Ron asked.

"Bugger off. I'm just getting to know her."

"Why? She's the greasy git's wife!"

"I don't know. I guess she's just fun to talk to."

"And we're not?" Ron asked.

"Let him alone," Hermione said as he walked into the room and set upon the table two large books covered in dust. "Have you started your project for history, Harry?"

"We have a project? Since when?"

"Since yesterday. Weren't you paying any attention?" Hermione asked.

"For the most part."

"Harry, it's on World War Two and it's due before the break. I tried to collect as many books on the subject as I could, but most of our books barely touch on anything."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You better get to it fast. It's a huge term project. The rough draft is due in a few weeks. The final thing isn't due until the end of the semester."

Harry nodded, but everything Hermione was telling him was going in one ear and coming out the other. He had other things he had prioritized, like sabotaging that Snape lady… or better yet, finding a way to get Snape to come back to him. The lady was nice… perhaps too nice, but Harry needed his Snape. What was a man to do?

A/N: sorry for all the dialogue. There is a point to all of it if you've read any of it. Thanks for reading, now are there any questions, comments, or concerns? If not, just review the chapter for me. What do you think so far?

And yes, I'll describe what Caitlin looks like eventually.

Visit my profile for news.


	7. In Preparation

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Seven:

"In Preparation"

"I thought I would find you here," Harry commented as he shyly approached Snape.

"You sense of placement astounds me," Snape voice dripped with sarcasm. Now distracted, he took his mind away from his potion for a minute. "Where else would I be? Frolicking like a certain Gryffindor with someone else's wife?"

"We're just friends, Snape."

"I don't care, Potter. What is it you want?"

"I think you do care," said Harry as he came around Snape's desk and had a seat on the small stool close to Snape's side. "If you didn't care, you wouldn't have brought it up. You never say more than needs to be said."

"Potter, you're trying my patience. Now remove yourself from my classroom."

"She's a nice lady, Snape, what are you doing with her?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Harry got off the stool and came to stand besides Snape. "D'you think it's a bit much to be envious of her?" Harry leaned down and placed his hand on Snape's desk for balance, "Did I ever tell you that? I'm jealous of her."

Snape took in a deep breath of air and closed his eyes, "Potter, what we had was only a fling."

"To you it may have been, but not to me…. I was really…arugh, why did you take it away from me?!"

Snape stood up in hopes that his towering height would intimidate Harry. "Potter, leave."

Harry placed his hand on Snape's chest and the audacity of such an action stunned Snape. "I wavered my life for you, and still you wouldn't love me."

"And that's why you're here when you should be off collecting candy from strangers?"

"So I wanted to spend some time with you… what's the matter with that?"

"I'm a married man, Harry," Snape said as he lowered himself to look Harry in the eyes.

"My feelings haven't changed."

Snape then sat down but kept his eyes on Harry. "Rubbish, Harry. If you love me, then you'd want the best for me, and right now, leaving me to be with Caitlin is the best thing you can do for me."

"I can't, Snape!" Harry grabbed his head by the hairs and pulled just slightly. "I don't want to see you with anyone else!"

"Silence. If you keep on yelling, someone will come in and think that I'm sexually harassing you."

"Gods, I wish you were right now…," Harry touched Snape's shoulder and then said, "I think your wife is a good person who deserves the best, but I miss you so much. I want you to talk to me, hold me, and touch me the way you did before. Do you remember that, Severus? Do you remember that one time after class when you asked me to stay behind?"

Snape was tempted to ask 'which one' for there were numerous times when he had beckoned Harry to stay a few extra hours. "Where are you going with this?"

"It was that one time… I thought I had done something wrong in class, but I hadn't. You were mad at me because Cho Chang asked me out on a date and you had over heard it. You didn't want me to go with her. Remember that? You were furious that I hadn't even brought it to your attention. Then you pushed me against the wall…"

Snape allowed his head to fall back and relax in his seat as he reminisced with Harry.

"You threatened me to go and tell her that I was already with someone, then you kissed me hard… and your tongue played roughly with mine. I thought I was going to cum all over you that first time… but then you stopped and said no more until I told her to leave me alone," suddenly Harry's hand was over Snape's peck. It was feeling him through the fabric and encircling his nipple. Snape wanted to moan and loose himself right there and let Harry have his way, but he couldn't… He was married. "I didn't waste a second. When you let me go, I ran out of there and straight to Cho. I told her I had a lover that would kill me if I accepted her invitation."

"Did you really?" Snape asked curiously.

"Yes. Then you called for me and you… you pinned me to your wall and asked, 'who do you belong to.' I responded, 'Only you.' You were pleased with my answer and so you removed my pants and grinded against me on the same couch you now sit on with your wife…"

Everything Harry said Snape remembered perfectly down to Harry's moans and face all the way until his climax. He remembered Harry spilling all over his stomach then kissing Harry roughly afterwards. He remembered Harry falling limp in his arms and then Harry falling asleep. And Merlin help him, if he recalled anymore, he was going to have a mighty big problem in mere seconds. "And what is the moral of this story might I ask?"

"There isn't one. I just wanted to see how much you wanted me back," Harry whispered into Snape ears. "'Cause by the looks of it, you want me…" Harry kissed Snape's necks and his fingers squeezed Snape's nipple through the fabric.

Snape closed his eyes and his breathing accelerated for a second He dared to think of what would happen if he allowed Harry to advance… "Harry…"

Harry turned Snape face towards him and his eyes were on Snape's lips. Who could've known that the boy was so forwards when it came to these sorts of things? Snape then placed his hand on the hand that was resting over his chest and Harry looked into Snape's eyes. "Are you going to let me go any further?" Harry asked before he proceeded.

"A mind's a fickle thing."

Harry was just about to crush his lips into Snape's when he heard foot steps approaching the doors at a rapid pace. Harry pulled away slowly, then took a few steps back. And it was then that Harry caught a look of utter disappointment for a split second on Snape's face. Harry was mentally grinning. He knew that somewhere inside of Snape the man still longed for his adolescent lover.

When the door opened, Mrs. Snape came walking in carrying a basket of candy. "Good evening, Harry, I didn't expect to see you."

"Hello Caitlin."

Snape's ear twitched. When did they get on a first name bases? "Evening, Severus, I brought you some candy." She placed it on Snape's desk and then walked over to Harry. "You can have some candy too, dear."

"Thank you," Harry reached for a chocolate frog.

Snape frowned as Harry licked the chocolaty goodness right before his eyes, as if Harry was trying to elicit some form of envy from the croaking chocolate frog. Well, whatever Harry's intentions, it was having and inevitable effect on the man. "Well, since you both are here, I think this is as fine a time as ever to bring up you know what, Harry."

Harry smiled and Snape's eyes widened. That couldn't be good news.

"Severus, seeing that Harry has to stay here year after year never being able to enjoy a winter break as he should, I wanted to suggest something."

"No."

"Please, Severus, it's just for two weeks. Harry's a good boy, as you know. I'm sure the family would love to meet him."

Snape shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Please, professor," now Harry was behind Snape begging him just like his wife.

"I will not be responsible for someone else's child. Do you have any idea how much trouble I will get into if, Merlin forbid, something horrible happened to Harry Potter?"

"He'll be just fine. The lad's nearly of age and he's proven many times over that he is capable of fending for himself."

"Unless he is handling hazardous potions, which we have plenty of stored in the house."

"I won't go looking through anything," said Harry. "I'm a good bloke. I'll do what I am told. I'll… behave," Harry whispered the word to Snape.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. The boy was aiming for something, and Snape wanted in. He turned towards this mischievous young man and looked into his eyes for a second. Harry's eyes were devious dark holes. "Mr. Potter, you will be the end of me."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The following day, Harry Potter was off to the library as soon as it opened. He had a plan, and though it probably wasn't the wisest of decisions, heck it might very well be the stupidest thing Harry would ever do, but it was still something that could possibly prove to Snape that Harry's body was more than suitable to bear his heir. If Harry could find a potion that would be able to create a temporary, artificial womb inside of him, then he would find a way to impregnate himself. Even if he was to never be with Snape again, he would still have a precious baby who he could raise to take his place after he died.

For the first ten minutes, Harry hadn't the vaguest idea of where to look. The books were sorted by their author's names, and Harry didn't know an author that wrote about wizard pregnancy and how to go about them. He walked further into the library and looked around at all the books. He was going to be in there all day.

Two hours later and Harry had searched through only five massive books on many different potions and none provided the information he needed to know. In each book, he searched under the name 'pregnancy,' 'baby,' and 'reproduction.' He found things for witches to take _during_ pregnancy but nothing that told Harry how to prepare his body for one. "Fuck," Harry pushed the books aside and sighed. He then saw the librarian leave the library with a note from someone. He quickly got up and headed towards the restricted section. If anyone asked, he was searching for a potion for the advanced potion classes. The Restricted section though wasn't any better though than the public section. The most books didn't have a title or an author's name. Some were chained closed by magical spells that Harry could not undo with his level of magic. He then decided to pull out two massive potion books and leave the restricted section before the librarian came back. He hurried towards the back of the library and opened the books. They were dusty and filled with all sorts of potions that one could use to poison someone with potions that possessed no unique traits that could be identified by one of the five senses. One even looked much like unadulterated water. Harry wanted to make a personal copy of the potion for use later, in case he needed to get back at Malfoy for something.

Harry spent forty minutes in this book, searching relentlessly. Trying to find something, but like in the other books, this one contained no information about wizard pregnancy. "Fuck," Harry said again. He was going to have to outsource.

The night before the Hogsmeade trip, Harry pulled out a trick disguise mask that he had been given by the Weasley twins. He figured that if he was going to have to ask for the book, he would have to do it in disguise. Imagine the world finding out about him looking for a way to bear children.

Harry was very fortunate the following day. Hermione had a report to finish and Ron had service time with McGonagall. Harry promised himself as he left Hogwarts that he wouldn't leave the town until he found what he was looking for.

McGonagall led the students down to Hogsmeade, but instead of waiting up for the group he was supposed to be in, he slipped away between two buildings and put on the mask. All it gave him facial hair and a much deeper voice. Though somehow, it did make Harry different. Harry turned the corner and was off into the local bookstore, where its caption claimed that it had any book that anyone desired. The place was massive inside, filled with books floating around towards their proper location and people leading on massive ladders, trying to get books out of their sockets. Harry walked towards the front desk, where a house elf surprisingly was seated on a high chair, writing away on this letter. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a specific potion."

The elf set aside his quill and looked up. "What sort of potion?"

Harry looked around and leaned in. The elf noted Harry's action and imitated it. "I'm looking for a book that has a potion that will help make wizards pregnant," Harry whispered.

The elf gasped but nodded. "Such a potion, Ballin does not know of, but a book with potions we have plenty." The elf hopped off his chair and motioned for Harry to follow him. He took Harry to a section labeled potions and brought him to a section focused on pregnancies. "Here are books with potions for pregnancy witches. Maybe there will be something here."

Harry nodded and watched as Ballin's long finger ran over the names of a few books. He then selected three massive books and had to have Harry help keep him from toppling over as he placed them on the dusty floor. "There be something in one of those books. Ballin will be at front desk if any more help is needed."

The elf left and Harry quickly opened the book to the table of contents. The first book was filled with different kinds of potions witches could take in order to bear children without having to have intercourse, but they were all strictly for witches. Harry scanned the first two books in no time at all, but the third book had some interesting things, and even better, a section on wizard pregnancy. It talked about what a wizard should he expecting while pregnant and it even listed a book that would discuss the means of getting pregnant. Harry quickly looked up and saw that same book sitting next to a book that would help a witch get pregnant. "Fuck!" Harry snatched it and opened it. Inside were all the details Harry could imagine from how to prepare the potion to how to take it before intercourse to how to bear the child. Harry was ready to jump up and down. He thought he was going to have to special order it then open a vault to get the book, but no, it was there for Harry.

Harry bought the book quickly and left before he was recognized. When he returned to Hogwarts later that day, Harry threw himself onto his bed and began to read the book. It said that before a wizard could even consider having children, he must first make sure that his body meets a certain mass level. He had to be at least five six and weight over 135 lbs. Harry looked at himself. It was about time he put on a bit of weight.

The book then said that he needed to make sure he was physically in good shape and didn't have to take regular potions that might interfere with the pregnancy potion. It then listed off those potions and their ingredients and none of them applied to Harry. Harry read through the health risks and found that it was possible for wizards to die during labor, but only if the wizard was under the least mass limit. Finally, Harry arrived at the potions part and gasped. The potion would only take a week to prepare, but the ingredients were but the most bizarre of elements. He needed the womb of a dolphin, the estrogen of a woman, and several eggs created from a separate list of ingredients. There was an additional list of potions his body needed to take, but all in all, there was nothing complicated about the potion… so it seemed.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"What did you need again?" asked Caitlin.

"I wanted to know if you have Malkep and Dasadom."

Caitlin titled her head and raised her brow. "I have a few, but whatever do you need them for?"

"It's for this experiment that I'm trying out."

"I supposed I can give them to you, but I don't know what you could possibly need them for. They are ingredients for fertility potions, Harry. They shouldn't be of any use to you."

"Really? Then they might have some interesting effects."

"Hmm… I supposed." Caitlin brought Harry into the storage and brought out two jars filled with milky looking substances. "I'll give you the entire jar for now, but bring them back. I don't think Severus will be using them any time soon."

Harry then returned to the girl's lavatory and Myrtle greeted Harry, "Morning," then she looked over Harry's shoulder. "Whatever are you going to do with those ingredients?"

"I'm preparing a potion. One like nothing I've ever done before."

"Is that so? I guess you picked the right place, but isn't it a little risky in here? What if a girl comes in and finds your ingredients?"

"Then I supposed you're going to have to scare her away before she can discover them."

Harry left the jars along with the other two main ingredients that he had collected. He had almost everything to prepare the womb, but not much for what he needed to prepare the artificially generated eggs. "I'll have to go back to Hogsmeade for those."

"Do tell me what you are making."

"No. I dare not."

Harry then left and returned to his dorm to read up some more on what he needed. He read for what seemed like hours and the only thing he got out of it was that he needed to prepare the potion in a cooler area. Harry looked up and said, "Fuck." Where could he possibly find such a place?

There were many places that Harry could store the potions… cool places… but they weren't safe places. Harry needed the best for his… so called future child in its potion form.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"What are you doing?" asked Myrtle as Harry whispered against the sink.

"I'm opening the chamber."

"Whatever for?"

"My potion. It must be prepared here where it is always cold."

Harry had gathered his ingredients in a bag and slide down underneath Hogwarts with his bag against his chest. He crashed into the bones of rats and other small animals just like before, only this time he made sure not to scream. He didn't need someone discovering his whereabouts. He surreptitiously crept towards the chamber and hissed at it. When it opened he quickly went into it and found a place where he found place all his ingredients for the moment. He looked around and then towards the mouth of the head that was on the front center of the chamber. "_Accio broom!"_ Harry then gathered up his stuff and waited for a minutes before his broom appeared in the chamber. He got on it and then flew up towards the mouth. Inside Harry found that the room was nice and cold and free from any moister. He could produce the potion in here without disturbance. Quickly he went to work. He set two cauldrons down and then sorted the ingredients. He then took out the book and flipped it open.

Ten minutes later and Harry was brewing the base for the artificial eggs. They had to be taken in at least a week prior to intercourse so that they could absorb Harry's DNA in order to transmit it to his offspring. When Harry finished preparing the base, the book said that he needed to wait three days before he could add the Pearls of the Seven Oceans. They were soft, precious pearls that easily absorbed their surroundings, quickly becoming a popular ingredient in fertility potions. They would play the role of being the eggs. Harry next problem then was acquiring the pearls.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"Hermione, I need you to do me the biggest favour in the world."

Hermione flipped her hair back and listened. "What is it, Harry?"

"I need you to get me a package of the Pearls of the Seven Oceans."

Hermione gaped and closed her book. "Why do you need those?"

"I'm working on something for Dumbledore. I need them in order to prove to Dumbledore that I can do this thing for him."

"They're rare, Harry. The oysters that produce them come out of the sea floor only once every few years or so."

"I know, but I need them. Please, you have to help me."

Hermione nodded. "I have an idea where I can get a hold of them, but I'm going to need a bit of money…"

Harry placed before Hermione a bag of coins and said, "If you need anymore, I'll give it to you. Just make sure you have at least six."

A week later and Hermione passed a small jar of at least 10 of the glistering pearls to Harry. "They were on sale. So I got you a lot of them and you still have money left over."

Harry took the jar from Hermione and she did not see Harry for the rest of the day. "What is that boy up to?"

A/N: Sorry if this suddenly seems a little odd. I got carried away one day and ended up with this. If you see any grammatical errors, please inform me. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review. Thank you.


	8. Assistance in Sin

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Eight:

"Assistance in Sin"

Time was everything and Harry's precision had to be flawless. There was no room for mistakes. Harry moved closer to the shimmering cauldron and added exactly three tablespoons of the powdery substance that the potion required. The pearls then began excreting a creamy white liquid and that was the end of that. The eggs were ready to be taken in by Harry and then fertilized once Harry had his womb set in. Harry turned off the flame and then flipped to the next page in his book. His artificial womb was near completion, but he lacked two ingredients which he was having difficulty finding. He would have to special order it and soon.

When Harry left the chamber, he looked back one last time. He knew no one was there, but his overbearing conscience suggested otherwise. Maybe he just felt really protective of his project. Nothing could go wrong. No one could find out about his absurd goal.

In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was the first to notice Harry's arrival. "Where have you been all night?"

"No where," Harry responded while he yawned.

"I thought you were in some overnight detention."

"No. Just taking care of a few things… for the Order."

Ron shook his head but couldn't careless. He was trying to figure out how to write an intelligent love letter to this new Ravenclaw girl he met.

Before Harry could leave the room, Hermione reached out and pulled Harry back by the hand. "Harry, if there's something bothering you, or if you need help, we're here for you."

Suddenly Ron let out a huge groan and began scratching out whatever he had written.

Harry passed a disappointed look at Ron.

"Well, if Ron can't be there, I will."

Harry nodded. "I think… I think later I will need your help. A lot. Right now… not so much."

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and nodded. "Good night then, Harry."

"Night, Hermione."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry opened the door and walked in as casually as ever, holding the two ingredients he needed in his hand along with the dolphin's womb.

Caitlin was sitting at her desk when Harry arrived, but she wasn't doing anything more than reading a book in order to pass the time. "Good morning, Harry, I was wondering when you were going to return those."

Harry smiled and placed the jars on her desk, and then he placed a third one down, a jar filled with an orangey liquid with a floating pink colored fleshy thing floating inside. Caitlin leaned and then squinted. "Is that what I think it is?" She then flipped her red curls back so that they wouldn't interfere with her vision.

"The dolphin's womb? Yes. The only womb that can be extracted with the thief's curse? Yes. Also the only womb once tampered with that can be used as a temporary womb in the human body."

"Where did you get a hold of this, Harry? And… _why _do you have this?"

"I'm doing a friend a favour, but before I tell you who, this must be a secret between just us."

Caitlin nodded. "And what does this friend of yours plan on doing with this womb?"

"He wants to have a baby."

Caitlin raised her brow much like Snape frequently does. At least that answered why he had so many ingredients for a fertility project. "May I ask for a name?"

"Remus Lupin. He wants to have a baby with Sirius."

Caitlin smiled. "And they trust you?"

"I offered to be their baby's godfather, so I wanted this chance to prove my potion skills since they don't trust any other wizard. But please, this is personal. You can't let them know you helped me."

"Of course not." Caitlin reached for the jar and looked at the womb. "Fascinating, isn't it? Has this womb gone through the proper care before you purchased it?"

"They told me so," Harry was careful in answering Caitlin's questions.

"Alright then. We have the ingredients that will prepare this womb for their bodies, but it will take about a week to complete. I'll give you all the things you need, but you must keep this in a cool place in order to keep the ingredients from drying up too quickly."

"I know exactly where. But you must first show me what to do."

Caitlin nodded then led Harry to the potion cabinet. If she only knew Harry's intentions. If she only knew that she was assisting Harry's plot to produce Snape's other child.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Harry looked back at the caldron in which the womb was mingling with various ingredients in order to attain the qualities of a human womb. It would be a while before it reached completion and not a moment after did the womb need to be moved into Harry's system so that it made find a place amongst his organs to attach and set in.

Harry sighed and looked out from the mouth of the massive head. The chamber never looked so lonely and… boring. Harry looked out along the wet path and wished that he had some sort of entertainment while he kept an eye out on his project. He actually didn't need to sit around and wait for the womb to reach completion. He could've left whenever he felt like leaving and not shown up for about week, but his nerves wouldn't allow him to. This little project of his ate at his nerves. Harry had even brought along his school books so that he may study and spend more time close to his soon to be womb.

The chamber's door was open however and anyone could trace his path. He had to find a way to close it and still be able to open it from the inside.

Harry picked up the jar now containing the completed eggs and looked at them carefully. They sat still in their pearlescent liquid, reflection nothing but allowing light to trickle through. Harry then wondered which one would become part of his future child.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Together, Caitlin and Harry inspected the womb four days later. Harry sat at the edge of his seat, hoping that whatever Caitlin would say would be positive. He had watched that bloody thing straight for the last few days, except for when he had to go to classes or eat. Some nights he stayed over in the chamber, just incase something tried to get to his project.

"Everything's normal, Harry. You will make Remus very proud indeed."

Harry wanted to jump up and cheer for his thus far success, but an eager smile would have to do for the time being.

"Make sure to keep it wherever you are storing it. It seems to be working rather well."

"Is there anything else I can do for it that'll help the process?"

"I don't think so. Just making sure it's stored in a cooler place and not disturbed is the best thing you can do for it right now."

Harry smiled then left not before expressing his gratitude for all Caitlin had done for him.

Harry covered the caldron in a black cloth and headed back to the girl's lavatory before anyone decided to follow him. He knew that Hermione and Ron had been trying to figure out what he was up to as of lately, but they especially couldn't know. They would surely try to talk him out of it.

Late that day when Harry had his guard down, he was walking out of the lavatory when suddenly someone jumped on his and, "Caught you!"

Harry turned around, his eyes as wide as golf balls for the fear he felt burning in his guts. "Ron… don't you dare tell anyone."

"What, that you've been in the girl's lavatory?" Ron raised his brown. "Is that where you've been off to? Or are you secretly seeing someone and you don't want us to find out?"

Harry wanted to shake his head, but he wasn't sure how to respond.

Then suddenly, Ron's smirk fell. "Wait… what are you _really_ doing in there?"

"It's nothing important. I'm just trying to… collect myself. I've been under a great deal of stress."

Ron looked towards the bathroom then decided to step in. Harry felt no fear in Ron discovering what he was hiding because his secrets were locked up in the chamber that could never be found. Ron looked around and peaked under stalls. There was nothing. Only the things found every day in a lavatory. Except Myrtle. However, she was off somewhere at the moment. "So you're really just here to… collect yourself?"

Harry simply nodded then began heading towards the exit when Ron suddenly asked, "You sure it has nothing to do with… that place down there?"

Harry blushed. "What the _hell _are you talking about?"

"The chamber of secrets you numskull!"

Harry felt sick to his stomach and his internal reaction showed.

"It does, doesn't it?"

Harry shook his head while trying his best to look genuine.

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't been there since we last left with Ginny and that Lockheart fellow."

Ron wasn't convinced, but nevertheless walked pass Harry and said. "I believe you mate, but if there's something bugging you… I'm here to help."

_You wouldn't want to help if you knew what I was planning._

After leaving the girl's lavatory, the boys were walking back to their dorm when Snape came from around the corner. It was probably the first time since Harry began his potion that Harry had seen Snape outside of class. "Professor," the boys greeted, hoping not to get into any trouble so that they may carry along.

Snape looked at Harry. The boy had bags under his eyes and he seemed far thinner than before. "I haven't seen you lately, Potter. May I ask why? Mr. Weasley, leave us."

Ron passed a sympathetic glance at Harry then left before being issued a detention.

Before Harry could even mutter a syllable, Snape demanded forcefully, "Don't waste my time with your lies."

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Snape's presence was heavy on Harry, and after failing to meet the required level of food for a boy his age, Harry felt awfully faint. He closed and opened his eyes several times before he felt like giving up and falling to the floor. But would Snape catch him or let him fall? Harry didn't have a moment to contemplate Snape's character before he felt himself falling.

Snape caught him, in his arms he brought Harry closer to him and then he carried Harry towards the walls of the hall. "Potter…"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Snape knelt down so that he may hold Harry and have the ground support part of Harry's weight. "Why are you tired?"

"It's been a long week… but it isn't over yet."

"What are you rambling on about? Quidditch hasn't even started yet."

"I know… but try outs are going to happen soon, but I may not be in the best condition to play. My body will be even more fragile than ever."

Snape was more than confused. He would've used Legitimacy, but Harry refused to look him in the eyes, but when he did, it was the briefest of glances though it told a story of betrayal and love. "Maybe if you kissed me I'd feel better." Such a comment reflected a bit a humour on Harry's part. If the boy was serious about being stressed out, then this was no time to be asking his professor to kiss him.

"Now, Potter, if I went around kissing you every time you felt unwell, my wife would find out rather quickly."

"One kiss won't hurt."

"But it'll only take one kiss to breech the distance between student and lover."

"We were lovers, Snape… and some days, I feel that we are still secret lovers."

"Don't you sound cheesy this evening?"

"I'm still your lover."

Snape touched Harry's cheek then felt warmth stir inside of him. Perhaps the most warmth he's felt since he was last with Harry. Snape looked up then looked back down at Harry. He brought Harry up closer then looked at the young man's lips. He could kiss Harry, but then he wouldn't be able to stop. "Only this and nothing more."

Harry reached up to tug on Snape's clothes and the Potion Master would've kissed his once lover if Dumbledore hadn't come around the corner. _Not again! _Snape sensed the man's presence then looked up. "Potter collapsed. He seems weary." Snape felt like a cat caught with its paw in the fish bowl.

Dumbledore approached Harry but the elder wizard didn't have an ounce of concern for Harry's condition. Finding Snape and Harry together awfully close led Dumbledore to meditate upon the possibility that they were still in love with each other and were dying to feel that love they once felt by finding ways to be alone so they may reminisce and seduce one another. "The boy will be fine," Dumbledore helped Harry to his feet then looked at Snape.

The day had been far too long, so Harry said his farewells then left. Snape turned and watched him leave with sudden anguish and Dumbledore closed his eyes. Snape still felt something for the boy he left. _Then why, Severus? Why did you leave that young man for a woman you could never love?_

A/N: Sorry about the chapter repeating. I have no idea why it did that.


	9. The Manor

Situational Ethics

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

A/N: Hallowed Creek is just something I came up with randomly. It doesn't have much significance to the story. I just hear of a lot of make believed towns with Hallowed in it and then some random word. Um, I might have some typos and spellings errors in here, if they stand out, feel free to tell me. Other than that, please enjoy.

Chapter Nine:

"The Manor"

Harry read the incantations in the book aloud while his arms flowed lightly like in the illustrations. The womb floated before Harry and as Harry continued to chant, the womb seemed to have faded before him and moments later he felt something amalgamating with his body. He did not have to swallow it. He did not have to shove it up his arse. The womb was able to "Apparate" into his body and find peace among his other organs and tissue. Harry smiled but was careful not to move too much since his womb was trying to find a way to settle itself amongst the other things inside of him. It felt odd; like he had eaten something that wasn't being digested, just being pushed away, moved along, or rolling about.

Harry then bent over carefully and picked up the jar of pearls. He referred to the book briefly before he took one pearl out and swallowed it. He grimaced. The liquid clinging to the pearl was thick and tasted salty. Each pearl would last a month before his body would dispose of it. The womb however would only last a year before his body would start dissolving it. That meant that Harry had close to three months to get pregnant so there would be just enough time for the baby to develop before the womb would disperse.

After tiding up and fastening the lids to each jar, Harry left the chamber and made sure the entrance was shut tight. The chamber truly was a boon for Harry. Harry needn't be dubious about the security of the chamber because no one else in the school could open it.

With that thought in mind, Harry left assured that what he was leaving behind would still be there when he returns.

At the moment, Harry had another matter: packing his bags for his stay at Snape manor with the Potions Master and Caitlin.

"Hurry, Harry!" Caitlin urged as she flashed her green eyes at Harry from behind her bouncing red curls. They were hurrying down towards the train station where students were boarding the Hogwarts Express. "We must first see the students off then we shall Apparate to Snape manor. Oh, I'm sure you'll love it there," Caitlin smiled as she swayed from side to side. "I haven't spent much time there since I married Severus. And even then I didn't have a lot of time to enjoy the place because there was just so much to do, being professors and all, and then we had to come here a few days earlier to prepare everything for the students."

Harry had imagined a home big enough to house the Weasley family, but he really didn't woolgather about the details. "Where is it located?" Harry asked.

"The outskirts of Hallowed Creek. It's surrounded by residential properties and several ranches. It's nice around this time of year because of the snow, but it's awfully cold from what I've heard." Caitlin, weary from the little jog down to the station, found a bench and took a seat. "It's tiring carrying around a baby. I hope you don't mind it I rest for a while."

"Not at all." Harry made a note to ask Caitlin about her experiences as an expectant mother so he had some understanding about the matter.

While Caitlin sat nearby, Harry hugged his friends and wished them happy winter festivities. Before Ron left, he patted Harry on the back and said, "If the greasy git ever threatens to kill you… You know where to run, right?"

Harry chuckled.

"I'm serious, mate!"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"Harry," Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "The Basilisk was one thing. Snape is another."

Again they were back to talking about the Chamber of Secrets. "I get it." Harry backed away from Ron and turned back towards Caitlin who now had Snape's company at her side.

"When will we be leaving?" asked Harry.

"Once the second train pulls in," said Caitlin as she rubbed her mittens together. "Severus, dear, it's really quite cold."

Her husband moved around the bench and took a seat by Caitlin. Snape then pulled Caitlin towards him while holding Harry's eyes steadily.

_You're mocking me_. Harry thought quietly.

"We won't Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Not with Caitlin's condition. She's too fragile to make such a hasty trip."

Harry pulled his broom towards him and used it as a seat, since he didn't want to _intrude_ upon the couple. Secretly though, he felt most inclined to do so.

Once every student was board, the train whistled a few times before it pulled away from the station. Harry hovered overhead, but far enough so he wasn't suffocated from the smog. Meanwhile, Caitlin had leaned over and pecked Snape cheek before she bashfully tried to hide in his coat. Snape seemed to have completely ignored Caitlin. He was preoccupied staring off into the distance.

Nearly and hour later, Harry saw a train coming towards the station. It was about time. Harry thought he was going to freeze over before he ever saw steam from over the distant hills.

When the train arrived, the professors that didn't have any other means of transportation boarded along with Caitlin, Snape, and Harry. The interiors were smaller than the Hogwarts Express. There weren't compartments on both sides of the train. Only on one, but each compartment was longer and included a bed and a heater. Caitlin selected the compartment closest to the exit and then Snape lifted their luggage into the overhead shelves. Before Harry passed Snape his luggage, Caitlin suggested, "Harry, there's more than enough rooms were for everyone. Maybe you'd like your own to rest in? It'll be a while before we reach Hallowed Creek and I need to rest myself."

Snape merely smirked as he secured the bags to the shelves.

Instead of frowning, Harry smiled and said, "That might be a good idea."

Harry hauled his bags out and found one just down the hall. As soon as he entered the room, the label on the outside read: Potter, H., J. "Very nice," Harry commented as he closed the door. Now anyone could find him.

Next, Harry stood on the seats and tried to stuff his luggage into the small shelf. It barely fit, but he would just have to hold onto his broom. When he heard the train whistle start blowing and felt the train moving, Harry plopped himself onto the bed and closed his eyes. It was finally happening. He was finally leaving Hogwarts for the winter to spend with Caitlin… and Snape.

The train had made several stops and nearly two hours into the ride and Harry was as fidgety as ever. There wasn't much outside to look at other than trees… and trees... and hills, and more trees… Besides that, it was steadily getting colder in the room as if someone in another room was hogging all the heat. In order to relive his ennui, Harry began pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Then there was a knock at the door and Harry felt that his hour of boredom had reached an end. "Come in."

Snape walked in and said quietly, "She's asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

"Nice to see you're bored too."

Snape took a seat and Harry sat across from him. "If you must know, I'm restless," Snape admitted.

"I would be too if there was a gorgeous boy all by himself just down the hall," Harry smirked and Snape laughed, but it was a mirthless laugh.

"You must be on your best behaviour while you are at my manor."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Excellent."

"But, there is one thing."

"And what would that be?" Snape asked curiously, though there was this murmuring voice urging him not to bother.

Then Harry said verbatim in Caitlin's sweet tone of voice, "Severus, dear, it's really quite cold."

It was Harry's turn to smile boldly as Snape removed himself from his seat and sat besides Harry. "Quite cold, you say?"

"I do." Harry shifted over to welcome Snape's presence.

"I should let you suffer." Snape slipped his arms around Harry's shoulders and pull him in slowly while watching him carefully. Harry fell into him easily, much like Caitlin, and he rested his forehead against Snape's neck. _So warm…_ His glasses then fogged up and before Harry could do something about that, Snape removed them. "You don't look so cold anymore."

It was during times like this when Harry wondered where he was ranked on Snape's list of people to care for.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

The train had pulled into the only station inHallowed Creek**, **the station was quiet, not bustling with aimless business people. Snape had pulled away from Harry quickly, with almost enough haste to throw Harry off. Snape woke Caitlin and while she got up he quickly collected their luggage. Harry met the couple on the platform. "Are there Muggles living here?" asked Harry as he looked around. Everyone he saw either had an animal on their shoulder or were carrying something Muggles wouldn't usually haul around.

"A few," Snape responded as he guided the two out of the platform and towards the exit. "Though they have some relations to the wizards and witches of this town."

"Is there are a car waiting?" asked Caitlin.

"Yes. I scheduled for one to meet us at eleven sharp by the gates."

And a car they did find waiting by the gates with a man dressed in a business suit hoping up a poster that read: The Snape's.

_Snape's? Since when did I become a Snape?_ Harry pondered as he handed the man his heavy bags and broom. "Why did you bring that bloody thing? I doubt you'll even venture outside," Snape mumbled wearily as he got into the front seat of the car.

"Who ever said flying on a broom was solely and outdoor activity?" Harry shot back before he closed the car door.

Snape looked into the rearview mirror and managed to grasp Harry's attention with his most intimidating of glares. Snape had recalled times when students flew through his classroom. It never failed to result in papers scattered throughout every end of Hogwarts. He did not need such a devastating catastrophe in his home. "Disobey my words and I will severely _punish_ you." Snape kept his riposte PG while there was a helpless man in the car just trying to do his job.

The ride to Snape manor wasn't in the least bit quiet. The driver managed to engage himself in a friendly conversation with Caitlin. It almost began to seem like everyone Caitlin conversed with could speak with her effortlessly. She had vast knowledge in many fields. Even in handling costumers… this was hard to understand since she was a full time teacher assistant. Perhaps she made a connection between concerned parents and displeased costumers; since the two could be just as ratty as the other.

In order to avoid being absorbed into the conversation, Snape took out his book and opened to a random page to give the impression he was reentering an interrupted story. Harry stared out the window and hoped Caitlin wouldn't bother him too much. He wanted to take a look at this practical sized down. From what he had seen, this town had well kept areas, but a few blocks down and it looked like the ghetto. Though there were no homeless wondering about, there was trash littered throughout the wet, stoned streets and trashcan lit completely on fire. It was an odd sight, though some might say it was comparable to New York. Minus the homeless.

Fifteen minutes passed before frequent houses and stores became more secluded. There was more land and trees gradually becoming the only thing to see outside the window. Along with that, snow began to fall. "It's going to be cold tonight, Harry." Caitlin pulled her coat closer to her body and breathed into her mittens.

"Ah, here we are," Harry heard Snape say. He looked over Caitlin and saw a gate that steadily opened to allow passage into its keep. The car passed through and Harry pressed his face to the window as he took a look at the yard. It was filled with small trees and a frozen pond was off at the corner. Before the manor was a tall fountain that could be used to swim in during the summer… if it was deep enough. When the car pulled to the front, Snape was the first one out and then the driver followed to help collect the luggage. "This it is, Harry. Home sweet home." Caitlin got out of the car and headed to the door.

"Here, take this bloody thing." Snape threw Harry's broom over towards the boy then used a charm to levitate the luggage. He then paid the driver before he too went inside.

Harry was breathless once he entered the manor. Inside was an entrance room with marble floor and French glass doors that led to another grand, high ceiling room that had three spiraling staircases leading to different parts of the house. But there were also doors and opened frames leading to the kitchen and the drawing room. How Snape could afford this was beyond Harry. It must have been in the family for centuries.

As Harry walked towards the snakes that were at the base of the stairs, he felt something tugging at his pants gently. He turned quickly and looked down. "Hello," said Harry.

"Morning, Mr. Potter. Binky wishes to take you to your room where you can unpack and shower."

"Thank you."

Harry followed the scrawny elf who led Harry up the staircase of the left. "This will be the nursery when Mrs. Snape has her baby, but in the meantime, you can use it."

The nursery was huge. There was first a play room filled with wooden toys, dolls, and stuff animals. Then throw the glass doors there was another massive room with three twin sized beds and even more stuffed animals. To the side there was one opened door that lead to the bathroom and another that lead to the closet. Beside the bed was three wide steps that lead to a small balcony where there was a small white table and little chairs around it. Harry figured the little girls who once lived here had pretend tea parties out here. "Binky, who used to stay in here before?"

"Why, Master Severus' grandmother her sisters and brothers. Binky's mum told Binky that they used to all play here and have tea parties with the house elves. Then they grew up and moved away."

"Where are they now?"

"They're all dead." Binky's ear folded back. "There are no more Prince's. And Snape is the last of the bloodline, so the manor's name changed to Snape. If Snape fails to produce heirs, then this home will go up for auction and Binky will serve a new family."

Harry looked out the window. There were plastic tea cup scattered around under the snow. Everyone looked so old and abandoned, though somehow, Harry could imagine the children's laughter as they played together.

"My mother never lived her as a child. She wasted away at a boarding school for girls during every season of the year." Harry listened to Snape's voice while quietly looking out at the spacious backyard. "Had I not inherited the family fortune, I could not afford to keep this place. I plan to let Caitlin and our child live here while I'm away at Hogwarts. I'll even let them keep dogs. Anything as long as this house is nevermore lonely."

Harry turned and look at Snape who suddenly touched Harry's arm lightly then tugged it for a second towards the edge of the balcony… away from the window. Somehow, the gesture seemed urgent and needy, but Harry wouldn't allow himself to settle on that from such a brief touch. "I wanted to come here as a child. I wanted to play with the toys and run in the endless fields, because then maybe I could feel like I belonged somewhere."

Harry listened carefully to Snape's story. Knowing well that this insight was Snape's way of opening to Harry. "Were you ever brought here?"

The way Snape shook his head was forlorn. "I lived on Spinner's End until my grandmother died. Then I was brought here because I was the last surviving Prince and the only one entitled to the family mansion. By then, I was already a teacher at Hogwarts and I knew I would never have the time to come here and enjoy the home that housed my family for generations."

The manner in which Snape spoke of the house was solicitous. He would protect this house and ensure it remained with his family if it was the last thing he did. "Let's get inside before you fall ill and I get a hostile letter from Albus."

Caitlin was in the drawing room, already comfortable on the couches with a tea cup in her hand and a cookie in the other. "Hello, Harry. How did you like the nursery?"

"The bed might be a little small, but I'll manage. Overall, I'd say it's fantastic. I wish I could have grown up in such luxury."

"I wish that too," said Caitlin as she poured Harry a cup of tea. "Will you have a cookie with that?"

"Yes. I shall help you finish your cookies."

"That's fabulous! Oh, Harry, you're such a wonderful boy."

Snape faked a choke and then brought the tea pot over. "I have no comments to make. Someday, Potter will show his true colours."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

It was barely day two and already Caitlin managed to come down with something. She woke up with a sore throat and a massive headache. She didn't want to be disturbed except for meals and tea. Snape decided to get busy in his potion lab that he recently added for his own use and Harry decided to look more carefully at the nursery. He noticed that there were drawing on the walls behind the bed and furniture. They were stick figures of them… playing together. The boys had spiked hairs and the girls had long, curly lines for hair. The same five kids kept showing up until Harry discovered a new stick figure with half his body painted over. Harry decided to chip away that paint and found two new stick figure that were faded, but had clothes. "They had painted over the children's drawings."

"Mr. Potter, Binky needs help with Caitlin."

Harry nearly jumped out of his pants when he heard Binky call him. He hadn't heard the elf enter the room or Apparate. "Binky, next time knock."

"Binky sees that Mr. Potter found Master Severus' great-grandparent's old drawings. The little girl who drew them used to make them dance around the room and perform shows for the children. But now there are no children to entertain. Only Binky, Minky, and Linky."

_Linky?_ Harry's eye twitched.

"Come, Mr. Potter. Help Binky with Caitlin. Binky hears that Mr. Potter knows Caitlin well."

Day two rolled by quickly after that without much of any eventful happenings. Day three was worse though. Caitlin began coughing up a storm and soon, very soon, she came down with a fever.

Snape was there at her side, trying to give her some potions to help, but for some reason, when one thing was cured, it came back later with vengeance. That night, Snape pressed his hand to Caitlin's forehead and shook his head. "You cannot leave this bed, do you hear me?" Snape ordered.

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah." Her voice was weak and sounded horrible.

Why was this happening? Caitlin had hardly even been outside. When Snape left her side to get some tea ready for her, Harry sat beside her until she said, "Harry-dear, I don't want you to become ill. Stay in the nursery where you won't catch my germs."

"I'm worried about you," said Harry.

"Please Harry. I don't want you to ruin your break."

Snape came back three minutes later. "Linky will bring some tea." Snape then turned to Potter and said, "You'll get ill if you stay. Please leave."

Harry nodded.

As he left the room, he noticed an abnormally tall elf walking in with a tray. _That must be Linky_.

Snape stayed by Caitlin's side throughout day four and by night, she seemed to be well enough to leave bed. And then she overheard Snape telling his house elves that the following day, he planned on going out and looking for a Christmas tree. "I wish to go," she said.

"You're too ill and you're pregnant. You cannot afford to be out."

"Hush, Severus. I shall be fine. I'll just get my coat and hat and I'll be warm."

When Harry came down that following morning to help Snape with the tree, the first thing he saw was Caitlin putting on her shoes. _Wait… shouldn't she be in bed?_ "Caitlin?"

"Morning, Harry! I'm doing much better, though I still have a slight couch. But The worst is over and I should be fine now."

"You should layer up some more."

"Hush. I'll be fine. We're just going out to look for a tree."

Caitlin walked outside, looking strong while she held her head up high, but as soon as a snowflake fell on her, she sneezed and toppled over. Snape rushed to her side and helped her up. She placed her hand over her stomach and nodded. "I believe I'm fine. Everything intact. We'll be ok."

Snape did not look relieved. He was angry. Harry could tell by the way his eyes narrowed by a fraction and his lips pursed together.

Harry remained still. He knew better than to advance until Snape called him over. They had to look for a tree quickly otherwise Caitlin will come down with pneumonia.

The two boys wished to keep Caitlin from venturing out where she could catch her death, but the girl wouldn't listen. She was so meticulous when it to selecting the perfect tree. She wouldn't settle for anything less than a near perfect tree. Harry and Snape both found adequate trees, but she refused by saying she wouldn't set a foot into the house until they found a tree that was fluffy, medium height, and had a lot of branches. Harry looked around. Most trees didn't have that, and it they did, they were incredibly tall.

It took a whole hour and half of unbearable coldness before they finally spotted the right tree. Harry watched as Snape slashed the tree with a silent spell, then levitate it effortlessly. Harry then noticed that Caitlin was constantly sneezing and coughing. She covered her nose with her scarf and quickly headed into the house. "Take a hot shower, dear. It'll make you feel better," Snape ordered.

Caitlin nodded then retreated to the bathroom.

As Harry set up the tree, he couldn't help but notice that Snape was constantly looking up the stairway. He was definitely worried. If Caitlin got sick, that could affect the baby as well.

Well after Harry had set up the tree, Caitlin came down, and she was looking awfully ill. "I need to go to the doctors."

Snape nodded then turned to Harry. "We'll be back shortly. Decorate the tree while we are gone."

Harry nodded as the elves brought out some ancient ornaments.

Harry did not see Snape for the rest of the day or for the rest of the night for that matter.

It wasn't until early in the morning that Harry was awaken by soft sobs coming from across the hall. Who could be crying so early in the morning? Harry had a theory, but it made be feel awfully mortified to accept his feeling regarding the whole thing. He walked downstairs and saw only Snape sitting down drinking some tea. "Where's Caitlin."

"She's in her room."

"She's crying, isn't she?"

"She definitely isn't celebrating."

"What happened?" Harry asked, though he felt like he was prying.

Snape swallowed and then said softly, "We lost the baby. She was coughing so violently that her water broke." Snape closed his eyes tightly as if to say 'we were so close.'

Harry was for once at loss for words. Though he had thought about it happening and how it would be a good thing for _them_, Harry never really wished harm upon anyone. "I want to say sorry…, but you're going to say it isn't my fault."

"It isn't. She hadn't been feeling well for a few days. Only a sore throat though. I didn't pay it much mind. But apparently being out so long yesterday had irritated her throat to the point that she couldn't stop coughing. They tried to save the baby, but once the water broke, she had to deliver. The baby died while being delivered. It would've been a girl."

Harry reached out and touched Snape's shoulder. The man did not flinch. He allowed Harry to touch him. He needed Harry to touch him. "Before we wed, she had told me that it would be difficult for her to bear children. The doctor had told her before that her body will struggle to produce children."

"But it's possible."

"I suppose."

"Are you going to try again?" Harry asked, but soon after felt like hitting himself.

"Not until she is well again."

By evening that day, Caitlin had come back downstairs and decided to sit next to Harry. Harry quickly prepared her some tea and brought her some biscuits. "How are you feeling?" asked Harry.

Caitlin smiled then gave Harry a hug. "I'm feeling much better. Have you seen Severus?"

"He suddenly left. I think he was called."

"It's alright. I know he'll be alright."

Harry looked down. He wasn't sure about that. Snape used to always return either covered in his or another's blood. He didn't know if Caitlin had ever seen it. Maybe Snape thought that Caitlin, being a woman, wouldn't want to be exposed to his battle wounds.

The next morning, Harry prepared breakfast for Caitlin and even though she felt awfully sick and depressed about her baby, she tried to eat as much as possible. "You can't starve yourself. You have to eat or you'll just get worse."

Caitlin ate and ate then she returned to the couch.

Not too long after and Harry joined her on the couch after cleaning the dishes. "You're a really good boy, Harry. I wish I could have a son like you. Or a daughter that would be like you. You're so considerate. You hardly think of yourself."

"I do what I can for others."

Snape opened the front door and walked in. He saw Harry and Caitlin sitting together and then he heard what Caitlin was saying. "You're always there for me. You're always there to make me feel better or to talk to me about anything. I really wish I could have a son like you. If not, I wish I could adopt you."

Snape's eyes opened uncharacteristically wide. "Absolutely not."

Caitlin turned around. "Hello, darling."

Snape came around and saw Harry grinning at him.

"Harry's a wonderful boy. He's been taking care of me all day."

"Just wait a bit longer. You'll see what kind of person Harry can be."

"I wish you would stop saying that. Harry's a lovely boy. I think we should adopt him."

"Never."

"Why not, sir?" Harry asked then leaned in to hear the answer.

"Yes, Severus, why not?"

Snape looked at Harry then imagined himself having an affair with his adopted son. Oh the trouble he would be in if anyone found out about their previous relationship.

"Severus?" Caitlin shifted on the couch and waved her hand in front of Snape's eyes. He had blinked out and was staring at nothing in particular.

Snape looked at her and then said, "We have a complicated past. It would be too strange for us. Or at least for me."

Before Caitlin could ask, Snape headed upstairs and towards the bathroom.

Caitlin instead turned to Harry but was shocked to see Harry's head slumped forwards and his eyes closed. "Can I ask… or will it be… uncomfortable for you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." _Otherwise you might kick me out of your home._

By ten that evening, Harry was in his room reading when someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

Snape walked in and closed the door softly behind him. Harry's heart began beating in his chest as Snape hurried towards his bed. Before Harry could say anything, Snape sat down on his bed and then asked, "Did she question you?"

"She knows nothing."

"It had better stay like that, Potter, or you'll never be invited again or allowed around me except for educational purposes, but I'm sure she'll be there as well, watching us every second we are together."

"So you'd rather her not know so that we can be alone?" Harry's mind processed Snape's words another way. He had an idea that Snape's ambiguity was present in everything he said and did.

Snape picked up the pillow and tossed it at Harry's face. "It would make me uncomfortable having her constant presence there. Privacy is a luxury I won't be able to afford if she knew."

"I guess you're not that open to your wife."

"I'm a spy, Potter. I'm trained to keep things to myself and I prefer it that way."

"Do you let that dictate your feelings too? And how you live your life?"

"What?"

"If you let yourself love, would we still be together? It's just a question."

"No, Potter. What we had is over."

Harry looked towards the ground then looked back into Snape's eyes. "Then why do you continue to touch me like you used to?"

Snape narrowed his eyes then stood up and moved to stand in front of Harry. "Touch you? You mean like this?" Snape's hands came around to grip Harry's sides. "These aren't expressions of endearments." Snape moved his hands up Harry's sides, purposely feeling Harry's figure with needy hands. Harry's breathing hitched and he closed his eyes. "I never missed your body." Snape's hands snaked over Harry's chest and then over his shoulders. "I haven't craved you since the last time I was _with_ you." Snape's hands were on Harry's lap, pressing down on then while then stroked his inner thighs and suddenly, he gripped Harry's hips and brought him closer to the edge of the bed. "These aren't caresses, Harry." Harry gasped and then he felt Snape's thigh pressing against him; arousing him. Harry fell backwards and gasped gently. Snape leaned over Harry's and his hands pressed into the bed on either side of Harry's shoulders. "And this isn't happening right now." Snape lowered himself until his body was pressing Harry into the bed. Harry dared to reach up and touch Snape's sides. They were warm against his skin.

"You can't fool me."

"No… I didn't think so." Snape didn't hesitate in pressing his lips to Harry's neck firmly. If he was going to do it, then he didn't want to bother making it seemingly furtive.

All too quickly, though, Snape collected himself and stepped away from Harry like he was a great _temptress _and Snape, guilty man. But, even though he was a rather guilty man, he did his best trying to shove aside that vile compulsion. "Nevermore, Harry. Nevermore."

Harry glared at Snape from his bed and then said, "Then stop trying to make passes at me. Stop trying to lure me in."

Snape turned towards the door and then mentioned, "It's difficult having you here." Snape then left before saying anything more.

A/N: Please review and check my profile for news.


	10. Adultery

Situational Ethics

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by: Laurie-an

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Warnings**: Mature content

Chapter Ten:

"Adultery"

It was Christmas Eve and Caitlin was noticeably absent from preparations for the upcoming celebrations. Conveniently claiming her cold had gotten the best of her, she informed the household that she needed most of the day to rest in order to have some energy for the party later that evening and was not to be disturbed until her guests' arrival. Adding that the boys needed some male bonding time anyway, she unknowingly sowed the seeds of her ruin. Snape stepped away from her bed and left the room, arguably post haste, and returned to the drawing room where Harry sat eating freshly baked cookies.

He studied the boy, who had his eyes tightly closed whilst savouring the fresh sweetness of the biscuit. Large chocolate chunks smeared Harry's lips, rendering them quite delectable to the Professor's eyes, and, he thought, temptation had never been harder to resist than at that moment. "We are going out," he said, his voice low and sultry.

Harry, not having seen Snape enter the room, looked up, startled. "Sorry. We, going out? What?" he asked, his tongue caressing his bottom lip in chase of a particularly unruly bead of chocolate.

Severus inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, indeed, Potter. We, meaning you and I, are going into the town, which necessitates the going out part, as there are items for tonight's events that I will need to collect. And, of course, Christmas presents to buy." Taking a step closer to the younger man, he added, "Please, do not think I will leave you here; I do not trust you to be alone with my wife."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? How can she trust me being alone with her husband?" Harry argued.

"What she does not know will not hurt her." Snape dismissed.

Harry swallowed his milk and the last of his cookie. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately." Snape noted Harry's mischievous hand, as it not so furtively reached for another cookie, "That is, if you have finished spreading chocolate across your face."

Harry snatched the cookie with purpose and said, "Alright. Let's go."

First on the rather large shopping list were the presents, so they headed for a very nice gift emporium toward the centre of the pretty high street. For his friends and family, Snape bought several magical cards, to be filled with money later, and various scented bath oils. However, Caitlin's nieces and nephews proved to be more problematic. After circling the shop for several minutes, he turned to Harry for advice, who shot back, "You've dated a teen, Sir. Surely you must have some idea?"

"Potter, I never bought you a single item while we were together."

Harry stared out of the window, frowning, while a young couple, his arm pressed into her waist, passed by. Snape was right and the realization doused his agreeable mood. "Are they into sports?"

"Quidditch. The lot of them – or, most certainly, the boys are. What about for the girls?"

"Buy some Quidditch stuff for the blokes and for the girls… Shoes."

Snape groaned, good God, shoes, he thought. Of course, they would want shoes. Caitlin had approximately five pairs for one of his, which meant that his inevitably ended up squashed beneath wedged heels or pierced by stilettos.

Leaving the emporium, Snape led them to the town's only department store and into the shoe section. Several assistants giggled, and whispered to each other behind their hands when Harry walked towards them. Acting in a manner redolent of a level of efficiency that would surprise their supervisor, they swarmed over The-Boy-Who-Lived and completely disregarded the man accompanying him. Snape stood outside the giggling group and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the attention Harry was receiving as he was trying to pick out three different pair of shoes for Caitlin's nieces. He seemed to think teenaged witches generally wore boots with medium sized heels, or so Hermione did, and there were plenty available. However, since the girls were starting to irritate Harry's already tender nerves, he made a selection quickly and handed them to Snape before disappearing out of the store. After a few minutes, Snape joined him, leaning against the outside wall of the store. "Those girls were all over you."

"I don't suppose you've noticed, but I'm a good looking young man," Harry shrugged his shoulders and winked at Snape.

"I suppose I should not be surprised that you have failed to realize that I am not into younger men," he sneered.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Is there a store here that sells Quidditch supplies and such?"

Snape discreetly touched the bags, transforming them into tiny objects that would fit into Harry's messenger bag. "Of course, Potter."

In ten minutes, Harry was staring at a small sporting goods store called The Boar's Goods. "Are you sure they have Quidditch stuff here?" asked Harry, as he looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to start raining soon.

"More sure than I am about a lot of things." Snape looked down at Harry and then quickly looked away before Harry could pick up on the comment.

Thirty five minutes later and they then were once again moving through the streets, having bought sundry gloves, broomstick cleaning kits and mock snitches. "Party supplies," Snape reminded himself aloud.

"Not before it starts to rain again."

No sooner had he said the words than the first few droplets fell. Very soon, it began to rain in earnest, and before Snape could transfigure an umbrella it was pouring. Boldly, Harry grabbed hold of Snape's hand and led him towards a little dome supported on four pillars in the middle of a small park. Under its shelter, Snape used his wand to dry his hair and clothes. However, once he looked at Harry, drenched and dripping from the heavy rain, he became still. There was water trickling down Harry's face, over his cheeks, down his lips, dripping off his chin. His messy hair clung to his face, and his clothes did the same, showing Snape Harry's lean figure. Only one thing was certain in Snape's mind: he liked what he saw. "Are you done gawking at me?" Harry broke Snape's thoughts.

"It might be that I am not."

"Good, look all you want. Maybe it'll help you realize what you lost."

"From what I am seeing, I do not think I lost much," he sneered.

Harry narrowed his eyes but decided to ignore the comment. If his plans for Snape were to materialize, it would not do to waste the holiday in argument. "Are you going to dry me off or do you like to see me wet and shivering?" If it had been summer and he had been wearing a t-shirt, as opposed to a thick jacket, then maybe Snape would have let him freeze, he thought.

Snape reached out, smirked, and then pressed his wand against Harry's chest. He mumbled a spell and Harry was dry again. "It is nothing that I have not already seen." At that, Harry wanted to shove Snape away but the man caught the boy's hand and held it in his own. "Mmm, aggressive."

"No." Harry tried to push Snape with his other hand but Snape caught it too and now held the both of them in his.

"I am stronger than you." Snape emphasized his words by pushing the boy back against one of the pillars. "And I can make you writhe."

"Why don't you prove it?" Harry whispered provocatively.

Snape looked around then advanced until his taller figure pressed against that of the boy's. He was conscious of taut muscle beneath the heavy clothing and the rich, sweet scent of his former lover. He was all too aware that there was no one around to stop him from tasting the full, rosy lips, just an inch from his own. Even his conscience was indifferent to a flirtation, a little dalliance perhaps, with Harry. He also knew that the young man never felt in danger when with him, that his trust was infinite and, therefore, was utterly vulnerable. He would let Snape take anything and give more if only Snape pushed a little.

So he did. He pressed harder against the young man's body until he could feel Harry's groin against his. Their eyes met and held until Snape moved Harry's head to one side and pressed his lips to the soft skin of his neck. "Mmm. You like doing that to me, don't you?" Harry whispered.

Denial seemed like a good idea at the moment but any idiot would see it for what it was. "Who would not?"

Harry pushed Snape's head away from him so that they faced one another again, his lips slightly parted. Neither one of them moved, so, in a voice liquid with desire, he demanded, "Are you going to kiss me anytime soon?"

Hands cradled Harry's face and Snape looked into the young man's eyes. He could neither deny nor suppress the urge to kiss that luscious mouth. He could feel his heart accelerate with each passing second while his mind chanted to him, _kiss him. Just kiss him_. _Caitlin won't know. _Belatedly, his conscience woke to the danger. _She just lost her baby_.

"You will see me mad and in bedlam," said Snape softly, as he continued to look into Harry's eyes.

"As long as you're mad for me, I guess it's okay."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Oh, Albus, I wasn't expecting you," said Caitlin, as she opened the door.

"I heard the dreadful news, Professor Snape, and wanted to see if you were alright." He raised his hand, and nodded to the basket held there. "Also, I took the liberty of bringing you some treats."

Caitlin led Dumbledore into the kitchen and set some hot water on the stove. "It's nice to see you, Albus, how have you been?"

"I should be asking you that, my dear. The dreadful news I heard refers to your baby."

Caitlin nodded softy then sat down. She did not want to say much and Dumbledore sympathized. "I am sorry, Caitlin, I am sure you would have made a wonderful mother."

"It was going to be a girl," Caitlin sniffed, wiping her nose on a scrap of lace tucked into her sleeve. "I was going to name her Zoë."

Dumbledore obligingly changed the subject, just touching her shoulder to indicate he understood, and then looked around. There was no sign of Harry or the other Professor Snape. "Where are the boys?"

"They are out shopping. I considered they could both benefit from an opportunity to engage in some male bonding."

Dumbledore's eyes turned from a deep blue of sympathy to a twinkling sky-blue. "I am sure they have engaged in _plenty_ of that already."

"Really?" Caitlin looked up. "It doesn't seem that way. Severus is always berating poor, sweet Harry."

"Well, yes he does. A lot. However, I know that that is how Severus shows he cares and, therefore, is nothing to worry about."

"I am a little concerned…they have both intimated that they have a complicated past."

Dumbledore sipped his tea before he uttered, "Who doesn't?"

Caitlin giggled, "I guess everyone has their stories to tell and to keep to themselves."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Snape was standing on the other side of the shelter, having torn himself away from Harry, who was leaning with his back against the pillar, staring out at the park as the rain fell down on the snow. Turning, Snape took in the young man. He had to admit to himself the young man _was_ gorgeous but what else he felt was too complex and unwelcome and so he brushed it to the back of his mind. The baser side of him, the side that was not wholly married, wanted to reach out and touch Harry. He had almost kissed the boy. He had been mere inches away before he had recognized the very real danger he had been in. All he thought had centered on ripping the boy's clothes off and bringing him to a state of total bliss. "Harry Potter, you are going to be the end of me," he whispered, too low for his companion to hear.

A man used to being in absolute control of his emotions and actions, he could not risk being alone with Harry unless every aspect of such a meeting was by his design. Anything else would be reckless. Shrugging off all thoughts of seduction, he mentally relegated the remainder of the shopping list, consisting of party supplies, to the elves or to transfiguration.

"Come here, Potter," Hurt and confused by Snape's abrupt change of manner, Harry ignored him. A minute passed and he watched from the corner of his eye as the man approached him. Once the older man was directly in front of him, he allowed their eyes to meet, allowing Snape to read everything he was feeling and demanding of an explanation. However, Snape nodded once and said, "We are going back to the manor."

A few steps across the park and Snape stopped, pulling Harry until the young man was wrapped in his arms. The younger man breathed in his relief and pressed his lips against the Potion Master's cheek. Though it was soft and tender, almost chaste, it conveyed so much.

They walked the rest of the way back to the manor with Snape's arm resting across the shorter man's shoulders. With the house in view, though, Snape pulled away from Harry, not wanting his wife to see he and Harry so close. It would be difficult for her to comprehend in an innocent way; especially when she noted Harry's posture, which was obviously that of a lover.

"Ah, Severus, it is good to see you are well," Dumbledore greeted the two arrivals from the hall behind Caitlin, a broad smile on his face. "I hope you do not plan on leaving Harry out there in the snow."

Snape was considering doing just that, seeing Dumbledore in his home set him, unaccountably, ill at ease. "Of course not, headmaster."

Harry walked in from behind Snape. "Hello sir! It's good to see you."

"Ah, and you too, Harry. How have you been?"

"Fantastic! The Snapes' have been taking very good care of me. I think I've even gained weight since I came here."

"Wonderful news, Harry."

It was wonderful news indeed: for Harry.

Snape rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs, muttering about everyone's forgiveness. He did not bother asking why Dumbledore had visited, as he was certain he would find himself tête-à-tête later when the Headmaster so wished.

No, there was only one thing going through Snape's mind and that was to orchestrate a situation with Harry where, this time, he would be in total control. Tonight, he thought, presented a perfect opportunity, as the house would be filled with people and stealing the young man away for a while would likely go unnoticed. The first stage was to make himself look irresistible and use the next three hours to refine his plans.

It was not that difficult, as Snape had few smart dress robes. He selected a black set, with red trimming down the edges of the cutaway outer robe. Nothing extravagant, but with a touch of cologne, sleeked hair and a large platinum and ruby ring, left to him by his maternal grandmother, he was the epitome of elegance. He came down the stairs and Harry, who was sitting peacefully on the couch in the drawing room, let the book he was reading fall, along with his jaw. Snape acknowledged the blatant admiration in the young man's eyes with a smirk.

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

Snape liked that response but before he could comment, Caitlin walked through and gasped. She placed her hand on her chest and took in a deep, theatrical breath. "I don't even think you looked that handsome on our wedding day."

Snape rolled his eyes and turned to head towards the kitchen where Dumbledore was sitting, happily feasting upon the cookies Harry had snacked on earlier that day. Joining his mentor at the table, Snape asked "Why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

Taking a moment to study his Potions Master, Dumbledore explained the purpose of his visit. Snape accepted the implied condolences, which earned him another penetrating look from the old wizard. "Also, I have missed you and Harry, so Caitlin invited me to stay for your party."

Much as Snape admired, and even loved, Dumbledore, he was not in the frame of mind for one of the old man's in-depth discussions, which normally left his subordinate feeling slightly emotionally stripped. Luckily, the doorbell rang and Snape happily left to do his duty as host. First to arrive were Caitlin's parents, laden with a rather brick-like fruit cake. Snape took the offering from his mother-in-law's outstretched hands, ignored the proffered cheek, and returned to Dumbledore. If there was any person more irritating than Dumbledore it was a clucking woman, all breathless sympathy and suppressed tears for her daughter's and his bereavement. Snape left them to outpour their compassion to Caitlin, forgetting that Harry would be left to fend for himself in the mêlée.

Relegated to the role of bystander to this familial anguish, the young man felt decidedly left out and he wandered over to the bookcase to give them some time alone. To the casual observer, Harry was, to all intent and purpose, engrossed in the leather spines of Snape's impressive book collection. However, like his former lover, he too was bending his brain to plans that figured him and Snape spending time alone that evening. Unlike his lover, though, Harry's plans were not concrete, or even any sort of plan. His reliance was that at some time Snape would find him, pay him some attention and allow Harry to profit from it. It was on the avenues of profit that now kept him occupied.

Another hour later and Caitlin's entire family had arrived. Snape found that being heartily slapped on the back by the male members was preferable to being smothered by the females, all interested in getting to know Caitlin's new husband. The older women were with Caitlin talking about nonsense if not about Caitlin's loss, and that left the teenaged girls to drape themselves over the young Gryffindor.

"So, you seeing anyone?" asked one girl who reminded Harry of Caitlin, only with black, curly hair.

"Sort of I guess."

"Sort of? Do you mean that you're saving yourself for her?"

"Kind of." Harry looked around fruitlessly for an escape.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? Don't you mean yes? Give us a straight answer, otherwise we'll make fun of you." The other girls giggled, indicating to Harry that they were definitely in a win-win situation.

Damn families, he thought. "It's a little difficult."

Snape, who preferred listening in on Harry's conversation than listening to talk about the Goblin share market and Quidditch, overheard. He leaned a little further in the direction of the young group to hear better.

"Can we see your room?" asked the girls.

"I don't live here."

"Oh, that's right," said the girl with the black curly hair. "So then, where do you live?"

"A little way from here but I don't go there until the summer."

"That's a little sad. You're not even going to spend time with your family?"

"No." Harry tried to get up to leave but the girls seemed to be tied to him by rope and they followed.

"Where are you going?"

Harry considered saying away from them but at that moment, a hand fell on his shoulder. "Don't scare the boy," said Caitlin, as she handed Harry a glass of Mascato D'Asti. "It's delicious and sweet, Harry, try some."

First, glasses of wine had been passed but as the evening progressed, bottles were handed around. Harry bypassed the floating bottles and sipped his second glass, wandering through the little factions, several of the girls still at his heels. As soon as Caitlin sat at the piano, adults began dancing; wine sloshing over the top of their glasses, or with bottles in their hands. When the tunes became livelier, the girls abandoned Harry and joined in.

With every guest thus distracted, Snape placed his wine glass on a table and strolled over to Harry, as though intent on engaging in a bit of chitchat with the Golden Boy. "Potter, you look bored."

He nodded as Snape stood beside him, relieved that the Professor was finally attending to him. "A little. The girls were funny at first, but then they got annoying."

"They are not your type, are they?"

"Of course not!"

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Snape chuckled and then began to fulfil his plan to lure Harry away from the party. "Come with me, Potter. I need to supply my guests with more wine and I require your assistance."

"Where is it?"

"In the guest house, to the back of the main house." Snape motioned for Harry to follow him and they slipped away, more easily than Snape had anticipated.

Though not unseen. From across the room, Dumbledore sighed, the usual twinkle absent from his eyes, replaced by a sorrowful hue. He set his teacup down and popped two lemon drops in his mouth. Snape's intentions towards Harry were unclear to the wizard, although he was quite certain they were not born from real love. He knew the boy's feelings for the Potion Master were strong and that the latter would take full advantage of them. "Severus what are you getting yourself and Harry into?" He muttered under his breath. Pondering the potentially delicate situation, Dumbledore decided that unless Harry seemed in real danger of getting hurt, he would rather stay out of any entanglement and leave them to sort it out between themselves.

It was not until they were out in the snow that Harry registered that Snape had brought him away from the party on a flimsy excuse but he was not going to complain or even think too much about why; he concentrated only on that he had done it. He smiled and spun around, arms wide, relishing the crisp evening air. He considered falling into the snow and making snow angels but Snape would probably think it childish and leave him.

Slightly ahead of him, Snape looked over his shoulder and asked, "Do you know what you want for Christmas?"

"I have an idea but a certain someone keeps playing with my feelings and so I don't really know anymore."

Snape half smiled and opened the guest house, stepping aside to allow Harry to go in first. "The wine is in here."

Once inside, Harry heard the door lock. He turned around to see Snape take off his coat. He raised his brow at the tension now filling the small room. "Wait, there's no wine is there?"

"None in here, except for some liquor perhaps. However, I think we must withstand its temptation, as I cannot have you drunk. What kind of teacher would I be if my student became intoxicated at my hands?" Harry, still standing in the middle of the room, rather thought Snape's presence and rich, velvety voice intoxicating enough.

The Slytherin stepped closer to where Harry stood, maddeningly slow. "I repeat my question, what do you want for Christmas? Do not deny yourself what you truly want; I will give you anything."

"Anything?" Harry asked, his heart thumping.

"Just say the word." Snape touched Harry's cheek with one slender finger. "We have time before dinner."

Harry reached for the buttons on Snape's robes, undoing one before glancing towards the door and windows. Curtains blocked most of the light, so it would be difficult to see into the room from outside. "It's warm in here," Harry commented, as he undid a second button. Snape laid a hand on top of the younger man's, stilling its movement. "You're not kidding with me, right?" asked Harry.

"Unless your wish is for me to do something that I do not want."

"My wish is for you to _do_ me."

Snape had not expected the boy to be so straightforward. "Pardon?"

"Have sex with me."

"Sex?"

"Yes sex. The real thing, where you penetrate me and come inside of me…"

There was a slight chuckle. "I am a married man, Harry."

"You said you'd give me what I want."

"Mmm, indeed, I suppose I did."

A finger ran down Harry's chest, magically undoing his buttons, and lips pressed hard against his exposed skin. "I have wanted you for far too long." Harry's shirt and jacket fell to the floor.

Harry felt a rush of blood to his groin, making his pants stretch tight across his hips. Snape's tongue travelled down his throat and flicked his nipples, darting from one to the other, leaving him senseless with desire. Any remnant of intelligent thought remaining in Harry's head disappeared once he realised that it was finally going to happen. Snape was going to make love to him.

"You're always there, looking at me, teasing me, leading me on," he breathed into the man's ear. He started to work his belt loose, while Snape unzipped his pants. He stepped out of both pants and briefs and Snape repressed a gasp as he took in the square shoulders, slim hips and long, lean legs.

Snape's lips left the young man's chest and he leaned back, peering into his eyes, his own hooded and black with lust. He ran his hands through Harry's hair and moved in closer, pressing his lips to his. Both had been yearning for the contact all day and their mouths opened as one, tongues darting out to caress and twist round the other.

Fireworks erupted inside Snape's stomach and he thrust his hips against the younger man. He moaned as their groins met and he felt Harry's cock rigid against his own. Snape held onto Harry tighter and kissed the Gryffindor, sucking his lips into his mouth. As he ground their hips together, he felt himself nearing the edge. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his excitement, pulling away slightly, but Harry used the distance to push his thigh between Snape's, forcing them apart. He groaned and pulled his lips away. Before Harry could reach for them, he murmured, "Let me make you mine, Harry."

Snape led him to the couch, pulling the boy into his arms and kissing him deeply. With one hand he traced circles on his chest, brushing the sensitive pink skin of his nipples, with the other he cupped Harry and began rubbing him with the flat of his hand.

"Ah!" Harry arched up and grabbed Snape's robe. "Yesss…" Harry looked up into the obsidian eyes of his lover, mesmerized that after all his yearning Severus Snape was here, arousing him. It was Snape who was touching him and making him feel these wonderful sensations.

Snape was a little mesmerized as well but it was not romance or love that filled his senses; it was Harry's body in his arms. He had toned out a little; subtle lines of muscles defined his abdomen and chest, which, pleasingly, was quite shapely. After licking Harry's sides and stomach, he sucked and kissed the soft skin of his inner thighs, stopping at the crease of his groin. Harry's moans became insistent and Snape took pity on him. He flicked his tongue lightly across Harry's cock and the boy yelped loudly. Harry tried to push his hips up but the older man placed his hands to them and pressed them into the cushions. Darting his tongue along the slit, sucking at the dripping head, he grasped the shaft firmly and pulled on it twice before squeezing. That drew a long groan from the youngster beneath him.

Snape opened his mouth and took in the whole of Harry's length, flicking his tongue around the shaft and sucking. Harry lost all coherence and he couldn't contain his moans or restrain his bucking hips. Snape found being able to generate such pleasure in another very arousing. He sniggered at the realization, sending vibrations of ecstasy along Harry's cock. That proved too much for the boy and, jerking his hips once more, the young man came hard, screaming Severus' name.

Harry felt as though he was draped in a blanket of bliss and unable to move. He still felt a fire burning inside him and a tremble of excitement at what was to come: the culmination of his master plan.

A seductive voice roused him, "Make me hard, Harry."

Smiling, he reached over to Snape's pants with tremulous hands and unzipped them. The professor pulled away and turned Harry so that he was facing him. "Touch me," Snape demanded, as he pulled his pants off and set them on the table beside the couch.

Harry leaned forward, watching for any sign that would tell Harry to stop, and took the long, thick penis in his hand. "You're not sterile, right? It's Caitlin that is struggling?"

Snape gazed at Harry, nonplussed. "Does it make a difference?"

"I'm just curious."

"Hmm…" Snape leaned in and then whispered, "Given a potion, I could make you pregnant."

Harry smiled and dropped his eyes to Snape's massive penis. It was hot and quickly hardening in his hands. "Umm." Snape moved in and kissed Harry's lips again. He held Harry by the sides and seemed content to allow him to do with his cock as he pleased. He circled the tip with his thumb, grasped harder and then cupped Snape's balls. The man was hard and weeping within seconds.

The man smiled against Harry's lips and said, "Whenever you are ready," Snape then touched Harry and began pulling at his shaft, which was becoming hard again. "Just let me know."

Snape had calculated well the time they would have together but if he wanted to assure Harry's comfort, he was going to have to start preparing the boy now. "Hold still." He whispered a lubrication charm and reached around Harry, pushing a finger past the guardian ring while pressing butterfly kisses to his throat and cheek.

Harry gasped and tried to push his hips forwards to counter the sudden invasion. "Argh… What …" Snape pressed his lips to Harry's again and pushed his finger in further. There was no need to explain, he felt, Harry would figure out what was happening on his own.

He traced one hand down his chest, marvelling again at the firmness of the young form and rubbed a nipple between the fingers. Harry mewled into the older man's mouth and thrust his hips up. Snape used the movement to return a finger of his other hand into Harry and immediately he felt him tense. This time, he kept it still to allow Harry to become accustomed. Once he felt the boy relax again in his arms, he moved the finger in slow circles until his internal muscles loosened. Slowly, he inserted a second finger, scissoring them while stroking the boy's sides and stomach. A third finger found its way in and Harry grasped the edge of the couch. After searching for a second or two, his fingers found the prostrate he rubbed against it. Harry felt a lightning bolt of pleasure whip through him and he pressed his hips down onto Snape's hand. "F…uck!"

"Yes, that is the plan," he smirked and continued to elicit yelps of pleasure, as he swept the nub again and again.

Harry was so immersed in pleasure that had almost forgotten what he needed to do. He had not spent several weeks preparing for nothing. He needed to see if his project was going to work. "Hmm… I don't know. I think I'm ready to be taken…," Harry laid back and then touched himself before Snape's watchful eye. He ran his hands over his own shaft, over his chest and then stretched his hands out to hold onto the arm of the couch. He parted his legs and lifted one so his heel rested on Snape's shoulder.

"I think you look rather eager." Snape ran his hand down the inside of Harry's outstretched leg and the young man chuckled.

He closed his legs and chuckled some more. "Why don't you try and woo me… pry me open?"

Snape leaned over and kissed Harry again, softly, sweetly. He cupped Harry's face and then settled himself on top of the young man. Harry gasped and found that it felt weird having Snape on top of him with his legs closed, but he refused to open them until Snape wooed him into doing it. "I would set aside an entire night to woo you, Harry, but with the limited time we have, we will be discovered before one leg is over my shoulder."

"Take me hard," asked Harry.

One leg was again placed on Snape's shoulder and that was all the room he needed. He immediately pressed forwards and his entire shaft went straight into Harry before the boy realized what was happening. Harry yelped loudly and arched high in order to help Snape move in and out easily. He felt his body cringe inside and fire burn around his lower body.

Snape pulled out and Harry could have sworn he felt something rip. "Hold onto me, Harry."

Harry did and Snape continued to move in and out of Harry without much difficulty. He had prepared Harry well enough so that nothing ill would happen. Snape wanted there to only be pleasure, and once he managed to hit the right spot, Harry was crying for him to move faster and harder. He gathered Harry in his arms and rammed his body hard into the young man's. His balls slapped against Harry's arse, sending fissions of pleasure straight to his groin and he angled his hips to ensure the tip of his cock hit Harry's nub.

Harry whimpered and Snape sensed the boy was near to release. He pulled out and drew him onto his lap, with the order, "Ride me."

Harry moved back and forth and it was Snape's turn to moan and gasp. He liked this; having sex with Harry was sending him into a realm of total satisfaction he could not remember reaching before. "Nn…, Harry."

Snape gripped Harry's hips almost painfully and rested his head back against the cushion. He was close. If Harry kept moving like that, he was going to explode and he didn't care if he was inside or all over himself.

"Harry… I'm coming."

"Merlin, yes. Come inside of me."

Harry, slowed his thrusts, braced one hand on the back of the couch and began pulling at himself with the other. He looked Snape in the eyes and then climaxed onto Snape's chest. Shudders and spasms racked through Harry's body, and Snape could feel the muscles grip his hard cock. "H… Harry!" With one hard thrust upwards, he allowed the contracting muscles to milk him dry, spurting his seed deep inside. His own orgasm was overwhelming and left him weak and light-headed. He lay back against the couch with Harry's head against his chest.

Harry thought about the warm liquid that now filled him. There was no getting that out; even with a cleaning charm. "Again…" Harry nuzzled Snape's neck and kissed it gently.

"Potter, you have too much energy for my good."

"No one's going to find us; we've only been away for forty minutes."

"Then you had better resume your riding," he grinned. Harry moved back and forth slowly, and quickly felt Snape hardening inside him. "Potter, you are relentless."

"Come inside me again, alright? That felt… amazing."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

As it turned out, the night was truly amazing for Harry. They had sex twice on the couch and a third time in the shower. Harry doubted that he needed that much reassurance, but either way, he was going to make sure that his potion worked.

They then returned in time for a delicious Christmas dinner and Harry was grateful that he didn't have to walk far. His legs were shaky, to say the least, and his bottom was tender as hell. After sitting down for a while, his soreness increased and he decided to retire early, making polite excuses to Caitlin and sending a wink at Snape. Now he just needed to sit and wait before he could determine if his plan had worked.

A/N: Thank you for reading, and sorry about the wait. My editor and I have been very busy as of lately. Please review and I will get the next chapter up sooner.


	11. The Little Bun

Situational Ethics

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by: Laurie-an

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Eleven:

"The Little Bun"

There was nothing like a sore arse on a cold winter's morning. Harry could readily believe it had swelled overnight to the size of a hippogriff's. He looked over his shoulder at the fabric over his butt and hoped that when he pulled away the sheets, his rear wasn't any larger, or smaller, than it had been yesterday. When he tried to turn over in his bed, he felt as though he was trying to flip over the Hogwart's Express. Apart from the very real pain, moving just took far too much effort. First, he had to move his head and shoulders, then his legs and hope that his torso followed without too much distress. Finally, he was sitting up. Oh sweet Merlin, what had he done?

"Ow, ow, ow!" There were blisters in Harry's insides, he was sure. Or if not blisters, something else causing extreme pain; like bruises. "How can blokes do this on a regular basis?" he asked himself. "They must have buns of jell-o."

There was a loud creaking noise outside the door, followed by a suspicious silence. Someone must have been walking by. "Please don't come in, but if you do, bring a painkiller," Harry whispered to himself, as he tried to negotiate himself carefully into his slippers. "I'm never going to walk again." He knew he was exaggerating but the effort of moving was seriously agonizing. Staying in bed, however, was not an option, as Caitlin would know something was wrong, and then Snape, of course, would refuse ever to take him again. He would see the boy as forever fragile; a doll meant to stay in its box.

_One step. Two steps. Three steps, that's right, Harry, just keep going._ The boy told himself. He had one hand on his back and the other stretched out, resembling some sort of guide for a person in the dark.

At last he reached the door but, thereafter, he would have to act normal if he was to go beyond it. Harry straightened his back and attempted to take slow but sure steps. Perhaps if he just looked tired then no one would pay him much attention. Maybe, he thought, he could lie and say that he had too much wine and his head was a little unsteady. He dismissed this idea, when he pictured Snape feeding him a potion.

After being in the bathroom, getting dressed, for what seemed like an eternity, Harry could not put off attempting the stairs any longer. One by one he moved down each step, carefully balancing his weight before daring another.

"Harry, is that you dear?" He could see Caitlin through the doorway into the drawing room, seated by the Christmas tree. "Make haste, I have presents for you, Harry dear."

Haste she said, but haste Harry could not do. "Slow and steady," Harry told himself quietly, as he continued down the stairs. "I hurt my foot, but it'll be alright," he said more loudly.

"Really? Well, I can give you something to take. A pain-relief potion perhaps?"

Oh, pain relief of any sort sounded fantastic. "I think I will have one, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Caitlin hurried off to the kitchen and, while she searched frantically, Harry shuffled into the drawing room over to the mass of presents beneath the brightly decorated tree. There were large red striped parcels, with long fancy ribbons, and small ones each with a perfect tiny bow. Others were decorated with bright coloured wrapping paper while some were rather plain. Severus must have done those, he thought. "Here, Harry."

Harry took the potion and swallowed it in one gulp; experience of Madame Pomfrey's concoctions suggested sipping would only add to the discomfort. "Thank you."

"I have presents for you. I bought you many different things because I wasn't sure what you already had. I do hope you like them."

Moved by her generosity, Harry hugged her but when he heard Snape's voice from the doorway, he pulled back. "Please, do not allow me to disturb your sentimental moment."

"Come, Severus, I have presents for you too." Caitlin moved to sit beneath the tree, where she sorted the presents into three piles.

"I hate to disappoint the Golden Boy," Snape sneered, "But do not look for a present from me."

Harry permitted himself a wide smile, aimed squarely between the professor's eyes. So the man might think, the smile said, when, in reality, he had given the only present the Golden Boy wanted.

Snape sat down in an armchair next to the fireplace and took the gifts Caitlin handed him. He thanked her offhandedly and gratified each opened parcel with a peck to her cheek. After last night's escapade in the guest house, he cringed at the thought of engaging in anything more effusive?

"This is fantastic," said Harry, as Caitlin passed a few presents to him. They weren't anything memorable, or precious, just simple gifts that were twice appreciated because they were agreeable and useful. Warm, soft socks; a nice, casual shirt; jeans made of strong, fine denim; and cookies freshly baked and screaming to be enjoyed. And then there were other things like a quill set and a quilted blanket with an image of a ferocious lion rampant.

"These presents are amazing, Caitlin, thank you so much."

"Yes. Useful presents are usually the best."

After he had unwrapped his last parcel, Snape brought his own gifts out from under the tree. Caitlin ooh-ed and aah-ed, smiled and hugged her husband after receiving each and every one. They were gifts any man would give to his wife, including fine jewellery, perfume, a silk dress shawl and of course, chocolate.

Though it was a little unsettling to see Caitlin so happy only days after losing her baby, Harry appreciated that she was probably putting on an act so as not to spoil the day for him and Snape.

"I love you, Severus." She kissed Snape softly on his lips and Harry looked away. If she only knew that just last night, those same lips were on his; tenderly loving _his_ lips, gently caressing _his _body.

She pulled away and buried her head into Snape's neck, holding him tight. Snape looked over her head at Harry, who licked his lips before puckering them up affectionately towards Snape. The Potions Master narrowed his eyes and glared menacingly until Harry looked away. _Ah… He so wants me_, Harry thought sarcastically to himself.

Suddenly tired of the domestic spectacle, he thought about getting up and leaving them to it, but, in time, remembered his 'critical' condition and remained seated. There was no way Harry was going to signal that his arse was in a delicate state and needed to be handled with care, otherwise he knew he would suffer greatly for the next twenty-four hours. He busied himself with his presents, looking up again only when Caitlin announced she was going to see to breakfast.

Once alone, Snape casually looked over at Harry and raised his brow. "Sore are you? I do not doubt every fibre of your being is swollen and in pain. You were rather vigorous last night."

How did he know?

_Fuck you_. That's what Harry wanted to say but Caitlin was coming back with some tea, and Harry had a feeling that any profanity might dampen her Christmas cheer. Instead, he gazed out of the window. The sun was bright, snow covered the dales, and Harry was about to enjoy a generous serving of Twinings breakfast tea by the fire. If only there was a dog the scene would be quite apocryphal.

"Dress warm, Potter, later we will be going out for a meal." Snape's mouth twisted into a sneer and he added, "As our custom is to be bestowed on a four-star restaurant, I would appreciate it if you dressed with more attention than is your usual habit."

"Oh," was all Harry could say, as Snape walked from the room.

He returned to the view from the window. Ahead, Harry could see a scruffy Brown Owl heading towards the manor. When it smacked into the center of the window-pane, Harry realized whose owl it was. Getting up carefully, Harry took small, baby steps towards the window while whimpering softly. "Hey you," said Harry, nearly two minutes later.

The owl bounced up and presented Harry with a small bag before taking off. Opening it he could see much larger presents than the size of the bag suggested was possible. He put his fingers into the bag and carefully pulled out the presents one at a time, watching with awe as each one expanded to their conventional size. "Who are those from, Harry?" asked Caitlin.

"My friends at school," he said excitedly, pulling out the fifth and final gift.

As every previous Christmas since he had arrived at Hogwarts, Harry received his Weasley sweater, which, this year, was a bright lemon with horizontal stripes of dark blue. Gifts from Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, and Hermione made up the rest of his presents. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute," called Caitlin, from the kitchen.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The rest of the holiday break with the Snapes' was generally excellent (if Harry ignored his professor's jibes) until the end of December and a few, unsettling hours before New Year. At her husband's invitation, Caitlin's family had returned to the manor and were enjoying champagne, cheese and fruits while they gossiped and mingled. _Too many people_, Harry thought, as he sat on the couch staring into his glass of champagne. He knew it was too soon to detect any sign that he was pregnant but, if he was, he also knew that drinking the glass would not be advisable. He abruptly pushed it away, albeit regretfully, as he rather enjoyed the flavour of champagne. "Pumpkin juice will just have to do for tonight."

One of Caitlin's nieces passed in front of him with a large tray of miniature quiches, and he reached out and took two, devouring them swiftly. Feeling much better, he seated himself down again only to be tempted upright when more appetizers approached. Taking two of everything, he ate puff-pastry shrimp balls, vegetables with different dips, slices of bread with butter, cocktail sausages, cheese, and finally something Harry didn't recognize, but found rather tasty. What else was he to do? Mingle? The family members were far too busy talking to each other to pay Harry any mind, and Snape was not around. Caitlin either had not noticed his absence or did not mind, being too busy ensuring her guests' needs were being met.

Another hour passed and Harry felt good. He was pretty much full of quiche and other sundry snacks and was slouched in the soft cushions, doing nothing more than letting his stomach digest.

The countdown was only minutes away before the host finally showed up. Harry raised his eyebrows but there was no one to see, as everyone was tuned to the voices coming from the wireless. Probably he had been reading upstairs where no one dared to tread, he thought. Two minutes to the countdown and the excitement in the room was palpable. While the adults raised glasses in a salute, "to sweet memories," the younger members jumped up and down. Except, that is, for one little girl, who was crying into her mother's skirts after her older brother had told her the old year was about to die.

Harry pondered the 'sweet memories' of his own year. These last twelve months had been a pain and he was glad to see the year go. Maybe this next would bring promising things, such as a child.

And then something weird happened. Harry's stomach churned uncomfortably and he felt his bile rise. Slapping a hand to his mouth, he hurried to the bathroom before he could vomit over the couch.

The only one that saw Harry go was Snape, who was in the corner of the room, swirling his wine in its glass.

The countdown began but Harry did not care, he knelt on the floor of the bathroom, throwing up his evening's meal into the toilet bowl. He held his stomach until, little by little, the spasms abated.

In the distance, he could hear everyone counting, "Four, three two…"

"Oh yeah, happy New Year," he groaned. He retched one more time before he heard the chimes of Big Ben and uproar of cheers from the other room. Well, he thought, at least his bottom didn't hurt anymore.

Harry emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, feeling rather dizzy and certainly not in the mood for celebrating. He skirted the crowd in the hall and headed for his room, not knowing if anyone saw him, but not caring either. He didn't know if the vomiting meant he was experiencing morning sickness, or if one could suffer from it during any time of the day. When he thought about it, he realized he didn't know much about the experiences of pregnancy at all. What he did know was that a wave of exhaustion had overtaken him and he needed sleep; a lot of it.

Snape watched from within the mob of people in the hall as Harry made his way up the stairs. He was reluctant to attend to his guests when Harry was behaving oddly, but Caitlin had made a few mews of disapproval at his earlier absence so he would just have to wait a bit.

An interminable time later, to Snape, Caitlin began to lead the guests to the door and he managed to sneak away. He crept up the stairs and into Harry's room without knocking. He peered into the gloom and saw the boy lying on his back, so deeply asleep he was almost lifeless. He walked over to the bed and, checking the door, touched his fingers to Harry's face. Although he wanted to ask what had been wrong earlier, he did not wish to wake him. Instead, he ran his finger over the boy's lips, recalling their unique taste and the enthralling sensations he had felt when he touched them with his own. "Goodnight," Snape said softly, as he left the room.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Harry wiped his face and leaned back against the wall. He had thrown up for the third time that day. If he puked anymore, he would lose his intestines. "Oh, God," Harry mumbled as he looked at nothing in particular. "I wasn't ready for this."

He stood up to wash his face in the sink. It had been three days since New Year and he hadn't been able to keep any food down. Every time he ate, his stomach would revolt, if he didn't eat, he would still retch. Sleeping mostly helped but he would still be greeted with the urge to be sick on waking. "There is nothing in my system." Harry wiped his face with a towel and then left the bathroom after charming the place so it smelled of lilies.

On the stairway Harry paused, trying to decide whether to get more sleep, or try to stay downstairs for a while. His stomach growled with hunger but if he put anything into it, he knew he would be ill again. What he really wanted was a massive pizza with extra cheese and peanut butter, with a vanilla shake. Oh, and of course Harry couldn't forget the apple with sour cream. "If I was normal, that would sound sick," he mumbled, as he walked downstairs. "But a ketchup float with sprinkles doesn't sound too bad right now either."

On the couch in the drawing room, Snape was sitting reading a weighty tomb. "Is that yet another encyclopaedia? Or maybe it's a dictionary with Spanish words. They have a lot of words in their language, you know. Maybe if they put every word into one binding, it would be the size of that behemoth book." Snape ignored the comment, not even raising an eyebrow.

Seeing him look so comfortable and content on the couch one way or another made Harry feel angry; how dare he enjoy life while Harry was suffering? Even if he wasn't exactly certain, he wanted to announce he was pregnant with Snape's child and, furthermore, so far was hating every second of it. Then he would demand a potion that would allow him to eat, swiftly followed by an order for pizza with whatever else he wanted. And maybe after that, they would have hot sex before he passed out.

But Harry knew he would not tell Snape, even though he had every right. Whatever the consequences, he would make sure Snape did not find out about his child-in-the-making unless it was by some accident. He would have to take precautions so that neither he nor anyone else could find out about the baby until it was far too late to do anything about.

"Snape," Harry greeted as he sat next to him, arms crossed over his chest and staring straight ahead..

Snape finally set down his book and looked at Harry. He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. "Have you been sick?"

"It was food poisoning," Harry responded, "I drank expired milk."

"You reek of old eggs."

"And bacon, I had it for breakfast. I'll be better in a few days, once I get back to Hogwarts. I have something that'll help me."

"Would you prefer I give you an antidote?"

"No. I'm losing weight anyway, so it's alright. I was getting a little chubby."

This was no time for a diet. Harry should be seeking vitamin pills and other things that would help him have a healthy baby. But he was just too sick to go out looking for any without some help.

He stood up. "If you have time later, take me to an apothecary," Harry mumbled as he walked towards the stairs.

Snape stared after the boy, musing over why he would need an apothecary.

Caitlin, who was in the kitchen, saw the whole thing. "What's wrong with Harry?" she asked.

"I neither know nor care. Gryffindors always think they have everything under control, then they become sick and snappy. I advise not to intrude or he might bite your head off."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

After Snape had finished what little chores he had, he took the young wizard into the town to the apothecary, situated in the rear rooms of the muggle pharmacy. Arrayed on its shelves, was everything Harry needed, along with other potions and books that would help him. According to one of the books, it didn't matter if he was male of female, the pills and potions would all work the same. He hastily selected a few items, including a book that had a small section on male pregnancies, and paid before Snape could look over his purchases. Also, a wave of sickness was once again creeping up his spine.

Taking out the bottles in the safety of his bedroom, he picked up the one for morning sickness. The instructions told him to take one pill with each meal, but not to exceed six a day. Harry swallowed one and tried eating some bread. He hoped the pills would cure his malady, as he was worried that any loss of weight would harm the baby. Even if he wasn't pregnant, at least he would get some much needed nutrients but then he would have nothing to blame the sickness on. The sooner he took a pregnancy test the better, he decided.

Harry opened the book and flicked to the appropriate page. 'Urinate in a cup and immediately add a sprinkle of pixy dust. If the contents turn blue, congratulations are in order,' he read.

"Hmm… Where the hell will I get pixy dust?" he groaned.

There was nothing for it; he would have to ask Snape. Two minutes later and he had asked his question. "You need what?" Snape demanded.

"Pixy dust. Do you have any in your personal store?"

"Yes, of course, it helps identify certain ingredients. What do you need it for?"

"I need to know if a certain potion I have contains an essential ingredient."

"What potion?"

_Urine. _Harry remained silent.

Snape narrowed his eyes and glared pointedly at the young man in front of him. When Harry still did not answer, he harrumphed and disappeared into his cellar. Returning a minute later, he handed Harry a small oval jar filled with a strange looking off-white powder. He waited to see whether Harry would volunteer its purpose but, after a tense few seconds in which the boy refused to meet his eye, he let him go.

Back in his room, Harry took a few spoonfuls of the dust and placed it in a bag before taking the jar back downstairs to Snape. Gulping down the last of the Earl Grey tea Caitlin had brought up for him, he rinsed the cup and filled it with urine. After sprinkling a small amount of pixy dust into the bowl, he watched as it changed into a fabulous cerulean blue.

Seeing evidence of his pregnancy was a little difficult to take in. Yes, he had been relentless in following his goal, being meticulous about everything down to the last drop of water. It was just that seeing the blue in the bowl, it was at once exhilarating and yet at the same time, devastating. "Congratulations, Harry Potter." He took a deep breath and hugged his waist, wanting to jump up and down, sing a song, or shout it to the world from his window. And make love again with the baby's father. This last, he knew, would happen only if Snape wanted the same.

In the end, Harry settled for doing a disco dance in his room to nothing but his own tune. "Whoo!!"

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"How did you spend your New Year?" asked Hermione, as she served herself some potatoes from the massive bowl in the centre of the table.

Chasing a pea around his plate, he responded, "Filling my inners…," _and then emptying them a moment later. _He added to himself.

"Did the greasy git give you a hard time?" Ron raised his glass to finish the rest of his pumpkin juice.

"No, not really. I think I might've given him a hard time though." Harry looked up towards the staff table and sighed as Snape drank his wine. "If he only knew…"

"Only knew what, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Harry ate the pea and pushed his plate away.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" asked Hermione. "You know you need your nutrition."

Harry stared at her, wondering how she had guessed his secret.

"You're a young man, Harry. You need all the vitamins and minerals you can get."

"Oh." Relieved, Harry ate another pea.

"You're not going to get much from those peas."

"Perhaps not, but at least they'll stay in my stomach."

Ron leaned over the table. "Harry, we have Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"Fantastic. Then I guess I'll get an early night." At that, Harry got up and left the table, but not before glancing over at the staff table again and winking in Snape's direction.

Harry really didn't care at the moment if anyone had seen. He had other things to worry about, such as the little, baking bun inside him.


	12. The Band of Illusion

Situational Ethics

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Laurie-an

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Twelve:

"The Band of Illusion"

The first month swept by like a chaser over the pitch, the days and weeks melding together; a month of neither looking back nor pausing, charging only onwards. During that time Harry intentionally avoided everyone, needing time alone to rest, throw up, rest some more and eventually study… after throwing up. No one knew where he went to hide and Hermione and Ron were increasingly worried about him. They tried the room of requirement, the shrieking shack, the owlery, the library, the quidditch pitch, and the locker room each and every time Harry would disappear, but his whereabouts remained a mystery.

"I'm getting worried," Hermione exclaimed one night, as she stared at the fire in the common room. "What if he's doing something dangerous and not telling us?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I honestly have no idea what he's up to," said Ginny. She paced back and forth, imitating Hermione. It was all they could do, for searching for him never did any good.

When Harry finally walked into the common room an hour later, Hermione threw her arms around his chest before scolding him. "Where have you been?! Why are you hiding from us?!"

"Yeah, Harry!" Ginny was right behind Hermione, crossing her arms and tapping her little foot. "It's okay the first few times, but an entire month? Harry, what's wrong?"

Feeling cornered, and tired from studying in the cold air of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry shrugged out of Hermione's arms and scuttled towards the boys' dorms, mumbling.

"Harry! Please! I'm your friend and I'm worried about you."

Harry stopped and faced his long-time friend again, one hand reached to massage a temple and he said softly, "I have a massive headache and you're not helping. If I tell you what I'm up to, you will never leave me alone. So please, be patient and let me do what I need to do."

Ginny stared at Harry before hurrying over and touching Hermione's shoulder. She shook her head and the other girl nodded. Harry turned back to the stairs to his dorm, to do some more reading. He was becoming worried about the next few months, about how he was going to hide his pregnancy when his stomach reached the size of a boulder. The book he had bought at Christmas recommended the Band of Illusion, which, when put around the stomach, would place a glamour on his body to hide its swelling. More importantly, the band was also charmed to protect the baby in 'most situations'. He was glad to read that he would still be able to feel the weight of the baby; he would still feel it move and would still be able to feel the growing roundness. Now the problem was finding a way to get one. With no opportunity to go out to buy one, he decided to write to the company and hope they catered for mail order. Of course, receiving a package in front of his friends at breakfast would increase their curiosity but he couldn't think of any other option and so decided to take the risk. "Anything for you," whispered Harry, touching his flat stomach gently.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"And where are you going now?" asked Hermione the following morning, trying to keep up with Harry as he sped down the halls.

"To do some stuff, but I'll see you later."

"That's what you always say, but Ron and I don't see you until dinner – sometimes not until curfew time."

Harry brushed her off and rounded the corner, heading for the main stairs. "I have things to do." And, as soon as he got outside, he hopped onto his broom and took off into the sky.

Once Harry was out of sight, Hermione pursed her lips and turned around. Snape was striding across the entrance hall, a pile of parchments in his arms and black eyes glittering as they rested on the young Gryffindor. He took in her posture and the hands at her side, which were nervously twisting the fabric of her robes.

"Ms. Granger, you look distressed." _And that makes me happy on the inside_, he thought to himself.

Hermione gave a jerky nod and Snape was ready to resume his journey when he saw the girl take a deep breath and set her shoulders. _Mmm, brave, Ms Granger?_

She took another deep breath and rushed out, "Harry's acting strange. He's taking off and Ron and I can never find him."

So it was about Harry? Oh, then this certainly concerned Snape as well. "It does not surprise me that in your egoism you do not consider that your and Mr. Weasley's company, your continual presence, might be cloying."

"But we don't… aren't, I mean! We give him his space."

"Hmm, the fact that he is actively avoiding you would suggest otherwise. Would you not agree?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "There's something wrong with Harry and he's not telling us what. He's been like this for a while; since before the break."

"Hmm, I am only surprised that he has endured this long with his suffocation. No doubt his ever sanguine nature will once again embrace you both as his bosom buddies," he sneered.

Snape turned and left, though he himself was slightly concerned about Potter. The boy was known for getting into difficult situations that arose only if one actively went looking for them. First Voldemort, then the basilisk, Sirius Black came looking for him, but then there was Umbridge and of course many other things he was sure he was unaware of. What new troubles Harry was trying to get himself into flickered a disturbance in him. He would have to find out and try to help him, his conscience and promise to Dumbledore both recognized that duty. Perhaps, he mused, he could drop a hint in his wife's ear and hope that she would talk to him.

Two hours later, Harry answered a summons and found himself in the dungeon sitting and having tea with Caitlin.

"It has been a long time since we last had a talk," Caitlin gushed as she brought Harry some tea. "Care for some Earl Grey, it was freshly brewed just before you came?"

"Thank you." Harry had a sip and relished in the tea's aromatic flavour. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This is what he needed; it soothed him like nothing else. The warmth of the liquid gliding down his throat and its lemony sweetness lingering like a soft kiss. "Sorry I haven't been down to see you since we got back, I've been trying extra hard this term to get higher grades and such. I'll need them if I want to get into the Auror programme."

"Well then, you are forgiven, but I am a little concerned you may be working yourself too hard. I cannot help but notice that you are looking tired." Remembering Severus' hint, she hoped she had provided an opening that would encourage the boy to confide in her.

"No, no, not at all, I'm just resting and studying, eating and reading."

"And what about Quidditch? Surely you have not abandoned you team?"

"'Course not. I'd be a fool to do such a thing."

"Good, my dear, I am pleased to hear it." Caitlin pointed her spoon at Harry before serving herself more tea. "Please, never give up on Quidditch, Harry, you have rare talent. Talent I wish I could have; talent I would wish for my children."

Harry winced and, for a moment, felt an uneasiness that made his insides curl and protest his meagre breakfast. Surely she could not be pregnant again already, but what if she was? Could he ask? He brought his cup to his mouth again and peered at her from under his lashes. She seemed comfortable enough with him, so he took a chance. "Are you… I mean, already?"

Caitlin placed her cup down on its saucer and then looked at him, heaving a sigh. "No, Harry, it is far too soon yet. Severus and I will not try again for a while."

"Oh, I hope I wasn't being rude… it's just that… it was pretty hard for me too." _It made me wonder if not just anyone could have a child._

She reached over and placed a hand on his knee, which, he noticed, was cold. "Do not let it scare you, dearest Harry, and I thank you for your concern." She drew her hand away and took a few sips of her tea. "Despite our loss, I know I am one of the lucky ones. Being raised by muggles, you might not be aware that not all witches can bear children, which is why some wizards opt to magically enhance their bodies to conceive themselves. But Severus will have none of that! His worry is that something will go wrong and we will end up with a deformed baby."

Harry thought for a moment that he was going to choke on his tea. He leaned forwards and, shakily, placed the cup on the table before clearing his throat of its discomfort. "Did you… did you ask him if he would…"

"Ask what, Harry?"

"If he would… you know, carry a baby?"

A series of bashful giggles followed before Caitlin finally admitted that she had asked, but that, of course, Snape had distastefully objected. "Besides, with his work for the Order, he could never risk carrying a child. It would be too dangerous for the both of them."

Harry shifted around in his chair for a few moments, thinking, and caught movement in the corner of his eye. Snape had emerged from the office and was taking in the domestic scene, rolling his eyes.

"Hello, ladies, how is your tea?"

"Oh, just dandy," Harry smiled and fluttered his eyelashes. "Won't you join us?"

"Quite the sense of humour, Mr. Potter, I will of course join you." Snape winked and took a seat next to his wife. "I take just lemon in this tea if you please."

Harry sat there, mentally gaping. Snape had not just done that.

After he had been served his tea, he took two small sips and looked at Harry from over his teacup. "Such big eyes you have," Harry commented.

Caitlin turned to face Snape. "Let me see, dear." She brushed the raven hair off his cheeks and assessed his eyes. "Black they are. But big… hmm… I don't see it."

Harry chuckled. He was just playing with Snape, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to leave soon. I have Quidditch practice. We have a big game against Ravenclaw next week."

"Oh, well thank you for your time, Harry." Caitlin smiled and stood to see him out.

Snape placed his tea down and raised himself off the sofa and left the room without a word.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Luckily for Harry, the practice session was planned as general flying training rather than a full-on workout, and not particularly rough. Their captain had decided to instil some harmonization into the team and had everyone fly in pairs around the grounds.

"Stay close to your partner, you must act as one. You must be able to predict your partner's moves! If you're able to do this, we'll be much quicker and responsive to each other during the game."

The team split off into pairs, Ron making for Harry's side immediately. They took off in the direction of the castle but Harry could sense that Ron was not concentrating. By the time they had reached the halfway point, Ron was trailing Harry's Firebolt, veering a good twenty feet to the left. He was just staring ahead, not focused on flying at all. Harry reigned in a bit to allow him to catch up.

"Harry," Ron asked, "what do girls like?"

"Girls?" Harry shot Ron a confused look. "The hell should I know."

"Well, a Hufflepuff girl, they like… sweet sappy things, right? So if I took her to some cheesy cafe, d'you think she'd like it?

"I don't know." He tried to picture him and Severus holding hands over cream cakes but the image wouldn't hold.

They were lapping around the school's six tallest towers, a good forty feet behind another two that were flying slightly below. Just as they had completed their second lap, Harry turned his head and decelerated sharply. Ron, completely lost in thoughts of a certain Hufflepuff girl he was trying to woo, carried on. Harry turned his broom and headed for the Owlery to his left. So what if he wasn't doing his laps, he had spotted Snape and he was alone, standing against the railing, watching him. Harry looked around once more then casually flew to hover in front of the opening.

"Just for the record, it's a little difficult to concentrate when an Adonis is watching me."

"An Adonis, Potter, you flatter me." Snape ran his hand through his hair. "Are you going to recite the balcony scene from Romero and Juliet?"

Harry manoeuvred his broom over the railing so he could stand beside Snape. "I don't know it by heart. But if I did… maybe."

"Go back to your practice, Potter, before you lose points." The older wizard took a few steps into the opening to the owlery but Harry checked the move, taking a few steps backwards and blocking his way. "Such actions could cause rumours to arise of you and I sharing a convivial acquaintance, and I do not think you really wish for that, do you?"

"I doubt anyone would ever think that, except Caitlin, perhaps. But she'll probably take it as an indication that you want to adopt me."

"And we cannot have that, can we?" Snape raised his brow and took a few steps towards Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe that depends on whether you don't mind having an affair with your adopted son."

"Rubbish!"

Their surroundings dimmed, as Snape pressed forwards some more, forcing Harry to step back into the owlery.

"I know you want me, Severus, you won't care so long as I'm yours."

"That, Mr. Potter, is where you are wrong."

It was warm inside, charmed to be so in order to keep the owls comfortable. From above, dozens of round eyes watched the two figures below, where the taller was slowly driving the smaller towards the far wall. They fluffed their feathers and twittered their beaks at the display.

Harry set his broom against a wall, allowing Snape to back him up against the rough stone. He felt the heat penetrating the thick quidditch robes, beads of sweat trickling down his spine, igniting his groin into awareness. He drew off his leather gloves and armguard, tossing them to the side. They fell upon the flags with a thunk, causing him to start a little. His fingers now free, he stretched out and touched Snape's face.

"I would not do that," Snape growled, as he continued his progress, pressing into Harry's soft hands.

"W… why not?"

Snape's hands slid between the folds of Harry's robes. They brushed up his arms, muscles twitching under the touch, to his shoulders where he paused, his eyes raking the young man's face. Then he jerked the robes onto the floor before retracing his strokes downwards to settle on Harry's waist.

"Then I will be tempted to advance… And. Osculate. You."

With lips so close and his breath so warm, Harry's eyelids felt heavy and his knees unstable. Blood abandoned his brain and his cock began to harden. He brought Snape's head down with one hand and pulled the man's hips into his groin with the other. Feeling the thin lips grace his, he moaned and his cock gave another twitch just as he heard Ron calling out his name. Snape quickly took a good three steps back, ripping himself from Harry just before Ron flew through from the balcony.

"Harry?" Ron looked from one face to the other, the younger one seemingly flushed and… But Ron didn't want to think what else.

"Harry?" Ron said again, walking towards his friend. "You alright, mate?"

"Fine. Just a little…," Harry looked towards Snape, "… frustrated."

"Mind your attitude, Potter."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ron switched nasty glances between Snape and Harry.

"Nothing, Ron, everything's fine, Professor Snape just needed to ask me for a favour."

Ron glanced around the tower, his eyes settling on Harry's robes, gloves and armguards on the floor. Harry lunged for them, sweeping them into his arms and, grabbing his broom, he nodded at Ron.

"I'll meet you outside in just a second."

Ron opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but then shrugged and flew out to hover around the tower.

"That was too close." Harry whispered, his heart was pounding against the walls of his chest. After he had fixed his clothing, he grabbed his broom and mounted it.

"Professor… can I – "

"Go back to practice before one third of your ménage decides to return."

Harry groaned and rolled his head back before he flew off.

"Thanks a lot, mate," Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm once he was hovering beside his supposed best friend.

Obvious though it was, Ron completely missed Harry's jibe.

"Anytime, mate!" He smiled then lowered his broom towards the team captain. "He wants to practice speed laps around the tower. He said that we needed to increase our agility and stamina."

_Fuck_. Accelerating on a broom didn't sound like the best idea at this time, and maybe not the smartest thing for Harry to do for the next eight months. Cursing under his breath once more, he gripped his broom and followed Ron, his stomach already roiling at the thought. If he started vomiting uncontrollably, it would only intensify everyone's attention to his unusual behaviour recently. However, he didn't want the rest of the team to start calling him a pansy either.

"Stay close to your partner and follow me. Seeker, up front!"

That was all Harry heard from the captain before everyone picked up the pace. He pushed the head of his broom forwards and sped up, moving round his team-mates to find a spot beside the captain.

"Don't look behind you. Stay close to me. And try to not fall behind. Ever had one of those brooms up your arse?" The captain called over to Harry.

"No…"

"Trust me, you won't like it."

Even if Harry had had far bigger objects up his arse, he wasn't about to start arguing.

While the captain was sorting them into formation, it was a slow, controlled pace, but he really kicked it into high gear once they passed into open sky. Keeping to the captain's side, it was like a sudden thrust and already Harry began to feel a little queasy. All too soon, his stomach rebelled and he knew he would have to slow down or stop altogether if he was going to keep from throwing up. Then the captain sped up and Harry gripped his broom firmly, gritting his teeth together.

He felt the wind whipping his hair, pulling at the roots; he felt it cut through his lips and dive into his mouth, swathing around his neck to delve into his shirt and steal the little warmth he had. It cut sharp as knives into his chest and throat, enough, he thought, to make him bleed. The captain turned sharply and, given any other state, Harry would have nailed it, but today, his stomach slew from one side of his hips to the other.

"Merlin…"

Harry leaned forwards, trying to find some relief. Then he saw the captain stretching his arm to the far left. They were going to do another lap.

"God no…" he muttered. His stomach ached and his face felt hot. He could feel his jaws trying to widen… giving way to the vomit that was about to emerge. No. Harry was not going to make it. He threw a look at the captain and shook his head. Quickly, he broke away and left the team scattered, not knowing whether to follow the captain or the seeker. Harry raced down towards ground; just before he landed his throat went into spasm and he felt a viscous substance trailing down his chin and neck.

He stumbled off his broom and braced himself as everything he had eaten within the last twenty-four hours broke free. Harry took a hold of the rock beside him and his other hand pushed against a tree. He vomited again and he felt his mouth burning and his stomach… it felt like it was about to tear. His tongue stuck out even further the third time around as he emptied whatever juices he had left and finally, he fell down on one knee.

"Harry, Harry, you alright?" The captain rushed over to stand beside him. "Get a professor!"

Katie, one of the chasers, turned and flew off in search of the first teacher she could find.

"Harry?!"

Slightly, but noticeably, Harry nodded then groaned, another paroxysm causing a cold sweat to break out all over his face and upper body. He hated that feeling, nothing good ever ensued. And, as he predicted, he heaved again, bringing only bile.

"Damn, Harry. If you weren't feeling well today, you shouldn't have come to practice."

He shook his head and sat down. "I'm just out of shape…"

"_Just_ out of shape? Look at yourself. Make sure you get well before you decide to show up again. If you aren't well, we won't win."

Katie came back shortly, Professor Snape striding ahead, his black robes clouding out behind him. As he reached them, the huddle of Gryffindors parted instinctively, allowing him room to lean in front of Harry. The boy was awfully pale and his hands and arms were shivering. It was still snowy outside, but his robes were warm and he was barely showing any skin.

"Can you stand, Potter?"

"I can… I can…," Harry nodded as he struggled to get off his knees. _Don't fall… don't fall_. That thought fluttered through his mind as darkness first narrowed then took his vision and his knees buckled. Harry fell sideways and into his captain's arms.

"Woo!!" one of the players jested, Snape didn't know which one. "Didn't know you had a thing for Potter!"

Snape stood upright and pulled an unconscious Harry out of the captain's arms quickly and into his own. The captain, more than willing to pass on the burden, stepped back, embarrassment writ over his face.

Severus gathered the form of his ex-lover against his shoulder, one arm under the boy's knees, and strode off towards the entrance to the castle. His earlier conversation with Granger plus Harry's strange behaviour and sickness at Christmas played through his mind. He had two choices, take Harry to the infirmary and place him under the care of Poppy Pomfrey or take him to his quarters and demand answers.

The latter seemed less practical but far more desirable.

"Professor?" Harry's voice was forced and weary.

Without looking at the boy in his arms, he whispered, "I'm taking you to my chambers."

Oh no. Harry started to panic. If Snape tried to force anti-sickness potions into him, he could possibly hurt the baby. He shook his head, trying to clear the light-headedness and pushed at Snape's chest.

"This happens all the time… really. I'm fine… I can handle myself."

"Nonsense, Potter, you almost carpeted the grounds with your intestines."

"It's alright. I just tried this new candy and I guess it didn't agree with me. Better out than in." He attempted to smile but it looked more like the grimace it was.

"Restrain yourself from any more inanities, you are making a scene," Snape growled, as he stepped through the painting and into his private chambers.

"Why am I here?"

Snape laid Harry down on his couch and pressed his hands against the boy's shoulders to prevent him from rising. His eyes held Harry's for a long moment then he withdrew, pulling up a chair beside the young man's side before he sat down.

"You haven't been acting like yourself."

Harry rolled over on the couch to face the dark eyes examining him. "I need to use the bathroom," he mumbled.

"Fine, go. Clean yourself and then I want you back here."

Harry staggered through the door indicated and into the bathroom. Not wanting to give the Potion Master reason to check up on him, he hastily rinsed his mouth and scraped a wet towel over his face and robes. It occurred to him that he was back in Snape's chambers… alone with _him. _Pausing only to check his reflection in the mirror, he returned to the sitting room.

Snape had lit the fire and was watching Harry as he crossed the room towards him. He quietly took a seat on the couch and when Snape did not join him at his side, he sprawled out and lay on his side.

"You look like you want to say something."

"This is not the first incident of sickness and you have distanced yourself from your friends. Might I inquire what is wrong with you?" His voice was low and without emotion but nevertheless Harry sensed sincerity and, maybe, some trace of concern.

"What's it to you?" Harry turned away from the probing eyes.

There was silence for a minute or two and Harry watched the flames lick the sides of the inglenook.

"I am concerned."

"Why? It's not like I'm doing anything against the school rules. I'm just spending more time with myself. It's nothing bad. You do it too, don't you? You like your privacy and so do I. Is that so wrong?!" Harry felt angry and knew it was as a result of his rising panic. Snape must not find out about his pregnancy, that he was going to be a father – hell, they were _both_ going to be fathers. He felt hysteria bubble in his insides and his empty stomach lurched again. He suppressed a groan.

"Occasional privacy is one thing, but shutting yourself off from your friends completely is another. You may flee before the attentions of your former cohorts, ignore the sympathetic ear of my wife, but I am not so easily dispensed with, Potter. I suspect you of hiding something."

Impulsively, Harry's hand splayed over his stomach and he quickly moved to touch his waist to hide the gesture.

Snape, narrowed his eyes and they flashed red in the glow of the firelight. "Tell me at least that your godmutt and pet wolf have your confidences and I might just consider letting you go."

"It's nothing. I'm just… I have something going on and I don't want to ruin it."

"Something planned?" Snape moved closer to the sofa but pulled back again at the sound of the portrait door closing.

Caitlin was looking over at them curiously. "Is it something special, Harry dear?"

Finally, someone who could help get Snape off his back… for the moment. Time was precious and so when the opportunity came to buy some more, Harry was more than willing to do whatever it took. "Yes. It's something that I planned on an impulse and I want to see it through now."

"Is that so?" Caitlin came to stand beside Snape.

In the midst of her arrival, a thought had almost stunned Harry. It was _thrilling _that Caitlin was so accustomed to having Harry around that his unexpected presence in their quarters, alone with Snape, did not faze her.

"Well, have you had any progress?"

"Oh, definitely, almost one and a half months of progress, and since I'm on a roll, I'd like to keep it that way." Honesty is the best policy. And it worked to Harry's advantage. Luckily, both of them failed to grasp the underlying message, resulting in Caitlin siding with Harry over something she didn't bother trying to squeeze out of him.

"Let the boy alone, Severus. Really, he's a seventh year and I am sure he knows what he is doing."

"Yeah, Professor Snape, I know what I'm getting myself into, and it isn't anything that'll cause you or the school any problems." Harry felt his conscience prick a little but he told it to sod off. "It'll be my burden."

At that, Snape's eyes turned from irritated to anxious. "Care to explain _exactly_ what it is that will be a burden, Potter?"

"No. It's something I won't have interrupted." Harry felt his blood warm at the power he was holding over the man and his voice turned cold and unfeeling. He then rose from his seat and headed towards the door. "I'll take my leave. Good day, professors. I'll see you next class."

Harry then stepped through the portrait door, leaving a decidedly angry Snape with his wife.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The Band of Illusion. That was the only thing on Harry's mind for the next week. He needed that band desperately now if Snape was going to pay more attention to him. Why he couldn't have been this assiduous when they were lovers was a constant chant for him. The more he pondered their relationship the previous year, the more it rankled. Snape had had the audacity to demand Harry's fidelity and yet _he_ had been courting and then bedding a wife! Why he hadn't absorbed the hypocrisy before he did not know but now it ate at him, curling into his belly like a snake. Sometimes he hated both Snape and Caitlin and at others he hated just her; her red, messy curls, her feminine curves, frilly sentiments and, most of all, her thievery. In his saner moments, those of uncomfortable clarity, he knew that his anger at the bride and groom was an attempt to deflect his attention from his conscience. He had tricked his former lover, his teacher, into making him pregnant and was going to deny that teacher any share of that baby's life.

And, to do that he needed that damn band.

Perhaps for the next two months he could get away with saying he had merely put weight on, but once the fifth and sixth month rolled round it would be obvious to all that his growth was localised and not from a lack of exercise or gluttony. So, on Saturday morning, he drafted a letter to the company and called Hedwig to him. She watched him in fond amusement while he wrestled with the problem of address. He knew the company's name but not their direction. Did he have to give a specific address to the bird, or just name the company? He decided he had no other option than to take a chance on the latter and, sealing the small missive, he gestured for her to come closer.

The white owl disappeared through the window and soon was a speck in the distance. Harry looked down at himself for the hundredth time that day. His little baby was growing inside him. His stomach was as flat as ever but Harry knew that it wasn't going to last. _I wonder… are you a boy or a girl?_

As he walked back to the castle, he saw a couple, probably fifth years, walking along the shore, holding hands.

"I just haven't had any luck with lovers," he muttered to himself. Though, thus far he had had only a failed attempt at having a girlfriend and one lover. Just one, not two, or more upon which he could gain experience and discover new things. He breathed a sigh of self-pity and prayed that eventually he would meet someone; a man willing to love Harry in return, unconditionally.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Another week passed much like the one before and the one before that and so on. One morning, as the owls flew into the Great Hall, Harry noticed Hedwig's bright feathers among them, a parcel grasped in her talons. His heart rose in anticipation and he half-turned on the bench, straddling it. As he watched her come closer, a dark shape suddenly blocked her from view. Harry looked at the shape, at the lank black hair and hooked nose heading down the aisle towards him, and then back at the white owl, now almost at the Gryffindor table. Fearing the parcel would have 'Band of Illusion' stamped all over it in bright lettering, the boy frantically tried to communicate to the bird with his eyes that she was to be discrete. The last thing he needed was for Snape to put two and two together and make four.

Obviously not fluent in eye-speak, Hedwig flew straight to Harry and dropped a parcel the size of a shoebox, wrapped in brown paper, into his lap. Harry quickly jostled the box into his robes, without glancing at it and scrambled off the bench. But he wasn't fast enough; Snape came to a stop in front of Harry.

"A present, Mr. Potter, from whom I wonder?"

"Sirius. He sent me some chocolate."

Snape arched a brow. "My, my, what a fond hound he must be to send you such a copious supply." He took a step closer and lowered his voice to a study of silken contempt. "Are you sure you can consume that amount in your condition?"

A/N: Thank you for reading. Feel free to critique and comment.


	13. A Father’s Vigilance Knows No Limit

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Laurie-an

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Thirteen:

"A Father's Vigilance Knows No Limit"

Harry stared at the Potions Master for one, heart stopping moment. His mouth worked open… and then closed. He felt his breakfast coiling into stone in his stomach, sweat broke out on his forehead and, still, he stared. Silence pressed into him from all sides, choking out the sounds of the yells and laughter in the Great Hall. Someone, just to the side of him, made a definite clearing of the throat kind of noise but, still, Harry stared.

Snape didn't just stare back, he glared, his hands fisting his robes at his chest. Then, momentarily, his eyes shifted, from coal black to a glitter of… something. Confusion.

And Harry finally breathed.

"My stomach is alright now, the sickness, it's gone. I… I have a class to get to." Harry made to get up off the bench and thought, for a moment that he saw Snape's hand about to reach out for him. He dropped his gaze to his trainers.

"Good day then, Mr. Potter." The hand quivered a little more, and then Snape stepped aside.

Harry fled the hall, trying not to look back. He made it to the doors before the temptation stopped him and made his head turn despite his brain's resolve. Snape was standing where he had left him, and there it was again. That look. Relief washed over him and he turned for the main staircase and for the safety of his dorm.

Every Gryffindor was either scoffing down their meal or in the library, diligently preparing for the end of term exams. With the dorm to himself, Harry settled himself on his bed, back against the headboard, and opened the package. Inside was a wide, long belt made of a stretchy black and gold fabric. He draped it over his left hand and, peering closely, he saw that the gold was in fact lettering. He knew Hermione would be able to decipher the writing but, to him, it was satisfyingly enigmatic. That the band's enchantments were contained within the letters he had no doubt and he shrugged off a little bit of the disappointment that the thing in his hands seemed to be so very normal.

He lifted his shirt and wrapped the band around his waist. It was adjustable, warm, and surprisingly comfortable. He looked at himself, smoothed the black, silky fabric and nodded. It would do nicely and, hopefully, would fulfil its promise of protection. What exactly the protections were or how one activated them he wasn't too sure, as the package came sans an instruction leaflet. Swearing to himself for possibly being a gullible fool, he promised himself a smack on the head if the cheap, book advertisement proved to be a scam.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Midway through the second trimester, Harry's appetite became almost voracious. Never being able to satisfy his hunger pangs, he made frequent trips into the kitchens between meals. The house-elves, ever keen to provide, proved to be welcome companions. He still shunned the company of his friends and they, finally, now left him to his own devices. However, he felt the creep of loneliness and the elves' chatter and predilection for school gossip was a welcome respite. Especially as they did not ask questions. When he wanted just to sit at the table and think, they let him be and returned to their appointed tasks.

Four months into his pregnancy Harry finally began to detect a slight rounding to his profile. He decided to keep the Band for when the bump became more noticeable or for when he was on his broom, so often wore one of Dudley's old sweatshirts to hide in. It was during one of the practice sessions for the upcoming Ravenclaw game that Harry discovered, by a happy accident, one of the Band's enchantments. By rubbing his wand against it, the fabric became invisible, deceiving the eyes into seeing a flat stomach. He felt no small measure of relief that the cheap book advertisement wasn't a lie after all and began to relax.

On a warm spring day, Harry found himself a small patch of grass, hidden behind the Hufflepuff changing rooms, stretched out on the softest blanket. He had transfigured the red and green creation from a coin he had found on the floor of the dorm that morning. He had seen it after tucking the Band back into his trunk and, picking it up, had childishly repeated the rhyme "See a penny, pick it up, and all day long you'll have good luck". It wasn't really a penny but neither was it a knutt or a sickle. Turning it, he thought it looked like the toy plastic money Dudley had played with as a child, except this was metal. The blanket was warm, soft, fuzzy, and not to mention, waterproof. It also felt soothing and he relaxed into its folds as though they were an embrace.

Sighing softly to himself he gave into lethargy. He often felt this way when he didn't have Quidditch practise. He would try his hardest to ignore Neville and Ron's chattering and sleep in. Later he would rise, eat, complete his homework and then rest some more. Now that he had the blanket and the days were turning warm, he would be more able to snatch moments of rest away from the others. Out here, where students didn't usually drift, Harry bent his mind to focus on Corporeal Energization and Mental Stability that they had learned in transfiguration this last term. However, his mind allowed his obligations to slip away and settled into a wool-gathering daze. The world turned around him, blue sky the colour of a baby's nursery was broken by cotton wool clouds and a barely-there breeze brushed his skin. He pulled his arms up and rested his head in the cup of his hands, closing his eyes and just enjoying the peace.

A short time later, a singularly large cloud doused the warmth from the sun and, uninvited, Harry's mind conjured up thoughts of the man who wore too much black. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the clouds, seeing only picturesque visions of the man who had never wanted to love Harry but also had never wanted Harry to love another. Snape was selfish, egocentric and disingenuous, and an adulterer. Why couldn't he thrust him out of his heart? Because Snape had beguiled him with his resonating voice and captivating appearance; he had seduced him with his unfathomable character and his inherent darkness. _What does that say about me?,_ he thought.

Even now he could see images of the man amongst the clouds? Not walking, not wavering, not smiling, but drifting away, much like he had done with Harry. "Severus." Harry reached towards the cloud-Snape, begging it to descend upon him and swathe him in its allure. He was helpless… hopeless. In the face of his love for Snape he knew himself to be weak and without virtue. However that point could, he considered, be argued. As wrong as his own actions were, they were internally good.

"Thing will work out in the end."

Harry dropped his arms and let them fall onto the blanket. As ever when Snape enters his thoughts, he felt warm, ever so warm, and yet broken. He closed his eyes for a second to feel the fire burn in his soul. Snape possessed him bodily and psychologically. Ever enslaved, Harry's heart would belong to that man.

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes to see black hair and a familiar hooked nose above him. Dreamily, he reached out to the cloud-Snape again, yearning to touch it, to bring it closer. Cloud-Snape stretched out its own hand too and Harry felt the hardness of bone in its touch. He sat up with a start and looked at Snape. Why and for how long was the man there?

"If you do not develop sufficient senses then how will you differentiate the norm from a peculiar abnormality?" the very un-cloud-like Snape sneered.

The boy hadn't heard a word. The fact that his hand felt ignited with the simplest of touches from Snape demanded far more attention.

Snape dropped the subject and instead said, "Stand up and follow me."

Harry had always questioned Snape's authority; even when he didn't have to abide by his words. During Harry's free time, unless Harry was violating school rules, Snape's words were not law. Yet, Harry was helpless when he demanded something of him. He cast a _Finite Incantatem_ on his blanket and stuffed the coin back into his pocket, hurrying after Snape like a dog tied to a leash.

Snape strode away from the castle and into the forest, looking neither left nor right, but driving a path of his own beneath the trees. Harry guessed that Snape was well acquainted with these surroundings and wondered at it.

Once they were hidden from sight of the castle, Snape felt inclined to take Harry's hand in his. This process, though as simple as it appeared, nevertheless proved problematic for Snape. Alas, after trying to arrange Harry's hand in his he found that he lacked the skill. He mentally chastised himself for reaching for the damn thing in the first place and wondered, now, why he had. It was something about the boy, but what that was slipped around in his mind and would not fix into a substance he could explain.

For Harry, this was in every way wrong and yet in every way right and wonderful. He didn't protest and arranged their hands so they would fit comfortably, despite the cold metal of Snape's wedding ring. _Why are you doing this?_ Harry thought as he walked close to Snape's side, lengthening his stride to match the taller man's. They weren't – couldn't be lovers anymore. With a sense of déjà vu, he asked himself why Snape had not been this attentive, this _lover-like_ when they had been together. Then he would have revelled in it, but now, it felt so wrong. Not like this. Not now that Snape had a wife.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked softly. He didn't ask the follow-on, which was the big _And Why_? It had been nearly a month since Snape and he had been alone, that time he had been sick, and Snape had not once sought out his presence since.

Snape glanced at the boy but did not answer. The truth was that he that he was reluctant to do so, again, not sure exactly why. He stopped then, and turned to face the boy, taking in the bewildered expression, the doubt, the self hatred and, yes, beneath he could detect desire. And then, for once, it was Snape who felt his body lacked strength and leaned against a tree.

"I want to…," Snape couldn't finish his sentence for he could not summon the courage to admit what he wanted. He instead brought Harry to him and when he was close enough he said softly, "I've been wanting… waiting to be with you."

His arms enclosed Harry so that the boy couldn't flee. He pressed him against his body and touched Harry's cheek with his own. Lovingly, he caressed Harry's face and let his breath out in a slow whisper of lust.

Harry felt his body react immediately to Snape and the sudden arousal made him dizzy for a moment. He could feel an echo of his own hardness pressed against his stomach and he groaned into Snape's ear, thrusting his hips. _Are you trying to court me NOW of all times?!_

Harry's thoughts were louder than he anticipated and Snape pushed against his shoulders slightly so he could look into the boy's eyes. "Court? Consider the wider implications should I make such a rash decision; how impossible the concept." His voice was sharp and contemptuous. He looked as though he was going to thrust the boy from him but didn't.

Snape was frustrating Harry. The boy knew how his body wanted to react; what it wanted. But did he really want to subjugate himself so that Snape could further exploit his weaknesses? Perhaps, since that was the only thing Snape ever got out of being with Harry. "Severus… why are you…"

"Silence." Snape closed his eyes and closed the distance between them again. He brought his face to the young man's, their lips a whisper away.

_Don't… don't do this… No… no more. I cannot bear this. Don't kiss me… don't hold me._

In seconds, their lips were dancing against each other, rousing a vigorous, bittersweet fire that burned with each and every second that their lips did not part. Soft mumbles and groans were emitted unabashedly and their hands sought relief through desperate touches and insensitive clawing. Harry groaned deeply as Snape thrust and ground their hips together, their erections straining for release with the friction. He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know if this was right anymore. And suddenly, submitting to sin never seemed more right. Snape's arms were so tight around him he thought he would suffocate. They held him around his back and shoulders. Nothing was going to break them apart. _Don't stop now… don't your dare pull away._ Harry's hands fisted and yanked so hard at Snape's clothes that for a second, he thought they would disintegrate.

But Snape did stop, eventually he did pull his lips away.

"No more," Harry said softly against Snape's lips.

"No more what?" Snape inquired, his voice low and ragged.

"This can't go on any longer."

"Why not?" Snape lowered his head to look into Harry's eyes.

"Because you're using me and I don't like it. You don't want me, you never have. I made a mistake wanting you, and now you're married… and I don't want to hurt Caitlin. She doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this."

Snape felt something curl in his chest and thought it was his pride… or, perhaps, disdain, he wasn't certain. "Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you wanted this no matter what the consequences."

"I did… and I still do, but I can't continue to do this."

For a full two minutes, Snape stood in contemplative silence. "I see," was all Snape said before he pulled his body away from Harry.

In that moment, that surety of movement, Harry felt permanence. Pain drove into him; into his soul and his eyes widened with the shock of it. He knew then that his wanting for Snape was so large that it left the one-sidedness, the evidence of unrequited love and even his guilt buried under its shadow. But Snape had consented so easily.

Snape watched the play of emotions in the emerald eyes, but felt no need to comfort the boy. He had chosen this route; he had spurned this little dalliance. He felt rage build, a red hot, blinding rage that made his breath halt and stutter in his chest. For a second or two he could not see or hear, but, feel, oh yes, he could feel. He felt the need to inflict pain on his erstwhile lover.

"Do you think my life will falter in any way due to your absence?" he waved his arm in a sweeping gesture between them, "This was for you, all for you because I felt sorry for The-Boy-Who-Had-No-One-To-Love-Him. If you think you are strong enough to make it alone, then I agree this ends. Here. Now."

Harry felt his heart stop beating. He just stood there impotent. All that helped him wake up in the morning, everything that urged each foot forward to keep on going had now been wrenched from him. _No, I'm not that weak._

"Get over it," Snape said suddenly; his words as cold as the scales of the Basilisk. "I cannot imagine the future hero of our world being weak enough to cry over something so petty."

Harry's mouth hung open and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. He willed his shock and sorrow away, not wanting to let Snape see how he had hurt him, reduced him. He closed his eyes and felt wetness fall over his cheek. Then he felt a touch, a soft scoop of a finger gliding over his cheek to stop beneath the teardrop.

Harry slapped Snape's hand away, and allowed the older wizard to gaze upon his red eyes. He wiped away another falling tear before Harry stepped back and said, "Maybe… if you knew how I really felt about you, then you'd understand that this isn't as _petty_ as it seems." He turned around and walked a couple of steps. Ignoring several objects at his feet he could have thrown at Snape, he instead threw another jibe, "But then again, how can someone as cold as you are understand what it's like to feel something for someone?"

Behind Harry, Snape's voice was soft again as he whispered to the small teardrop on his finger, "We were never meant to be."

Harry looked back at the man but his eyes were just as unreadable as ever. Just as cold and unmoved as ever. Harry felt sick again. He could not take any more of Snape's callousness so left the forest. By the time he reached the soft grass of the lower lawns, his eyes were far more red and tears were falling like heavy rain. _Why am I so weak?_

Left alone in the forest, Severus Snape considered the last half-hour. He had come across the boy – no, the young man, definitely not a boy – laid out on a blanket, t-shirt drawn up to reveal velvety soft skin and an arrow of dark hair. He had had a wistful smile on his face that Snape had wanted to be a part of. Standing over Harry, he had felt such a keen desire to touch him, to kiss him and to envelop him that it had taken great control to remain standing. He did not know why the boy had such an effect on him, or indeed what that effect was, but he seemed unable to resist searching him out, watching him. The physical effects though, the blood rushing deep into his groin at the sight of the boy's flesh, were recognisable enough but he did not comprehend the tumultuous emotions Harry caused in him. Normally, he would ignore plunging into their depths but this afternoon had stunned him and so he did look. Deep.

"Think what you may, Potter," Snape said some time later to the path Harry had taken, "But I never took you lightly."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Through the halls and past many students, Harry walked slowly, not as slowly as he could, but slow enough. _That arsehole._ Harry turned the corridors over and over, went up the ever-changing staircases as carefully as he could and into the Gryffindor tower. He didn't even stop when Caitlin, then Ginny and Neville called to him. After being hoodwinked by Snape into thinking he had been more than a sordid affair – _A Pity Fuck_ – Harry felt he would never again trust his heart to another. Snape would probably jape about Harry for the rest of his days, laugh at his childish attentions. It had been nothing but a sordid romp and Harry promised himself once he got to his room that he wouldn't sink into misery like some hormonal teenager. Once he sat on his bed, he realized with a jolt that Snape had never actually, physically, shown that he had wanted more than to control him or for sex. When he had demanded fidelity from Harry it had not been the honesty of commitment, rather it had been akin to the coveting of a possession. They never had shared kisses for the sake of being treasured and intimate. No, they had been a component of sexual release, nothing pure in them at all. Harry felt dirty, tainted but, above all, used and deceived.

"No… I can't do this anymore. I won't have it." Harry mentally drew a line under all things Snape and worked out plans to evade him, with the exception of class and meals.

Or the Quidditch game that was to come.

Time raced and it was the day of the Ravenclaw match before Harry could let the recent events settle. Harry had woken late and had to rush to get to the locker rooms. He burst through the doors with his bag in one hand and his Firebolt at his side. Still reeling from the events in the forest, he felt spiteful, vicious and on thin ice, and God help the prat who wished to make a mockery of Harry. He turned his back to the rest of his team-mates and removed his outer, collared shirt. He slipped his Quidditch robes on and then slammed his locker close. He put on his gear and in a few seconds was ready for action.

"Good luck, Potter," his team-mates patted his back and his captain gave him a confident smile as they gathered in a queue at the entrance to the pitch. Harry didn't need their empathy or reassurance, he was going to lure in that Snitch and catch it if it was the last thing he did.

No. Harry Potter took it back. He had to play safe.

The doors opened and light burst in, blinding him. His team-mates flew into the blinding sun without fear, without trepidation, without much of a sense of anything. It had become intuitive for them. An involuntary act. There could have been a wall on the other side, and they would fly straight into it with their pride and dignity. Harry was one of the last to leave the locker room. He at least checked once his vision cleared to see if anything would hinder his objective to get over the pitch.

The crowd roared and houses began cheering for their teams. "Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor!!"

"Ravenclaw!!"

Harry knew Ravenclaw had a new Seeker this year, a little-known fourth-year who had transferred from Dormstrang. Novice or not, this lad's body was built like an American football player. The broom holding him up looked like it was going to give up on him the way it shook and trembled.

Madam Hooch came out onto the field and released the balls. Harry was so busy concentrating on the whereabouts of the Snitch that he didn't see the buffalo Seeker make haste towards him. It wasn't until the bloke ran into Harry and nearly threw him off his broom that he realized this was going to be a game for those who were as vigilant as a guard dog. Harry held tenaciously onto his broom as he dangled from it. _Don't look down…_ The Snitch had flown just under him, just out of his toes' reach, and right behind it was the giant Ravenclaw Seeker.

"Potter's hanging by a couple of fingers!!" Came the voice over the loud speakers.

"God no," Harry said as he swung his other hand over to grasp a firmer hold of his broom.

"Hang on, Harry!" cried a fellow team-mate. A Chaser and a Beater hovered beneath Harry's broom to catch him should his fingers give up.

After a couple of tries, Harry managed to pull himself up, swinging a leg over the handle with a gasp of relief. He pushed the head of his broom lower, gripping it tightly. Livid wouldn't cover how upset Harry was with the Ravenclaw Seeker. If he survived this game, he was going to make sure that fat excuse of a human didn't get out of bed for a month.

The Snitch flew by again and Harry turned towards it. From across the pitch, the Ravenclaw Seeker caught sight of Harry speeding towards something and once he put two and two together, he chased after it.

"That bloke is going to kill Harry!" Hermione looked in closely with her binoculars and then turned to Ron. "We have to do something!"

"Like what?"

"I got it!" said Ginny. "Why not call Dobby and get him to magic up another rogue Bludger like he used when I was a first year?"

"You're brilliant, Ginny!"

From across the pitch, Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the Ravenclaw Seeker heading towards him. However, the eyes were not looking for the snitch, they were intent on his Gryffindor opponent. Harry barely acknowledged that Ravenclaw was adopting Slytherin tactics before he returned his eyes to the snitch, which was flying erratically twenty feet ahead of him. Harry guessed that the other Seeker was planning on throwing him off his broom so that no one stood in his way. "Not today." Harry would resort to his wand before being knocked off his broom. Offense was the best defense.

From below, Dobby hid close to Hermione and with a few, simple words, one of the bludgers veered from its course towards a Gryffindor Chaser and made determined path for the Ravenclaw Seeker instead.

Harry lifted the head of his broom and headed up into the sky, following the Snitch closely. Very closely. Behind him, the Ravenclaw Seeker was having trouble matching the Firebolt's speed, trying instead to intercept. Harry stretched forwards and was about to grab the Snitch, when it suddenly dived down. Harry groaned and his limbs secured themselves against Harry's body and his head lowered to the tip of the broom, pushing it down. He plummeted like a dragon from the sky and then gasped when he saw the recognisable signs of a rogue bludger coming towards him. It was second year all over again. However, the thing passed him and headed towards the other Seeker. Harry was too busy watching the mad bludger that he didn't see where the Snitch was heading. It was almost too late when he heard a couple of, "Watch OUT!"

He turned, blinked, and pulled back seconds away from ending up in Snape's lap. He had been mere inches away from making the man legless. A strong gust from the whip of a fast-turned broom blew around the stands and if a few staff members, such as Dumbledore and McGonagall had not managed to hold down their 'dresses', they would have exposed more than anyone wanted to see. Snape's hair flared up and came back down softly. He leaned back as the Snitch moved from side to side, Harry a foot or so from it and him.

"Careful, Potter," Snape warned. He didn't want Harry lashing out and accidentally striking him.

"Hold very still, Professor, or I can't guarantee that there won't be any marks." There was perhaps a hint of sarcasm in Harry's voice, and definitely bitter resentment.

The Snitch slipped back pass Snape, but Harry's hand was quicker and he seized the golden ball before it could go any further. The movement caused Harry to lurch forward and the momentum threw him off his broom and onto Snape's lap with a heavy thump. Harry knees collided with the bench and Snape's nonexistent arse felt the shock after Harry's weight slammed on him. With the Snitch tucked away in his fist, Harry drew back then held onto his stomach, as it came home to him that he hadn't considered the effect of his energetics on his baby since the match had started. He considered it now and let out a long groan. He leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against Snape's shoulder, not caring that the whole school were grimacing as they watched the Gryffindor Seeker nestle into the Potions Master. Albeit momentarily shaken to have the familiar form in his arms, he did hear the whispers of the other professors either side of him. Snape quickly got up and would have successfully knocked Harry over if the boy had not recovered himself at the same time. Harry took a few steps back and then mounted his broom.

"D'you think Harry's going to be sick?" asked Ginny as she looked at Snape, then back at Harry. "He's probably covered in grease."

"Ew, that's disgusting." Ron commented as he shook his head at Harry.

While all eyes had been on Harry and Professor Snape, the other Seeker was using the distraction to race down towards Harry, with the Bludger on his tail. Alarmed by the sudden gasps from the stands, Harry looked behind him to the incoming Seeker and bludger. He knew immediately what the Seeker's intentions were. Harry watched and held his wand steady. He went through a list of spells in his head that he could use and held out his wand as the other Seeker drew closer. Everyone watched transfixed as moments away from collision, a thin raft of light flew from Harry's wand and both the Ravenclaw Seeker and the bludger were enclosed by a transparent, bluish sphere. Both Seeker and bludger were frozen mid-action, the rippling of the sphere blurring them into indistinct forms.

Harry stared as wide eyed and amazed as the rest of the students. He had no idea what had just happened. He hadn't said a word. He hadn't thought of anything but protecting himself from the impending attack. From the midst of the professors' stand, Dumbledore stood up and recited an enchantment, drawing the sphere on to the ground where it dispersed in a thick mist. The Bludger and the Seeker lay on the ground, motionless.

"Minerva, see that Madam Pomfrey comes out immediately to inspect the boy."

"Right away." She took off and several teachers began to hurry down the stairs and onto the pitch.

Snape and Dumbledore reached the Ravenclaw Seeker first. They checked for a pulse and, finding one, nodded to each other with a grimace.

"He'll live, but he'll need to go to the infirmary." Snape confirmed his diagnosis for the Headmaster.

"Harry Potter! My office. Now." Dumbledore cried out.

The thunderous voice of the Headmaster disconcerted Harry more than Voldemort could ever have. "Yes, professor…" Diverting only to stow his broom in the changing rooms, he followed the rapidly disappearing figure of the Headmaster. "Fuck," he said. Repeatedly.

SEVERUSSNAPSEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Inside the circular office, Dumbledore was standing at the top of a set of floating steps, talking to one of the paintings that Harry had not noticed before. It was of an old, hairless man without eyes. His long nails curled and moved around as he spoke to Dumbledore softly. His face turned towards Harry as if he knew there was another in the room.

"Come in, Harry," said Dumbledore as he lifted his garment and walked down the five elevating steps. "And have a seat, won't you?"

A chair came over to meet Harry behind the knees and he gladly sank into it. His hands twitched in his lap as he waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"It appears, Harry, you have been learning dark magic, known as necromancy. Necromancy the type of which is meant only to be practiced by trained professionals and not students during a Quidditch game."

"I didn't mean it, I promise. I haven't a clue what happened out there – "

Dumbledore placed his hand out before Harry to stop him from rambling on. "I don't want to hear anything but the truth."

"But I am telling the truth! I had a spell in my head. I was going to say _stupefy_ but then he got too close and I felt desperate. Professor, you know I can't do a silent spell for anything!"

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. "I know you cannot."

Ouch. Harry was pleased that Dumbledore didn't think he was a liar, but… how little confidence did he have in Harry…

Dumbledore was silent for a long minute, and then he whispered into his steepled hands, "The Siren's Cage."

Around the room, portraits were suddenly not sleeping, or pretending to sleep and several lifted their ear trumpets.

"Pardon?" Harry dared to ask after another long minute of silence.

"The Siren's Cage, Harry. A spell belonging to a family of spells known as the Siren's Curses. They are a unique set because they are all non-verbal spells taught to most Aurors but mastered only by parent Aurors. These spells can only be performed successfully during desperate times. Putting aside for a moment that you had no prior knowledge of their existence, you must nevertheless have felt yourself to be in grave danger to manage to summon such a powerful spell correctly."

Harry did not know what to say and so settled for just nodding when Dumbledore looked at Harry over his moon-shaped speckles.

"Which motivates me to ask if there is something you wish to tell me?"

"No. Nothing." Harry searched for a thread that would divert Dumbledore's mind. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are the set of curses called the Siren's?"

"Hmm… Long history, Harry. You'll fall asleep before I even begin to explain. Suffice to say they originated within a small family of Sirens who had had their tongues cursed by a wizard because they enticed him. Unable to speak, they had to create spells that could be summoned with a strong desire from the heart."

_The heart?_ "If they're from the heart, why are they a form of necromancy?"

"Because when you kill someone to protect yourself, you have to mean it. With all your heart. No compassion. No regret. Cold death and nothing more."

Harry's face paled and his fingers grasped the arms of the chair for support. "I could have _killed_ him?"

"Yes, if the spell had been cast with greater intent to harm. It seems that not even using all of your heart for protection was dark enough to kill. This time." Dumbledore stood up from the desk and walked towards Harry. "Now, Harry, you may leave. I am glad I was able to have this conversation with you. In this war it is critical that you are aware of all kinds of curses that could be used against you. However, despite that you must be prepared for whatever the warriors of Voldemort will throw at you, I would beg that you refrain from using that spell again."

Harry felt it useless to point out that as he hadn't consciously used the spell it the first place, he would not know how to repeat it. Of course, neither would he be able to stop himself from repeating it for the same reason. Instead, and recognising that he was now dismissed, he made his way to the door.

"On another matter, Harry, the Ministry asks that you meet with some of its members at some time within the next two weeks."

Harry turned back to look at the Professor. "Whatever for?"

Dumbledore looked over his glasses directly into Harry's eyes. "I think they want to recruit you into one of their programs for young Aurors."

"They want to recruit me?" Harry felt an icy fear drip into his stomach. He would not be able to hide his pregnancy from the Ministry and even if he did, who would look after the baby while he trained?

"They wish to prepare you for the war, Harry, that is all. However, I will warn you now, I oppose their offer and I will later inform you why."

A/N: Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment and critique.


	14. Pronounced Hero and Consequently Popular

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Laurie-an

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

A/N: **If I am to update more regularly, I will need an additional Beta to help me tackle my typos and grammar. Would one of you like to volunteer for the role?**

If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain  
A lover in captivity

- Greensleeves

Chapter Fourteen:

"Pronounced Hero and Consequently Popular"

By the arrival of the Ministry, the students had been told to be on their best behaviour, as not to lure attention away from Harry and towards the general hubbub of the school. Cornelius Fudge walked proudly through the vast halls cluttered with students, staff, and ghosts with his head held high and his satin black and purple pinstripe cape fluttering behind him. He reveled in moments such as these, of feeling grand and superior before the students, but, inevitably, were depressed immediately Dumbledore came to meet him flanked by several of the senior staff members. "Good day, Cornelius. I trust the journey was pleasant." Despite Dumbledore's humble and warm greeting, Fudge never let himself be fooled that there was anything but a conspirator beneath the sparkling veneer.

Fudge smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand firmly. "Very much so. Now, let's get down to business. Where is Potter?" Fudge folded his hands behind his back and awaited Dumbledore's reply eagerly.

"Quidditch practice. He'll be ready and available in just a few minutes. In the mean time, I suspect tea would be greatly appreciated?"

Dumbledore turned and led the Minister, with his two Aurors, towards his office where they would set out some terms before the boy arrived. Dumbledore assumed since Harry only had a few months left at Hogwarts, every university would want him in their Auror training program. If the Ministry was going to step in early, Dumbledore anticipated that the Ministry's role in Harry's life would be rather forceful from now until graduation. _Relentless little buggers_. Dumbledore thought silently.

From across the school ground, young Harry entered the locker rooms quickly to change before the rest of the boys finished their last rounds of Slytherin play. He didn't need to get balls thrown at him now; he had a bigger battle to fight. He showered quickly, pulled on his clothes and was on his way to the Headmaster's office before his team mates had dusted off their brooms.

In Dumbledore's round office sat two professors. To his horror, it was the two he didn't want to see: Professor McGonagall, as head of Harry's House, and Snape, member of the Order. Hesitantly, he walked over to the one free chair and steadied himself against its back, pointedly ignoring the others and focusing solely on the Headmaster.

"Ah, Harry. Do join us," said Dumbledore as he poured a fresh new cup for Harry then lit a few scented candles. Harry took his seat and clasped his hands in his lap, his eyes still fixed on Dumbledore. "Take notice of our guests." Dumbledore lifted his hand in the direction of the Minister and his two Aurors.

Harry sneered inside. Fudge was the last person Harry wanted to see. "You needed to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Harry, and I'm extremely happy that you could make some time. No doubt you must have a busy schedule, but there're a few things I would like to share with you." Fudge shuffled in his own seat on the other side of the desk, facing Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to invite you to the Wizarding World's top school for Aurors. King Arthur's Academy."

The room's occupants, excepting the Aurors, were rather taken aback, not because of the offer but by the Minister's almost casual directness. It appeared he assumed Harry's immediate acceptance.

"I…," Harry sipped his tea then took down a huge gulp.

"I know this seems like a big step for you, Harry. But you're only a few months away from graduating and you can't possibly do much good in the war against Voldemort with the basic education you've received so far. You need to enhance your magic and get a feel for what you'll be up against. I assure you, Harry, that Dumbledore and I will make sure you are trained by only the best mentors." Fudge sat back in his chair, a smile of condescension draping his face.

"The Ministry's _experts_ have concluded that it'll be at least two years before You-Know-Who has amassed his forces sufficiently to wage his war. By then, Harry, you need to be a _trained _professional," Dumbledore's voice lacked sincerity and Harry noted the emphasis he placed on certain words.

"Hogwarts has only provided the foundation upon which you will build your kingdom." Fudge raised his arms towards the ceiling and only the Aurors' eyes followed. Everyone else mentally disparaged the theatrics.

Harry leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head and for the first time looked at the Minister. "The academy is the best in Europe, right?" asked Harry.

"Mmm.. yes. It is. But you don't have to make a decision now. Just write to me within the next month or so and my people will take care of everything."

"Mmm… I suppose enrolling in his program has its benefits. When will the first term of my training begin?"

"If we are to have it our way, a week or so after you graduate."

"NO!" The Minister jumped in his seat. However, Dumbledore and Snape being rather accustomed to Harry's sudden outbursts, barely twitched. "No. I need the summer to myself. I might agree to join the academy so long as I am given the summer."

The Minister nodded then looked at Dumbledore who suddenly had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands. "Albus….?"

"Yes?" Dumbledore looked over his moon shaped spectacles. "You must agree that any boy, especially this one, deserves a holiday." Harry noted that the Headmaster had not asked this last as a question.

"Of course." The Minister got up and the Aurors walked up towards him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it was a pleasure talking with you. I will inform my people of your decision and we'll request information in pieces every now and then. Take care. And I'll owl you soon, Albus, for Harry's transcripts and paperwork." My, the Minister was feeling awfully complaisant today.

Dumbledore waved casually while addressing his attention to reading the paper once again.

Once the door had closed behind the Minister, Dumbledore put down the paper. "Minerva, please assist me in ensuring no one hexes our dear Minister as he leaves." After a momentary hesitation in which she seemed to want to say something, McGonagall got up and left the office with the smiling Headmaster.

Snape too left his seat but instead of following his colleagues he approached Dumbledore's desk. "What meddlesome antics are you crafting in that little brain of yours, Potter?"

"I am just trying to fulfill my _duties_. Nothing more."

Snape whirled round to face Harry, his expression snide. "This academy the Minister speaks of, Potter, is nothing like Hogwarts. The students accepted are the elite, chosen from schools worldwide. You are but a lethargic, arrogant, _delicate_ excuse of a hero."

"You're wrong!"

"Am I? If you would put forth half the effort into your work as you do into making my life a daily challenge, then you would be so far ahead we'd have to graduate you early."

Harry stared coldly at Snape. "I think the latter is more gratifying."

"Is it? I would not latch on to the notion so readily. I make a better ally. You don't want me as your enemy."

"I could say the same to you."

Swiftly, Snape placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down towards Harry. "Yes, but that is if you could be my enemy. Last I checked the Golden Boy melts every time I touch him."

"Piss off…"

"Ah…, but I am right…, am I not?" Snape smirked then ran his hand over Harry's cheek. Sure enough, Harry closed his eyes and leant his head against it. "You are drawn to me, Harry. I am what you want."

There was a noticeable change in Harry's emerald eyes. They became soft and lost once they looked into Snape's. The boy was searching for something in those seas of black and then he asked, "Why do you like to hurt me? You told me you didn't take me seriously, so why…?"

"As I said. _Delicate_." Snape pulled his hand away just as Dumbledore reentered the office.

"Stop tormenting Potter, Severus. If you must torment him, do so in your own classroom," Dumbledore then opened the door wider and said, "Now leave. I need to freshen up my room and chair."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Flashes, sudden outbursts, ridiculous questions, and being encircled by reporters from different papers became common within a week since the Minister declared that Harry had accepted the proposal. "How do you feel about being invited to this top academy?" asked one reporter while several others listened in.

_What I want to know is how you got on campus?!_ Harry smiled then tried to take a step back. _I demand a restraining order._

"Give the man some space!" Said Ron as he pushed himself between the lady reporters. "Let the man breathe!"

Having so many reporters and people from the Ministry on campus was unsettling. Harry couldn't go from one place to the other without being tracked down. And to add to the chaos, reporters were bribing students with candy and money to find out answers to questions Harry refused to answer himself. Often, when Harry was trying to eat, several students would come up to him and ask something stupid like, "What's your favourite colour?"

Nearly every Gryffindor wanted to slap this first year Hufflepuff.

Harry wanted to just finish eating his three pancakes, two pieces of waffles, two strips of bacon, two sausage links, three over medium eggs, and one giant glass of pumpkin juice.

Then a second year Gryffindor asked, "What's your favourite meal?"

Even Harry's fellow Gryffindors were being baited into this interrogation. "Not you too!" cried out Ron. "It's like the entire school is in on this."

"Harry, won't you get sick if you eat all that food?" Hermione was comparing her simple meal of yogurt and fruit to Harry's all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Well, I feel hungry all the time." No one knew Harry could have a voracious appetite from looking at him.

"I think you eat more than Crabbe," Ron said, feeling his stomach knot as he watched Harry devour a pancake whole.

"Yeah, well, I have to stay healthy."

"Harry, there's a difference between healthy and…. That…"

"Yeah man. That's just sick," Ron grimaced as Harry chomped at the two sausages at once.

The inchoate fetus had a long maturating process to undergo. Harry had to feed regularly otherwise it would not develop normally. Anyways, the eggs were mighty tasty.

Potions was the second lesson of the day and the one class Harry didn't feel like being in. He was hungry. In his mind, starving. He needed some more food and soon. Hermione was being meticulous in preparing the potion and Harry was sitting beside her with his stomach growling like a caged animal. "You ate like a troll and you're still hungry?"

"Yup," Harry sighed. He should learn to pack some snacks for later. Despite his obsessive hunger issue, he nevertheless managed to devote a lot of time to noting the numerous impressive traits of the Potions Master. Overall, he thought, he was looking exceptionally good today. Whether is was some different shampoo, a new black robe, or just the way the light was hitting him, something about Snape was making Harry a little restless below.

Harry never imagined that being pregnant would not only make him constantly hungry, but more easily aroused as well.

At that thought, a smile graced Harry's lips and Snape looked up from his desk at Harry. "Careful, Potter. You're drooling."

Harry snapped out of his trance and threw Snape a nasty look.

Snape returned the look with one of venom and Harry judiciously decided he had provoked him enough for the day. He placed his head on the desk and continued to take notes on the potion until Malfoy asked, "So, Potter, I overheard some people saying you have a lover. Care to share?"

Hermione stopped brewing and Harry looked up at Malfoy with one of those what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about faces. At about the same time, Snape's quill stopped moving rampantly over the paper.

"A lover?" Harry asked.

"Oh I overheard that too!" another Slytherin called out over his cauldron. "Is it true? Potter, are you two really going out?"

"What the bloody hell?" said Hermione as she looked at the Slytherins than back at Harry. Now everyone had stopped what they were doing to hear Harry's answer.

Unluckily for them, Harry rolled his eyes and placed his head on his desk, leaving much to ambiguity.

In front of him, Snape picked up his quill and carefully set it aside. The thought that Potter might be seeing someone, a nubile young man, perhaps, suddenly took hold of him. Twisting and roiling inside his stomach was the thought that Harry, _his_ Harry, was finding warmth in another's embrace was vexing in the extreme. He brushed aside the remaining papers requiring grading. _Damn brat…_What was most aggravating was that Snape had no excuse this time to pull Harry aside and address the matter with force.

Later, just as lunch ended, Harry found himself surrounded by girls all trying to latch onto him and pleading to tell him if _April_ really was his "One and Only". Completely stunned, Harry could do nothing but gape while girls pulled at his limbs.

From the other side of the hall, Malfoy seethed. He had never seen so many girls fighting frantically for one boy. And for _Potter_ no less. He bared his teeth and growled before turning and taking off. What ate at Malfoy the most was that he saw Pansy's bouncy black hair in the midst of the group.

In the Slytherin common room, Snape was clumsily trying to comfort one of his first years after a particularly traumatic Transfiguration experience when Malfoy stormed in, face a deep red and steam surely coming out of his ears. The first year cringed as Malfoy sat down on the couch. "Hold that thought," said Snape as he walked over to Malfoy. "You look positively cheerful. Good day?"

Malfoy crossed his arms and tried to suppress his anger.

"It's Potter, isn't it?"

Snape needn't say more. Malfoy lost control. "Every damn girl in the whole bloody school is hanging off him like he's the best thing that ever happened! Everywhere I go, it's Potter this and Potter that! Potter to the left, and Potter to the right! Worse, Pansy's been hounding after him!"

Of course everyone had been talking about Potter. He'd been in the papers for the last week. Every day some new story appeared about the boy who _accepted_ the Minister's invitation to the academy. "People see this as the beginning of an end to Voldemort. For many, this is a sign of hope, Draco, you cannot expect people to turn a deaf ear."

"But it's every bloody girl in school!"

"Yes, but this is _Potter_. He doesn't want girls to be with him for his fame, least of all, the Slytherins and especially Pansy. She'll come around."

"Shouldn't you do something about this? Claim it's causing a commotion? Give Potter remedial potion classes? Give him detention for disturbing the peace?"

If Malfoy kept throwing out options, Snape wouldn't be able to stop himself from making several selections from the list. "It is during the breaks, I cannot interfere unless he is being destructive or breaking a school code. Last I checked, there was nothing in there about restraining girls from fan-girling."

"Bloody hell," Malfoy seethed.

_Tell me about it._ Snape gritted his teeth for a split second.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"Mr. Potter, will you sign this for my aunt?" asked a little girl from Ravenclaw.

"Sure," Harry pulled the picture of himself from the newspaper and signed it while staring out the window. He didn't even see the girl who was asking for his autograph.

This was another thing that was happening rather often. Everyone wanted Harry's autograph. _Everyone…_Students would get Harry's autograph then send it to their families who would then either keep it or sell it for profit. Harry felt like he was being turned into some idol that was wanted only for his fame and money. Again. And it irritated Harry to no end. On top of that, he still hadn't figured out who this mysterious lover of his was. "Hey, Harry, you almost done studying?" asked Ron. "I'm hungry. I reckon we get some snacks from the Great Hall before Crabbe and Goyle finish them off."

"Yeah. Good idea."

Along their way though, a girl hurtled towards Harry and Harry did nothing but stand there. He learned that if he tried to escape, they would chase him and girls seemed to have an abundance of energy. "Harry! Oh Harry! Is it true that April is your girlfriend?! She's never around you! I bet she's lying so the newspapers will interview her too!"

Ron was suddenly a hundred feet ahead of Harry and not looking back. _Thanks Ron. You're a great friend_. Harry mentally sent death glares towards him but then his view was blocked by a girl with the longest, blackest hair Harry had ever seen. It was literally down to her knees. Just a mass of straight, shiny black hair. Harry stared until she was close and said in a high-pitched voice, "It's true! He's really with me!"

Harry concluded that this was his mysterious lover, April.

She latched onto Harry's arm and stuck her tongue out at the other girl. "What?! No way! Harry deserves better!"

The two girls erupted into squealing argument that was totally undecipherable to the young man standing mid fracas. Two minutes in and Harry had had enough. "Enough!" he screamed. He took a moment to collect himself and glared at both combatants.

The girl with the shorter hair ran off crying but April continued to hold onto Harry's arm. Now that he could see her closely, he noticed that she was Pilipino. "April?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you let me go."

"Why?" she asked while smiling.

"'Cause you're cutting off my circulation and I need to get some food before my friend eats it all."

"Only if you agree to be my boyfriend."

"_What?_" Harry asked. How could someone be so… arugh! Harry wanted to slap this Ravenclaw.

"Please, Harry?"

Harry said the only thing that might throw her off. "I'm already seeing someone."

April's eyes were suddenly almost as big as his. Almost. "What?! Since when?!"

Harry sighed. "Long before all this happened to me."

"What?! You're seeing someone?" Another paid assistant to the _Daily Prophet_ walked by. "Who is she? Since when? How far have you gone?" she pulled out her notebook along with a quill, ready for Harry's testimonies of love.

Harry looked at her like she was the most harebrained person alive. Why would anyone care about his love life? He had had enough. He wouldn't have any of it. He turned and walked off while trying his best to ignore the panicking April and mini-Skeeter.

"Wait! Harry!" April chased after him as Harry predicted she would and given his current state, he couldn't run. But he could try walking faster.

Alas, girls were, indeed, energetic and relentless.

"Please, let me alone," Harry asked in a calm voice once April got really close.

"Can we at least talk, Harry?"

"What is going on?" Snape had turned the corner and found himself face-to-face with Harry and his insistent lover. "I see. Miss. Samala and Mr. Potter."

Harry walked forwards and his eyes pleaded soundlessly. _Make her stop_. Harry didn't need to tell Snape for the older wizard to understand Harry's displeasure. "You would be wise to leave, Miss. Samala."

Without questioning, April whispered a good day to Harry then turned and skipped off.

"Thank you."

"With every girl in school after you, it is a wonder that you have not been labeled. I had thought that by now, you'd become the next Gilderoy Lockhart. This last week has been rough, hasn't it? This is what it feels like. Fame. Everyone wants a piece of you. Everyone wants a part of your title. Not you, _Harry. _I'm surprised you haven't been ripped up and divided amongst the lot of them."

Snape's words were as warm and caressing as raging, freezing waterfall. They sang to Harry's ears like nails against a chalkboard. They held Harry's heart as tenaciously as a bear trap; snapping shut and violently ripping through flesh. _Why do I love him?_

Before Snape could utter one more word, Harry had disappeared down the hall.

Instead of walking to the Great Hall, however, Harry marched off towards Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was seated in his chair, sipping tea and looking over some papers. When Harry entered the room, he appeared rather upset and the boy didn't have to elaborate for Dumbledore to know the reason for his distress. "Good afternoon, Harry."

"Good afternoon," Harry took a seat then asked, "Can't you make it all stop?"

Dumbledore folded his hands over his desk and listened attentively while Harry continued. "I can't take much more of this. I am not an item to be toyed with. I'm just me, with real feelings. Why don't people understand that?"

"It's not that they don't, Harry. It's that they choose to ignore it. So long as there is a tangible portion of hope, they will cling to it. But now that you are here, we have more urgent matters to attend to."

Harry's raised head beheld fearful eyes.

"I am not ignorant of your circumstances, present and future. I have a plan for you after you leave this school, but there is a tiny problem that will soon erupt into a larger problem if we don't deal with it now."

Before Harry could muster a reaction, the door slammed shut and locked him in.

A/N: Thank you for reading. If you are interested in being a temporary beta for this fan fic, I will need some proof of your abilities. Such as the titles of fics you have previously edited or for you to select a section from a previous chapter (preferably, 4-7) and edit it.

Thank you for reading.


	15. His Condemned Passion

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited By Missy Padfoot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Fifteen:

"His Condemned Passion"

Harry was at the edge of his seat; his eyes wide and his posture petrified. With the door sealed and the air stiff, Harry felt as if he was going to fall apart, confess his sins and do anything required of him because when Dumbledore gave that stern eye, it was frightening. Combined with Dumbledore's possible knowledge of Harry's pregnancy, which only added to Harry's fear of being discovered, Harry was on the verge of fainting. For if they decided to scan his body, they would stumble upon more than Harry was ever willing to reveal."God no." Harry's lower lip shivered. He could feel his soul slipping out of his body. _Breathe… In and out and in and out… One and two…_

Suddenly, Dumbledore's face softened. Could there still be hope for Harry? Such compassionate eyes, surely they wouldn't coerce him to give up his child.

To Dumbledore, Harry's posture was just like that of a cat backed up into a corner. "Harry, why so tense? I only needed to talk with you for a few minutes. Nothing more."

Harry became the epitome of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Harry, you should never be afraid of me, unless there is real reason for it." Dumbledore paused then adjusted his spectacles. "Have you given me a reason to be angry with you?"

"No, sir." Harry answered quickly with a rash voice.

"Your posture suggests otherwise."

"Sir?"

"Wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore asked while looking behind Harry. His eyes clearly focused on something else.

"Sir?" Harry turned around, prepared to see someone whose presence was undesirable. He didn't know who would've been the last person he would have wanted to see, but he had a long list.

Instead, from the shadows stepped out a tall, lanky man with a dull dress shirt, a black tie and faded trousers. Once his face came into the light, Harry's feeling of anxiety turned into utter excitement. "Remus!"

Harry got up quickly and threw his arms around the missed werewolf. "Hello, Harry. It's good to see that you're just as lively as ever." Remus rubbed Harry's back while watching Harry smile wholeheartedly.

If they only knew how much Remus' appearance lightened Harry's mood. But then, another thought crossed Harry's mind. Why was Remus summoned?

Harry pulled away, not a trace of his smile was left. He turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Why is Remus here?"

"I'm here because we have urgent business to attend to."

"I don't understand."

"Let us explain," said Dumbledore. "Harry, this Auror program at the Academy is prestigious, and yes, it's superb that you were accepted by the Minister's request, but I don't want you to attend the academy."

"Why not?" Harry sat down, looking rather confused yet relieved all at once.

"The reason is that all the Aurors who come out of that school are only trained to fight against your common criminals, not against a mastermind like Voldemort. Though their training is strict and demanding, they have not faced anything like what the Order has endured." Remus added.

"And that is why, Harry, we want you to decline the Academy's acceptance. We can teach you everything you'll need to know. We can train you physically, mentally and magically."

"And you'll be with people who love you. Not with utter strangers." Remus touched Harry's shoulder and smiled down on him.

"So I would be able to see you, Moody, Tonks, the Weasley's… and…"

"Yes, Harry. We'll be there beside you, teaching you everything we know."

"This is brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. _I'll be with my friends! _

"Yes, but we not agreed upon your training grounds." Remus pointed out. "While Sirius has suggested Grimmauld Place, we obviously know that it isn't going to sustain once you undergo training."

"Hogwarts won't be able to house you either because, like it or not, Death Eater's children are roaming the castle's halls even as we speak."

"The Shrieking Shack is no more enduring than Grimmauld Pace."

"And the Burrow is too crowded." Dumbledore concluded. He then gave Harry an encouraging smile. "But rest assured, we'll find a place."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

There were numerous things troubling Harry. Some more deeply than others. One in particular was eating away at him; and while Harry did his best to conceal his distress, each and every time he saw Snape with his wife, he suffered from a great uneasiness in his gut. Snape was pouring his wife a cup of tea at the staff table and they were both engaged so deeply in conversation, that everything else had become trivial to them. Harry was sure that he was insignificant in Snape's thoughts and worries. _Just look at them__._Harry thought distastefully. He wanted to sneer at them, but his icily calm expression would have to do.

Alas, while his face remained emotionless, his eyes would relentlessly long for Snape.

At some point, Snape looked over the students' heads, eyes settling on Harry's for a good five seconds. Within that time span, Harry saw a conniving old bastard with the edge of his lip curved upwards. _I will not have this._ Harry finished one last turkey leg before he got up and slipped from the Great Hall quietly. If anyone suspected his displeasure, every newspaper in the Wizarding world would want in.

"Is something wrong with Potter?" Caitlin asked as she watched Harry leave the Great Hall with bewilderedness.

"When is there not something pecking away at him?" Snape placed his hand on Caitlin's lap to call back her attention.

"He hasn't visited in a week. Something must be troubling Potter, and I wish to know why. I can't have him looking like that. Not while the _Daily Prophet_ is bribing our students into coughing up all the juicy news they can attain."

Caitlin stood up and touched her husband's shoulders briefly before she followed after Harry.

Young Harry was sitting on a window ledge facing the walls of Hogwarts when Caitlin came to greet him. His ambiguous countenance turned into a smile and Caitlin wondered if she had made a mistake. Maybe Harry was just frustrated and needed some air. Or maybe he wasn't feeling too good. Whichever it was, Harry didn't look as troubled as she thought. Just calm and quiet. "Hello Harry. I've come to join you if you don't mind."

_Why?_ "You really didn't have to." _I wanted Snape._ But Harry would not tell Caitlin that her presence was unwanted.

"You haven't been around, Harry. I had thought that something was troubling you. If something's wrong... and if you need to talk to someone other than your friends…"

A small smile breached. "Thank you." There was a hesitant pause and then, "Actually, there is something."

"Yes? Go on." Caitlin responded all to eagerly.

"I… It's stupid, and possibly avoidable. Just the usual teenage stuff."

Caitlin's stressed gaze softened and she smiled. "Is that what's been on your mind, Harry? Well, let me hear it."

"There's this person I was with for a while." Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "And, it never really went well, but lately this person hasn't done much more than tease me, lead me on, then push me away. But they don't really push me away. More like push then yank me forwards." Harry did this gesture with his arms, where he reached out far, then brought them back as swiftly as he could. His fist landed on his heart and he sighed. "No more. I want them to stop. Or just…"

"Just what, Harry?"

"Just… just…"

"Yes, just what would you like this person to do?" Snape stepped forwards menacingly from behind the shadows, and his face bared that same, sinister smirk that Harry wanted to wish away.

"Severus?" Caitlin looked back and then looked over at Harry who was biting his lip, trying to hold back the furry he felt surging within. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'll talk with you about this later. Severus won't leave."

Reluctantly, Harry dismissed himself. He pushed himself off the ledge and headed off towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry would not talk again with Caitlin until the end of the day when he managed to sneak into the dungeons and finish what he had been telling her. Caitlin turned out to be very sympathetic towards Harry's distress, but if she knew who this person was, things would become... complicated. She told Harry a few words of advice. To sum it up, she told him to try, but if the person wasn't in to listening, to move on with his life and find someone who'll treat him better and listen to him.

After Harry had left the dungeons, Caitlin returned to her quarters and to Snape. The man was sitting on the couch grading papers but was not so deep into his work that he wouldn't greet her with a small kiss to her cheek. "What did he say?" Snape asked, while exempting the eagerness he felt.

"What? Potter? Severus, dear, I shouldn't really tell you."

"But I am your husband." Snape persisted.

"Yes, I know, but a secret is a secret."

"A secret is one of those things you proclaim to the world then tell them all to keep it hush-hush."

"Hmmm, I guess a little bit of information couldn't hurt." Caitlin plopped down lethargically beside Snape and rested her head on Snape's shoulder. "Young Potter is distraught over some young girl, I believe. Supposedly she knows about his infatuation with her, and from what I've learned, chooses to tease him about it and lure him in only to turn him away later. I gather that this has been going on over and over since it's effecting Potter this much. Such a cruel young lady. I wish he would've told me who she was."

_It's for the best that you never know. _Snape turned around and kissed Caitlin on her forehead.

However, Caitlin mistook Snape's dismissive gesture. "You know who this callous girl is, don't you?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be inclined to say so. Potter's a mature young adult. He has to be able to face reality alone."

Snape stood and walked towards the wall adjacent to the fireplace and, as if he was watching a movie, visions from nearly a year before flashed through his mind. Harry up against the wall, Harry panting and whimpering, Harry declaring his loyalty to Snape, Harry… Harry… Harry… Harry. Harry opening his eyes and swiftly capturing Snape's dark eyes so that he may embed his heart into them. Snape placed his hand against the wall then leaned his head forwards so that it touched the warm surface. He then breathed softly and closed his eyes. "Severus? Is something troubling you now?"

His face felt fiery and his cheeks guiltily burned. He closed his eyes in shame and turned his face away from the one who did not deserve all of this. But in Snape's heart, he felt a raging passion and an urge that relentlessly beckon Snape to pursuit it. He had once thought that he wouldn't be swept away by his folly, but alas, he can not deny that which clenches his at heart so tenaciously. Snape raised his hand quickly and gripped the folds of his shirt over his beating heart. When was the last time his heart accelerated for someone? When was the last time he felt distraught over the thought of losing someone? Snape could only recall his infatuation for Lily Evans. But even that didn't swathe him with as much heat and leeway as her son does to him now. Snape turned an obscure eye towards his awaiting wife and he asked softly, "Why don't you cut your hair? Maybe dye it a darker colour. I think black would bring out your brilliant green eyes and add contrasting balance to your fine, fair skin."

_Along with that, why don't you get a sex change? _Snape gestured for Caitlin to approach him.

Caitlin turned to look at her hair in the distant looking-glass. "My hair?" she repeated woefully soft as she went to him. "But, I thought you loved my red curls."

"It was only a suggestion." A harebrained thought passed through his head and yet he did not heed his sense of reason. He opened his arms and accepted her.

He then situated her with her back to the wall so that he could compare her height to Harry's. They were awfully close, just mere inches away. He would just have to dip a little lower for Caitlin's lips. _No… it's Harry._ Snape forced himself to believe. But then the lingering scent of lipstick overpowered Snape restless imagination and reminded him against his wish that those lips belonged to Caitlin and not Harry. Nevertheless, he kissed her and then was awakened once again by the foreign feeling of her lips. He would have to try a little harder to find what he sought. He pressed harder against her lips, hoping that her mouth would be as sweet as his dear Harry's. No. She tasted of bittersweet wine. Out of frustration, he gripped her hips harder and Caitlin gasped.

"Shh…"_Harry…_ The rudest reminder had yet to be recognized. Her body was soft, curvy, and not at all like Harry's. Snape could not focus without picturing Harry's body with breasts and that desired hour-glass figure. Snape pulled away from Caitlin's body and looked at her through his emerald eyes. Those were the closest things he had that resembled a part of Harry. The eyes, through which one can see the other's soul. A link that was easily broken, but difficult to behold. _What has become of me?_ "Severus?" Caitlin asked softly.

"Caitlin…," He was about ready to give up. Caitlin could not be his Harry. Drained from wishful thinking, he leaned down to rest his forehead in the crock of her neck. That was then that he breathed in her scent. What was he thinking? Why did he bother? They were two completely different people.

Suddenly, Snape moved forwards and pressed himself against Caitlin. She gasped briefly before he took her lips in his again. If his thought remained insistent, then maybe, just maybe, the person in his mind could become the person in his arms.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

For the next few days, Caitlin had been in a dandy mood. She skipped around the classroom with her curls bouncing much like a child and her deep green eyes glowing like jewels. "Professor, you look happy today." some girls giggled with Caitlin and did these funny hand gestures that Harry couldn't understand. But whatever. Harry turned around and watched Snape as he stood beside Malfoy and watched him add ingredients. Quickly, Harry sighed. He always felt encased during this class. There was so much that he needed to talk about with Snape but the man hardly gave him the attention he deserved unless Harry enticed a girl before his eyes. Much like with April. Then Harry thought about the most cliché of ideas and decided why he hadn't put it into use. If Snape really felt something for him, then he would be inclined to ensnare his attention if Harry showed interest in someone else. If Harry had learned anything about Snape during the year they were together, it was that he refused to share.

However, there was one flaw Harry didn't take into account until he was facing April later that day. As friends, they could be wonderful, but girls weren't into that pretend to be my lover so my beloved will notice me thing. Girl wouldn't have any of that. Harry understood that clearly. Toying with someone to win another's affection wasn't the right thing to do. If that person wasn't willing to recognize you without some help, then is that person really worth it? Harry thought for a second, then noticed some students walking around. He leaned in and whispered to April. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said the other day." He got real close. Close enough so that his breath could tickle her ears.

She giggled and some students turned their eyes towards Harry and April.

"If you don't mind, I'll like to start off as friends. But, don't go around telling people what I told you. I don't need anymore publicity."

April giggled and placed her hand over her mouth to contain herself and then she nodded before skipping off.

Just behind the students, Caitlin stood looking kind of bewildered but happy all at once. She would have to tell Snape that she found out exactly who Harry was talking about.

That night when she got back to the quarters, she plopped down next to Snape and said, "Severus, you don't have to hide it anymore. I know everything."

Snape's eyes stretched to their maximum width and he set his glass of wine down. He felt like his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest. And even still, Snape dared to repeat, possibly in hopes that she was only playing with him. "Everything?"

"You look surprised. Did you think I wasn't going to find out?"

Snape wasn't careful for nothing. "I suppose I was hoping…"

"Nonsense, Severus. I know who is Harry's love interest and-"

"Bloody hell…." Snape stood up and was about to open his mouth to say something when Caitlin stopped him.

"It's that April girl, isn't it?"

Every little thought that was running rampant in Snape's mind fled and his heart's pace began to ease itself. _Calm and collected._ "April? Ms. Samala?"

"Why of course! Just today I saw them in the halls, snickering and giggling and being hopeless lovers."

_Harry only snickers when he's conspiring. _"Well, yes. I suppose they are the couple of the year."

"She's a lucky girl, you know, Severus."

The comment sparked Snape's interest. Did Caitlin know something else? "Enlighten me."

"He'll take care of her. And he is the bachelor of the century. I'm sure every girl wants to be with him."

_Not just that. I want… No!_ Snape shook his head. "I need rest." Snape dismissed himself, heading towards their room to clear his thoughts. How dare anyone get near Harry? And how dare these fruitless passions persist. Snape figured he was doomed to forever desire what he shouldn't have.

From across Hogwarts, Harry was retreating to his bed while the other students were away. He laid still on his bed for a few seconds, gazing up at the canopy and listening carefully to the sounds that surrounded him. Nothing sounded like active humans, so Harry lifted his shirt and carefully removed the band that sheltered his baby from the world. His stomach popped out and he smiled as he ran his hand over the lump and felt his skin which was forming a texture different from that around his body. Just a few more months and he'll be able to feel his baby move around. Harry wanted to giggle. He was unbelievably excited. His first baby. If anyone knew, he couldn't fathom what they would say to him. He was sure the world would think he was insane to have gone through with this, but the bump beneath his skin seemed so promising. If he died in the war, he had an heir to his fortunes. His blood wouldn't be lost. And if Severus Snape joined the heaping bodies upon the ground, well his blood too would be carried on. Two heroes joined in union in this one child. That what motivated Harry every day. Even if Snape was an arse.

Harry ran his hands over his bump over and over again. He didn't think he would ever have children after this. He didn't consider marrying anyone, but if he did, then it'd most likely be a girl and she of course would bare the spawns.

SEVERUSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"You wished to see me, headmaster? Oh…" They were not alone. Harry looked around the room curiously while five figures, dressed in dark cloaks and concealing hoods, hovered several inches from the ground. Their sickly white and bony hands hung limp at their sides. Their hoods fluttered, suggesting their breathing patterns. They didn't utter a sound other than the rumble of their deep breathing.

Beside them stood the eager Minister, rubbing his hands together with excitement and a bright grin. "Ah, Mr. Potter, how are you today?"

"Well," Harry responded while looking to Dumbledore for answers. Why were these creatures here with the Minister? Were they from the Academy? If so, what should Harry do? Decline on the very spot?

"Mr. Potter, or Harry? You don't mind if I call you Harry, do you? Of course not. That'd be just silly." The Minister stepped forwards, ignoring Harry's blatant distasteful look, and raised his hand to the five grim looking figures. "Well Harry, before you stand the five greatest mentors of King Author's Academy. I wanted to introduce you to them ahead of time, so you had an idea of what to expect come August─"

"August?!"

"Yes, Harry. Your training starts in August, no exceptions. Now, as I was saying─"

"I will not start my training in August. We made that clear."

The Minister sighed and turned to look at Harry as a man would look down at a stubborn child. "Do not interrupt me, Harry."

Dumbledore looked over his moon shaped spectacles and chuckled lightly.

"If you do not start your training in August, you won't graduate early enough."

"Then I guess I won't be graduating. Or attending the Academy for that matter."

"What?! Not attend? Are you out of your mind, you insolent boy? Where else could you possibly acquire training as promising if you don't attend the Academy?"

"Perhaps from those who have fought against Voldemort," Dumbledore suggested before he sipped his tea then continued to chuckle.

Then, one of the five Mentors, the one to the right of the lot, turned to look at Harry from beneath his hood. He then shook his head and said in a low, ominous voice, "We are wasting our time here, gentlemen."

The five mentors chuckled themselves, then one by one, they began to vanish.

"No!" Cried the Minister, "Wait! Please, you don't understand! Harry's just confused, of course he'll attend the Academy! Won't you, Harry? You were just kidding when you said you wouldn't right? Oh please, don't leave!"

"There is no place for him at our school," the final Mentor whispered before he faded away.

Fudge paced around and around, hoping that some part of the Mentors was left behind for him to cling to then bring forward. But they had completely vanished and left not even a lint ball. The Minister then turned around and clenched his fists at his side. "Harry, what is the meaning of this? Not attend the Academy, are you bloody out of your mind?!"

"No sir. I am doing the right thing. I have friends who can teach me more than your Academy could ever."

"Friends who are more capable then my mentors? Really now, Harry, I thought you were smarter than this. Apparently I was wrong. I offered to help, but since you'd rather go into battle unprepared, I guess that's your choice if you want to die. But I had better not hear a single person blame me. I offered you a chance, now you'll just have to rely of these _friends_ of yours."

Harry watched as the Minister grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. "Good day then. Just you wait, Harry. When August rolls around, you'll be begging at my doorstep, asking me to help you, but no. I won't. You'll just have to face this on your own. You had your chance!" He opened the door, then slammed it shut.

Harry winced and Dumbledore popped a few lemon drops into his mouth. "Sir?"

"I think that went rather well."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"No… stop." Harry tried to push April away. What she was trying to make him feel he only felt when one other person did it. Her advances did little more than make him feel uneasy. "Please…"

Nevertheless, April continued her advances, for she was unaware of Harry's predilection for the male body. But then again, Harry wasn't putting up much of a fight, and he did lure her towards a desolated area. Most people were at Hogsmeade or out in the Quidditch pitch. Not on the bridge. "Just once?" April asked.

"Just once? You promise? Just once?"

"Yeah. I do."

Harry's arms fell to his sides. He then closed his eyes and prayed that no one will find them. _No_ one.

Of course, they didn't see the person who was about to board the bridge. Caitlin smiled to herself then skipped off. _Oh, I have to tell Severus_. She thought as she headed towards the inner halls of Hogwarts. She knew Snape would have to pass by in order to get to his meeting. So she leaned up against the walls and waited for only three minutes before she saw her husband passing through with a folder in arm. She tried to maintain a serious face, but once he passed a look at her, she started to giggle. "Caitlin?"

"You won't ever guess what I just saw over at the bridge."

"Care to tell me?"

"It's Potter. It would appear that he's found himself a woman."

That content look on Snape's face was gone. "Is that so?"

"Mmm yes. Someone should stop them before he does something he will regret. It's getting rather steamy over yonder if you know what I mean," Caitlin winked and then walked off.

Snape, on the other hand, careered off in the opposite direction of his conference.

The sight to behold infuriated Snape. Harry and April were still there. Harry's arms were steady, adjacent to his body. April's, however, were latched onto Harry's face while he coerced him into kissing her back. To Snape, April was stealing kisses from his young man. Worse, he couldn't even begin to fathom why he felt such jealously in the first place. Or even why he would allow himself to be conquered but such licentious desires. He was married. And Harry was his student.

Snape groaned then advanced.

Harry had adjusted himself against her. Trying to keep a little space between them so there was room for his imagination. If he could convince himself that April was someone else, then he wouldn't grimace and turn away. If he could convince himself that April's lips were that of another man, then maybe he could kiss back; give way to that tongue that was trying to coax his into a slow dance. Then somewhere between his thoughts, he picked up a light scent of a mix of potions. It wasn't horrible, but it was familiar. Horribly familiar. _Severus?_ Harry slid back his eyelids by a fraction then, before April realized Harry was stepping back, he thrust her away and was trying to find some way of explaining himself to the one person he didn't want to see. "I… I…"

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for immodest behaviour. Now, get out of my sight."

Once April came back from her daze, she nodded before taking a hold of Harry's hand to lead him away. Harry had barely turned before he felt Snape's hand upon his shoulder, stopping him from taking a step further. "A word, Potter, if you please."

Reluctantly, Harry shook off April and they stood in silence for a few anxious moments before April disappeared behind the corner. Harry looked up finally but silenced himself before he spoke. _What took you so long?_

"Already back on your feet and feeling lonely, Potter?"

"We weren't doing anything that you and I haven't already done."

"Rather ambiguous, do you not you think? What have we _not _done, Harry?"

"We were just kissing. That's all. And I really wasn't enjoying it so…"

"And why are you confiding your misfortunes in me? Trying to reassure me?" Harry's eyes widened in realization and then Snape continued, "Yes. You looked sick. It did not meet your expectations, did it?"

"Bugger off! I know what I prefer and-"

"She was not it." Snape came up close and pushed Harry against the bridge. Ironically, in the exact same place April was lean up against just moments before. "Can she not give it to you the way I did?"

"I…." No. This could not start up again.

"I spoiled you, did I not? I had you so wrapped up that you lost yourself several times." The folder in Snape's hand dropped to the side so that one hand could press against the wood and the other could hold Harry's chin. "Look at me. I cannot sleep at night thinking that she's with you."

Snape's statement stumped Harry and unconsciously the boy's guard dropped. Snape then wanted to remind Harry what it was like to be with a man. It only took a rough initiative for the memories to come pouring back. Harry grasped a hold of Snape's body because he was afraid he was going to stumble and fall to his knees. Snape's kisses were like fires against his ice cold body. Once they mingled, Harry felt tingly and his glasses were fogged up to the point that they were utterly useless. Harry let them fall to the side then he slid his arms around Snape's neck to hold the man close to his body.

Quickly after and they shared frenzied kisses. Nothing sweet and tender like the one he shared with April. Snape preferred for it to be overwhelming and fervent. He liked the whimpers and mutters Harry uttered when he was being subjugated. And in turn, Harry thrived on the sensations he felt when Snape's tongue was ravishing his mouth and savouring him. "Never forget." Snape whispered and then Harry felt him pulling at his tie and collar. But he didn't question the man so long as he continued to kiss him like this.

Then Snape pulled away and looked carefully at Harry's reddened lips. "You prefer it when I am with you."

Harry rolled his head back and then winced when he felt Snape's tongue pressing hard against that one spot at the base of his neck. Quickly after and Harry was moaning and clawing into Snape's back. Snape's teeth were working their magic and Harry's eyes were shut tight. The entire school could have been watching them and neither of them would've noticed.

"Do not let Samala probe around too much," Snape whispered as he pulled away from Harry's neck. "Or she will demand answers." Snape then pressed his finger to the spot he had just tended to and it felt wet, cold, and abandoned. A mark that hurt much like the one he left on Harry's heart when he walked away from Snape that one afternoon. It was then that Harry thought: _I shouldn't have done this. What was I thinking?_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	16. Hasty and Negligent

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Missy Padfoot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Sixteen:

"Hasty and Negligent"

The detention from the night before wasn't nearly as stressful as Harry thought it was going to be. Dumbledore had suddenly appeared and was preoccupying Snape with long talks about different things that were of little concern to Harry. Luckily, Harry was able to finish his detention and get out before Snape tried to work his magic on him again. He could only imagine Snape forcing him to strip down so he could have his wicked way with him. Harry wasn't quite sure what was with Snape lately, but now was not the time.

Not that Harry would've minded. It was just so hard for Harry to understand what he felt when Snape was kissing him, other than pure and utter lust. He was extremely happy when those rare intimate moments happened, but they were risking so much it made Harry feel sick. _If Snape only knew I was cradling his child_.

If Harry dug deep enough into his honest heart, his heart would only confirm his inevitable attraction to the heartless git. And to add to his distress, there was Caitlin; Snape's lawfully wedded wife. Harry sighed. How could he even hope to compete against her? Harry once again reminded himself of _their_ marriage. He had to stop ruminating on ways to steal someone else's husband since there were more important issues at hand. He didn't need the drama as much as he needed the grades to graduate from Hogwarts. He would be overwhelmed with shame if witches and wizards around the world were to read their morning papers, only to discover that Potter, their hero, wasn't graduating because he failed potions; a class essential to his career as an Auror.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." April flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "I had the worst night last night!" April, on the other hand, just made his life miserable. He considered dropping out of school just to escape her, but terminated the thought after a mere moment.

"So did I, April. So did I." Harry sighed as Ron and Hermione witnessed April's never ending balderdash about how Hagrid made her go with him into the forest.

At some point between when April arrived and when Harry leaned over on the table, April stopped and stared directly at Harry's neck. "Harry… what's that?"

"What's what?" Harry asked while on the verge of yawning.

"Blimey, Harry! That thing's bloody huge!" Ron suddenly forced Harry to look away so that they could examine this behemoth "love bite".

Harry was still sleepy and paid no mind to his friends' sudden gaping eyes.

"Who've you been seeing? And where can I find her?" Ron eyes were huge, though not as big as his grin.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Harry then saw Hermione's face and she was looking at Harry as if he had a hickey on his neck….

Harry suddenly grasped a hold of his collar and pulled it higher. But there was no use. Everyone had already seen it. "Harry, who have you been seeing?" April asked as she tried crawling over the table towards Harry. She didn't look as hurt as angry. "Who, Harry?!"

"Miss Samala, sixty points from Ravenclaw for your indecency." Snape and McGonagall were passing by and happened to see April bent over in an in appropriate position.

"I would have taken seventy! You're a mature young lady, Miss Samala. Behave yourself and take a seat," McGonagall's face was slightly red. "Really. In a room full of boys no less."

"My boyfriend's been seeing someone else!" April whined while pointing offensively towards Harry.

"Your relationships are of little concern to Professor Snape and me."

"But he has a massive hickey!"

McGonagall almost placed her hand against her chest in shock. "Goodness." McGonagall looked over at Harry then back at April. "I really did not need to hear that. Twenty points from Ravenclaw."

McGonagall then left before she heard anymore from the hormonal teenagers. Snape, on the other hand, passed a furtive smirk towards Harry before carrying on. By Monday, everyone had received a copy of the latest, wickedest issue. Across the front cover, was the scandalous headline:

"Harry Potter and His First Hickey. Who Could She Be?"

And it was more than just the _Daily Prophet_. Even regular entertainment magazines had printed some story about Harry's abnormally large hickey and questions regarding what happened during his rendezvous with some secret lady. Since April made it apparent that she wasn't Harry's _attacker,_ everyone was making assumptions about who it could've been. In one magazine, someone suspected Harry's close girl friend, Hermione Granger. "Really. This is just ridiculous." Hermione wanted to rip the magazines into pieces and write a letter to the publishers, reprimanding them for writing such "rubbish".

Ron came across an article in the _Quibbler_ about how the nargles were to blame. "This is bloody bull shit."

"Can't Harry have a life anymore without everyone else knowing about it?" Hermione tossed the magazine to the side in disgust, only for it to be quickly snatched up by someone else.

If the morning wasn't already going horribly, Malfoy had to make an appearance. "First hickey, Potter? Psh. Please. That's the lamest shit I've ever heard."

"Well, at least my pathetic love bites are making headlines."

Harry then got up and left before he got anymore shit from Malfoy or April. He knew exactly where he needed to go as soon as he left the Great Hall. To the dungeons.

Snape was sitting at his desk, appearing slightly uneasy. "Thanks a lot," Harry said once he entered the classroom. "Thanks to you, everyone thinks that some girl has staked their claim on me. I get one measly hickey, and the whole world knows!"

"Now you know better and next time, maybe you will do a better job at hiding it."

"Next time? There won't be a next time, Snape; I'm tired of these games of yours! I thought we made that clear!"

"If you are so upset, then why do you let me kiss you?" Snape waited patiently for an answer while Harry stood there, panicking. When Harry failed to produce an answer, Snape removed himself from his desk and casually walked over towards Harry.

Having Snape walk towards him made Harry feel extremely uneasy. Yet, he didn't move an inch from where he stood. _Stand your ground._ "Why _do_ you kiss me?" Harry asked once Snape was close enough to hear his gentle voice.

For a while, Snape stood there whilst giving the appearance that he was consulting with his conscience. Then his eyes softened and he admitted much to Harry's surprise, "I kiss you because your lips put me at ease." Before Harry could muster a reaction, Snape asked again, "Why do you let me kiss you?"

Since Snape was being seemly honest with his motivations, Harry decided that it was only fair to respond truthfully. But still, Harry found it difficult to just say it out loud. He struggled with arranging his words then actually getting them through his lips. "I… Well, … Because I want you to."

Harry was prepared to hear the worst Snape could throw at him, but instead, Snape remained quiet. He wasn't looking at Harry. He was staring at the floor off to the corner. He was searching for the answer to something and Harry doubted that it had something to do with his response. Maybe Snape really didn't know how to deal with teenage hormones. However, his countenance suggested that he wanted to ask something.

A few moments later, Snape began his inquiry again. "Do you like being close to me?" Baffled, Harry's mouth opened and closed stupidly for a few seconds before Snape appeared frustrated. "Better yet, do you like a challenge, Harry?"

"I suppose." Harry had answered too quickly.

"Yes. So do I," Snape was smirking and Harry couldn't fathom why.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm collecting information."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I like to be ahead in the game."

"Game? What _game_?"

"_This_ game, Harry," Snape ran his finger down Harry's throat, down his chest, and then hooked his finger around the hem of Harry's pants all the while Harry stared directly into Snape's eyes. "Do not look so scared. We have done far worse together."

The slight fear in Harry's eyes did not waver which resulted in Snape pulling Harry against his body. "Why do you look at me like that? I have held you, kissed you. I have showed you that I am capable of loving you. Yet you still look at me with those hesitant eyes. Tell me why."

"I… don't… know…."

"Maybe you have misunderstood everything." Snape's finger felt Harry's lips as it ran over it delicately.

"How can I?! You love Caitlin! You _married_ Caitlin! How am I supposed to believe that you even care for me after what you did?"

"How can someone like you possibly understand my situation?"

_Your situation?! _"I could have if you had just talked to me and stopped shutting yourself off from me! But no. You would _push_ and _shove_ me away."

That statement and the way Harry delivered it did more than infuriated Snape. "I _never _touched you like that!"

Snape's arms tightened around Harry and the boy considered dropping the argument. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now because… now it's too late."

Something about Harry's words elicited something in Snape's eyes. "It's never too late."

"Huh?"

Snape cupped Harry's face so that Harry's eyes could not stray else where; So Harry's eyes would be forced to look into Snape's, if at all. Snape then had the audacity to utter, "Marry me."

Harry felt as if his legs would stumble away from Snape. When the words registered entirely with Harry, he gasped. "What?!"

"If you are so set on being with me, marry me."

Harry would slap Snape if he had the strength. "You're already married!"

"That has never stopped you before. I thought you liked a challenge. My marriage to Caitlin is just one obstacle between us being together. Forever."

"You can't do that to Caitlin!" Harry eyes were now full of panic, but for what? Snape would have to delve in deeper.

"Why not?"

"I thought you were happy with her! Whatever happened to 'I want to spend the rest of my life with her'?"

"Maybe I had something better and did not realize it."

Lightheadedness consumed Harry within seconds and by the time Harry realized what Snape was saying, he was so inattentive that he didn't know what to say anymore. It was like his dream come true… but it would beyond selfish and duplicitousof him to accept Snape's proposal. _Yes… that's what it is. It's a proposal. Snape's asking me to marry him…_Harry was the biggest sap for romance. "D'you…?"

"Yes, I mean it."

_Why do I have to stop and think about this?! I know it's wrong. It would hurt Caitlin… she will never trust anyone again._ Harry thought mournfully, wanting to break down. Nothing was making sense to him, although he knew in his heart, his self wallowing heart, that this was exactly what he wanted. _He must be playing with me. He's trying to get at me for something and oh my god… it's working._

Then suddenly, Snape knelt down before Harry like men do traditionally when they are about to seriously ask a woman for her hand. Snape then took Harry's hand in his and kissed it softly before pressing his cheek against it most affectionately. "Harry, marry me?" He asked whilst looking into Harry's eyes.

"Oh my god…." Harry felt like he was going to literally fall head over heals. He was so dizzy as it was and now his stomach was knotting. If he wasn't with child maybe he would be fine, but the baby was making it all the worse for him. "Why didn't you ask me before this all happened?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Harry yanked his hand free then took several steps back. He couldn't look Snape in the eyes, yet, he couldn't look away. Without saying another word, he fled, but heard Snape's voice behind him utter clearly, "My offer still stands."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Never before had Harry felt like his vomit accomplished something, like purging himself of unnecessary burdens. Needless to say, Snape's hasty proposal stirred Harry's stomach up into a frenzied battle between food and stomach fluids. "And here I thought I was over the vomiting stage."

Harry reached up and pulled on a rope which flushed out the toilet. The evidence was gone and Harry felt better already. He rose to his feet and carried his weight over to his bed, but right before he could free his belly of the Band, Neville came in with Ron and Harry knew that peace was not to be. Already, they were laughing hysterically and talking nonsense about… Harry. "Seriously! The bloke was up all night!" Ron was red from laughing too hard.

"I know, man! Harry; we were just talking about you and what we heard just last night."

"What did you hear?" Harry could've sworn he put up a sound proof barrier.

"You, man!" Ron said while plopping himself next to Harry. "You moaning and groaning and _sweating_ in your dreams!"

"But it's probably nothing," said Neville as he sat on the bed across from the two boys. "Well, maybe it's just the girl that gave you that massive hickey."

"Will you two cut it out?!"

"No!" Ron shook Harry lightly, "It's just too good to pass up. So, who is it? We know it's not April."

Neville slapped his leg as he laughed and rolled back.

"Come on, Harry! You've got to tell us! We're your friends!"

"It was a one time thing. It… it'll never happen again."

"A fling? Oh my god! That's great then!" Ron seized Harry by the shoulders, "Where can I find her?"

"Man, Harry; you were moaning so loudly that I thought you were being done in by that girl!" Neville had recovered and was waiting for Harry to spill some gossip.

"Sorry, Ron. I don't kiss and tell."

"Damn it!" Ron chuckled then retreated to his own bed. "Just you wait. One day I'll be the bloke with the massive hickey and when you ask me about it, I won't tell you a bloody thing about it."

"First, Ron. You have to find yourself a lady."

Ron chucked a pillow at Harry before he ran off into the bathrooms to freshen up.

Once Harry had some peace and quiet, he thought long and hard about the night before because he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. And then it hit him. His face felt fiery hot and his sheets were a little too warm for the situation. He could recall the dream in all its vivid dreaminess. He really just had a dream about getting pounded by Snape.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	17. Persistence to the Sweetest End

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Missy Padfoot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

A/N: **ShadowFawkes**: Question: In this story, does the Wizarding World frown on gay Wizards?

My answer: You will see.

Chapter Seventeen:

"Persistence to the Sweetest End"

Your vows you've broken, like my heart  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity

-Greensleeves

The photographers readied their cameras as Harry reached out to shake the Minister's awaiting hand, who then passed on Harry's hand to a dark fellow to his left who Harry believed had no business being at their graduation. Valair, Headmaster of King Arthur's Academy, smiled. "T'is an 'onor, Mr. Potter," Valair shook Harry's hand firmly, and Harry noted that Valair's voice carried a heavy, foreign accent.

"Please. The honor is mine," Harry replied with confidence. Valair's face was long and thin, ending with a hooked chin. A little black beard hung off and curled backwards. His skin was almost yellow, much like his eyes, and his pupils were long and thin. Harry wished to conclude that this thing was not human.

Quickly, Valair noted Harry's scrutiny and commented, "You 'ave a keen eye, Mr. Potter." Valair released Harry's hand. "T'is a shame you will not be attending my academy." Valair then dismissed himself before Harry could say anything in his defense.

The Minister followed Valair like a right hand man and soon after, the ghostly figures dressed in black followed after. Their presence sent wave like chills up Harry's spine. He wished to thank Dumbledore again for not allowing them the privilege of tormenting him.

"I do _not_ like them." Ginny said distastefully. "Or Valair's eyes."

"Who are they anyways?" asked Ron as the trio plus Ginny watched the men in dark robes disappear into the crowd.

"They're from the Academy. That was Headmaster Valair and the Mentors."

"Sounds kinky." Ginny commented.

"That's disgusting, Ginny! I bet they're not even human!" Ron wanted to slap Ginny's rosy cheeks.

"Who invited them to our graduation anyways?" asked Hermione.

"Reckon they invited themselves." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I think so too."

"The nerve." Hermione scowled.

"Well, if they're friendly with the Minister, they can't be good people." Ginny crossed her arms and frowned.

"Harry, is that you?" Two thin hands reached out of the crowd, then forcefully pushed its way through. The person struggling to get to Harry was none other than Caitlin with her bouncy, red curls. Once freed from the mad rush of the crowd, she reached out towards Harry and held him tightly, much like a mother would. "Congratulations, Harry. I'm so proud of you. I never knew your parents, but Severus has told me much about your mother and I just know she would be proud of you too." Caitlin smiled and squeezed Harry's cheek. "I want to wish you the best of luck in your future studies."

Harry's heart sank as he recalled _her_ husband's hasty proposal. Feeling suddenly nauseous and unstable, Harry quickly thanked Caitlin before he heeded Ron's anxious tugging on his arm. "Please excuse me. I have to find some friends."

"Of course. Go on." Caitlin passed a smile towards Harry's friend as they left slipped away.

"We don't really have to look for mum and dad. I just rather get away from the crowd," said Ron. "I mean, they have all the rest of my life to see me. It's not like today is anything special."

"Rubbish, Ron. You know mum and dad want to congratulate you, just like all the others."

"I just want the money they're going to pass on. Couldn't care less about the hugs and kisses. And they had to bring the entire family as if they aren't enough."

"At least you have a family to be there for you." Harry commented as they strayed away into the halls of Hogwarts.

"Come on, Harry! I thought you were beyond that."

"Bugger off. I know that. I just wish that when the war's over, I would have someone there to go home to."

"But wouldn't you worry that you-know-who would get them?" Ginny asked.

"See, at least you don't have that constant fear about your family being held captive!" Ron pointed out.

Harry turned around sharply and said, "Alright! I get it." He then turned back around and headed off on his own.

"Come on, Harry! You know that we're only looking out for you!" Ron tried to explain.

"Let me alone! I need some time to think!" Harry hurried off before Ginny, Ron, or Hermione could chase after him and only the thumping echoes of his shoes could be heard once he turned the corner.

_Just wait. You'll all see someday. I'll have a family and they'll be safe._ Harry slumped up against the cool wall and placed his hands against his abdomen. _I'm doing this for you, little one. I'm going to war for you so that we'll be safe later. Or at least… you'll be safe later._ Harry didn't think that he ever had crazy mood swings, but there were days that would set off his attitude towards life.

The young man hadn't a clue that he was being followed since leaving the grassy area outside of the Hogwarts' walls. "Potter! What are you doing here?" Snape noted where Harry had situated his hands. "Feeling pessimistic about your diet plan?"

"Not in the least bit." Harry dropped his hands suddenly to place his palms up against the wall and stared intently at Snape. They haven't had a moment to themselves since that day a few weeks ago and Harry secretly wondered if Snape was still waiting for an answer. _Silly Harry. He must've been joking. _And now Harry was so far along in his pregnancy that the baby was able to sense Harry's uneasiness and responded with soft kicks and movement. Harry parted his lips in response and swallowed. To Snape, the young lad looked parched.

Snape thought he knew very well what was causing Harry's displeasure, and in response, Snape changed the subject. "There are fine refreshments outside. Care to join me?"

"I'll pass."

"Will you? Would you still pass my offer if you knew you would not be attending the graduation party?"

"What are you babbling about? You wouldn't…"

"But I am not. Your beloved Headmaster is convinced that the Ministry will be sending spies to the party and if your behaviour falls out of line, they will see a need to haul your bloody arse off. Does that not sound promising?" Snape shook his head for Harry. "All the more reason to keep you here."

"Rubbish!"

"Believe what you like, Potter."

Harry turned and was about to storm off before he heard someone skipping towards him. Just a little ways down the hall Harry saw April coming towards him.

"Harry!" She cried out and began to run while her blue robes flaring out.

Harry stood stiff until April reached him, "Um, hello."

"Harry, d'you want to get some refreshments with me? My parents would like to meet you."

"I… ah…," Harry looked over his shoulder. "Professor Snape beat you to the offer. Maybe later? I have some things I need to talk about with Professor Snape."

"Oh really? Boo…," April then stood there wondering why Snape would ask Harry to get some drinks with him and then why Harry would choose that snarky bastard over her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He is sure." Snape responded coldly in place of Harry, knowing that his voice would have more of an effect than Harry's insecure one.

And it worked quickly, for April fled the scene before Snape had to get nasty.

Snape approached Harry from behind and without any sympathy for April, effortlessly dragged Harry along with him. "Next time you refuse my offer like that, I will not save your sorry arse."

"Please. I know you don't like to see me with her either."

"Do not pretend that you know what nettles me, you arrogant child," Snape said as he pulled Harry off towards a smaller hall, away from the area where everyone was gathered. After Snape lightly pushed Harry against a wall, he continued, "If you really knew me, you would take advantage of me for what it is worth. Or maybe… you favour letting me have the upper hand."

"You think too much. Has anyone ever told you that?" asked Harry as he impulsively cupped Snape's cheeks.

"I am making up for where you have been lagging."

"Maybe I haven't been lagging. Maybe I've just been action upon instinct or been taking the initiative."

"Hmm, the latter seems to be working." Snape whispered.

"Is it? Judging from your exteriors, I'd say you like it when I act without giving it much thought."

Snape leaned in with a devious smirk. "You would not be Harry if you were to act otherwise." Snape nuzzled Harry's nose affectionately then pressed their foreheads together. This way, they were able to ignore the insignificant world around them so that they may focus on each other. _Why does Snape keep doing this?_ Such intimacy stirred Harry's abdomen and eventually his little baby responded to Harry's feelings by kicking him.

Harry opened his eyes and stared forwards. This was such a rare and special occurrence. He couldn't express his overwhelming feelings of joy without exaggerating. And at the moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to take Snape's still hand and press it to his stomach, let the man feel the little he could of their child.

But at the same time, he wanted to push Snape away. They could not be with each other and be in peace. Once Harry left, they could not afford the same intimacy that they've been sharing in trysts these last two years. Wantonly, Harry turned his head at an angle so that he may reach for Snape's awaiting lips, but then they heard his fellow classmates calling out for him.

Harry could not even afford the slightest brush from Snape's lips, otherwise he'll be red till nightfall. Snape pulled away from Harry altogether and strode down the hall, away from the boy and further temptation. "Harry!" Hermione turned the corner and saw Harry leaning with his back against the wall. "What are you doing here? The celebration is outside!"

"I just needed some fresh air…"

"In here? It's humid and gross. Come outside," Hermione led Harry away, in the opposite direction Snape had gone.

Harry lacked any interest in the festivities outside. He didn't want to be ambushed by photographers and writers from the local newspapers. He didn't want to take pictures with each and every student in his graduating class. He didn't want to share his experiences at Hogwarts with the world. Everything and everyone was making him nauseous. His only wish now was to take a nap where no one would find him.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry watched with envy as his fellow mates shaved their faces, pressed their shirts, sprayed cologne on themselves, and prepared themselves for the night. "I am so getting some later tonight!" Dean screamed as he aligned his clothes out on his bed. "The ladies won't be able to resist this!"

Harry chuckled as he leaned his head against the wooden post on his bed. Only Ron noticed his sudden disinterest and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Their Golden Boy sighed and shook his head. He didn't really want to draw attention to himself and spoil their evening, but since Ron was asking…, "I'm not allowed to attend the party, so says Snape."

Ron dropped his comb and everyone in the room turned around to pass their gaping countenance. "That's bloody bull." said Dean.

"You're kidding, right, mate? No one's ever missed the bloody graduation party!" Ron stood there in utter disbelief.

"Yeah. Except me." Harry laid down on his bed with his hands cupping the backside of his head.

"No. This cannot happen!" said Neville. "Now I'm not the kind of bloke that would encourage you to break any rules, but we can't let you miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?" asked Harry, feeling rather pessimistic about there being a thread of chance for him.

"We're going to sneak you out, of course. What's the worst that can happen? You already have your diploma."

"I get taken away by the Minister."

Nothing but stunned faces met Harry's eyes. "Why would he do that? He's not going to be there." Said Neville.

"No, but Dumbledore has his theories that he's going to send some spies or something."

"To do what? Make sure you aren't grinding your hips against some girl's arse?" asked Ron. "I'm sure he's done way worse than that."

"Either way, some professors are going to be there, and they know I'm not supposed to be there. It's pointless even trying to sneak me out."

"Whatever happened to the daring and rule breaking Harry?" asked Neville.

"We are Gryffindors!" said Ron. "We arise when there is a challenge. We have no fear!"

"Until McGonagall stares us down, then we run away like dogs with our tails between our legs." added Harry.

"Stop being such a wuss and put something on. We're getting you to that party if it's the last thing we do." said Ron.

Harry only chuckled as he moved himself to his trunk. So long as they didn't run into Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Snape, he should be fine.

It was approaching twenty two hundred hours and students were required to meet the professors at the gates. "Come on, Harry, keep your hat on and don't look anyone in the eyes." Said the boys as they circled around Harry, hoping to keep everyone's eyes off of him.

It was easy enough passing through the halls, as there was nothing but eager graduates walking through, yelling and talking about everything they could possibly think of. Most people traveled in packs, thus there was nothing suspicious about Harry being in the very center of a mess of Gryffindor boys. They reached the gates and were greeted by McGonagall, who was standing at the very front with a list that slowly checked off the names of each and every person that showed up. Alongside her was Sprout, who was busy making sure that no underclassmen had tried to sneak out pass hours. "Good. The git isn't here," Ron said quietly as they got in closely together.

They all hoped that the darkness and limited light would help to cover up Harry's presence.

Alas, luck would not be on Harry's side today. Just when they were about to leave, Snape was sighted walking through the groups of students, obviously looking for someone. "Shit!" Dean cried out as he turned around. "Harry, don't look up. Act normal."

McGonagall's voice was then projected so that everyone could hear her. "Only one at a time will pass through the gates and I will finish checking everyone off. Please followed Professor Sprout to Hogsmeade and do not wonder off on your own. If you fail to follow the rules, we will bring you back here and you will have to sit in your room alone."

"Harry, you are so screwed," said Dean. "There's no way we're going to get you pass those gates unidentified."

"Yeah, I know/" Harry looked over his shoulders. Snape was approaching the front of the line. Perhaps Harry could make it pass McGonagall, but definitely not Snape.

"No. We'll try another way," Ron pulled Harry's arm and the rest of the boys followed until they were back within Hogwarts' doors. "We'll go around the back and through the forest. There isn't an actual gate blocking us from the road to Hogsmeade." Ron said quietly to his friends.

The boy nodded then motioned for Ron to lead the way. He stood silent for a second then said, "This way."

Back the gates, the last few students were passing through and Snape failed to recognize any of them as Harry. He watched them pass then turned to McGonagall who shook her head. "Harry did not pass through, but neither did a portion of the graduating Gryffindors… Hmm. How odd. Maybe they didn't want to attend."

_Something is not right._ Snape looked out towards the forest then said, "I will be back shortly."

Harry was the only one stepping carefully over the fallen branches. He felt that any noise would alert Snape, otherwise McGonagall. His fellow friends, on the other hand, didn't bother trying to sneak through quietly. They kicked stones, jumped on branches, pushed each other into trees and pretend to make outlines of animals from the light at the tip of their wands.

"Hey, don't get so loud," Harry whispered to them. In response, they only chuckled and continued to act like a bunch of fools.

"I see the road ahead! And no teachers! Woo!" Ron jumped forwards onto the road and pointed down. "We're free!"

Harry smiled. They were going to make it. He could already hear the loud music, taste the Butterbeers, and smell the smuggled in tobacco.

He, however, didn't take another step forward once he felt a strong arm restraining him. "Shit!" Ron then covered his mouth and gaped silently.

"Language, Mr. Weasley," said Snape as he restrained Harry from taking any further steps. "I will not hold this against any of you, but I cannot allow you to pass, Potter." Snape looked down at Harry; something in his eyes suggested anger, and at the same time, satisfaction.

Harry's friends didn't wait a moment longer in fear that their night would be ruined if they stuck up for their friend. They turned and continued down the path. Once they were far enough off, Snape focused his attention on Harry. Harry could practically feel Snape's angry eyes burrowing into him. But why? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me."

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"The graduation party is a school sponsored event. Thus we still have a say in whether or not you attend."

Harry shook Snape's hand off his shoulder then turned around to look the man in the eyes with just as much hostility as Snape had moments before. Why would Dumbledore order such a thing? Did he have no faith in Harry? "You probably convinced Dumbledore to not let me attend!" _Yes… that must be it! _"You're worried that I'll rub up against some girl's behind and maybe, just maybe find someone at the party! Then you won't be able to sleep at night!" _That's it Harry, throw it back in his face!_ "'You'll know that I have someone else, someone who will do more for me than you ever have!" Harry turned and walked back towards the castle. He didn't care if he pissed off Snape. The man needed to hear it and Harry needed to be alone for a bit.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Snape gave the appearance of staring into the fire, but his eyes were glazed over and his thoughts were obviously anywhere but on the present place. Caitlin walked into the room with her arms crossed and while Snape ruminated, she observed him carefully and enumerated a number of things that could be disturbing her husband. "Are you thinking about him?" asked Caitlin.

Snape passed a blank expression at Caitlin, suggesting that he needed specifics.

"Harry. Are you thinking about him?"

"What brought you to such a conclusion?"

"You two have been spending a lot of time together. I thought that maybe you'd miss him once he graduated."

"You assumed Potter and I are on good terms?"

"If not by now, you should be. It wouldn't hurt to come to terms before he left. As I've heard, he'll be fighting beside you during the war."

"No. We need not settle anything."

"Pish," Caitlin looked off for a second then continued. "Harry's a sweet dear, Severus. Please make amends. I don't know what happened between you and him, but there's no room for resentment." She took her husband by the hand and led him away from the couch and to the door. "Go to him and keep him company. He needs it, seeing that he was unable to attend his graduation party."

With that said, Caitlin shoved Snape out the door then closed it softly.

Harry was lying on his bed in the dim light, running coco butter over his swollen stomach and feeling his infant delight move around relentlessly, keeping his mother figure from getting an ounce of sleep. "Would he have cast me off so impudently if he knew about you?"

His long, slender fingers covered in cuts and lotion continued to sooth over the massive lump. Harry then rested his hand on his stomach and breathed in deeply. It had been a while since he was last able to do this so carelessly, and even though it felt pleasant, it also felt shameful. _Behold, our adulterous Golden Boy._ Harry thought silently. Harry knew he was pregnant, but seeing it had a different, more tangible impact. One that forced him to acknowledge the sins he was guilty of, the sins he _wouldn't_ take back, even if he could.

Then there was an intruding knock at the door and the exposed young man quickly tightened his Band over his stomach before he pulled the sheets over him and fixed his shirt. "Yes?" Harry called out as he finished making himself presentable.

The door opened slowly and Snape walked through, his head down at first, then raising it high as he closed the door behind him. "What are you dong here?" Harry asked in a monotone voice, though Snape needn't hear a vociferous tone to recognize Harry's unease. Harry was not surprised that Snape paid him a visit, but Snape seemed very out of place. Never, not even in his most reckless dreams, did Harry dare to fantasize Snape seeking him out here. Harry pulled the covers closely against his body, slightly convinced that the intruder was not his beloved Snape, but someone disguised as him in order to be granted entrance.

"Caitlin coerced me into this. How could I decline?"

"I thought you had to attend the party."

"Not this year. Not while you are here." Then Snape allowed his more sentimental side to speak. "I would like nothing more than to stay with you."

"Rubbish. You're here for only one thing," Harry shot back, with a touch of resentment dripping from his voice.

"And what do you think that one thing is?"

"The one thing you came to me for before."

Snape slowly narrowed his eyes. He was used to Harry's bitter statements, but this one ate at him. He shook his head then approached Harry's bed. "I could not ask for such obscenity on a night like this, otherwise parting will leave me woebegone. I ask only for your companionship, and maybe, a parting kiss."

Harry's tenacious grip on the cotton sheets loosen and then his arms reached out to the taller man. His hands combed through Snape's loose hair and then held his head while Snape sat down beside his young lover. While the night was tender with time, Snape set aside a few gracious minutes to behold the brilliant green eyes that held a fiery passion reserved only for him. An inexorable passion that had never hid itself, even when Snape publicly vowed to love another. "Caitlin will worry if you are away too long."

_You stupid fool…_ But Harry wasn't sure who he was calling the fool. It could've been Snape for wanting to pursue Harry even after they both clearly stated that this had to end. Or maybe he was calling himself the fool for wanting to continue these series of trysts and for currently making the first move. Harry reached out to Snape and Snape pressed a finger to Harry's lips, whispering, "Do not say out anyone's name other than mine."

This night, Snape laid with his back shaped into the bed and Harry atop, kissing him softly with one arm supporting him and the other holding onto Snape's face. They exchanged no more words, only fond and painful glances. And it was this night that Snape understood that the most eloquent silence, is that of two mouths meeting in a kiss.

Abruptly though, just when Snape thought the night was going to be peaceful, he felt hot liquid run down his face. He opened his eyes and reached over to touch the tears dripping from Harry's closed eyes. Harry then quickly kissed Snape with sorrowful grief. Alas, Snape could only closed his eyes and feel his lover's heart beat painfully fast against his side. _Harry, why won't you marry me?_


	18. The Indispensable First Step

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Missy Padfoot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter Eighteen:

"The Indispensable First Step"

Harry wearily dragged his half asleep self towards the wagons recalling that he had promised himself that he wouldn't be too reluctant to leave Hogwarts when the time came, but this past year had such an impact on Harry's present and future life that it was rather difficult and somewhat odd to just say goodbye. "Harry, don't lag, or you'll be left behind!" cried out one of his classmates.

_Whoever said I wanted to leave?_

Harry gripped the railing and used what little strength he had accumulated since he woke up to pull his scrawny self, plus one, onto the wagon. Once off the ground, Harry stopped to think about how pathetic and weak his arm muscles were. Then he decided to blame in on how early it was in the morning. His two best friends plus Neville leaned forwards and watched as Harry stood immobile for a good five seconds before blinking. Once Harry's regained some consciousness, his friends returned to their own state of exhaustion. Harry then stared at them wondering what the heck had happened to them. Luckily, some part of his brain was functioning and it was able to remind him about the great graduation party he had missed. Harry felt a light wave of disappointment for not being able to attend the party tumble in his guts, but it was quickly forgotten. "Had fun?" He asked once he took a seat next to Neville.

"We partied hard…," Ron said softly with a weary smile on his face which was then followed up by a yawn.

That that would be enough questions for the time being. Harry's friends were practically mindless zombies. Harry wouldn't be surprised if one of them had a cough attack because they forgot to breathe. To keep himself mildly awake in case he was faced with some disturbance, or trauma, Harry kept his sights on the Hogwarts ground as Thestrals pulled the wagons slowly towards the station.

Within the next ten minutes, Harry had boarded the Hogwarts Express for possibly the last time and found a seat in the compartment closest to the exit. At this point, Hogwarts was now not much more than a castle in the distance. Harry sighed, secretly wishing he could have stayed in the castle and remained at his prince's side.

"Why is it that every time we get on a train you look sad?" Ron asked once he entered the compartment. "It's too early to be anything but frustrated. And even that's pushing it," said Ron as he backed himself until his knees touched the seat, then fell back until half of his body was hanging off due to his slouched posture.

Hermione stood in the doorway, looking at Ron like a wife would if her husband came back the following morning, drunk. "Get off the floor and move your arse over," she said as she tried to find a spot to sleep on.

"Stop pushing me," Ron said tiredly as Hermione shoved his butt off her side of the seat. Eventually, it ended up with Hermione on one side, curled up, and Ron on the floor, face up. For the first few seconds, Harry stared at them agog, and then his drowsy state kicked in again. For a moment, Harry considered watching out for his friends incase some Slytherin decided to vent, but then Harry noted that in every compartment that he could see, the students were completely gone. A thunderstorm couldn't even rouse some of them at this point.

Eventually, the train began to move and the steam the engines emitted could be seen from Harry's window. He sighed and watched as his Hogwarts, the only home he had ever known, slowly faded in the distance.

Then, after seeing Hogwarts fade, the Black Lake disappear behind the hills, most of the window completely blocked by steam, Harry said, "Fuck this. I'm going to sleep."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Upon reaching the platform, the families greeted their son and daughters warmly. They held balloons reading _Congrats Grads!_, posters that cheered out their child's name, stuffed animals with little caps or long, wizard hats, depending on who had Muggle parents and who didn't, and some just had presents wrapped neatly in bright coloured packaging.

Then there were the Muggle families that brought blow horns and poppers and silly little whistles that nearly blew out everyone's ears.

As each of the grads got off, they were pulled away suddenly into the crowd by their parents. And while the parents were happy, energetic, and eager to see their grads, the grads looked like they just wanted to sleep. A couple were even leaning against their parent's shoulder, trying to get some shut eye.

Harry decided he wouldn't disembark until the crowds died down. Normally, this would take a while, but since families were so eager to take home their grads, the platform quickly became less noisy and crowded. Even the Weasleys left early.

Silence, for the most part, graced the platform at last. Harry got off the train and then remembered that since he was of age, the Dursley's wouldn't be here this time, or ever again, for that matter. A feeling of contentment shook Harry out of his weary state and he found himself smiling.

"What's with that smile? Happy to be home?"

Harry turned around and saw Sirius with Remus and Tonks standing by a pillar. "Sirius!" He ran into his godfather's arms and held him tightly. It had been ages since he last saw his godfather.

Remus stepped forwards and embraced Harry as well.

Tonks stood there yawning. "Enough with the love. Let's get home and get something to eat."

"I've missed you too, Tonks." Harry said over Remus' shoulder.

"Of course you did." She leaned on her hips then gestured with her fingers and hands for her fellow Order members to follow and quickly. There was no need for dilly-dallying.

They left the station promptly and were greeted by that blasted purple, triple-decker bus. Harry felt like his stomach dropped with trepidation. Why, with all the magical ways of transporting, are they using that bloody bus? "What's the matter, Harry?" Remus asked as he looked down at the youngster.

Harry could've very well looked like he had seen Voldemort, but given his condition Harry felt that a ride on that bus could produce a more grave impact.

"Well, it won't wait forever," Tonks said as pushed her way through the crowd of Muggles, grabbed the handlebars, and marched up the stairs.

Harry frowned and looked at the people around them. "Can't people see… no, they can't."

"I know you've been informed, Harry. Muggles can't see the bus," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair fondly.

The rest of them approached the bus and boarded without hesitation. The menacing warning plate, however, caught Harry's fretful eyes. It read, among the other warnings, that pregnant witches and wizards should take extra precautions.

_Fuck_.

Harry reluctantly got on board and sat, to his godfather's surprise, in the front.

"What's the matter, Harry? I'd thought you'd want to enjoy getting sick back here with me."

"Maybe another time. I'm not feeling too well today."

"You're still young, Harry! You can take a lot more than this!"

"..n…"

"Oh, come on. You're acting like you're pregnant."

Harry felt his chest clench and his stomach knot guiltily. He had nothing to say to Sirius.

The bus then took off and Harry was thrown back in his seat. He quickly then reached for the polls and riveted his hands to them. There was no way he was going to put himself at any more risks. He was so close. Only two months away at the most.

"Hold on tight. This is going to be a bumpy ride!" The frisky head laughed while it bounced on its string.

Bumpy was an understatement. Harry had forgotten to take the terse turns, sudden squeezing, and random morphing into consideration. By the time they reached Grimmauld Place, half of Harry's body was leaning over, struggling to keep his breakfast, and possibly some of last night's dinner, where it belonged.

The adults got off, feeling a little woozy themselves, but Harry had gotten off feeling more than just nauseous, and headed into the bushes to retch and retch, and retch some more.

"Come along, Harry! We haven't all day."

Harry gripped the fencing and pulled himself up. Then with a quick flick of his wand the multicoloured splatter was gone. "What happened?" asked Sirius. "You're young. You should be able to take more than just a crazy bus ride."

_I'm pregnant, you fool._

Harry stood up slowly then walked towards Sirius. "I need some rest." _And possibly a tub to soak my feet in._

It really wasn't until just earlier this morning that Harry bothered to heed the pain in his swollen feet. While the band was able to give the appearance of a flat belly, it did not help with the baby's weight, which was straining Harry's joints. Especially his ankles. He needed to soak his feet, and maybe a massage would alleviate his distress.

Upon entering the household, it settled into Harry's conscience that he would soon have to prepare a place for his baby and then for himself once he goes into labour. "Welcome home, Harry!" Sirius said as he led Harry upstairs. "We added a few things to your room to make you more comfortable since you'll be staying here from now on."

Harry walked into his room, feeling a little cautious yet anxious. What Sirius had done was given him a large, queen sized bed with posts and new sheets. Other than that, the room looked the same. "Thank you." A new bed was exactly what Harry needed, but he couldn't suppress his pessimistic feelings at having the bed where he and Snape were together first gone.

"I thought you would like it. Well, I'm going to help Tonks prepare your welcoming dinner and in the meantime, relax and get comfortable."

"Thank you. I will."

Sirius left and closed the door softly behind him, and Harry turned to look at his new bed. "I cannot have anyone interfering."

Though Harry was very close to Sirius, he did not want his godfather, or his godfather's lover, to be there while he delivered. He was too afraid of their interjections, of their ridicule, and did not wish for his child to hear bellowing before it heard its father's adoring voice. Even though Harry knew Sirius meant well, Sirius was impulsive and sometimes unaware of his own reckless actions.

And Remus, though he primarily tries to encourage Sirius from discriminating and jumping to conclusions before the facts present themselves, sometimes did little more than promote Sirius' outbursts.

Eventually, Harry will have to enlighten them, just, he would mention the dirty details, such as who the sperm donor was and anything else pertaining to his reckless intimacy.

But hopefully by then, Harry would be well rested and ready for an onslaught of questions.

For now, however, Harry desired for nothing more than to settle into his new bed and dream. With a quick tap of his wand to his head, Harry's clothes were magically replaced by loosely fit red PJs. He smiled contently then yawned. There was so much to do and such little time. Harry would have to act fast if he was to act at all.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPESEVERSSNAPE

There was a soft knock at Harry's door. Harry's eyes flickered from the pages of the magazine to the closed door. "Come in," Harry then sat up and waited for his guest to enter.

Remus peaked in and then stepped through. "Is something bothering you, Harry? You haven't left your room since breakfast."

Harry looked out at the setting sun. How the hours fly. "No, I just…," Harry looked down upon the magazine and closed it. "I guess I just got carried away."

"What are you looking at?" Remus shuffled further into Harry's room and then sat on the bed beside Harry. He noticed that the front cover of the magazine featured a sunny beach with tall palms and crystal clear water. "The 'Travel Agent'." Remus read aloud. "Are you planning a trip for yourself? I hear the sunny beaches of Hawaii are especially nice this time of year."

"Too humid for my taste. But who knows. I may just give it a go."

Remus smiled and then patted Harry's back. "Live life while you can."

If Remus was suggesting that Harry should travel this summer, Harry completely missed it. Harry had only one thing on his mind and he planned on carrying it out. "Wouldn't you and Sirius like to take a few weeks off and travel?"

"And leave you here alone to fend for yourself? Rubbish. The last thing I need is for Voldemort to take advantage of your vulnerability."

Quite done with his little discussion with Harry, Remus moved to leave the room and would have succeeded if Harry hadn't stopped him. "But I have Dumbledore and Tonks… Moody and Snape." Harry paused. "And the Weasleys too! With so many people around, how can Voldemort possibly think about attacking me?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore and the others have entrusted Sirius and I with you. We have a duty to which we are bound."

"What if I go to stay with the Weasleys?"

"Arthur and his wife are hardly home. They have bills to pay off and children to support. It's a miracle they haven't fallen in debt with so many."

Harry paused. "Are children really that expensive?"

"Of course. They're wallet leeches. Worse, they can cling to you for seventeen plus years."

"Is that why you and Sirius don't have children?"

There was a faint touch of red on Remus' cheeks and Harry mentally chuckled while Remus cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. "It's… difficult, Harry." From observing Remus' fidgety countenance, Harry took note of Remus' reluctance. "We'd like to think that male pregnancy is a plausible idea, but there are so many risks… and the percentage rate for miscarriages and defects are so high─"

"Enough!" Negative statements only stung Harry's ears. He did not wish to hear anymore from Remus.

Remus took a step back. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

_Yes. I do not want you to jinx my pregnancy._

"No… it's just that I'm so tired of hearing pessimistic opinions. If you and Sirius want a child, you shouldn't let silly statistics and rumours stop you. There are still some male pregnancies that succeed."

"Some? Like what? One out of every fifty? What are you basing your facts on?"

_I… I don't know._

Harry looked away from Remus. He did not have an acceptable answer for him.

"Harry, I appreciate your support, but I think I am too old to bear children and the same goes for Sirius. While wizards and witches have a longer life span than Muggles, our biological clocks are the same."

"I understand." …_no. Not really._

"I have to get some work done now, Harry. I shall talk with you later."

"Alright."

Remus stepped out of the room feeling flushed but for the most part, embarrassed.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

_That did not go so well._ Harry told himself as he laid back against his bed.

His own biological clock was ticking and his child was due within the following month. Harry reminded himself that he hadn't much time and needed to get Sirius and Remus out of the house. Otherwise, he'd have to go and have his baby in the wilderness. "Too risky. I may faint and I'll need someone there to help me."

Feeling mighty anxious about his privacy, Harry wondered if Sirius would be more willing to take a trip. He was dying to get out of this house anyways. He had been locked up in this moldy of place for far too many months… and Harry was just about to take advantage of that.

Dinner came around and Harry sipped his tomato soup quietly while contemplating on ways he could bring up _the_ subject. Sirius' mouth seemed occupied as it chomped into a chicken leg and Remus was writing some things down while sipping his soup. It was quiet. Too quiet. Could Remus have warned Sirius about Harry's senseless proposal?

"Is something bothering you, Harry?" asked Sirius as he wiped the chicken grease from his face with his sleeve.

"No. Nothing."

The quill came to a sudden halt for Remus was watching them closely.

"I just wanted to know what you had planned this summer."

"This summer?" Sirius leaned back and raised his hands. One hand held a chicken leg lazily and the other, a piece of buttered up bread. "Hmm… I don't know. Where are we going, Remus?"

Remus set his quill aside. "You can't go anywhere, remember?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Remus."

"You know the rules," Remus shot back.

"Poopie." Sirius turned towards Harry then mouthed 'we'll talk about this later.'

Remus, being as observant as he is, pushed his writings aside then stood up. "I think you've had quite enough. Let's get you to bed."

Sirius looked up at Remus with a stunned expression. "Since when did you become my mum?"

"Let's go." Remus placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder then passed Harry a 'don't-even-think-about-it' look.

"C'mon, Remus _dear_. Don't be like this."

Remus must've been feeling awfully desperate, because soon, he had sucked up the balls and allowed Harry to witness firsthand how he seduces Sirius. Remus reached across Sirius' face and then straddled his lap. Harry then quickly turned away while the werewolf leaned in to… do something. Whatever it was, it sure got Sirius' attention. The two ended up hurrying out of the room and Sirius was doing a victory dance.

Kreature entered the scene and called the plates towards him. "Horny buggers." He mumbled as he dusted off his hands.

Harry could only roll his eyes as he too left the table. _Maybe if I stay down here, I won't be able to hear them._

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

The light in the drawing room was rather dim, making it annoying difficult for Harry to read without straining his eyes too much. _We need a new bulb._ Harry looked up at the fire place and wondered if lighting it would help.

Then from across the hall, Harry heard someone creeping down the stairs. Harry figured it was either Remus or Sirius. He secretly hoped it was Sirius because if it was his lover, surely the man would ask Harry to crush any thoughts about getting rid of them for the summer. "Who's there?" Harry asked. He wanted to be prepared.

A mass of curly hair peaked over and then Harry smiled. His godfather had managed to sneak away from his sleeping werewolf. "Good, you're still up." Sirius tip toed across the room. "I hope we weren't too loud."

Harry shook his head. "No louder than a bunch of howling wolves."

Sirius' face was mortified and completely priceless. "We were not that loud."

"I'm just kidding. Now sit over there. I know you haven't showered yet and the last thing I need to smell is essence of you and Remus."

"I do not smell of sex!"

"Shhh!" Harry pressed his finger to his lips. "D'you want Remus to march down here and haul both our arses to bed?"

Sirius sat and Harry set aside his book. "Now, tell me, what were you suggesting at dinner?"

"I wanted to know if you and Remus wanted to get away for a month or so before beginning my training."

Sirius' ears perked. "Where to?"

"I hear the beaches of Hawaii are especially nice this time of year."

"Hawaii? My god, I've always wanted to visit those beaches."

"Well, now's your chance. I'm willing to help you afford a nice get away for two."

"You can't be serious, Harry."

"Oh no. I am. Very, very serious as a matter of fact."

Sirius moved back slightly. "No. You must have something planned."

"Yeah." Harry responded quickly. "A peaceful and quiet summer to myself."

"Is there a catch besides that?"

_Nothing you'll know of until you get back._ "What kind of man d'you take me for?"

"Hmm, well, our anniversary is coming up. I'm sure if I use a bit of my irresistible charm, Remus won't be able to say no."

"Fantastic!"

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Remus cross his arms and looked back at the house one more time. He had no idea how he allowed himself to be convinced to just abandon Harry and go on a trip. "Are you absolutely sure he'll be alright?"

"Definitely." Sirius kept his eyes on the streets, waiting for their car to arrive.

Harry stood inside, watching closely as a taxi came from around the corner. He had given the taxi the neighbor's address because he knew that he couldn't release his.

Once the two lovebirds were seated in the car, Harry felt as if an unnecessary weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Though at the moment, he needed some weight off his stomach. He was so sure that Remus was going to turn around and completely cancel the entire thing. If that had happened, then Harry was considering leaving the house for a few weeks.

Harry turned to look into his now empty house and then towards the calendar. It was just the beginning of August, and everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Before, Harry would have never dared to remove the band while outside of his room, but now Harry felt perfectly safe when he reached for his it. It would be the last time he would have to wear it. He hoped. With one quick rip, he tore the band off and allowed his belly to hang shamelessly over his waistband. It was huge, round, and interestingly solid. Harry inevitably leaned forwards due to the weight. He wasn't used to having it hang over like that. Harry had to place his hands behind his hips and try to straighten out his back.

He looked down and giggled. He couldn't see his feet, but he certainly could feel them throbbing. Reaching for the rails, Harry took one step at a time then stopped when he saw a pair of big, round eyes staring at him.

Harry now had some explaining to do.


	19. Pain Makes Master Mean

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited By Missy Padfoot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Chapter 19:

"Pain Makes Master Mean"

"Kreacher?"

"What has happened to Master? Kreacher is confused." Kreacher impulsively hurried forwards as if being called for and pressed a hand to Harry's stomach. "Has Kreacher fed Master too much? Is Master sick? Kreacher is sorry for making Master fat!"

Harry tried to assure Kreacher it wasn't his fault. "No, Kreacher. It isn't what you think. I'm not fat. I am alright. Really."

"Tell Kreacher what has happened!" His huge eyes were glistening. His mouth was still hanging loose in disbelief. The confused elf was terrified.

"Hush, Kreacher. I'm pregnant, that's all."

The elf took a few steps back as if to shy away. "That's_ all?_ What? Kreacher is confused. Kreacher thought Master was a wizard."

"I am a wizard, Kreacher. Wizards can get pregnant too."

Kreacher's huge, battered up ears raised themselves in shock. "Kreacher thought only witches could have babies. Master is having a baby though?" Kreacher held his hands and nodded. "Kreacher is most excited." Harry could see confusion lingering in Kreacher's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, but Kreacher has a question."

"Yes?"

Kreacher raised a finger and another finger and pushed their tips together. "Kreacher doesn't understand. How did Master do _it_?"

It was Harry's turn to turn red and drop his jaw. He begun, "Well, you see, Kreacher…"

Quickly, the elf changed his mind, "No! Kreacher does not want to know!" Kreacher covered his ears quickly then vanished.

And Harry hardly saw the elf for the rest of the week.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Confound these pains! Confound them all!" Harry rolled onto his sides and moaned. He was crumbling in total agony and didn't know what part of him demanded more attention. His entire body was aching! He felt cramps in his back, in his legs, in his feet, but rather extensive pain around his hips. "Ooooo!" Not all the moaning and groaning in the world would help him.

He closed his eyes and suppressed his tears. He rolled back onto his back and tried to straighten himself out, but every time he moved, he found himself stricken with even more discomfort. Worse, new pain was building up on top of his already sore muscles.

"Fuck my life!" Harry was so busy trying to figure out how to manage his pain, that he didn't notice the sweat rolling off his face and chest.

For a moment, the pain subsided and Harry sat up. He needed to find that bloody elf and demand his assistance. If this was only the beginning of his torment, then he was going to need a pain relieving potion and quickly.

In fact, he was going to have to stock up on several pain killers.

"Kreacher!" _You bloody elf, where are you?!_

Harry reached for a cane and pushed himself off the couch. His stomach had grown even more so and it was to the point where Harry couldn't even hide it with his over sized shirts. Another thing, it was incredibly difficult to walk and if Harry did manage to get up, he couldn't stay up for very long. Hell, he was lucky if he managed to get across the room.

_I feel like a fat ogre. My body wasn't built for this. _Harry inhaled and exhaled each time he took a step forwards. "Kreacher!" Where was that bloody elf? Harry swore, _He had better not be looking at porn._

When Harry reached the stairs, he didn't bother climbing them in fear of breaking his water. Instead, he reached for his broom and rode it slowly to the top before he dismounted and then noticed light peaking out from beneath the far door. Harry took his cane in hand and marched over as quickly as possible. _Damn it, Kreacher._

My, Harry was an angry, pregnant man.

He opened the door, ready to catch Kreacher in some devious deed. Instead, he caught Kreacher holding a book featuring wizard pornography. The picture was that of two men embracing while one entered the other. Harry's eyes narrowed. There was nothing like magical pornography. There was movement, sound, and… everything.

Kreacher's eyes dropped.

"Kreacher!"

Kreacher threw the book to the side and braced himself against the shelves. "Kreacher is sorry!" Obviously the elf was embarrassed and his trembling suggested fear.

"What are you doing?"

"Kreacher was confused and Kreacher wanted to know." Kreacher then reached for the book again and Harry didn't bother stopping him. "But Kreacher knows now! Kreacher has learned!" Kreacher pointed to the two males and then to penis and the anus. "Master was this wizard," Kreacher had pointed to the man lying on the bed with his legs around the other's hips. Slowly, Kreacher pointed at the other male and continued, "And this wizard is Master's mate."

Harry's cross arms fell and he stared longingly at the wizard dominating the other.

_Severus…_

It was evident that Harry felt anguish looking at that picture and Kreacher caught every second of it. "Has Kreacher hurt Master?"

"No."

Then the pains started up again and Harry crumbled to the floor.

"Master!"

Kreacher rushed to Harry's side and asked, "What has happened?"

"I'm getting ready to have my baby, Kreacher, and I need your help."

The delighted elf placed a hand to his chest and said, "Master requires Kreacher's help? Kreacher is honored."

With one snap, Harry had been raised from the ground and Kreacher was bringing Harry to his bed. "Master must stay in bed. Master is in a lot of pain."

A quick snap later and Harry was lying on his soft mattress and pillows. He moaned aloud and Kreacher asked, "If Master permits it, Kreacher would like to go into town and bring back some potions."

"Pain killers… Need Pain killers. Please go."

Harry's eyes shut tightly and his hands gripped his bed and pulled at the sheets. Feeling that torturing his bed wasn't enough, he then began to bite his pillows and scream into them.

_I hate this. I am never getting pregnant again!_

Being pregnant and near labour made Harry hate life and everything else.

Every time he thought, he felt pain. Every time he breathed, he felt pain. Every time he moved, he felt _sharp_ pain.

_Arg! I'm going to punch Snape next time I see him!_

At some point between hating life and hating Snape, Harry felt himself drift off and he welcomed sleep immensely.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPSEVERUSSNAPE

Hours, many hours later, Harry was disturbed by these crooked, scrawny brown hands. "Master, Kreacher has brought food and Master can't take the potion on an empty stomach."

Harry raised himself with Kreacher's help and eagerly accepted the soup he was offered. It was warm, creamy, and flavourful. "Thank you," Harry whispered as he finished off the bowl in no time.

Once he had licked the bowl clean, Kreacher passed a purple glass bottle to Harry and said, "Drink."

"What is it?"

"It's a pain reliever, Master. Nice fellow at the store told Kreacher it was for pregnant wizards. It's to help with cramps and other aches."

Harry snatched the bottle from Kreacher and shot it down. Quickly afterwards, he fell onto his pillow and smiled as felt the potion's magic alleviate every single sore he had.

Two minutes later, and Harry felt like he could play Quidditch again.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as he stroked his stomach and then sheets. "I've been preparing since fall last year for this."

Kreacher stood at the edge of the bed and watch Harry as the boy turned over and fell asleep again. Once Kreacher was sure Harry was in a deep sleep, he pulled the blankets over Harry and said, "Sleep, Master. Kreacher will be here." He then turned to look at the massive bulge beneath the blanket and said, "And soon, young Master will be here too."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Immense pains continued on for a few more days and Harry began to wonder if that was normal. Sure, every pregnancy was different, but this was just too much. Sleep was becoming a luxury and Harry had a hard time determining whether he was becoming immune to the pain relieving potions or if his aches were getting just that much worse. "Kreeeea… turrrre." Harry would cry out for his elf in the middle of the night and demand a stronger dose. Harry knew he was due in maybe a few days at the most, but come on. This was ridiculous.

The elf, however, would reply, "No, Master. Master can only have one every five hours."

"I demand a stronger pain killer!" Harry reached the hairs on his head and felt like distracting his agony by pulling on them. It didn't work. The discomfort he felt around his lower regions went way beyond anything he had ever felt.

"Make it go away…"

"Kreacher can't. Kreacher is only an elf."

Harry was ready to summon Snape… maybe Dumbledore. Might as well call the entire Order and demand they make potions for him.

"Too much… pain. Can't… take it."

It was back to abusing the bed and pillow.

And then, he felt it.

Water.

Warm water slipping between his legs ensued by possibly the worst pain he has endure as of yet.

He threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling. This was it.

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review.


	20. Parturition

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Missy Padfoot

A/N: I'm taking off again and I don't know when I'll return, and since I received so many heartwarming, frantic reviews, I decided to post a little early.

Posted on July 30, 2008

Chapter 20:

"Parturition"

Somehow, the baby had flipped and Harry could feel the child's legs kicking frantically against him from the top of his artificial womb instead of from the bottom center. Harry braced himself. He turned over so that he was on his knees and elbows, recalling that unlike witches, wizards had to bend over on their knees when giving birth. "Oh my god!"

Kreacher snapped his hands and the loose shorts on Harry vanished along with his briefs. "What does Master feel?"

Harry felt like smacking the elf. "What do you think, Kreacher?! I'm in pain!"

Kreacher shrank away and then cringed. "Master gets violent when in pain."

Another wave of pain washed over Harry and the wizard found himself spontaneously spreading his legs, lowering himself to the bed, and giving into his maternal instincts.

The baby's head wasn't gentle like Snape's fingers. It didn't coax him and gently prepare him; it mercilessly stretched him in ways he never thought were possible. The head viciously demanded to be let through and all Harry could do was succumb and scream. He didn't feel ready. Something was off. He felt like he needed more time, but there wasn't anymore. "Push, Master! Push!"

_Push?_ The baby was waging war with Harry's lower interiors and winning. Harry didn't think pushing was going to do anything more other than add to his stress and discomfort. The way his sweat ran down his face irritated him, the cheers and commands from Kreacher hurt his ears, the way his body arched over the bed tired him, and even thinking stressed him out.

From behind, bloody began to drip little by little. Kreacher reached for a towel by the bedside and placed it beneath Harry. Then while the blood became thicker and heavier, Kreacher bewitched the towel so that it may absorb blood and keep it from leaking.

"Master must push!"

"Shut the hell up!" Harry clenched the bed sheets and tried burying his head into the pillows. _Tell me to push one more time, and I'll fucking shit blood in your face!_ Harry didn't feel in the least bit shameless being naked in front of the elf. When in the process of giving birth to something with a head the size of a coconut, the only thing he did feel was pain. A relentless, uncontrollable pain.

Then, just when Harry thought he had reached the peak of his displeasure, he felt the pain killers subside. "Fuck my life!"

Harry had enough. If pushing would assuage his distress, Harry would push until his intestines came out.

He braced himself then _pushed._

"Breathe, Master! Don't forget to breathe!"

Harry had almost forgotten about that.

He breathed and pushed. Breathed again then pushed harder.

"D'you… see anything?" Harry asked between pants.

Kreacher's ear perked and his eyes widened. "Master! I see young Master's head!"

_Finally…_ The end must be near, or so Harry hoped.

Then, Harry's breathing pace sped up as the baby caused him more distress. "I sh… ould've… lubricated… my… ah! … walls… nnn!"

The child was tearing his skin and brutally shoving his bones aside even more so than before. It was hell on earth. Otherwise, like the Cruciatus.

Harry's sweat drenched him and his blood filled the towel. Soon, Kreacher had to replace it with another one. "Master! The head is almost out!"

Harry didn't dare look behind. He didn't want to see anything more. He just wanted this to be over. He just wanted to have his baby then die. Just die. How women do this multiple times willingly?

"How much longer?!"

"Keep pushing, Master!"

It was almost over. Harry knew that for sure this time. He pushed and pushed and pushed with all his might.

Minutes later, he felt the remaining body of his child fall out of him along with his temporary womb and an overwhelming feeling of relief claimed him. Harry fell onto the bed and felt one last sting as Kreacher cut the umbilical cord that joined him and his baby. "Oh god…" Harry didn't have any strength left in him. He didn't even have the will power to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was a quill scribbling something down on the desk and seconds later, all went black. The last thing Harry heard was his baby's beautiful cries.

A/N: Sorry, this was yet another short chapter. Please review, for they really do motivate me to update regularly.


	21. I Am Worthy of Love

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Missy Padfoot

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad to see that many of you are anxious about Harry's predicament. While I cannot answer many of your questions without giving the story away, I can tell you to sit back, relax, and let the story continue unfolding. Everything will be answered by the end.

Posted on August 3, 2008

Chapter 21:

"I Am Worthy of Love"

Soft, baby whimpers came from the transfigured crib beside Harry's bed. Sleep would not come to Harry, not while his new born baby was there, intuitively demanding his attention. Harry raised himself then whimpered. Besides feeling awfully fatigue, sharp pains from his delivery continued to linger, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

For a second and more successful time, Harry managed to raise himself so that he may peer over into the crib. The anxious and mystified look he had softened and he couldn't suppress his large, goofy smile. Finally, after all these months of pain and fear, of strange appetite and stretch marks came the final result and it was… in its own way, beautiful.

Harry reached out and scooped the baby into his arms then laid back against the bed. He made sure to support its head and handle it with delicate care. The baby opened and closed its deep, dark eyes but didn't seem to try and concentrate on anything. Harry could only imagine that the world looked so different from a newborn's perspective, and just maybe, Harry wasn't as interesting as the shiny bottle on the table beside them. Either way, the baby didn't smile, or frown. It just stared at the bottle, then at something else. Then finally it tried wiggling itself around.

Excitement finally took a hold of Harry. He almost forgot to breath, to think, to acknowledge his tears of love and joy. He knew he was the father. Something inside him forced him to accept it, and at the same time, something inside him told him this was his little baby. Harry was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to do first. Or what he should do first as a new father. After brooding for maybe a good minute, Harry quickly decided on seeing whether the baby was a boy or girl.

He would be happy wither either, of course.

Harry set the new born on his lap then undid the clothes that enswathed it. And behold, he had a boy. A most precious, scrawny little boy.

"Why are you so skinny?"

The baby lifted his head a little and peered down at his feet. "I guess you didn't know you had them." The baby didn't bother responding to Harry's voice. At that moment, seeing his feet move around made the baby smile. He then kicked and kicked before clapping his hands and laughing. Harry smiled and watched with much amusement. Soon after, the baby playfully grabbed his own little toes and quickly pulled away. Once the baby began smiling, Harry though, _It must've tickled._ Harry smiled, then used his two fingers to gently grab the baby's toes. The baby laughed and then began to blow bubbles through its little mouth. Harry laughed too, then leaned forwards and nuzzled his son's little tummy. The baby laughed harder, then grabbed Harry's hair and tried to pull it in order to get Harry to stop.

Harry did and then he blew on it. The baby seemed to like both the tickly feelings and the farting noise it made. "I wonder if you are hungry."

The baby only reached for his father and finally, Harry decided it was time to feed his son. "You were such a food sucker when you were a fetus. It's amazing that you aren't fat. In fact, you're rather the opposite." After he held it in his hands, Harry noted that the bottle was still warm and smelled… like powdered milk. Aside from that, another object caught Harry's attention. It was his son' birth certificate, containing the date of his birth, August 16, and the time he was born, midnight. It also included ─ much to Harry's horror ─ both his name and Snape's. However, this document was to be locked away for records and never discussed publicly. Professionals handling the records were by law, forbidden to share any documents unless it was called for. On the top, however, was a blank line, and a quill hovered over it, waiting to inscribe the newborn's legal name.

Looking away impassively, Harry decided he would name his child after he was fed. Harry held his baby upright then pressed the bottle against the baby's mouth. Quickly, the baby seized the bottle and began to drink intuitively.

Occasionally, Harry would take the bottle away, make sure his baby was still breathing, then give him some more.

Eventually, the bottle ran out and Harry lifted the baby over his shoulders to give it a light pat on the back.

His baby burped and Harry awed.

Bringing the baby back onto his lap, Harry wiped the little trail of milk away then chuckled when he saw that his scrawny little thing had a rather full tummy. "You're precious."

Since his son was full, Harry took the time to inspect his baby. His legs were scrawny, his arms were thin, truth be told, his whole frame in general was sickly thin. But his head was oddly big and round and his eyes looked like they could've been Dobby's. And then, there was the baby's nose. It was already taking shape. It wasn't straight, flat, or small. It was slightly bent towards the end, and it would've been the prominent feature if it hadn't been for those huge, dark eyes. The child was an odd ball, but he was still worthy of love. "Erasmus." Harry said softly. "How will I explain you to my family? How will I explain you to the world?"

Beside him, the quill quickly inscribed the name and added without Harry's word, _Potter-Snape_ as the child's sir name. Before Harry could say another word, a copy had been sent to the Ministry, and Harry sat there, feeling slightly unnerved, but there was no way Snape could find out… right?

Such things didn't matter now. Harry wished only to be with his precious infant son. He laid his baby on his back and suddenly, the baby took his thumb in his mouth. "Oh no. A thumb sucker." Harry sighed softly. For now, it was alright, but later on, it would pose a problem.

But that was much later on.

Harry was gleaming with joy. He was a new father. And Erasmus was his son.

Then, Harry heard a soft knock at the door. He raised his head then looked towards the door. Kreacher opened it and stepped through. "Master, may Kreacher come in? Kreacher has a present for young Master."

Kreacher watched carefully as Harry's raised head nodded gracefully. He looked tired, but his posture never faltered; it remained strong and posed like a guardian. Or, much like a prideful lion protecting his cub. _Kreacher, you helped me during labour, you cleaned up my child, and me. How could I ever repay you?_ Harry thought to himself as Kreacher closed the door behind him.

The elf walked into the room and placed this box beside Harry's bed. He then lifted the lid and this holographic witched raised herself and began dancing in rhythm with the sweet song, Greensleeves. Harry first replayed the words in his head, and then gasped at Kreacher's insinuation. There was no way Kreacher could have known about his affair with Snape…. _Or maybe he gave me this because I did not marry Eras' father. _Harry turned his face away from Kreacher, whether out of fear or shame, Harry did not know. Nevertheless, he thanked the elf. "There is more, Master. Here, Kreacher made these for young Master." The elf passed on two tiny mitts to Harry.

"What are these for?"

"For young Master's hands. Baby skin is soft and baby nails grow fast. Put the mitts on young Master's hands."

"Thank you." Harry said softly while in his arms, Erasmus yawned and slowly began to close his eyes. The new father was no fool. He knew how babies were when it came to naps. And if he was smart, he would take advantage of it and nap along with the baby.

Sleepily, Harry pulled a blanket over himself and Erasmus then once beneath it, he pulled his son close to him. The music box was so soothing and comforting. It only took seconds before the Erasmus and his father fell into a deep sleep.

Seeing that his two masters requested sleep, Kreacher stepped back until he reached the door. He then took one final glance at the two before he closed it softly.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Kreacher sat back and watched with attentive eyes as Harry cradled Erasmus in his arms and hummed softly while he swayed. Harry moved around the room slowly, gradually circling, but constantly swaying his upper body. Erasmus seemed to like that. He would close his eyes and not open them while daddy danced with him in his arm. "Kreacher, is the milk ready?"

"Almost, Master. Just a bit longer." Kreacher then stood up and said, "Master, make sure to always hold young Master's head. Young Master is very delicate." With that said, Kreacher vanished and Harry sighed.

Of course Harry knew he needed to support his son. Harry stopped swaying and admired his sleeping son for the third time that night. His son was about two days old, and since then, Harry had actually done some recovering since his pregnancy. He couldn't say his sleeping periods have been long or joyful, but at least his feet and sides weren't as swollen.

The stretch marks, however, were there and refused to go away. There was also some fat hanging around Harry's waist, but what could he do? He just had a baby.

Then, the baby began to twitch. Erasmus opened his eyes and looked at Harry as if saying, 'I never said you could stop.'

Chuckling softly, Harry began to sway again and the baby closed his still very dark eyes. "I wonder if you have his eyes…." Harry brought the baby against his face and kissed Erasmus' forehead softly.

"Please, Master, be careful! Kreacher won't let Master drop young Master!"

Harry sighed as he placed the baby in the crib and reached for the bottle.

"Is it warm?"

"Kreacher made sure the bottle was nice and warm for young Master."

"Thank you." Harry fed his baby for the second time that night, and was surprised at how eagerly the baby drank his milk. Everything seemed just perfect, and then came this foul odour. It filled Harry's nose and caused Kreacher to back away. "Oh no."

Kreacher changed the baby's nappy the first time because Harry was asleep, so Harry really had no experience with this sort of thing, but Kreacher had suddenly vanished and Harry knew he was on his own. "You are a smelly thing, aren't you? Yes you are," using that adoring voice wasn't so bad. In fact, Harry kind of liked it. It made him feel more motherly.

Harry burped his son one more time before he set him on the table on the far side of his room. The baby just sprawled out and didn't even bothering acknowledging Harry as he removed his nappy and then winced. Harry wasn't sure if he should back away, inhale fresh air then return, or just suck it up and deal with his little stink bomb. "The quicker we get this over with, the better."

Using just his index and thumb, Harry pulled the nappy from the baby and dropped it in the trash. Who knew a two day old baby could produce such foulness. It reeked of old milk and Harry found himself trying to fan away the scent with his free hand.

Harry pulled out a new nappy then looked at his son's most unclean butt. He stared for a few seconds, wondering how he was going to clean it, and then finally reached for his wand. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Needless to say, Harry felt like slapping himself.

With one quick flick, the mess on the baby's bottom was gone. No more dirty work, and with another wave, the nappy fastened itself onto Erasmus. Harry gave one approving nod as Erasmus looked down, wondering what happened to his mess.

Two seconds later, and the baby began to smile before he was not only fully, but clean. And Harry smiled too, because it didn't smell anymore. "Now, let's get you to sleep."

Harry began to hum and sway again and luckily for him, it only took about five minutes before the baby was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Very good, Master. Now Kreacher can go to sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes. "_I_ can go to sleep."

Harry settled the baby into his crib then tucked him in before collapsing on his bed. "Yes! I am so tired." Harry had barely hit the pillows before he was out cold.

There was nothing like getting at least a few minutes of sleep after being deprived for long hours.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

The week passed by quickly and Harry was in denial about how little sleep he could manage. He was lucky if he got three hours straight of sleep. Little Erasmus demanded more attention than Harry thought, and each day, it seemed to get worse. The more Harry attended to Erasmus, the more attention the scrawny little thing wanted. And if Harry dared to ignore the baby for more than a minute, Erasmus would scream and cry and scream until Harry thought he was going to blow out his voice box. Who knew babies could be such needy little devils?

However, Harry's annoyance was quickly forgotten as soon as his son came into view. It wasn't until Erasmus could see his father that he finally stopped crying and smiled. It was more like a 'yay, I woke you up.'

"Kreacher," Harry asked one morning while pouring himself a cup of double shot espresso, "What if you just ignored the baby?"

Kreacher stared at Harry as if he was going to offer him an article of clothing. "No, Master! Young Master much be attended to! Young Master needs Master!"

"It was just a question. I would never ignore my son."

Then just as soon as Harry lifted his cup, he heard crying again. "I swear he was just asleep. I just rocked him."

"Young Master needs his father."

Harry put down the cup and hurried to the drawing room. Little Erasmus was screaming and screaming and flailing his arms about like a mad baby. Then finally, Harry noticed that Erasmus had managed to throw his pillow over. "Silly Eras." Harry picked up the pillow then handed it to Erasmus. Erasmus, however, had another idea and instead of latching onto the pillow, latched onto Harry. He wanted to be with his father. Eras wanted the warm and welcoming body.

Harry couldn't resist. He picked up his son and carried him in his arms to the kitchen. "How is young Master?"

"Just as lively as ever. Why?"

"Why was young Master crying? Young Master cries like dying cat."

Harry ignored Kreacher's comment. "He threw his pillow over and now he wants attention."

Erasmus hung in Harry's arm against his side while Harry gathered some sugar for his espresso. Kreacher continued to stare at it and finally looked away when Erasmus began making spit bubbles.

"I need to learn more household spells."

"And young Master needs to learn manners."

"He will, Kreacher. But he's just a baby right now. It'll be another two years before he becomes civilized and even then, the toddler stage will kick in."

"Oh no!" Kreacher backed away. Harry figured that Kreacher must've helped raise toddler before judging from his reaction. Then he thought about Sirius as a toddler and grimaced. That must've been an unforgettable, traumatic experience for Kreacher.

"Master! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Harry asked while he thought about all the horrible things Sirius must've done to Kreacher. Then he thought about Bellatrix and made a face like he was in pain.

"Master, someone knocks. Someone knocks on the door."

"What?" Harry remained very still then listened. Sure enough, there was someone knocking. "Oh my god." Harry knelt before Kreacher and handed him Erasmus. "Take him to my room and put a silent charm around his crib. No one can hear him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. Kreacher understands perfectly. No bloody bugger will bother young Master."

Harry left the kitchen with his wand and hand and went across the hall to the door. He peaked out and then didn't know whether to let out a sigh of relief or run and hide. Harry opened the door while thinking, what's the worst that can happen?

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore only took a second glance at Harry before looking down so that he wouldn't trip, but as soon as he looked up, Dumbledore's sparkles weren't there any longer. "Harry… you look awful."

_Yeah. You try living with a newborn._

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I…? Harry, I'm here to check up on you. Remus and Sirius are going to be back soon and they want to make sure you are alright. They've been worrying too much about you. I think they'll come back with bags under their eyes as well."

Dumbledore moved through the halls and into the drawing room. "It's rather pleasant in here, Harry. You've kept the house up. Very nice."

"Well, it's just Kreacher and me. It's not like we can make much of a mess anyways." Harry paused noticing that Dumbledore was still staring at him. "What?"

"You have such horrific bags around your eyes, Harry. Haven't you gotten any sleep?"

Now was the perfect time to pull a lie out of his arse. "I've been up late, worrying about Sirius and Remus. And my training too. Being the Golden Boy has put a lot of stress on me and I'm scared about not meeting everyone's expectation of me."

"Harry, you should not worry about what everyone else things. Worry about yourself. You will do fine. There's no sense in keeping yourself up. Look at what it's done to you already. I don't even have such baggy eyes."

_Thanks_.

"Well, besides helping to settle your beloved werewolf's and godfather's anxiety, I also came to tell you that we will begin your training mid September. I would start sooner, but the place in which you will be trained has a few loose nails and unstable walls. Magic can only get you so far. We have to hire a team to fix it up before it is safe to come anywhere near the place."

A whole extra half month to rest. Whoopee.

"Now, I must leave you. I have a meeting at the Ministry and I cannot be late."

"Whatever for?"

"Don't worry about it. It's none of your concern."

Whatever got Dumbledore out of the house sooner was utterly fantastic with Harry.

"I shall see you soon, Harry. If you need anything, don't hesitate about fire calling either me, or any other member of the Order." There was his suspicious pause and then, "But do not fire call Professor Snape. He is away and will not be back for a few days."

Harry felt something inside him swell up. "What happened?"

"Voldemort has a mission for Professor Snape and he cannot return until it has been complete."

With that said, Dumbledore turned and vanished before Harry could continue his investigation.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Oh god, how could he tell them? The end of the month was quickly approaching and Harry hadn't bothered to prepare himself for his godfather and Remus. What would they ask? How would they look at Harry and his baby? They wouldn't… get rid of the child, right? "I know I am going to war, but that doesn't give them the right to send my child away."

From the sideline, Erasmus watched with his puffy cheeks and half lidded eyes.

"My god, what if they ask who his father is?"

Kreacher brought the milk to little Erasmus and pressed the nipple into the baby's mouth. "Master worries too much. They love Master and they will love young Master. Even if young Master is funny looking."

"Kreacher, you are not helping."

"Kreacher is feeding young Master. Kreacher helps Master a lot."

"Good. Then put him to bed, will you? I have to draft something and I don't want to be disturbed unless it is important."

Harry left the room and closed the door.

Another hectic week passed and Harry began to wonder exactly when Remus and Sirius were coming. At this point, it could be any day and Harry still didn't have his thoughts together. And then the baby was crying again.

Harry hated it when his child cried. Erasmus always sounded like he was being slaughtered, and his cries pierced right into Harry's ears. There was no escaping them.

Sighing, Harry returned to his bedroom and cradled his son. He hoped that crooning a familiar tune would help put his child at ease, but then an old milk stench reached his nose and Harry knew it was time to change his son's nappy.

"Blimey! You don't even eat that much so why do you poo so much?"

Erasmus just laid there trying to get some sleep while Harry changed his nappy for the third time that day. These were the times when Harry wished he could fire call Snape and demand that he help him raise their son.

Harry then placed his baby back in his crib and for a moment, just watched his son squirm around until he found a comfortable spot. He then sprawled out and closed his eyes. Harry couldn't resist the urge to join his son. He backed up until the back of his knees came in contact with the bed, then he fell over and drifted to sleep. "Sweet, sweet Erasmus."

But it was horrible timing. Now that he was asleep, Harry couldn't hear the door opening downstairs, or the soft, whispering voices.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter.

Your comments and concerns make a difference. I do read carefully and take what you type into consideration. If there is a problem, I try to change it for the better. If there is something I left out, I try to include it if I can.

Now, if anyone is interested in the **Quibbler Award**, there is link in my profile. Please check it out.


	22. Hardly Conscience Stricken

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Missy Padfoot

A/N: Alright, I need to have this story done before the end of the year so I can post the next and that leaves just about five months to post about ten more chapters. Here we go.

Posted on August 5th, 2008

Chapter 22:

"Hardly Conscience Stricken"

"Hush, Sirius, or we'll wake Harry," said Remus in an undertone as he placed his free hand before Sirius, attempting to restrain Sirius' excitement.

It would take a great deal more effort, however, to control the eager godfather. Having been away for _so long_, Sirius only wanted to describe his fantastic adventures to the boy. "Oh, he'll be fine. Harry's a heavy sleeper anyway." Sirius raced to the stairs before Remus could physically restrain him. But before he went up too far, Sirius turned around and whispered as loudly as he could, "Let's see what he's up to." Sirius really wanted to rouse Harry from his sleep.

That is, if he was sleeping.

The disturbance echoed and spiraled in Harry's ears like good gossip. _Shit. _Harry was almost positive that the ones causing all the noise were Remus and Sirius, and he wasn't in the least bit optimistic about it. Beside his bed in a crib, his son laid asleep. What if Remus and Sirius put two and two together and got three? What if they actually got _four_ and tried to attack Harry's son? What if they tried to attack Erasmus to prove a point to Harry?

From beside him, Harry could hear his baby making soft sounds, like it was disturbed. "Hush, little one."

Harry raised himself onto his knees and stretched out his arm with his wand, ready to curse anyone who dared to harm him and his baby. When the door swung opened, Harry was greeted by an unrestrained Sirius, "Get up, Harry! We brought you some gifts!"

Remus' eyes settled immediately on Harry's wand. "Easy there, Harry. It's just us." Years of being a member of the Order assured that Remus was always alert, even when in the company of his friends.

Not surprisingly, Sirius didn't even notice the wand that narrowly missed his eye by a few inches. He carelessly bounced onto Harry's bed then beckoned for the Gryffindor to come closer. "Come on, Harry. See what we brought you." Sirius handed Harry a box of Hawaiian chocolates with Macadamia nuts and then gleamed with excitement. "Open it. Try one. They are delicious." Sirius' mouth was practically drooling.

While they had their eyes on him, Harry quickly plopped one into his mouth, hoping to keep their eyes on him and away from the crib that was hiding just behind him in the shadows.

"How are they?" Remus asked as he came forwards to wrap his arms around Sirius' shoulders. "Sirius alone must've finished off five boxes of those."

Harry laughed softly then from behind him, something began crying. _Damn. I knew we were too loud._

Remus straightened himself out and uncoiled his arms from around Sirius. Sirius, in turn, frowned and then his eyes widened.

"Sirius, I can explain."

Sirius swiftly got off of Harry's bed and followed the cry. His ears were alert, his posture was straight, and his mind was wondering from where was the crying coming from. And then he saw the crib. "Blimey, Harry! Is that… a baby?!"

"Stay away!" Harry commanded.

Before Sirius could get any closer, a force field curved around the crib, preventing intruders from closing in on the baby.

"Whose baby is this, Harry?! How long has it been here?!" Sirius roared.

"Don't you dare touch him! He's mine!"

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder then retaliated when Harry nearly elbowed him in the side. "Calm yourself, Harry. We are not going to do anything to the ─ did you just say he's _yours_?!"

"Yes," Harry confirmed with a daring hissed.

Sirius forcefully grabbed Harry's chin and made him to look into his eyes. "Yours and who else's?! Whose child is this, Harry James Potter?"

"I told you! Mine! My baby boy!" Harry's eyes were filled with determination and anger.

"He's awfully small. A newborn, perhaps?" Remus asked while peaking into the crib. "When was he born?"

"Midnight of August 16th."

Remus gasped and turned away from the crib. "He's only a little more than a week old." Remus shook. "Harry, you are barely legal and about to go to war. You're in no condition to raise a baby."

"Says who?!" Harry snapped angrily and approached Erasmus' crib; the force field granting him entrance.

"Harry, you fool, do you realise what you've done?!"

"Yes. I willingly brought forth a child into this world."

Remus' eyes widened at both Harry's declaration and its underlying meaning. He had thought that Harry knocked up some witch ─ or wizard. "Harry, did you literally bring forth that baby?"

Though he was quite terrified, Harry knew there was no backing out of this now. He nodded twice. "I carried him for nine mouths in my womb. I gave birth to him. And I will raise him." Harry ran the back of his hand over his son's wet cheeks.

"Who was your partner?" Remus asked softly. He was hoping that maybe with some reasoning, Harry's partner would assist in raising their son.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business."

"Do not hide anything more from us, Harry!" Sirius yelled.

"Let me be!"

"He's right, Harry. You were wrong to keep your pregnancy from us. You will not hide anything more from us. After what's happened, you owe us that much."

Harry laid his hand on Erasmus' cheeks and thought quietly, _What does it matter? Someday, they'll see Severus Snape's characteristics forming on the baby_. But even so, Harry just didn't want anyone to know. "It doesn't matter."

"In due time, Harry, your son will somewhat resemble your partner."

The baby opened his eyes sleepily and groaned like babies did before they started crying. Remus then observed his eyes; from what little he could see of them, his eyes were a brilliant green ─ the baby had Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes. Remus' eyes and heart softened themselves. How could they even think about giving the baby up for adoption? He already resembled Harry, though vaguely. Other prominent features were simply not from the wizard standing before him; those obviously belonged to his other parent.

"Hush, Eras," Harry kissed his son's head. "No one will take you from me."

Just like Remus, any anger Sirius felt towards Harry's asinine decision began to crumble. The baby couldn't go. It had to stay now.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and Harry quickly pulled the sheets over to cover himself and his baby. Despite how close they were to Harry, Harry still felt distrust towards Remus and Sirius. "Harry, _you_ cannot keep the baby. If Voldemort were to ever find out about his existence, he would stop at nothing to destroy him."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Give him to my aunt and uncle? Never." Harry hissed. It wasn't an option.

From across the room, Harry saw that Sirius had turned into his Animagus form. The dog, with his tail between his legs, hurried out of the room without taking another look at Erasmus. "Sirius will come around once he's had the chance to cool off."

Harry didn't care. He just wanted to keep his son in his arms.

"We have to take him to St. Mungo's Hospital for a physical examination."

"Not now. Later…"

"Harry, don't you understand? _You_ had the child. There is no guarantee that the baby is healthy. Birth defects are more than common in babies who were born from a male's body or whose biological parents are the same sex. And I know it's hard to accept, but most of them die because of this before their first birthday."

Harry shivered. No. Not after everything he went through. He would not have another chance. He did not think he could bare another child. This one had to live. Erasmus had to make it.

"You cannot afford to be stubborn. If not tonight, then please promise me that you will have the baby checked some time this week. Sirius and I will go with you."

Harry turned his head away from Remus and held his son tighter. He didn't want anyone to know that he was a father. Surely the nurses there would want to run some tests and they will ask those ridiculously annoying questions. "Remus, I can't. No one can know about Eras."

"You think about that now?"

Harry remained guiltily quiet.

"Why is that Harry? I don't think you care if Voldemort finds out, so what is it? Are you afraid that his other parent will find out?"

Harry nodded. "He cannot know that he has a son… at least not yet."

Breath escaped Remus.

Finally, he moved away from the bed. He had nothing more to say to Harry, but he did have a rather furious lover waiting in the other room. "Well, you've had quite the week. I was beginning to suspect you of something when you started acting different. Your friends told me you were eating a lot, losing weight, eating strange combinations of food, avoiding them, and then getting us to leave the house. Honestly though, I never would have guessed that you were pregnant."

"Are you disgusted?" Harry asked softly.

"No! Of course not." Remus touched Harry's shoulder. "I'm surprised, not disgusted. Harry, you are like a son to me. I will support you, even if I think you did something stupid."

Harry remained silent, so Remus then said softly, "Congratulations, Harry. Eras is a lovely first born."

Finally, a smile with enough strength broke through Harry's frown. He then blushed but kept his eyes on Erasmus.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to talk with Sirius. We'll talk more later."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"He's such a scrawny baby. I wonder if he's a prem," Sirius wondered.

"He's not that skinny. His tummy is a little round."

"Did Harry promise you he'd take the baby to the hospital soon?"

"Yes, and if he refuses, we'll take the child from him and take Eras ourselves."

Sirius sat with his back to Remus. Did Remus not understand what else Harry was telling them?

"Something is bothering you and I don't think it's just the baby."

Finally, Sirius turned around and said, "Remus, he had the baby, implying that he engaged in _intercourse_. And since there isn't a way a woman could transfer her baby to a male body, Harry obviously engaged in _gay_ sex…"

"Yes, he did tell me that he didn't want a _him_ to find out. And I know he wasn't referring to you-know-who at the time."

"I didn't even know he was gay! Why would he keep that from us? He knows that we are together."

"Now you're just being silly. It's wrong to simply assume anyone is either straight or gay."

"But… it's Harry. He always tells me…"

"Yes, and I bet that James is smiling down at Harry. I don't know about Lily. She probably would be furious with him, but I know that in the end, she would accept him and the child."

"She was always forgiving like that, even to snarky Snivellus."

"Yes, well, that's what made her such a beautiful person."

Remus and Sirius reminisced together about their beloved James and Lily, unaware of the two, brilliant greens eyes watching them.

When Harry stepped away from the door, having heard everything he needed to hear, he looked down at the baby he was cradling in his arms and whispered, "You are worthy of their love."

Next to him, Kreacher nodded approvingly.

A/N: By now, you should have guessed what 'Erasmus' means. Thank you for reading.

If you are wondering why I need to get this story out so quickly, it's because I can only tend something for so long before I get lazy. I don't want that to happen. That's why I took quite some time with "Won't You Please Stay With Me" and my other fics (if you haven't noticed). About a year ago I started planning this one, and already, I'm forming the next.

Check my profile for news.


	23. The Disastrous Shower

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Missy Padfoot

Posted on August 13, 2008

Chapter 23:

"The Disastrous Shower"

"Come along, Remus dear," Sirius couldn't resist harassing Harry's buttocks with a tiny, _affectionate _pinch.

"Ow!" Harry jumped and slammed a hand over his arse, attempting to sooth it and coax the nasty, stinging sensation into going away. "What did you do that for?!"

Sirius clamped his hand over Harry's mouth, pressing his finger to his lips. "Can you at least try to sound like Remus?"

Stupid Polyjuice Potion. Someone seriously needed to enhance that potion's benefits, such as allowing the user to sound somewhat like the person they are pretending to be. "Ahem, I love you too, Sirius." Harry attempted in his best Remus impersonation.

"Er…." Harry's voice was rough and raspy, kind of like an old man's voice. "How about you just stay quiet?" It wasn't a suggestion.

"Anything for you, baby."

Sirius grimaced then stepped away from Harry. "Did we get everything?"

Harry looked into the basket. He had nappies, napkins, new towels, a more efficient bid, a shiny bottle, some wipes, baby shampoo, baby powder, and powdered milk. Harry checked the list and crossed out the final item. He had everything he needed for now. It would be a while before he would feed little Erasmus baby food.

"Yes. We can leave now," …_before the Polyjuice Potion wears out._

They paid at the register then left.

Harry, along with Remus, Sirius, and of course, Erasmus had finally paid a visit just earlier in the day to St. Mungo's, and much to everyone's relief, Erasmus was coming along fine. Though the healers were rather upset with Harry's decision, wizarding hero or not, to keep his pregnancy hush-hush. The only thing the healers worried about was Erasmus' physical structure. To be frank, he was scrawny. But that wasn't anything that Harry and his male guardians didn't already know. What they were anxious to hear was whether or not Erasmus was healthy.

The healers ran some tests and confirmed that Erasmus wasn't the healthiest baby they've seen, but was in better shape than most babies born from wizards. They then added that Erasmus wasn't a weak baby either. He was strong enough to make it, so long as Harry gave him extra care and brought Erasmus to the hospital for regular check ups. They had then given Erasmus a few potions that would enhance his immune system. It was quite common for wizard born babies to have a lower defense system among the many other _defects _─ as the healers put it. When Harry asked why this was, the healers could do nothing more than shake their heads. It was not due to the field's neglect. It was that the parents of the deceased babies refused to give their children to the hospitals for research. "Your guess is as good as ours," the healers had told Harry.

All the excitement had worn Erasmus out, so after the visit, Remus took Erasmus home while Sirius and Harry went out to buy some supplies.

"Remus, are you sure you don't want to apparate?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since I last had a good walk. I need to stretch my legs." _And I'm in no hurry to change a baby's nappy._ Harry responded.

In the quiet of the evening, Harry and Sirius walked beside each other, enjoying the cool evening breeze and refreshing air. If Harry concentrated a little more than he usually did, he could smell mold inside that old house that he had grown accustomed to and Harry doubt that was good for his lungs. "What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Nothing. I'm just taking in my surroundings." Ahead white, baby pink and blue balloons tied to a mailbox swayed in the wind. "What's that?" Harry asked as he took longer strides.

"Hmm, I guess someone's having a party."

"I s'pose. But what kind of party?" As they approached the house, they turned and saw a banner on the gate with the words: Baby Shower.

"Oh…" They said at once.

"I forgot about those." Harry said; his voice carried an underlying tone of envy.

Sensing Harry's emotional change, Sirius tried to make the baby shower seem trivial by shrugging his shoulders and walking away with his head up high. However, Harry didn't follow. He stayed in front of the house, watching the party with a bit of light in his eyes. Sirius sighed. He didn't have a child, so he possibly couldn't understand what Harry felt like he had missed.

There was nothing like having family to celebrate the coming of your child with you. If it wasn't for this war, Harry would've had that, but he couldn't and since that was the case, he had to forego without it. "Come along, Remus. Your son is waiting."

Sirius reached out and took Harry's arm. "Did you see the mother to be?"

Sirius debated whether he should answer.

"She looked so happy. Everyone was there to see her and help her prepare for her baby."

"Yes, dear. That's usually what happens at baby showers. The mother gets showered in gifts, attention, and food."

Harry continued to look back, his eyes evidently glued to the scene even while Sirius desperately tried to keep him from looking. The damage was done. Harry had seen a baby shower from afar, and it looked so wonderful. He could only wish that he could have had one too.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Blimey, I can't get it out of my head, Remus." Sirius ran his hand through his hair for the third time. "He just looked so ─ I don't know." Sirius intertwined his fingers then leaned his elbows on his knees. "I just wish we could have the same thing for him. He deserves it. After everything he's been through and everything he will endure, it's the least we could do for him."

"Sirius, it isn't safe for Harry."

"Then we'll only invite our close friends and family."

"Hmm… Perhaps that's all we can do."

"Yes! We should! Properly introduce Harry's youngster into the family."

"Alright. But maybe we should first take this up with Harry."

"Take what up with me?" Harry was standing in the doorway, rubbing his baggy eyes and holding a blanket in the other. He looked much like a child himself. Harry was still very young. It was hard to picture him as a man, even less a father.

"Harry, we wanted to, it if is alright with you, throw a baby shower."

The blanket dropped to Harry's feet. He looked so eager to comply and thank them, but there was something stopping him. They could see it. It was the reason the smile on his face was falling. "How can we if no one is supposed to know about Erasmus and me?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Asked Sirius.

"No one can know that I'm the father. No one ─ not even Ron and _especially_ not Hermione."

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried and confused glances at each other. "Why is that, Harry?" asked Remus.

"You know already! It's because I'm afraid that _he_'ll find out."

"Are you referring to your partner?" Remus asked.

"Yes. If they know they may feel free to discuss it with other members of the Order and because they don't know who the other father is, it may slip."

"Is it so important that your partner doesn't know?"

"Yes!" Harry, believing that he had already emphasized that, was growing impatient and weary of Remus and Sirius.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

There were so many things Harry could've told them, but the one thing he shouldn't have mention managed to slip. "He can't know because he's already married."

Harry was unaware that he just eliminated a great number from Remus' list of suspects.

Sirius ran forwards to embrace Harry while Remus' eyes widened by a fraction. There was only one other member in the Order that was married besides Arthur. "Merlin's beard…," Remus whispered softly to himself. Remus then understood how important it was that Harry kept Erasmus a secret. For many reasons, Harry's partner could not know.

Completely blown away by Harry's allusion, Remus took a seat on the couch and tried to catch his breath.

Sirius brought Harry next to Remus and then offered, "If it's alright with you, we will pose at Eras' parents."

Harry stared at Sirius, his eyes hinting disbelief and betrayal. It was he who carried the baby. How dare someone else pose as Erasmus' parent?! Harry was just about to attack Sirius, when Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "It would only be so that we can protect Eras and you. We know we could never replace your roll. I, especially, have no right claiming your position. I didn't even have the courage to bring forth a child. But since you said yourself that you do not wish for anyone else to know, we cannot have the baby shower unless you agree to have us pose as the parents. We cannot just bring Eras and not tell anyone who his parents are. I'm sure no one will suspect you, since it is too early to see any obvious relating features. We will probably be the first suspects since everyone knows Sirius and I have been together for quite some time."

Harry remained pensive for a while until he could hear Kreacher scurrying about upstairs. "I'll help him." Sirius ran upstairs, leaving Harry alone with Remus.

Once Sirius disappeared upstairs, Harry felt the tension in the room escalate. Remus' eyes were riveted on Harry's, and from the look of it, Harry figured he was going to ask his question whether or not Harry was prepared. "You know, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. You're dying to ask me about him, aren't you? Just please, don't patronize me."

Finally, looking away, Remus slouched against the couch. He didn't know where to start. He figured that Sirius would be gone for some time, but still, there was just so much to ask Harry. "I guess I will start by asking why."

Harry's eyes closed. "I don't want to make you sick."

Remus gaped incredulously, "Harry, unless the reason you brought the child into the world is to suffer, then maybe I would feel queasy, but I know you and I know that you would never wish such a thing onto anyone."

Even with Remus' reassurance, Harry could not… would not talk about it, "It's complicated…"

There was no sense pushing someone as obstinate as Harry. So instead, Remus asked, "Does Severus love you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Severus is a complex fellow, everyone knows that. You may think one thing about him and he'll let you continue to hold that opinion and then one day he'll surprise you. I can't say I know anything more about Severus' affections towards you other than the bitterness I've seen him throw at you, so I must say that I am astounded to have learned that he is Eras' other father."

"Please don't ask about the details."

"I know how babies are made, Harry. I can fill in the blank spaces on my own. What I am curious to know is how and when this all started."

"It all ─ Sirius, what happened?" The two wizards froze in their spots. Harry couldn't have been happier to see Sirius.

The nearly exhausted wizard walked in with baby powder all over his face and clothes. "I unscrewed the cap because the powder was jammed. Then I dropped the cap. When I bent down to reach for it, Eras stretched out his leg, knocked over the bottle, and here I am."

There were white footprints following Sirius from the room upstairs, down the stairs, and to the entrance of the drawing room. Harry leaned back and began laughing. "Sirius, you idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know it was going to kick the bottle?"

Remus smiled amusedly. Only his Sirius would allow such a thing to happen.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

On his bed, Harry sat, holding a bottle to Erasmus' mouth while humming gently. Besides napping, this was one of Harry's favourite activities because Harry felt it bonded him and his son and allowed Harry the joy of holding Erasmus.

Erasmus was tired. He kept his eyes half lidded for the most part and his mitt-ed hands remained limp on his tummy.

A soft knock on the door pulled Harry away from his thoughts. Sirius entered a few moments later with a roll of parchment in one hand and a quill in the other. "Harry, are you busy?" asked Sirius.

"Just feeding Eras," Harry responded while continuing to feed Erasmus.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we wanted to discuss with you and form a list of invites for the party."

Harry set the bottle aside and snatched the parchment from Sirius' hand and his eyes scanned it to see who they had in mind.

Remus entered a few moments later. "I'll read it off and then you decide."

Harry nodded then passed Remus the list of invites. Remus stood by Harry's desk, ready to cross out names. "I'll start with Ron and Hermione."

"Of course."

"The Weasleys?"

"All except Percy and Fleur. Can't have Percy reporting anything to the Ministry and I don't trust Fleur around with other men. You know, she being veela and all."

"I shall cross out Hermione's parents for obvious reasons."

"Alright."

Remus went down the list. "Tonks and her parents?"

"Acceptable."

"Moody and Kingsley?"

"Kingsley, yeah, Moody is debatable. So long as he doesn't try to inspect Eras with that eye of his, I think it'll be alright." Harry paused. "I want Luna there too. Luna Lovegood. And Neville as well."

"Done," said Remus, "and Dumbledore?"

Remus understood Harry's delayed response. If anyone else knew about Harry's affair with Snape, it would be Dumbledore. Almost nothing escaped that man. Something that has been going on longer than nine months must've surely caught his attention. "There's no hiding anything from him. If he asks… well, what can we do? Just invite him."

Remus hesitantly wrote a 'maybe' next to Dumbledore's name. He then looked at the two names following and then threw a sympathetic glance at Harry. "Caitlin?"

"Why not?"

"Severus Snape?"

Harry's heart froze as did his posture. His mouth parted slightly then closed. He knew what he wanted to say, but Remus did not. Furtively, he passed a glance that screamed, "Help me!" at Remus and the man scribbled something beside Snape's name.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Many sounds echoed below: the banging of pots and pans, the sounds of dishes being stacked and washed, noisy chatter about preparations, and that of furniture being moved. Nearly every time Harry visits the Weasleys, the house was far from quiet and free from Mrs. Weasley's commanding voice. Today, however, the house was extra noisy with party preparations and on a regular day, a few weeks back, Harry wouldn't have mind. But his son was trying to sleep and his constant whining and frowning alerted Harry that Erasmus was disturbed.

With very few options, Harry could little more than scoop the child into his arms and try soothing him by talking. "It's alright, sweetheart. Shhh…."

Ron shifted on his spot, trying to get a closer look at Erasmus from across the room. After peering over, Ron commented much to Harry's detestation, "He kind of does have Sirius' eyes."

Harry could feel his face boiling beneath his skin, but says nothing. _He has my eyes, you nitwit._

"Other than that, I don't see much of either of them. Maybe the hair, but it's still real short and fine. Kind of hard to tell."

Ginny entered the room and while standing over the threshold, she leaned over and smiled. "He's so cute."

_Why, thank you._ Harry smiled then held the baby closer to Ginny so that she may inspect him.

"He definitely has Remus' nose."

_It must run in the family_. Harry turned away from Ginny, doing his best to control his boiling temper. The Wealseys, or at least Ginny and Ron, had a brain as broad as a troll's. Clearly anyone could see that his young son had Snape's conspicuous nose.

"Move over!" Fred walked through, shoving Ginny back out into the halls with his hips so that he and his brother could enter. "We were given a very special assignment."

George held out a baby's bottle then Fred joined Harry on the bed. "Say 'ah'." Fred, however, snatched the bottle from Georges's hands, determined to feed the baby himself.

After years of witnessing the twin's jokes in action, Harry's first reaction was to panic. He backed little Erasmus away from the bottle. "What is that?" He asked.

Fred lifted the bottle to his face and inspected the creamy white substance. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe milk?"

"I'm serious, Fred."

"So am I."

"Eras is only a baby─"

"Is that your name? Eras?" Fred reached out and shook little Eras' hands. "Aw, your mitts are so cute."

"Fred!"

"But he is, Harry! He's almost too cute to be Remus' and Sirius' son."

Feeling rather taken aback, Harry wished for a split second to ask who Erasmus then reminded them of, but instead, he snatched the milk from Fred and out of distrust for the twins, he took a sampling sip.

The milk was as creamy as ever and lukewarm. It went over Harry's tongue and down this throat as milk should. Nothing strange happened either as Harry sat back and waited for the after effects.

"Like we said. Nothing. Why don't you trust us, Harry?" asked George. "If he was a bit older we might try giving him something. But he's just a baby."

Harry turned so that his back was to the twins, then he slowly guided the bottle's tip to the baby's mouth. Erasmus reached up and tried to hold the bottle with his thin, stubby arms. "He's so skinny. Is that normal for a baby?" asked Ron.

For Erasmus, it didn't matter how much he was fed. Sure the baby was gaining weight, but it was due to growing and not to packing on some necessary pounds. To Harry, Erasmus was just as scrawny and sickly looking as he was the night he was born.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

There were gifts wrapped in soft coloured and flowery paper stacked together in the corner of the drawing room. In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks worked together preparing a feast fit for winter solstice. Outside, by the gardens, gnomes scurried about while a few wizards chattered and feasted on hovering appetizers. Further out on the yard, Luna was sitting with Ginny and Hermione, giggling while the boys raced around on their brooms. George had the lead with Ron following closely behind, but poor Neville had been left in their dust.

All seemed well and just peachy, and then there was Harry. The boy had many expectations for a baby shower. Many _high_ expectations. He knew from what little he had seen that the mother was to receive much praise and an exceptionally high level of attention from the guests. Well, that attention and praise was being passed on in high doses, but to Remus and not Harry. The boy was sitting on a table by the gardens, across was Remus, who was doing his best to remember that Erasmus was in his arms whilst conversing with his many adoring fans. Mr. Weasley rambled on about the many Muggle toys he had purchased for Erasmus; Kingsley was standing aside, smiling and laughing with his deep, low voice. There were also Tonk's parents who were _petting_ Erasmus' fuzzy head, commenting ridiculously about how much Erasmus was already beginning to resemble Remus. Bill and Charlie were also standing aside, trying every now and then to touch the baby or converse with the other guests.

The only thing that made Harry smile while sitting there was hearing Remus stumble over a very badly rehearsed story about his pregnancy. Other than that, Harry was rather disappointed and wanted nothing more than to take Erasmus from Remus' arms and return to Grimmauld Place. Alas, he doubted that he could even do that with so many people around.

"Harry, d'you mind helping me set the tables?" Tonks placed her hands on Harry's shoulders softly while leaning in.

Harry got up slowly with his head hanging low. "Sure."

He practically dragged his body away from the cheery crowd and into the house. "Is that you, Harry?" called Mrs. Weasley, "Why the long face? Today's a special day! You should be proud of your godfather and Remus. Many wizards join together, but not as many produce children. It's a shame."

Remus then hurried into the room with Erasmus in his arms. His eyes as large as Dobby's as they scanned the room, desperately searching for something. When his eyes settle on Harry, he hurried over and passed the baby to Harry. "Harry, where are the nappies?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he took Erasmus from Remus' arms, "I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Harry's voice sounded rather down and just… gloomy.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Harry caught Remus' eyes, seemingly desperate to remind someone other than himself that the baby was _his_. "He's mine."

Remus released Erasmus without another word then walked back outside. Sirius was returning from racing his broom with the other boys and everyone seemed to have questions for him. The guests had already heard Remus' story, and now they wanted to hear Sirius'.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

Harry turned abruptly just as he was about to enter a side room. He saw Mad-Eye Moody limping into the room with his magical eye scanning the place madly for unseen traps and hexes while his normal eye was settled on Harry. He was wearing what appeared to be a new, black and gray robe with a traveling cloak over his shoulders. He leaned against his staff and took in a deep breath. He could smell Mrs. Weasley's home cooking.

"Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be out there celebrating?"

It was common knowledge to know that Moody's magical eye was different from everyone else's. With such an eye, Moody could see from all around; even from the back of his head. Harry knew personally that Moody's eye could also see through tables, clothes, and even Invisibility Cloaks. But, could it also inform Moody that the baby in Harry's arms wasn't Remus' and Sirius'?

Moody limped forwards and took a closer look at Erasmus, who was staring through half lidded eyes. "All the excitement must've worn him out."

"He was lively earlier."

"What did you say his name was?" asked Moody.

"Erasmus."

"Ah… Erasmus. Erasmus… _Potter_, I presume?" The magical eye that was once going crazy was riveted on Harry and Moody was suddenly smirking. "I don't need my eye to see everything, Potter. Some times, I just need a little mind searching."

Harry was too stunned and had trouble forming a sound. If Moody could guess this easily… _He's been an Auror for years. The best. Of course he could figure this out!_

"Erasmus has those famous green eyes. I know Black and Lupin enough to know that they don't carry that gene. Only one other person has those eyes, I told myself. And besides your mother, that was you."

"Please…," once Harry found his voice again, he asked softly, "…please don't tell _anyone_."

"That isn't my business, Harry. But if you don't tell the snarky man, pray that he doesn't find out himself."

Moody leaned away just as Dumbledore walked in through the door. "Alastor, please don't tell me you are interrogating Harry."

"Merely getting a good look at the young lad."

"Ah, where is young Erasmus. I have yet to see him."

Harry held very still as yet another skilled Legilimens stepped forwards. Dumbledore leaned forwards, shortening the distance between himself and Erasmus. He smiled warmly and his moon shaped speckles slide down his long nose. He stroked his beard and while maintaining the same, kind smile the twinkling in his eyes faded. _Great._ Harry thought. _At this rate I might as well blab to everyone._

Dumbledore than met Harry's eyes as he straightened himself out. "He's a lovely boy ─ though quite skinny. Are they feeding him enough?"

Harry could see Dumbledore restrain his chuckles. Of course Dumbledore knew that Remus and Sirius weren't the parents. Harry had even caught Moody raising a skeptical brow at Dumbledore. However, being in denial put Harry at ease. He didn't feel like enlightening anything at the party. Harry then heard some laughter outside that momentarily distracted Harry's two guests. He took a breath then recalled how much he wanted attention, but the attention he was receiving, though quite expected, was far from what he had in mind.

"Looks like Black is making a fool of himself," said Moody as he limped away from Harry. "Coming, Albus?"

Dumbledore moved forwards after passing a warm smile at Harry. Harry couldn't be more thankful for Dumbledore not asking about Erasmus' parentage.

With everyone gone, Harry slipped into the side room.

While changing Erasmus' nappy in the empty room, Harry listened with much amusement as Sirius recited a suspiciously different story from the one Remus had. The guests however conveniently thought of it as seeing one thing from two points of views. Their stories weren't that much different, but still, Harry thought that at least Kingsley would've caught on. Maybe he was just being polite. Hopefully though, he wouldn't confront either one of them later. "Maybe I should've given them an insight." Harry tapped Erasmus' nose then kissed his forehead. "My precious, baby boy."

Harry made sure the nappy was secured before he lifted his son into his arms then walked out the door. What caught Harry's eyes the next second could've just as easily emitted the same reaction one got when confronting a Dementor. Black eyes bore into his while an amused smirk held its own on the wizard's face. "You… I…" Harry's lips trembled and then he felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back from his depths of his mind.

"Harry-dear, it's been so long," Caitlin appeared from the side of Harry's right eye, then greeted him with a quick squeeze to his shoulder. "You're looking well, but parched. Are you thirsty, Harry? I could get us some drinks."

"P… please." Harry was still recovering from an emotional attack.

Caitlin quickly left after passing her husband a glance.

Snape's eyes, however, never left Harry. It had been long. Too long.

Snape patted the couch and beckoned Harry to come nearer. "Feeling forgotten? Relax, your moment of glory is coming ever closer."

Harry mindlessly walked forwards with Erasmus in his arm, hoping that for once Snape will cut the snide remarks and look at the baby… at their son. It is not until joined Snape on the couch that Snape's eyes left him for the sleeping baby. Snape's eyes were no more skeptical than Dumbledore. They blinked, returned to glance at Harry then back to the baby. Harry felt his throat go dry. _Oh gods… Please not him…_ What was Snape looking for? What had he seen? Harry only wished he had mastered Legilimency so he could have at least caught a thought. A part of Harry hoped that Snape was incredulous of Erasmus' lineage, but another part, the more mistrustful part of Harry, wished for just the opposite.

Erasmus had opened his eyes and he was also staring at the man who wouldn't butt out. "Whose eyes are those?" Snape's voice became viciously serious as he once again returned his gaze to Harry. "Black's eyes are far from green and Remus' are brown. I fail to see their genes in this child's eyes."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Potter, it does not take a genius to ─"

"D'you want to hold him?" Harry's voice almost sounded desperate. "Please, hold him." Harry was holding the baby closer to Snape, beckoning him to take the infant.

Snape lifted a hand to stop Harry from _shoving_ the baby onto him.

"Please? For me?"

"That is a poor incentive."

"He's not heavy, and I just changed his nappy so he is clean."

"What did Black and Lupin name him?" Snape asked suddenly, probably to distract Harry.

"Erasmus. Erasmus Black."

There was yet another touch of skepticism in Snape's eyes. "Who chose the name?"

Harry admitted, much to his own surprise, "I did."

Snape raised a brow. "Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting choice. If you already know the root meaning of the name, care to explain why you chose it?"

Caitlin walked into the room, followed by Remus whose soft smiled plundered from existence.

"I brought the drinks." She passed pumpkin juice to Harry and then a glass of amber liquor to her husband.

Caitlin then sat beside Harry and looked down at Erasmus. "He looks nothing like you, Remus," she suddenly said.

Remus cleared his throat. "Sadly, no. He takes after Sirius' parents."

"Does he? Either way, he's very…"

"Skinny? Yeah." Harry finished. "I'm trying to get Snape to hold him."

Caitlin looked over at her husband. "Yes, he doesn't like them very much."

"Maybe you'll like Eras," said Remus, "he's a quiet baby."

Snape shook his head and Remus caught one of Harry's frustrated gazes and he understood perfectly. Why wouldn't Harry want to see Erasmus in his other father's arms? "Come on, Severus. Everyone has to hold the baby at least once."

Snape finally yield to his peers and took Erasmus from Harry's arms. As any parent would, Snape cradled Erasmus close to his body and just beneath his face so that he may admire the newborn. Harry was practically bouncing on his seat, eagerly awaiting some positive comment from Snape. When Snape appeared content having the child in his arms, Harry felt his heart sore and his stomach settle. And Remus watched for what was possibly the first time that day that Harry smiled a real, genuine smile.

The baby shower wasn't a complete disaster after all.

A/N: I was going to cut the chapter into two. I bet most of you can guess where.

Thank you for reading and please review. I am currently working on the next two chapters and they should be out shortly.

Check my profile for news.


	24. Sticks and Stones

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Missy Padfoot

And

Effie-Chan

A/N: It's my birthday, and as my gift to you, I updated.

Posted on August 19, 2008

Chapter 24:

"Sticks and Stones"

"Harry, it's time to go," said a soft voice from the doorway.

Harry had been standing against the crib, holding his son in his arms as if these were their last few moments together. He didn't want to release his son. Harry didn't want to step back. Harry cradled the little head against his cheek, humming softly while trying to will his tears away. Erasmus was asleep again having just been fed. He had no idea that his father was just about to part from him for a good while.

At Harry's side stood Kreacher, holding onto Harry's pants and looking up. "Master must go. Kreacher is taking care of young Master now."

Harry sharply inhaled, clenched his eyes tight, and bit down hard on his lips. Leaving his son behind pained him greatly but Harry knew what he had to do. He did not want to leave his son's side, but he had no choice. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, had a duty to fulfil.

"Harry, please. You will see him soon." Remus looked down at his watch impatiently. There was no time to waste. The Portkey wouldn't wait for them.

At last Harry set his son back into the crib, then tucked him in one last time. He needlessly smoothed the edges and wrinkles in order to buy some time before fluffing the pillow behind Erasmus' head.

Before Harry could search for another error Remus called to him. "Harry, we have ten minutes. We must go."

"I love you, Erasmus. My little boy," Harry slowly backed away from the crib, convinced that as soon as he looked away, the crib and his son would vanish.

Once Harry was just a little ways from the threshold, Remus coiled his arm around Harry's and dragged him from the room. "Kreacher is here. He won't let anything happen to Eras."

"Please, take care of Eras!" Harry called back.

"Kreacher is taking care of young Master." The house elf followed Harry and Remus to the entrance of the house giving a farewell to Harry before he closed the door.

Harry tore his eyes away from the house just before it vanished between the neighbouring houses.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Remus led the way while a scruffy, black dog followed closely behind.

They made their way through the streets, dodging traffic and bikes until they arrived at a small and mostly secluded park. It was still early in the morning, so the place was deserted. It was safe here, and if Remus remembered Arthur's words correctly, the Portkey would be past the sandbox at the base of an old oak tree. Sirius ran ahead, wagging his tail excitedly and barked. He had found an empty bottle of Butterbeer hidden by the tall blades of grass.

Remus picked it up and turned to look at Harry. "We have little more than three minutes."

Sirius took one end of the bottle between his jaws while Harry grabbed the other end above Remus hand. They waited in silence until 10 o'clock.

Suddenly Harry felt that familiar tug behind his navel as his body was pulled from the ground and sent through space before he was plunged onto soft, overgrown grass. Sirius was right behind him, wagging his tail still and barking at Harry. He seemed to want the boy to get up. And quickly.

When Harry finally found his strength, he pushed up and then gazed at a massive, cream coloured mansion perched atop a green hill. "Where are we?" asked Harry as his eyes quickly moved from corner to corner, trying to memorise his whereabouts.

"This is Dumbledore's summer home. I'm surprised it looks so clean. It hasn't been used in ages."

"I'm waiting for deer to sprint across the field any moment," added Sirius, who had just transformed back from his Animagus form. "It's too inviting."

From past the corresponding cream coloured fencing Harry could see Dumbledore emerge from the house waving his arms so as to get their attention. Harry was the first to move forwards but he was drawn by his curiosity and the house's decor rather than by Dumbledore's gesture. He pushed open the little gate and walked over neatly applied stepping stones that led right to the mansion's door. On the front porch Harry noticed two welcoming Adirondack chairs on either sides of the door and a massive hanging chandelier. Harry stared up with his mouth open. He was completely mesmerised. He hadn't seen a house this nice since…

Harry felt what little energy he had drain, pour out of him, leaving him to collapse onto one of the chairs.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Remus joined them on the patio and uttered the first thing that came to him. "It's been a long week."

"No doubt it's been a long two months." Dumbledore smiled jovially while holding Remus' eyes. He then looked away just when the small smile on Remus' face fell. "But you had your chance to rest, Harry. It's time for your training to begin. Come along."

The front door opened immediately into a small, dimly lit entrance room much like the halls of Hogwarts. The room was plain, having only a single stand where an empty flower vase sat. To the right there was yet another dimly lit room with nothing more than a fireplace, a rocking chair, and one massive painting of an elderly man above the hearth. The windows were covered by thick, dark drapes which were bewitched to change their patterns every so often. To the left there was yet another room and Harry guessed since there was a large rectangular table with chairs aligned alongside it that it was the dinning room. Looking up, there was another chandelier, but this one was floating on its own just above the table, with long, thin wax candles.

They passed the kitchen which Harry noticed had absolutely no food or snacks whatsoever. Besides the tea kettle that sat on the stove there didn't seem to be any pots or pans. Just a few forks, spoons and teacups.

Just beyond the kitchen were three steps that lowered the party into the drawing room. Finally, a room that wasn't dim but just as bright as outside. This was because the walls were bewitched to look like glass, allowing all the light from the outside in. There were some couches, too, with a small table upon which a teapot and cups awaited them. "As you've noticed, this house is far from glamorous. But I don't need any of that now. Not when I'm about to use my house as a training facility."

Before Dumbledore could offer his guests seats Harry plopped down onto the couch, feeling weary and in need of a good rest. But just for a moment. He knew very well that he would have to pull himself together. The entire Wizarding World was counting on him. This training was necessary if he was to survive his showdown with Voldemort. He could not let anyone down.

"I'd love to let you rest, Harry, but I know it will do you no good. Not when your training starts this afternoon." Dumbledore poured Harry a cup of tea then began, "While we would like to make you a wizard with a well rounded magical education but we know that our time is short and we must stick to what will best aid you in battle. I have decided to limit you to two classes per day, Monday through Saturday. Sunday you will have free to yourself." Harry gave a sigh of relief but he knew that there would be a catch. "You will study Advanced Transfigurations, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Dark Arts. Because I do not think you will have time to brew a potion while fighting, I will limit Potions to once every other week. We need you to at least be able to distinguish various potions you will bring with you into battle and you will assist our Potions Master in brewing them. A very special friend of mine has agreed to help you, since Professor Snape cannot get away from his duties at Hogwarts.

"Here is what your schedule will look like. You will spend the mornings from 8 a.m. to 12 p.m. in your first lesson. From 1p.m. to 5 p.m. you will attend your afternoon lesson. After 5 you have the day to yourself to practice and study. Your instructors will vary from your dear friends Lupin, Black, Tonks, and Moody to people you are not as close to such as Kingsley when he can get away from his job at the Minister's side to my dear friend who you have yet to met. Other days I will bring Minerva in while I fill in for her class. In case you didn't know, I taught Transfigurations when I first began my teaching career at Hogwarts. I will also instruct you when I can slip away from Hogwarts. I, however, will focus on teaching you Occlumency. Yes, you will learn it this time. I guarantee it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, about Sundays…"

"You will spend them here. Preferably, in your room, but you may walk about the house. You are not, however, ever to leave the mansion unless accompanied by a fellow Order member. Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes."

"I must have your word that you will never leave the mansion on your own."

"You have my word."

"Very well then. Your first lesson will begin at thirteen hundred hours sharp. Your instructor will be waiting for you in the upstairs duelling room behind the two large doors. After your lesson, you may remain in the room to practice or return here to have some tea. Then I expect for you to retire to your bedroom. Hedwig will be perched on a stand in your room unless she is out hunting. Dobby will come to you as soon as your dinner is ready. Your dinner may be eaten in the dinning room or in your room. No where else. Am I clear?"

"Very," Harry responded, feeling slightly dizzy from having to retain so much information.

"Dobby will remain with you until your dinner is finished. He won't reappear until breakfast. Lunch is very much the same."

"Alright," said Harry. "Where is my bedroom?"

"Up the stairs, first door to your left. You'll have a splendid view of the forest."

"And, professor, will I be left alone─"

"Never, Harry. There will always be at least two other Order members with you. For this first week, your godfather and Remus have agreed to keep watch. They will occupy the two rooms across from yours if you need anything."

_Two rooms? Please._ Harry restrained a sarcastic laugh.

"If that is all, I must depart. Hogwarts is back in session and my guidance is needed." Dumbledore raised himself from the couch and adjusted his moon shaped speckles. "I shall be by shortly. Expect me to drop in at any moment. If you need me, you may fire call me or send me an owl."

"Um, will all my stuff be transported here?"

"Yes. In your room, of course. There are two bathrooms upstairs and one behind the painting of a grumpy old lady in a fur coat down the hall. The password is Coco Beans."

Dumbledore than turned to Remus who was leaning against the nearby wall and whispered something to him. Harry leaned forwards slightly, hoping to catch some of what Dumbledore was whispering but the man was speaking too softly to be overheard. "Goodbye then. Please take care. And don't forget about your first lesson, Harry." Dumbledore gave one more smile before he departed.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

The upstairs hall was painted a cobalt blue and just like the hall below, crowded with paintings of witches and wizards. They all seemed to be asleep, or whispering softly with the person in the painting next to them. The people in the paintings didn't seem to be as friendly and talkative as the ones in Hogwarts, for as Harry passed through none of them seemed to pay him any mind. It was then that Harry wondered who they were exactly. The paintings in Dumbledore's office were those of past Headmasters. Could the paintings in these halls be those of Dumbledore's ancestors? If so, there sure were a lot of them.

Harry carried on through the halls. He had more important issues at hand, such as the awaiting instructor. Harry didn't know who it was but if the person was anything like Snape, they would unquestionably hex him for arriving late to his first lesson. Or give him such a difficult time that Harry might just pass out from stress.

A sudden feeling of concern made Harry's stomach drop and his legs move faster. The clock on the right said that he was at least ten minutes early but better early than dead late.

Upon reaching the two doors, Harry thrust out his hands and pulled on the handle bars. Light flashed from behind the doors and Harry waited a few seconds before his eyes could adjust. He rubbed his left eye, then blinked. When the room came into focus, Harry saw that there was a large man seated in the dead centre of the room. As he crept further in Harry noticed that the room was circular, large, and completely empty with walls painted white. Harry was so busy observing the room that he didn't see a flash of light coming towards him.

Suddenly, Harry was struck. He yelped and reached up to shield himself from further harm but he found that he was rather warm and that his _paws_ could hardly hide his face. He blinked, then squeaked. He had been turned into a furry black ferret. He knew who the man sitting on the chair was: Mad-Eye Moody.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE, Potter! What have I been telling you?" Moody limped from his seat over to where Harry, now a tiny black ferret, stood. "Do you think the Dark Wizards will warn you before they strike? You'll be lucky if you get them to use a verbal spell to let you know what is coming. The Dark Lord won't be so nice, Harry. He is quite capable of nonverbal spells and Legilimency. You'll have it coming if you don't get your act together."

With a negligent wave of his wand, Moody lifted his spell and Harry was no longer a helpless ferret. "You have too much on your mind as it is already. Clear your head. This may just be day one but it's one more day you have to prepare yourself against the Dark Lord."

"Yes, sir."

"You'll be practicing Dark Arts with me, Harry. A lot to handle for your first day but this is nothing compared to what you have yet to face. Come now, get out your wand. I'm not going to give you handouts. You're going to get hands-on experience with spells. Dark spells."

Harry reached into his pocket, fumbled with the material of his robes, then drew his wand.

Moody grinned then led Harry further into the room where Harry saw several small objects carelessly scattered on the floor. Moody pointed his wand at the objects, whispered a few incantations and Harry watched as each of the objects were transfigured into massive blocks of stone. Apparently the objects weren't left there unintentionally.

"We will start with Severus' own unique spell. The Sectumsempra. You are familiar with the curse, are you not, Harry?"

"N… no." Snape had never mentioned the spell before. Snape didn't really tell Harry much of anything.

"Hm, well, I guess he had his head occupied with a few _other_ things," Moody smirked while Harry's face showed utter disbelief. Harry couldn't believe Moody was alluding to his relationship with Snape. And if he was not, well, Moody's statement still seemed to be strongly suggestive.

"Stand up straight, Harry, and hold your wand tightly. You are to master this spell and generate it as it should be when used on a foe. First, I shall demonstrate." Moody approached a stone block, held his wand over his shoulder and roared, "_Sectumsempra!_" as he lashed his wand downward.

A massive gush of light with a seemingly sharp edge to it raced towards the stone block and effortlessly passed through it. Harry watched and waited, swapping restless looks between Moody and the stone block. Eventually, Moody approached the block and used another spell to pry the black apart. The Sectumsempra apparently split it clean in half. Harry gaped then stuttered. What a sickly wonderful spell. It made him think of an old Muggle saying, 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'. Well, Muggles never heard a word quite as fatal as this.

"Depending on the force of magic behind the spell, the Sectumsempra can leave your enemy with either a small gash, or completely in half." Moody turned to look at Harry who still hadn't looked away from the block. "Your goal is to learn how to channel your magic so that you produce clean and powerful results, then, to use it as a nonverbal spell. This will give you an advantage, for besides members of the Order ─ who have personally felt its sharp blow ─ this spell is not known to anyone else. The spell is fast, difficult to dodge, and quite handy."

"Members of the Order have…"

"Yes. Whenever your father or his friend pissed off Severus enough."

Harry winced. He knew about Snape's animosity towards his father and friends, but he never knew the hostility turned quite so dangerous.

"Severus was and remains a Dark Wizard. As a first year, he knew more spells and curses than half the seventh years."

Harry blinked.

"But enough about Severus. You can interview him on your own time. Come, we have work to do."

Moody bade Harry to stand before a small shoe he had transfigured from one half of the split block of stone. "Let's see what you are capable of."

Harry gripped his wand and held it over his shoulder as Moody did, he then shouted, "_Sectumsempra_!" as he lashed it towards the shoe.

A small burst of light sped towards the shoe, then the lace split apart before the shoe itself slumped in two different directions. Harry had done it. He had successfully split the shoe and he felt excited, though from the passive look on Moody's face, the wizard had expected this. There was more to come. "Nothing less from you, Harry."

Moody grabbed Harry by the arm and led him to a block of wood. "A first year can learn and use this spell on the first try and slice open flesh. But your spell will need enough force to rip apart a shield and then some before it reaches your target. And even so, the energy left behind will need to be strong enough to cause harm to your victim. Preferably, _fatal_ harm."

"But what about the Avada Kedavra? Isn't that spell unpreventable, inescapable?"

"So long as you have a clear shot at them, yes, but your foe will recognise it."

"But what good will it do them to recognise it if they can't escape or block it?"

"Some can Apparate fast enough if they sense that you are about to use the Killing Curse. An uncommon, unique spell such as the Sectumsempra may capture the targets attention as you lift your wand over your shoulder instead of pointing it directly at your victim. Of course, you'd be a fool to wait around for that spell to hit you. Anyways, Harry, I shall be teaching you the Killing Curse later if you desire to use it. The Sectumsempra may also get rid of any obstacles between you and your target."

Moody pointed at the wooden block and Harry repeated the incantation. Unlike the shoe, the wooden block stopped the spell midway. Harry hadn't used enough force, though he was sure he had summoned up every bit of his strength. He approached the block and ran his finger over the split his spell had made. "Not enough power, Harry. This is why we started with the Sectumsempra. You will realize how much force your power has and learn how to channel it appropriately. If you cannot cut a wooden block in half, how can you expect your Avada Kedavra to do anything more than give your foe a nosebleed?"

"How do I draw more power?"

"It will take concentration, Harry, and a lot of patience. Wand blowing powers will not come to you from hacking up a few blocks of wood. You will need practice and a lot of it. Lucky for you, you will have the rest of the afternoon with me. And I guarantee you, that wooden block will be nothing more than splinters when I am done with you for the day."

Moody forced Harry to continue hacking up the wooden block using Sectumsempra. When he saw that Harry was getting frustrated and red with exertion, Moody would pull Harry away from the block, have the boy close his eyes and breathe for a few minutes. "Concentrate, but don't blow out your brains. Feel your power surge within you, grasp it, then unleash it. Think of the block as your most hated foe. Or the one object that stands between you and the thing you want the most."

It took Harry nearly the entire afternoon before one blast, pouring with pent up rage, managed to divide the block into two.

Harry huffed. He was rather angry before he had finished his task and was still feeling too much of that anger, though slightly abated, to jump for joy and applaud himself.

"It's not time to celebrate yet. You have one more hour to go and one stone block still stands untouched."

Harry (had) never looked so hopeless as he stared at the intimidating stone block. It was almost as if it was snickering at him and having used up much of his energy channelling it towards the wooden block for the past four hours, Harry didn't think he could cut off a grain from that solid stone. He was tired. His arms felt heavy. His head felt heavy. And he was panting.

"You magic is out of shape. No matter. Give it a few days and you will have worked out your magic more than you have ever done."

A one hour break between sessions suddenly didn't seem like enough. Especially if he was going to have Dark Arts and possibly Occlumency all in the same day. He didn't even think a good night's sleep would allow him to fully recover in time for tomorrow's lesson.

"Pull yourself together, Harry! You are still young and as vigorous as you'll ever be!"

Harry raised his head towards the stone block and cursed as he raised his sore arm over his shoulder. Four hours had never felt so long.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Fully stuffed from a delicious dinner straight from the kitchens of Hogwarts, Harry wandered upstairs and in search of his room where, no doubt, his bed would be awaiting him. "Firs' door on righ'," he mumbled sleepily as he carried himself through the dark halls. He felt the door knob, turned it and walked inside. What he saw, or rather, didn't see made his shoulders slump and his mouth hang open. "Bastards…"

His room was probably the emptiest room he had seen since entering the mansion. Besides his trunk and Hedwig's perch, not even a rug lay on the wooden floor before him. "What is this rubbish?"

Did they expect for him to transfigure a bed and pillow out of thin air? _Rubbish!_ Harry repeated in his mind.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he left. He marched downstairs and then threw himself onto the couch. He was too tired to even notice how chilly the house was, but not tired enough to think about his son who was at home, hopefully sleeping in his crib.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and visit my profile for news.


	25. A Weary Hero

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by

Missy Padfoot

And

Effie-Chan

Posted on August 26, 2008

Chapter 25:

"A Weary Hero"

Snape opened the door to his office and his eyes fell upon the empty chair. He sneered. This had to have been the tenth time this month that Caitlin had managed to slip away from her duties. But where to? Snape had scoured the castle for her many times, but to no avail. His eyes narrowed. Something was amiss. He had his suspicions. "_Potter._"

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

The boulder split. Harry gave a sigh of relief and triumph. Moody clapped proudly as Harry straightened himself. It had taken three weeks. Three weeks in which Harry saw Moody only three times, before Harry mastered control over the energy he channelled when using the Sectumsempra. As Harry stared at the divided hump of rock, he thought back to three weeks ago. He would have never thought he'd reach this point so quickly.

Then, from behind, Harry heard a second pair of hands clapping. Though Moody didn't whirl around, Harry did, feeling that someone had intruded upon him. "Didn't know you had a guest, did you?" asked Moody as he observed Harry. "What happened to 'constant vigilance'? You should have sensed the woman as soon as she entered the room."

"Sorry, sir," said Harry as his eyes settled on a woman with long red curls that hung to her shoulders. "Morning, Caitlin. I didn't expect to see you."

Caitlin smiled jovially. "I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. Maybe pass on some advice, but I'm not familiar with that spell." Caitlin turned her attention to Moody. "What did you call it?"

Moody's magical eye was scanning Caitlin as if she posed some kind of threat. "I am not permitted to tell you." Years of experience as an Auror had left Moody very distrustful of anyone that crossed his path. "You should not even be in here."

Caitlin took half a step backwards. Harry looked at Moody as if he too was offended by his statement. "It's alright, sir. She's Professor Snape's w─"

"I know who she is. I was at the wedding."

_Wedding?_ Harry frowned before it dawned on him. His eyes widened._ Oh…._

Moody placed both his hands on his staff, as if daring Caitlin to come any closer and interfere with Harry's lesson while he was in charge.

"Harry, dear, I'll wait for you downstairs. Whenever you are done, let's have a cup of tea."

Moody huffed.

Caitlin passed Harry a soft smile before she left the room.

"It took me a few years to warm up to Severus. Even now there are times I distrust him. Caitlin has no tarnished reputation. Her record is about as clean as Molly's. But still, there's got to be something in her head if she's attracted to an ex-Death Eater."

Harry took a step forwards. "Sir… I─"

"You are still young. You don't care what someone's record looks like so long as they can give you what you want. If you had a past like mine, you would be sceptical about everything and everyone. I've seen some decent seeming women," Moody's eyes looked at the door for a second, "who are wives to men who hunt Muggles for sport."

Harry swallowed. Both of Moody's eyes were on him. Then he changed the subject, "Next lesson I will have a new assignment for you. But I want you to perform the spell again for good measure. We will start the Unforgivables in a few weeks. First, I want to have a good look at a spell you once managed."

Moody tapped the floor twice with his staff and the door opened. "Good day, Harry."

Moody dismissing Harry thirty minutes before class was over? Christmas must have come early this year.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Doesn't this feel like old times?" asked Caitlin as she sipped her sweetened Earl Grey.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"Except we aren't in the comfort of my quarters. Oh well. At least we won't have to worry about Severus barging in on us."

If Caitlin only knew how much Harry wished for Snape to intrude upon them.

Caitlin set her cup down and then slightly leaned forwards. "How are your lessons, Harry? Dumbledore's been worried."

"Everything's good. Why would he worry?"

"He's afraid that you aren't getting enough rest, that you are not eating right…"

"But Dobby brings me food every day! Three times a day! And a lot of it. Look in the fridge! I have leftovers and I don't think I'll ever be able to finish them."

"Perhaps he thinks the expectations he has for you have put a lot of stress on you, and that your appetite is suffering as a consequence." Caitlin slightly shrugged her shoulders. "But you look well for a young man who's training so diligently."

"Can't say I'm getting enough sleep but there's more than enough food here. And Dobby insists on bringing me snacks every hour or so. I can't finish all the food."

"Do your guardians eat as well?"

Harry tilted his head. He wasn't sure. He always ate in the company of Dobby and never saw his godfather or Remus eat. Did they eat? Or did they return to Grimmauld Place? Wait, but were they not supposed to remain in the house with Harry at all times?

"I really don't know."

"Hmm. Well, ask them when you get the chance. Anyways, what have you been learning?"

"A lot of things, really."

"Such as?"

"Well, Tonks and Professor McGonagall taught me a few Transfiguration techniques. Now I have a bed and pillow to sleep on. Tonks is coming tomorrow as well. She said we are going to learn how to transfigure mundane objects into weapons and combine them with a few charms. Um, Professor Dumbledore came as well. He's trying to teach me Occlumency but failing miserably. I don't think I'll ever get it. And Remus… he's been teaching me stronger shielding charms and other defense mechanisms. Then there's Sirius… he's been sitting in the corner of the room, watching this friend of Professor Dumbledore's lest the man tries anything. I guess he doesn't trust anyone with me."

"Can never be too careful."

"But he trusts Kingsley."

"Kingsley? I had no idea he was one of your instructors."

"Yeah. He doesn't come all the time. I've only seen him twice. But when he does show up, he shows me some Auror stuff. I think I'm learning a lot from him, even though he spends most of his time lecturing me."

"Very good! Take advantage of all the knowledge you have access to."

"Yeah, well, how's Hogwarts?"

"Quiet. Wait, what am I saying? The halls are bustling with students. The staff is just as friendly as ever. Save Severus. The meals are wonderful, the portraits are talkative, but Hogwarts is not quite the same without you."

"How is Professor Snape if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just as bitter as ever." Caitlin sighed. "He's been rather grumpy. He snaps at the students more so than he usually does."

"Is he really busy or is he just…?"

"Of course. School has just begun and already he has piles of homework to mark. I told him that there's no need to assign so much work. That just means more for him to mark. But he insists. Says it keeps his mind off things. And besides that, Albus keeps on assigning him extra things to do."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Albus always assigns him extra work. But this year, there seems to be more work for him than ever. He comes back late. Doesn't finish marking until very late. Wakes up early and tries to get some papers done before he goes up to breakfast. Some days I don't even see him at breakfast."

"You sure he's working?"

"Oh yes. I visit him sometimes to bring him some snacks from the kitchen. He's in Albus' office, helping him with confidential work."

"Maybe it has something to do with my training."

"It's keeping Severus away. You hardly see him in the halls anymore. But that doesn't stop him from taking chunks of points from each House."

"Will you tell him I wish him good luck next time you see him?"

"Yes. You were close to Severus, weren't you?"

Caitlin missed Harry's guilty chuckle. "Yeah. I was."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear from you. Maybe you should write him a letter one day."

_More like send him a Howler for not visiting me_. But the last thing Harry needed was a vociferous letter spewing his darkest secrets. "I'd like that."

"Well, I'll try to drop in again some time soon. Have a letter ready if you wish to send it."

"Sure. But now we need to move to the dinning room. I'm not allowed to eat here and my lunch is on its way."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Day three of Occlumency. Harry thought his mind was going to break as soon as he opened the door. It was time for the Thursday afternoon lesson as Dumbledore always scheduled lessons at that time. Gathering his energy and holding his wand tightly in his hand, Harry pushed on the door and walked into the white room.

"Afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore was in a cheery mood yet again. "Come along. There is much work to be done."

At least Occlumency wasn't as stressful as it had been fifth year. Dumbledore was far more patient with Harry than Snape had been and tried not to stray further from the memories Harry had of his daily events. "Stand there, Harry. Yes, hold out your wand and on the count of three, I want you to clear your mind as much as possible."

Harry stood very still, silently wishing he had a Pensieve. If he could only store away some memories, then he would be far more confident. Harry thought having a lot to hide would be an incentive for him to learn quickly, but unfortunately, it only made him panic and forget himself. He ended up thinking about the memories he needed to bury deep in his mind.

"One."

Harry closed his eyes, focusing on clearing his mind.

"Two."

Time was short, yet a few thoughts clanged and forced Harry to visualise them.

"Three. _Legilimens_!"

Memories of recent events flashed through Harry's mind. Harry waking up early in the morning, Harry eating breakfast, Harry training with Moody, Harry talking with Caitlin. Abruptly, the connection was broken. Harry waited. He thought more was to come, but nothing happened. He was sure he hadn't broken the connection himself, so he opened his eyes. Dumbledore looked concerned. "Caitlin visited you, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Does she visit you regularly?"

Harry shook his head. "No. This was the first time. Why?"

"She has her duties at Hogwarts and I never gave her the permission to leave the campus."

Dumbledore raised his wand. It was a sign that he was done discussing Caitlin and ready to reenter Harry's mind. "Try harder this time. You are not giving me your best. Force me from your mind. Do whatever it takes. _Legilimens_!"

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry's brain felt frayed after the day's activities. They were nearing the end of the lesson when Harry's knees buckled unexpectedly and the boy fell. The stress placed upon Harry's mind was finally taking its toll. He could no longer bear it. He breathed hard against the dusty floor, sweat dripping down his nose and cheeks. He felt like he had just been spun around for nearly an hour, and if he didn't stop right now he was going to faint for sure.

"Get your wand, Harry." Dumbledore instructed.

"No… no more." He was panting harder. The room around him was spinning and spinning and even with his eyes closed, he felt like he was going to topple over. "P… please."

Dumbledore seemed hesitated.

"No more…."

"Alright," said Dumbledore softly. "But promise me you will practise. And practise hard."

"I will…," _need water… food… air…_

"Let me help you up."

"No… it's alright."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Y… yeah. I just need a moment."

"Alright. Goodbye, Harry," and Dumbledore left, leaving Harry on the cold floor.

Harry wasn't able to leave the room until nearly ten minutes had passed and he had sufficiently recovered. And even after that, Harry was convinced that his brain was sloshing around and that the contents of his head would spill over if he tripped.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry smiled weakly. He needed a nap and possibly aid to get him to bed. The outstretched arms were so welcoming. He fell into them, a big smile on his face as his head nestled into his godfather's chest.

Remus stood behind Sirius, smiling. "He must've had a difficult lesson."

Sirius scooped Harry into his arms and took him to his bed, where they would wait by Harry's side until the boy woke up. They had something urgent to tell him.

Harry nestled into his pillows, not completely aware of how he came to be there but certain he was just where he should be.

After that, Harry didn't know if he was dreaming or on the brink of consciousness. All he was aware of were the odd thoughts scurrying about restlessly in his mind.

First, there was Severus and Caitlin Snape. What was he thinking earlier? _How could I have forgotten about their marriage? Of course they got married. How else would they have become husband and wife?_

_Silly Harry. _Another part of Harry's conscience was whispering to him. _They could've just filed paper work…._

Yes, Severus Snape did seem the type to make excuses about saving money in order to avoid the festivities all together.

_I just never thought… I can see Caitlin in a beautiful dress, but Severus…How many guests showed up? Does Moody have pictures? Maybe if I get better at Occlumency, I can view the wedding in Dumbledore's mind. _Some incentive!

_Wait… Caitlin said that Severus was trying to keep his mind off things… What things? Me? Maybe… It could be Voldemort and his duty as a spy. Oh, I want to know. I have to know. Severus, what is troubling you? _"Wha…s 'ong…." Harry's asked sleepily.

"Harry, are you awake?"

His eyes were open, but by the glazed-over look in his eyes and blank expression, Sirius and Remus figured that Harry wasn't really looking at them. They tried harder. "Harry? Are you awake? We need to tell you something."

Remus tapped Harry's cheeks a few time, hoping that that would bring Harry forth from the depths of his mind. "Come now! We don't have all day."

The eyes widened.

"Sirius?" Harry moved to sit up but his godfather steadied him.

"Harry, we have a problem, but before we go into detail we want you to promise us that you won't panic."

Harry nodded, his eyes fixed on Sirius. Since they were both addressing him privately, Harry supposed this either had something to do with Snape or Erasmus.

"Harry, given the circumstances, you should understand why Remus and I have reached this proposal. Since we are needed here to keep a watchful eye on you, there is no one besides Kreacher left at home to raise Eras… and we thought that maybe─"

"You'd bring Eras here?" There was a small, hopeful curve at the sides of Harry's mouth.

"Harry." Remus said slowly and Harry's smile faltered. It was hardly good news if Remus was stepping in for Sirius. "Believe us, we would love to bring Eras to you, but Dumbledore forbids it. Says that he would distract you from you training. No, we wanted to suggest that we hire another house elf to help Kreacher with the work load. Eras isn't exactly easy to take care of. He demands a lot of attention and since you cannot be there…."

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Harry. The shy smile had faded and was instantly replaced by a look of worry.

"We were going to ask Dumbledore to let us borrow Dobby and Winky."

Another small smile crept onto Harry's face. "Dobby? I'm sure he'd love to. And I trust Dobby… but what about Kreacher?"

"We visited him yesterday. He was holding Eras, trying to sing to him. Er… his voice was not exactly velvety. And all the while the stove was on and the kettle was screaming. I'm sure he could hear it, but he was too preoccupied with Eras to do anything about it. It's just too much for him, Harry. We need to recruit another elf."

"Did you… ask him?"

"We _told_ him that he was incapable of raising Eras by himself, so we said that with your permission, we were going to bring some aid. Of course Kreacher got upset. After tucking Eras into his crib, he glared at us and then retreated."

"Maybe he thinks that we don't trust him enough."

"That's silly," said Remus, "of course we trust him. We just don't think that he can handle the work load on his own. Nevertheless, we are going to write to Dumbledore."

"Um, can I go with?" asked Harry.

"You mean to see Dumbledore?" Remus inquired.

"Yeah… and then home?"

"Hmmm. I don't think that's a wise decision, Harry. Dumbledore may not let you go."

"But I've been cooped up in this bloody house since I got here! I haven't left even once! Not even to admire the garden!"

"Yes, but you should be studying!"

"Let me see Eras! I haven't seen him in so long. I miss my son."

"We'll talk to Dumbledore," Sirius butted in. "And we'll try our best to allow you a visit. But you must practise and show that you aren't distracted, otherwise Dumbledore may not let you leave anytime soon."

Harry nodded. "I won't! I promise I won't let him down!"

Remus sighed as Sirius patted Harry on the back. "Just remember, Harry. We can't promise anything. Don't be upset with us if Dumbledore refuses to let you go."

A/N: I got a special treat in store. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please comment and visit my profile for news.


	26. The House Elves

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by

Missy Padfoot

And

Effie-Chan

Posted on September 7, 2008

Chapter 26:

"The House Elves"

"Why do you require Dobby and Winky?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"In regards Erasmus," Remus began, "Sirius and I have come to the conclusion that Kreacher is inept. He needs assistance. We are hoping that you will lend us the two elves so that they might help Kreacher out."

"Ah. I see." Dumbledore stood up. "Does Harry know of your proposition?"

"Yes. He wouldn't have it any other way."

"I am sure he does not want just anyone taking care of his son."

Remus nodded.

Dumbledore's eyes fell upon the quill on his desk. He touched it briefly before asking, "How long do you plan keeping Dobby and Winky in your services?"

"We are not sure," Sirius hesitantly admitted. "As long as it's necessary."

Dumbledore continued to stare at his desk. "Dobby is a free Elf. Winky, however, may find it devastating to be removed from this place so shortly after she has joined us. She is just warming up to Hogwarts."

"I see. If not Winky, then maybe another elf?"

"I think it would be best if we send just Dobby. The elves here specialize in house work and cooking. Not child care. I heard that Kreacher helped raise the Black children. So I propose this. While Dobby maintains the house, Kreacher can focus on caring for Erasmus."

Remus scratched his head while remaining pensive. Everyone knew that Dobby had originally served the Malfoy family. If Dobby managed to survive being in their service, he was quite capable of maintaining the House of Black. Remus raised his head, "That might just─"

Suddenly, the door to Dumbledore's office swung open and Snape stepped in. "Ah, Severus, there you are. I have something for Caitlin," Dumbledore picked up a small envelope. "If you could─"

Snape ignored Sirius' sneer. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Albus." Remus' and Sirius' ears perked. Snape continued, "I should have come to you sooner. She's been absent from our quarters. Do you know her whereabouts?"

Dumbledore released the envelope. "No, Severus. I do not." Dumbledore appeared just as surprised as his audience. Snape crossed his arms. Sensing Snape's urgency, Dumbledore turned to Remus and Sirius, "Remus, take Dobby with you and if he is unable to handle his workload, I will send another elf." He then dismissed the two and returned his attention to Snape.

Who had narrowed his eyes the way he always did when he was curious about something. – he no doubt wanted to know what had been discussed before his arrival. Dumbledore explained briefly. "Caring for a newborn is a full time job, Severus. I am sending Dobby to help Kreacher."

That seemed silly to Snape. If the child had both parents as well as Kreacher, why would they require more assistance? Unless…, "Is the child alone?"

"Yes."

"Why not send him with his parents?"

"He would be too much of a distraction."

"Do they not have enough leisure time? Does Potter not spend his mornings and afternoons in the care of another professor? I have reason to believe that Lupin and Black have more than enough time to care for their br─"

"Eras' parents have obligations, Severus." Snape pursed his lips before Dumbledore asked, "You came to ask me about Caitlin, no?"

"Yes. I thought she would be in her office."

"Have you checked?"

"Would I have come to you unless I was certain of her absence?"

"When did you first notice it?"

Snape looked at the ceiling briefly, trying to remember. "Hmm. Around the start of the term. But her absences were not as frequent as they are now."

"You are her husband, Severus. You need to confront her."

Snape said nothing.

Dumbledore frowned. "Hmmm…" he wondered. He then looked up, recalling something.

Snape arched his brow.

"I remember seeing Caitlin in Harry's recent memories. Perhaps she is visiting him."

Snape swallowed. "At night? I seriously doubt that is appropriate."

"No. I don't think she's there at night. Still… I will ask Harry. And Severus, next time you see Caitlin, I don't care what you are doing, call her attention and have her join you until you are free. I want you to question her and if she raises some suspicion, come back to me."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

There was a pop besides Harry, making the boy jump. Dobby came running towards him, "Harry Potter sir, Dobby is honoured!"

"Hello Dobby!"

"Dobby is taking care of Eras now and is staying in Harry Potter's home! Dobby is most excited!" The elf bounced up and down, his oversized ears flopping as he did.

Remus and Sirius stepped into Harry's room. "We were unable to recruit Winky. Dumbledore thinks it is best to leave her at the castle."

"Winky is just liking Hogwarts," Dobby explained, "She is needing her new home now. She is not wanting to leave."

Harry nodded, recalling what had happened after she was separated from Barty Crouch. Harry didn't want to see Winky crying needlessly again with a bottle of Butterbeer in her tiny hands.

"Remus, were you…"

Remus shook his head. "No, Harry, we weren't able to ask. Severus walked in."

Harry's heart did something like a flip. "Is… he well?"

"That old bat is just as miserable as ever. Now his wife's run off on him," said Sirius with glee.

"Caitlin? No… she would never…"

"I don't think Caitlin is having an affair but she appears to have been running off."

"Of course she's having an affair!" said Sirius. "Who would want to stay with that greasy git?!"

Remus winced and passed a furtive glance at Harry. The boy was staring at the floor.

"But she said that Snape was the one who hasn't been around…."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Remus. "Has Caitlin been visiting you?"

"Just yesterday. Right after my lesson with Moody. We sat down and had a cup of tea. That's all."

Remus took a hold of Harry's arm and guided him to sit on the couch. "Harry, if you see Caitlin again look for either Sirius or me. Something is not quite right. I am not saying that she is dangerous but Severus would never take an issue to Dumbledore unless he was disquieted."

Harry nodded.

"Now, what we are about to do you cannot repeat to _anyone_. Understand, Harry?"

Harry was taken aback. What did his godfather and Remus have in store for him?

"Follow us."

Remus led Harry away from the couch and eventually through the front door. Where they were taking him, Harry hadn't a clue. But he followed.

His guardians were cautious. They crept down the steps and around the house as if someone or something was waiting just beyond the door for them. Harry followed, trying hard to find out what was going on. Then Harry saw a black, dusty bucket waiting against the house. "Harry, you are not supposed to know about this, but tonight you have a right to be home."

Harry's eyes gleamed and he couldn't keep his jaw from moving in a stunned fashion.

Remus explained, "This is a Portkey that will always be available to you. It won't take you directly to Grimmauld Place, but close enough. From there, we are going to walk home."

"How does it work?"

"As any Portkey does. Now, on the count of three."

"One."

Harry and the others positioned their hands just around the bucket.

"Two."

They lowered their hands so they were but centimeters away from the Portkey.

"Three!"

And that tugging sensation pulled just behind Harry's navel moments after his hand touched the bucket.

The green and bright area around him swirled and darkened to something that looked like the dirty alleyways of the city. Harry's face would have come into rather hard contact with the filthy stoned streets had Remus not caught him before he plummeted. Harry grimaced as a rat scurried from just under his nose.

Sirius straightened out his jacket and waited for Harry to return to his own feet. "Thanks."

"Come along, Harry."

Remus guided Harry out of the alleys and back onto the bustling streets.

Harry had to take extra care to keep Remus in sight. After all, Harry was not very tall and could easily be swept away by the crowd.

When they reached a clearance, Harry could see the residential area of the city coming into view. And there was Grimmauld Place.

Harry smiled and clenched his hands in excitement. He could hardly wait to see his son. He imagined that Eras must've grown since he had last seen him. Not by much of course, but newborns did grow fast.

Once the place came into sight, Harry rushed ahead, eager to see his son. He nearly ran nose first into the door while opening it, and barely tripped over the first step as he hurried up the stairs.

"Careful, Harry! Eras isn't going anywhere!" Remus called to him.

Harry gripped the knob to his room and pushed the door open. Kreacher was there, swiping the already clean floor. The crib stood in the centre of the room.

Harry gasped as he stepped forwards and Kreacher watched with obvious amusement. Erasmus made a slight whining noise as Harry scooped him up into his arms but quickly settled down. Harry held his son close and allowed a few tears to slip from his own eyes. He finally had his son back in his arms again.

Eras was not much heavier than before, nor bigger. He was very much the same, down to his baby scent. Harry placed the baby on the bed and began smothering the infant with kisses. "Eras. Oh, my precious Eras."

Remus and Sirius watched from the door with a rather indulgent smile upon their faces. "How is he, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"He's just as beautiful as ever."

Harry nuzzled his son's tummy and then kissed it. Eras reached up and clumsily grabbed Harry's hair with his little hands. "I love you, Eras."

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Remus whispered to Sirius. "You know, reuniting Harry and Eras?"

"He might not want to let him go again," Sirius whispered, "but he has every right to see his son."

Remus smiled.

From behind Remus, there was a sudden _POP_. The two turned around and saw Dobby. "You found the place okay then. I'm glad," said Remus.

Dobby rushed into the room and tilted his head as he saw Harry cradling the child.

"Dobby is very confused. Dobby is thinking that Eras is Remus' and Sirius' baby."

"No, Dobby. Eras is Harry's son."

Dobby's eyes widened beyond what everyone had thought possible and he slapped his hands onto his face in disbelief. "Eras is Harry Potter's son?!" He seemed to have great difficulty absorbing the information.

"Yes, Dobby, but you can't tell anyone. No one besides us knows… I think…."

Just when Dobby looked like he was about to explode, he rushed forwards and hugged Harry's leg. Harry jumped slightly and looked down at Dobby. "Congratulations Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby seemed to be quivering from excitement. He could hardly contain himself.

Harry knelt down, smiling. He was just about to show Dobby Eras when suddenly Kreacher spat, "_Dirty_ house elf! He wills get young Master dirty!"

Dobby winced and spun around. Kreacher was approaching Dobby, looking just as hostile and distrustful as ever. Harry recalled receiving such a murderous look the first time he met Kreacher. "Kreacher. It's okay. Dobby is a good house elf. He's my friend."

Harry's words did not dissuade Kreacher from glaring holes into Dobby. "Vile creature! He is not disserving of work! He is not!" Kreacher pointed threateningly at Dobby. "Gets out!"

Dobby inhaled deeply then flaunted his broadening chest possibly as a means of intimidation. But Dobby's display did not deter Kreacher from lashing out.

Before Harry could comprehend what was about to happen, Kreacher launched himself at the other elf causing both of them to roll around the room in a ball of fury. "ENOUGH!" Harry shouted while his baby bawled in his arms.

While Dobby seemed to have calmed down, Kreacher was just about to claw his way out of Sirius' arms. "Enough…," Harry turned to the contentious and aggressive elf, "Kreacher, no more. I don't care if you don't like Dobby. Dobby is a good elf and he's here to help you!" Dobby nodded vigorously while Kreacher glared daggers at him. "I'm worried that Eras will distract you too much. I know that Eras demands a lot of attention, so I want you to focus solely on him. Dobby will maintain the house."

Kreacher directed his glares at Harry, "I has been taking care of this house all my life! Kreacher is fine on his own! Kreacher is not needing help! Kreacher is not wanting funny looking dirty house elf in this house!"

Dobby looked down at his mismatched socks and bright purple tie. "Dobby is not funny looking," the elf muttered. Remus placed Dobby back onto the floor and Kreacher sneered. "Dobby is a free elf." The elf stood proudly with his hands on his round belly.

Harry looked back at Kreacher. "I can't have quarreling in this house. Especially while Eras is here. This is an order, Kreacher. I want your word that you won't fight with Dobby anymore."

Kreacher's hooked nose curled even more. He snarled and Harry figured this was all he would get out of the elf until he adjusted to Dobby.

Once the heat died down, Remus led Dobby out of the room and Kreacher vanished. Harry plopped onto his bed while holding onto Erasmus. "You know, Sirius, I didn't expect for Kreacher to be friendly towards Dobby, but to physically assault him?"

"Not to worry, Harry. I will be here for the next few days to make sure they keep their bickering in check."

"But… I thought you had to be with me at the house."

"I do, but it's not like Dumbledore checks up on us. He only drops in when he gives your lessons and we are informed prior to your lessons who will be instructing you for the day. It's all part of Dumbledore's security plans. He really has gone an extra mile to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you, Sirius. I am really worried about those two… and what could possibly happen if they try magic and hurt Eras…" There was a sudden look of apprehension in Harry's eyes and Sirius immediately responded.

"Hush. It'll be alright. Just give Kreacher some time. Maybe he'll prefer taking care of Eras instead of his daily chores." He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze.

Eras looked at Harry then at Sirius, probably wondering who was going to feed him next.

Sirius then left Harry alone with Erasmus. Harry stroked his son's forehead and watched in amazement as Erasmus' big eyes slowly began to close as Harry stroked him over and over again. "Who's my precious boy?" Harry whispered softly.

Erasmus' eyes were closed and his little arms folded over. Drool began to escape his mouth and trail down his puffy cheeks. "Why can't they just let me take you with me?" _Right. You know what would happen. He'd distract you._

That night ended up being just like the morning he had had to leave Erasmus the last time. Harry was trying hard this time, though, to keep himself from crying the Black Lake. After he had set Eras back into his crib, Kreature returned, looking mildly determined to be useful while another house elf prowled the house.

Remus turned to Sirius while Harry was distracted and placed a full kiss on Sirius' lips. "Keep close watch on Eras," he whispered to Sirius.

"You can count on me."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

When Harry stepped past the entrance door, he saw that the fireplace had been lit and a man was seated in the chair facing the roaring fire. Harry stood, considering whether or not he wished to ask who it was. The voice that spoke took that decision from, however. "So you _were_ gone."

Remus spoke, "Alastor, please don't tell Albus."

"It ain't my business," replied the ex-Auror. "He's with you and in your care. I trust that you watched over him."

"Yes," Remus confirmed.

"Good then. No harm done. So I have no reason to enlighten Dumbledore."

"Come, Harry. It's late and you need your rest."

But rest did not come to Harry while the boy stared sightlessly at the ceiling. He rolled over on his bed and tried facing the white door to his bedroom. It did not help.

He then sat up and tried counting hippogriffs in his mind. Harry's eyelids felt heavy and his eyes stung every time he closed them, but he just could not keep them closed. He felt these nerves coaxing him to get up and out of bed. After what seemed like an eternity of trying to get some shut-eye, Harry got out of bed and wandered to Hedwig's cage. The owl was not there, of course. She was out hunting.

Harry sighed and stared out the window. Then he asked himself, what was Moody doing in the mansion so late at night? Harry had had his lesson with him just earlier that day. He was not scheduled for another one for ─ possibly ─ two more days. Curious.

Harry pushed away from the window and then moved to open his door. Outside, the portraits were all snoring softly in their respective frames and Harry wished silently that he didn't have any trouble falling asleep, either.

But he was still quite awake. He moved down the stairs and remained mildly amused until he heard whispers up ahead down the hallway. Harry moved forthwith towards the dinning room to hear better. "We will stay close, lest he gets hurt." Harry immediately recognised the voice as Moody's.

Then the second voice spoke, "He is accident prone. Especially when he finds himself in a tussle." _That voice…_

Harry stepped forwards, hoping to catch a glance at the owner of that horribly beautiful voice, and it was just his luck that the wood beneath his weight creaked.

"Who is there?" Moody asked.

"It's _Potter_," Harry heard the voice whisper and Harry cursed. "I should go. Goodnight, Alastor."

"Goodnight, Severus," Moody then approached the entrance hall where he found Harry looking faintly like he had been kissed and his knees had given way. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Was…. Was he here?"

"Who, Severus? Wouldn't you like to know? No. He fire called me about your training."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon, Harry. Get to bed. You have lessons with me first thing tomorrow. Tonks can't make it and I have something special in mind for you. Off with you now. Hurry up."

Harry left the entrance hall, wondering why Snape had fire called and what Moody had in store for him.

A/N: I'll try my best to update more frequently. If you want to help me, comments, questions, and reviews will do the trick.


	27. Wonders

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Effie-Chan

Posted on September 30, 2008

Chapter 27:

"Wonders"

As she flipped her bright red curls over her shoulders, she glanced back furtively making sure she wasn't followed. She thought she had heard something, but maybe she had just imagined it. It was rather late, after all. She pulled the cloak tightly around her body to keep the cold winds from snatching the bit of warmth she could afford.

She was hurrying towards the entrance hall when suddenly she heard footsteps on the stone floors. She spun around and scrutinized the halls but she made no effort to demand a name. If someone was just passing, she didn't want them to know she was there. Her lips pursed before she turned back around.

At last, she pressed her hands against the wooden door and made to open it when out of the darkness a strong hand appeared and gripped her wrist, "It's a little late to go out for stroll, don't you think, Caitlin?"

"Severus!" she breathed in shock, "Dear, I thought you were asleep."

"Trying to sneak out, _love_?"

"No…," her voice quavered as she tried to keep a smile on her face. "Just getting a bit of fresh air."

"At this hour? When everyone is conveniently asleep? Careful now, or someone might think you're up to something."

Snape tugged on Caitlin's wrist and drew her away from the door. "Severus, really, this isn't necessary." She twisted her wrist in Snape's grasp, trying to free herself.

"Where were you off to?" Snape asked softly.

"I told you. I just needed a little fresh air. It gets stuffy down in the dungeons."

"Then why not step out into the courtyard? Why venture all the way out of the castle? What are you hiding from me?"

"Severus, I would _never_ hide anything from you."

"Come, _love_. There should be no secrets between us." Snape drew Caitlin into his arms and cupped her cheek with his free hand. "It's only a matter of time before I find out."

Caitlin shook her head frantically while trying to maintain even breaths.

Snape sneered. "Going out to see _Potter_, are you?"

"N… no! What made you think that?" she forced a laugh and then managed another smile.

"Is that where you have been running off to? Been seeing Potter have you?"

"Never, Severus!"

Clearly fed up, he placed his finger on her lips and said, "Do not lie to me."

Caitlin shook her head. "I visited him _once_. Just _once_. And all we did was sit down and have a nice cup of tea. I even asked him to write you a letter. That's all. Nothing suspicious there."

"I never said it was," Snape glared at her.

"What more do you want? I am just taking a walk to clear my mind."

"Tell me the truth."

"I did!" she exclaimed now in annoyance. "Why won't you believe me?"

"If you were frolicking about the castle, I would not care. But completely disappearing from the campus, regularly, is enough to raise suspicions, is it not?"

Caitlin shook her head and Snape ran his hand through her curls. "Sweet Caitlin, it's time for bed. Not for strolling in the woods, visiting Hogsmeade, or seeing Potter."

"But… I…"

"Shhh. It is late. I am tired. And _we_ have work in the morning."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

There was a blank piece of parchment resting adjacent to Harry's quill. Harry was leaning over his desk, his eyes closed and his faced tense. He wanted to write to Snape. Merlin, he was starved for some connection. He had already written dozens of letters, all of which he violently crumbled up and tossed into the trash. None of them were decent, he had told himself. First, he didn't know how to address Snape. If there was even the slightest chance Caitlin might stumble upon the letter, Harry couldn't write 'Severus' at the top of the page. But then Snape wasn't his professor so he couldn't use the title, either. Was he to call him 'Mr. Snape'? When Harry finally settled on that, his first paragraph sounded desperate and childish. Snape might think of him as whiny and needy and completely incapable of surviving without him. Now, that might be partly true, but Harry's pride was still on the line.

Frustrated and ready to burst with emotion, Harry wrote his ideal letter. He didn't plan on sending it, but he needed a way to vent his pent-up emotions. He wrote 'Severus', at the top of the page and went on from there. He mentioned his training casually, then strayed to more _important_ matters, like his heart. He cursed Snape a few times, calling him insensible and cold along with the rest, and made sure to add a touch of Snape's own sarcasm with the rest of his second paragraph. And then Harry's quill shook in his hand. Anger was only covering up for pain he felt. 'Why don't you visit me? Are you that happy to be rid of me?' Harry asked as if he had transfigured Snape into the piece of parchment and the only way to make him listen was to write down his thoughts on it. 'Then why did you keep luring me in? Does the possibility of me finding happiness elsewhere disturb you? Why would you care?'

Harry's writing was becoming messy. His hand shook and for a moment, he considered sending the letter. _That ought to piss the git off_. Then there would be the possibility of receiving a nasty reply, but at least Harry would have achieved that connection.

Now that Harry had vented his frustrations he felt a need to write about his more tender feelings. He mentioned small things that he liked about Snape and Harry's quill touched the page softly. 'I miss your scent. There are nights I wake up, thinking you are next to me. Remember that one night you asked me to marry you?' Harry wrote slowly. 'Are you still waiting for my reply?' Harry's forehead touched the page and he sighed deeply. 'It's been so long, too long. I long for you.' Harry held his quill still for a few moments then wrote, 'I want you to meet Eras. He's our son, you know? I should have told you. But I was scared. I am still scared. I made a potion and your wife helped me. I made sure I got impregnated by you that Christmas night. I guess that wasn't exactly the most moral thing to do, but I think it's also a little sweet. Severus, there's something I need you to know.' Harry's quill hung over the page before he wrote, 'I l─'

Harry jumped at the noise behind him. A long line of ink stretched to the bottom of the page. Harry was looking over his shoulder at the intruder.

Moody stood over the threshold with a rather impatient look on his face. "What are you scribbling there? You are late."

Harry's eyes turned to look at the clock. Indeed. His lessons with Moody started over ten minutes ago. "Sorry, sir!" Harry shoved the letter into his desk and fumbled to grab his wand.

Moody rolled his normal eye and then limped back towards the practice room. "Word about a certain curse has reached my ears, and I want to see you reproduce it."

Harry followed behind, half listening, half wondering if he had hidden his letter well enough. He had definitely jammed the paper deep into the drawer. "Yes, sir."

"Dumbledore asked you to refrain from using this spell again. I think differently. Chances are the Dark Lord will know about these series of spells, but without the necessary materials, he won't be able to use them."

Harry froze. "Hang on… You don't mean…"

"The Siren's Cage. Yes. Remember it, Harry? Remember what you needed to feel in order to channel the spell? It's time you learned how to control it and use it as a means of defence."

"I… How?"

"I will instruct you to the best of my ability."

"Yes, sir."

"Unlike with the Unforgiveables, channelling hate will not allow you to produce an overpowering attack. You will need to think about protecting someone you love. As Dumbledore told you, they only work during desperate times."

"But, sir, how am I suppose to learn─"

Moody raised his hand to stop Harry's mid-sentence. He then directed Harry's attention towards the door and Harry's eyes widened. Sirius was looking back at Harry then he too looked down at the infant in his arms. "Eras…"

"You son will be all you need to draw your powers from. Imagine yourself standing before the Dark Lord. Imagine that Eras is with you, in your arms. No one else is there. Just you and him. A father and a son. If you are the only one who can protect Eras' life, will you not do everything in your power to do so?"

An overwhelming desire to fight conquered Harry's qualm. He raised his wand and Moody grinned.

"Try me," Harry dared.

Moody levitated a rock and watched with pride as the cage encompassed it and intensified while Harry's desire to protect grew. "Attaboy! Think of Eras! Think of your son!" Moody held still as strong winds disbursed from the cage.

Gradually, the rock crumbled until nothing more than sand spun inside the massive sphere like cage. Sirius watched agape with his arms shielding Eras from the winds. "I have never seen the attack before…"

"Ah, yes." Said Moody. "Neither have I."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"MMnnn, … no… no," Harry moaned as he grabbed at the sheets and threw his head back further against the bed. "Severus…"

There were people congregated around the old trees, deep in the forest. They were sitting around a massive fire. Someone was angry. Harry knew, because his scar burned. It was Voldemort.

Harry bit at his pillow and sweat rolled down his face.

"_Severus, you've failed me."_

"Se… Severus….," Harry mumbled, "N… no…"

"_I asked you to report on the Potter boy's training! How dare you tell me that you cannot see him?!"_

"_Forgive me, my lord."_

A man cloaked in black kneeled humbly before Voldemort. Harry's scar burned more painfully. _"Crucio!"_ The other hooded figure spat.

The dream faded and another began.

Harry was looking at Hogwarts from a distance and there was someone beside him, whispering. The voice was high and light, like that of a young woman's. _"You know what you must do."_ Harry whispered.

"_Yes, my lord._" The soft voice replied. Harry turned to look at her, thinking that he was about to see Bellatrix, but instead saw much lighter hair reflecting the moonlight. _Narcissca? _

Harry's eye flew open and he found himself lying in bed on cold sweat. Harry sat up and stared hard at the edge of the bed. His scar was still burning. His hand felt like it had just held a wand. And his head… it was pounding. Harry looked over to the crib and said softly, "Severus…"

IMPORTANT A/N: **I am sorry, but I won't be able to update for a while. I am unwell and am likely to remain so for some time. I am trying my best to fight, but this past month has taken its toll on me and I am unsure when I'll be able to return. I will be back though. Hopefully not too long for now.**

**Thank you for reading the story so far and please be patient if you wish to continue reading. **


	28. The Nightmare

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Chapter 28:

"The Nightmare"

Harry slipped out of his room and hurried across the hall to the single bedroom where Remus and Sirius slept. He knocked twice on the door and when he didn't get a response, he began banging anxiously. Finally, he heard sheets ruffling behind the door. But Harry couldn't wait. "_Alohomora!" _

The door opened and Harry just missed Sirius nude body by a fraction of a second. "Harry?!" Sirius tried to smile while frantically pulls the sheets around his body.

"I need to see Dumbledore," said Harry as he tried to look off in the corner.

"Whatever for?" asked Remus as he looked over from Sirius' shoulder.

"It's Voldemort. I had another dream… I think Se ─ Snape's in trouble."

Remus and Sirius exchanged concerned looks before Remus nodded. "Give us a second."

Harry stepped out and listened to Sirius as he whispered, "I don't see why he cares about that git."

"Hush, love. Severus is a valuable ally."

Harry shuttered and his anxiety peaked. Couldn't they move faster? What if something was happening to Snape at that very second? Harry shook his head while looking into his room to see if Eras was still asleep. "C'mon… move faster…" Harry looked at his watch and back at the door. Minutes later, Remus poked his head through the door. "Sirius is going to stay here with Eras. I'll go with you to Hogwarts."

As they hurried downstairs Harry summed up what he saw in his nightmare. "He should be alright though, right?"

"I don't know," Remus responded as he watched Harry floo himself to Dumbledore's office.

The room was dimly lit and the pictures were now barking at him; telling him off for interrupting his sleep and giving them a scare. Harry looked around the room, ignoring the boisterous paintings and doing his best to find the Headmaster. He knocked on random walls, pulled out random books from their shelves, and finally found a door. He managed a soft knock, and then went to pounding on the door. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Snape could be in danger. There was no time for patience.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!"

Eventually, the wizard came out of his hole, looking much older than ever. His long night cap hung over his face. "Harry? What…?"

"Is Severus alright?"

"Severus?" Dumbledore looked around the room like he was waiting for this nightmare to end. "He's not here."

"Where is he? Is he alright? I had a nightmare that Voldemort attacked him. Tell me he's alright!"

Dumbledore looked sleepily over at Remus who was staring just as sleepily back. "Harry, please, slow down." Harry took a deep breath and Dumbledore asked, "Did you have another nightmare? Did your scar burn?"

"Yes! Voldemort's angry. Angry at Severus. He used the Cruciatus curse on him," Harry stilled, "Please, is he here?"

It was quite clear that Dumbledore wished he could have sent Harry to Snape so the boy would pipe down and skedaddle. Unfortunately, no such thing would happen tonight. Dumbledore looked over his shoulders and sighed. "He's not here. He was called."

"Where can I find him?"

"Relax. He'll be back before classes tomorrow. You need to go back to the house and rest up. You still have training in the morning."

"No. You can't make me. I need to know if Severus' okay."

Dumbledore eye twitched at Remus. Did he have to bring Harry here? "Harry, there's nothing we can do but wait."

"I'll wait here all night if I have to."

"No, Harry. You must return to the house, get some sleep, and train tomorrow."

"Isn't that why I'm training? To save others? To help everyone?!"

"You are no help to Severus right now."

"You don't know that."

"Please, Harry. I've had enough." With his hand placed on Harry's back, Dumbledore scooted Harry towards the fireplace. "Now, I trust you will return to your room and sleep."

But S─"

"─Severus will be fine."

The old wizard was half asleep! Was he even aware of what he was saying?!

Dumbledore grabbed a candle from his shelves and placed it in Harry's hands before he shouted, "Pumpernickel!"

Harry was gone, Portkey-ed back to the mansion. "Leave quickly, Remus. I need to temporarily disable the floo system lest Harry tries to return."

Remus passed a smirk at Dumbledore before he too vanished.

Dumbledore then went to the adjoin room, not to sleep, but to care for the battered up wizard. "I thought for sure he was going to find you," said Dumbledore as he slowly lowered himself onto the chair beside the bed.

Snape weakly moan.

"I guess this changes a few things, Severus. I will reschedule and you will go in the middle of October instead. Can you manage?"

Snape nodded weakly. The pain he felt swelling up in his head was gradually leaving. He was tired, wanted to rest his aching body and dead mind, but the old wizard kept talking. By the way Snape turned his head away and frowned, he was doing what he could to ignore the irritating man. Dumbledore was only making Snape's headache worse.

And then, Dumbledore's tone shifted.

"Severus, I've turned a blind eye for too long now. I need to address something."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Waiting for daybreak was pure hell. Harry fumbled with his sheets, tossed and turned on his bed, ended up staring at the ceiling, damning himself for caring so much for a total bastard and finally ended up pacing in his room. Hedwig would occasionally glare at him, cursing at him in her own way for disturbing her peace.

When the sun appeared over the dark forest and turned everything a gloomy blue, Harry opened his door and looked around, anticipating a message in some form. Hell, even a Howler would do the trick.

What he got instead was Remus about two hours later. He sat Harry down and after Remus told him that Snape was in Dumbledore's room the entire time, listening, Harry felt like not only letting Remus have it, but paying Dumbledore an unexpected and nasty visit.

Harry ended up fuming the rest of the day. He ignored his breakfast, deliberately failed to put any effort into learning non verbal spells, and didn't even bother showing up for lunch. He had to suck up when Kingsley came, because the Auror would not put up with Harry's inattentiveness.

After his lesson, Harry had a good look at the letter he had written. He had considered sending it to Snape, but he knew Caitlin wasn't coming any time soon and Harry didn't trust anyone else to deliver it. To add to Harry's dismay, Snape had hardly acknowledged Harry's existence. Did the bastard even care if Harry was alright? Harry crumbled it up and threw it across the room. He then plopped down on the bed and cursed himself for allowing his mood to be wavered so easily by one person. How easy it would be if he didn't feel so strongly for Snape.

There was a soft noise in the room and Harry looked up at the crib. If there was one person that could calm him down now, it would he Eras.

A week passed without any more news on Snape's wellbeing and Harry was about ready to rip his hairs from their roots. Why wouldn't anyone tell him anything? Was it so hard for them to at least tell him what had happened to Snape? Keeping information from him was only distracting him more. "Do you have news about Severus?" Harry asked Remus when the man had returned late one night.

"You should be in bed," was all that the werewolf said before he retired to his room.

Another few days of lessons passed and one would think that being unsuccessful with gathering information would make someone quit, but not Harry. He could be as obstinate as Snape.

When Harry finished a round of failed transfigurations with Dumbledore, he asked again if Snape was doing well. All he got was a small nod. Harry turned an ear to Dumbledore, hoping that the old wizard would take a hint and elaborate. "Well, anything else, sir?" Harry pushed.

"I cannot really say, Harry." Dumbledore headed for the door before Harry could nudge any more information out of him. "Good night, Harry. Practise hard."

Harry growled and clenched his fists.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

On a pleasant Friday morning Harry was seated by the large windows, presenting the appearance of someone admiring the scenery when in fact he was just lost in his mind. Dobby had just told him that Dumbledore canceled his morning lesson and Harry was not to attend his afternoon lesson until two in the afternoon. _I wonder why,_ thought Harry. Not that it bothered him. He really didn't feel like having Defense Against the Dark Arts anyways.

Harry planned on spending the day resting and reading a good book, but time went faster than he could have predicted and the small hand was just minutes away from the two before Harry could say pumpkin juice.

Setting his book aside, Harry left his room and took his sweet time getting to the practising room.

Upon entering, Harry took a step back and stared at the Order members assembled around the room and the many familiar, but random objects thrown about the floor. Harry raised his eyebrow questionably. "Ah, Harry," Dumbledore walked to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder to guide him further into the room and towards the congregated Order members. "Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Just in time," Dumbledore's voice was quite serious. "Today is a very important day and it is crucial that you pay close attention."

Harry nodded so that Dumbledore would go on.

Dumbledore raised a finger as if preparing to explain something and then he lowered it and ran his hand through his beard as he suddenly became pensive. "Harry, today you are going to put what you have learned into action and this will help us understand how far along you are with your training. Here we have thrown familiar, inanimate objects for your disposal. I trust you will know what to do with them when the time comes."

At this point, Harry was looking at Dumbledore incredulously.

"I hope you have been practising, Harry. You will have a face off with an opponent of my choosing and you will fight as you would an adversary. Today, though you may feel very close and trust this person, you are not to underestimate him or assume he will go easy on you because you are Harry."

Harry looked around the room at the faces of the many Order members minus one. He exhaled in relief.

Dumbledore turned to Moody. "Today's challenger, if you please, Alastor."

Moody clapped his hands and Harry felt wind brushed his exposed skin just behind him. Harry felt his stomach plunge. If everyone else was in front of him… that left…

"Afternoon, Mr. Potter."

A/N: Hello there. I know it's a short chapter, but I'm trying my best to get something out. Thank you for sticking with this story and I apologize for making you wait so long. I will try to get the next chapter out much soon.


	29. The Father and the Warrior

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Chapter 29:

"The Father and the Warrior"

Dumbledore had finally done his worst. By choosing Snape as Harry's challenger, Dumbledore has forced Harry to either detach himself from the lingering remnants of what made Harry human or face a loosing challenge. Harry could not understand this as anything other than a deliberate attempt to possibly hurt him. There was no possible way Dumbledore could've missed Harry's feelings regarding Snape. Why else would he try something so _sick_?

Harry's hands trembled around his wand. He was not scared because he was well aware of Snape's potential, but because his mind had scattered and he was only recalling bits and pieces of what he had learned and about what was coming. Most of his mind was frantically searching for a way to talk to Snape. To approach him, even if this was most certainly not the time.

_Severus…_The life never felt more twisted. And the bastard just stood there, calm and collected as always.

"The use of an Unforgiveable curse is _unfortunately_ forbidden. The first one to potentially cause severe harm to the other is the winner." Dumbledore looked considerately at Harry. "If you win, Harry, you will have three days at your disposal. Conditions and regulations will be discussed later."

Harry felt a beast stir inside of him. He wanted bloody vengeance.

"And if the victory is mine?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore chuckled and walked across the room. "We will observe from here. Each mentor is to pay particular attention spells from their field."

Harry shed his robe and clenched his wand. He felt his gut clench and an adrenaline high. He was terrified as the teachers took their positions far away from both him and Snape, yet excited. He watched as Snape walked away and contemplated Snape's feelings regarding this matter. _He doesn't care_. Harry thought crestfallenly. _He's been a spy for ages. He shouldn't have any trouble hiding personal matters…_

How could Dumbledore select the perfect distraction for Harry as an opponent? The old man has become more twisted than Harry remembered. Someone must've spiked those lemon drops. "Wands ready. One…."

Harry and Snape walked towards the centre of the room.

"Two…"

His mind strained. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…!_

"And let us begin."

A dome like sphere encompassed Harry and Snape, and the lighting dimmed.

Snape's hand was moving from his side. Harry spontaneously put up a shielding charm.

"Relax," Snape ordered with sheer annoyance. "It's warm in here." He unbuttoned his top two buttons and adjusted his collar while holding Harry's eyes.

Suddenly, Snape made his first move.

Before Harry could even sum up a spell, let alone remember how to use his wand, he found himself on the floor, sweat already trickling down his face. He had taken to his primal survival instincts and had thrown himself to the side. Muggle war laws: incoming fire has the right of way.

Harry then turned to attack but Snape had already vanished and fog was beginning to rise, undermining his primary sense: his vision.

His mentors most certainly did not train him for this.

And Snape had it out for him. The initial firing made Harry quite aware of that.

He held his ground and steadied his hand. He could hear something moving. Not foot-steps but something more like grinding rocks…

Then he saw it. A block of rock was hurrying towards him. This time he was prepared. He shouted a spell and the block broke apart into tiny, sharp rocks.

He set up a shield and covered his face.

It was calm again, but not for long. Harry waved his wand in a circle, forced the rocks to

merge together and then he discharged them outwards in every direction. He heard something else moving, then a soft chuckle. "Not enough, Potter," there was clear distain in Snape's voice. It echoed mercilessly.

Harry clenched his wand. "Come out and face me!"

Almost too easily, Snape obliged. He stepped into view, his wand hand at the ready and his other hand at his side. Harry resumed the dueling position and held his pose. "It is time you demonstrated the skills of worthy adversary. If you cannot defeat me, we might as well hand you over to the Dark Lord. If you cannot defeat me, I cannot gather how you are going to be of any use to us in this war."

Harry felt his heart beating painfully beneath his skin.

"On the count of three, Potter." But there was no counting. No initiation. And before Harry realized that, he had been thrown back several feet from where he stood. His head hit the solid ground first, his glasses went flying, and he blacked out momentarily. "Ah!" He grasped his head and retrieved his glasses. Despite the pain, he picked himself up.

"Snape's merely toying with him," he could hear the voices of his mentors.

"Yes," said another, "But he will learn."

In his mind, Harry could picture Moody's sneer. _Constant vigilance_.

"So weak," he heard Snape whisper with disgust. "_Sectumsempra!"_

Harry rolled and the spell barely sliced off a good chunk out of his shoe. "What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" Harry hadn't expected Snape to get so nasty.

"My apologies. I was misinformed about your competence." Snape had Apparated inches from him. His wand was held out, close to Harry's head.

Harry quickly pointed at Snape and shouted, "_Stupefy!"_

Snape effortlessly wave his wand and the spell failed. "Not until you learn to keep your mouth closed and your mind _shut_." Snape raised his free hand to his wand and Harry froze incredulity. Snape was creating an illuminative sphere of electricity between his wand and hand.

It disbursed, shooting in every direction along the sides of the dome. Harry set up the strongest shield charm he knew and was devastated to have discovered that it wasn't enough. The electricity seized Harry, and just as quickly as it did, Snape stopped it. "Focus, Potter!"

_C'mon… think!_ Harry was struggling. His head was pounding. His heart was pounding. He was still trying to get over the shock of having not seen Snape in months. Alas, the only thing Harry gathered from Snape was pent up animosity.

_Fucking bastard…_ If Harry could only concentrate enough to close his mind and conjure nonverbal spells, then he'd have a fitting chance.

Another wave of power dispersed and Harry was thrown several feet. He landed on his elbow, and a wave of cold sparks pained his arm. "AH!" He yelped and gripped his arm.

Snape didn't give the slightest inclination of assisting Harry or calling off the duel. "Get up." He said instead.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he rose, hand gripping his elbow tenaciously. He then looked at the log behind Snape and quickly shouted, "Confingo!"

The log exploded upon impact, but due to Snape's shield charm, the fireworks did little more than brighten up the dome.

"You've trained for several months under the guidance of the Order and you are just as inept as you were the day you began."

"That's not true!" Harry gritted his teeth. He had to focus. He had to prove himself. Not just to the members of the Order, but to Snape and himself.

Harry then Apparated and Snape stood still. Harry appeared elsewhere and a wave of magic hurled towards Snape. He held still and covered his face. Harry then tried again, using non verbal spells and Snape smirked as he blocked them off with quick flicks of his wand. "Better, Potter, but not enough."

Harry Apparated again, attempting to fluster Snape.

It was not entirely in vain. He did it again, several times, appearing, firing shots, and disappearing before Snape could hurl a nasty one at him.

However, every one was either missing, or being countered. He was getting no where, and the only thing he was achieving was an even bigger headache. He felt his mind giving up. His vision was blurring. He had to end this soon…

Harry came to a conclusion. Magic wasn't getting him anywhere. If he was going to end this, he had to go about it another way.

He Apparated before Snape. The wizard stepped back, but not before Harry could launch himself at Snape, crashing both of them onto the floor.

They laid there. Harry top with their chests pressed tightly together. Judging by Snape immobility, he was still in shock. Harry figured Snape hadn't counted on the boy regressing to his Muggle fighting tactics to win. Very slowly, Harry raised his wand to Snape's head and whispered against the man's ear, "Avada Kedavera."

He then lowered the wand and breathed in the man's scent. His head was pounding. He bit down onto Snape's shoulder to help with the pain, and the last thing he heard before his consciousness slipped away was Snape's deep moan, "Harry…."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry's eyes opened and gradually, his vision fixed on the wooden ceiling. "Wha…?"

"Evening, Harry." Harry turned his head to the side to see Dumbledore at his bedside. "You've been out for a day. How are you feeling?"

"My head stopped hurting," said Harry with a small smile.

"You had quite a bump there. Gave us a hassle trying to mend it."

Everything came rushing back, and Harry sat up. "Did I win? Is Snape here?"

Dumbledore stood up and pushed Harry back onto the bed. "Relax, Harry. Any sudden movements and your head will hurt."

A headache was the least of Harry's worries. "Professor?"

"Each of your mentors will talk to you about your performance. I must say, your finishing move was astounding, but I cannot claim you are the victor. Professor Snape could have easily blown you away. Voldemort would never have allowed you to get so close."

Harry nodded. "So, if Professor Snape…?"

There was a pause. "Yes," Dumbledore seemed reluctant to tell Harry this. "But I must implore you to stay here. You need a few more hours to recover from that blow."

Confiding Snape's presense within the manor with Harry only ensured deliberate disobedience from Harry.

"You mentors will talk with you later. Alastor, Remus, and Tonks will meet with you at a later time."

"Why is that, professor?"

"I have sent them away to investigate something. They should be back within a day or so."

There was then a knock at the door. "Come in," said Dumbledore. "Evening, Sirius."

"Evening, Albus," he turned to Harry, "Glad to see you're doing better, Harry." He walked in and in his arms was Eras holding onto his bottle.

Harry reached out and took his son into his arms.

"I am ready," Sirius then said.

Harry looked up and Dumbledore responded, "Very well. I will see you soon, Sirius."

Sirius nodded then walked out.

"Where is he going?"

"There are some things he needs to take care of back home. And in a few hours, I will need to return to Hogwarts."

Harry rocked Eras was listening.

"I have business to take care of. But Professor Snape will be here. And Dobby will be making frequent appearance until tomorrow. I'm sure you won't need much looking after."

Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "Can I help you?"

Harry looked up and froze. Snape was standing by the threshold, with his arms crossed and his face, unreadable. "Black informed me of Potter's recovery. I didn't think he'd wake so soon."

"Yes, well, neither did I." Harry detected a sense of disappointment.

"I received a firecall from Hogwarts. You are needed."

"I won't be long. Just give me a few minutes, Severus."

Snape nodded and turned take his leave, but not before sparing Harry a glace. "You are dreadfully close to that child, Potter. I often forget he's not yours."

Harry felt guilt merged with fear as Snape disappeared behind the door. He then sighed and was about to settle down, but then Dumbledore closed the door and turned to face Harry. "I've been meaning to speak with you, Harry."

"About…"

"About your son… and your relationship with his other father."

A/N: I should have warned you. This chapter has not been edited or revised. It's just been written and I do not have time to go over it.

I am currently looking for a beta. Interested? Contact me as soon as possible.


	30. Situational Ethics

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by Coconut-ice22

**WARNINGS**: Mature content ahead.

Chapter 30:

"Situational Ethics"

Harry's anxious green eyes were riveted to Dumbledore's, and Dumbledore wondered, how many times have those eyes cried for Severus Snape? He reached across the cold air and placed his hand upon Harry's warm shoulder. He had only one recollection of Snape shedding tears for this boy.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, calling the scene to mind.

"Professor?" The light, but discernible quiver in Harry's voice assured Dumbledore of Harry's trepidation. "I don't…"

"You may not wish to tell me, Harry, but you know what you are guilty of, and I think you… do not care what it has brought about."

The atmosphere changed. Harry was still, as was Eras, as if he was listening to the tales of his father's debauchery.

"I've known of your attraction to Snape prior to his visits to Grimmauld Palace two years ago. Given your nature, I expected nothing less than your seeking out the person of your affections. But, I hadn't expected Severus to act on it. I turned a blind eye to your sixth year, hoping that whatever would come of your relationship with my Potions teacher would blossom into something more. That was until his impulsive marriage to Caitlin. I blame Severus for seeking you out after that. I do not condemn you for wanting to know why and demanding answers. However…," Dumbledore's face went from stern to outraged, "when I heard that you had bore a child…." Dumbledore's lower jaw quivered in anger.

"I didn't do it with the intentions of bringing back Severus to me. He doesn't know."

"That is beside the point, Harry Potter." Dumbledore moved to sit on the bed, invading Harry's space in order to accentuate the foolishness of what Harry has done. "This is not the time to be bearing children. Voldemort—"

"Voldemort! It's always about Voldemort! Did it _ever _occur to you that this could be my only chance to know what its life to have a child? To have a family? There's a chance I might get killed! There's a chance Severus might get killed! I refused to face Voldemort knowing that I lost the chance of having something so special."

A pause. "It will be most unfair to Erasmus if he has to grow up never knowing who his parents were."

"There might not be another chance, Professor!" Harry's eyes pleaded with Dumbledore. "Am I not entitled to happiness?"

"You are still a child, Harry. You know nothing of the strenuous efforts it takes to raise a child."

"I didn't act on a whim. And I'm willing to learn and do my best for my son. I am strong. I am determined. And I do _not _plan on dying. Let me have a reason to keep fighting."

The assertion that poured from Harry's mouth seemed to have touched Dumbledore. The older wizard sighed and had nothing to argue. Save…, "And Severus is unaware?"

"I think so, though I know he has his suspicions."

"As did everyone. Those green eyes belonged to Lily… and to her only son."

Harry closed his eyes. "Yes, I know. Remus and Sirius lied and said they came from some deceased relative of theirs."

"You cannot hide the truth forever. Eventually Erasmus will start to show the features of his other father."

"He already does. He has Severus' nose."

Indeed. Eras' long and slightly hooked nose sat awkwardly on his small, round head. "Before Severus heads into battle, Harry, he has a right to know. I cannot see if fair if he dies never knowing he has a son."

"I cannot…."

"Give him a reason to fight and survive. Do not let him think he's fighting for the good of others. He has no family besides Caitlin, and they have no children. And if my predictions are right, their marriage isn't going so well."

"Doesn't matter," though the idea definitely caught Harry's attention. "I refuse—"

"Erasmus is every bit your son as it is his. I will not be the one to tell him. Nor will Remus and Sirius."

Harry cradled Eras close. "I will tell him when I am ready."

"Keeping Erasmus a secret will not—"

"He is _not_ your son!" Harry retorted. "He is mine. Erasmus is my son."

Admitting defeat as he saw fit, Dumbledore rose from his seat and moved towards the door, making sure to not step on the abandoned toy on the floor. "All I ask of you now, Harry, is to not seek Severus out. It's been a tough few months for him. I do not think he can handle a stressful night after all that has happened."

Harry wanted to huff, but resisted the temptation. There was something deeper to Dumbledore's words. The man was always careful with what he said; he never said too much, lest he gave away the puzzle one needed to piece together with their heart. "Good night, Harry."

"G'night." Following Dumbledore department came the most overwhelming feeling of anxiety. His heart began to beat slowly, but fiercely. Very soon, this mansion would be occupied by only Snape and himself. It was like Dumbledore had set a trap and presented an inducement he knew neither could refuse. "Manipulative bastard."

HARRYPOTTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Holding his legs against his body, Harry rocked back and forth impatiently while staring at Eras' crib. He knew Dumbledore was still within the manor, and so long as he was, he couldn't seek out Snape. "It's been _two_ hours." Harry thought aloud. What was the hold up?

Moving from his bed with care as to not wake his sleeping son, he then headed for the door. Upon opening it, he could hear mutterings filtering down the hall. It was impossible for Harry to ignore the argument.

A voice rose in anger. "You said he was prepared. What I dueled against in that room wasn't a duelist, and most certainly not a wizard prepared to face the Dark Lord."

"He is not yet, but through your duel with him, we became aware of what needs to be done. His mentors and I can now work on eliminating his drawbacks."

"There is hardly time for trials, Headmaster! You should have left him in my care."

Harry crept closer. Since it was obvious they were arguing about him, Harry couldn't suppress his curiosity.

"You know very well I couldn't have done that," Dumbledore's voice was weary.

"You know noth—"

A wooden panel beneath Harry creaked. Dumbledore and Snape moved around the corner to see a very guilty looking Harry standing on his tip toes braced against the wall. Dumbledore smiled fondly at Harry's attempts and Snape closed his eyes in disbelief. "Harry, if you would please return to your rooms," Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry looked like he was about to protest. Already on his last nerves, Snape barked, "Now, Potter!"

Harry hurried back, not doubting that Snape would hex him if he argued. Once Harry closed the door behind him, Dumbledore's eyes traveled to Snape. He folded his hands behind him whilst studying Snape. The last time they had spoken, it ended with a furious Severus, pleading with Dumbledore to stop interfering with his personal life. All Dumbledore had asked of Snape was to repress any emotional attachments he had for Harry. Severus Snape was married. He shouldn't have engaged himself in enrapturing a teenager's heart. Nevertheless, what will be, will be. "I've chosen a winner."

Snape's brow rose in intrigue. "Did you?"

"Yes, Severus. Given that Harry failed to demonstrate his progress, the title of victor has gone to you."

Snape voice lowered. "I see."

"You asked, what would be your reward. I'm afraid, dear boy, that I don't own the right to give you your spoils."

Quite bemused, Snape considered Dumbledore's words intently.

"And with that, all I can ask is that you weigh the consequences seriously." When Dumbledore felt that he had said all that needed to be said, he turned and walked towards the only fireplace linked to the floo network. "Good night, Severus."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

It was nearing midnight when Harry decided there was no sense delaying the inevitable. He was going to approach Snape now that they could converse uninterrupted. Leaving his room, Harry descended from the upper hall to the kitchen. He thought he'd be alone to help himself to some liquid courage, but fate would have it another way. He could hear the crackling of fire and the bubbling of hot water. He turned the corner to see a tall, dark figure leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Why are you awake at this hour?" Snape asked wearily.

Instead of making up some creative answer, Harry settled with the common excuse. "I couldn't sleep."

Snape's face was free from any expression. "How unfortunate." The teapot began to whistle. Snape turned off the flames then asked, "Will you have some tea?" He didn't wait for Harry's answer as he began pouring hot water into a second cup.

Well, this was unusual, Harry thought as he nodded.

"If you're hoping for caffeine, there isn't any in this bloody place. We'll just have to settle for chamomile."

_Great. _It wasn't the liquid courage Harry had hoped for, but it calming effects were preferred to alcohol's reckless consequences and depression slope. After Snape had prepared his tea, Harry waited patiently on the other side of the table for Snape to move aside before he approached the offered beverage. "It isn't poisoned," said Snape as he moved into the other room.

Skeptically, Harry took the mug into his hands and examined at the yellow liquid. He inhaled and sighed. He didn't think he'd have the chance to confront the most obstinate wizard in the world. Now, he would tackle the man with nothing more than chamomile running his system. So very promising. Maybe a few sugar cubes would cancel the calming effects out.

Curiously, Harry looked over his shoulder, but Snape wasn't there. Perhaps the man retried to his rooms. Turning off the stove light, Harry headed into the drawing room. It was dark, illuminated only by moonlight. Preoccupied with jumbled up words he wanted to express to Snape, Harry didn't notice the figure hidden in the shadows until he spoke, "Care to join me?"

Freezing in place, Harry looked at Snape's silhouette and then took his seat opposite Snape. Nothing was heard save the sipping and swallowing of tea. The room was so quite, Harry's ears began to ring. Harry needed to start a conversation with the man. Anything would do. "Professor?"

The moonlight hit Snape's lips just enough for Harry to make out a painful cringe.

Harry called out again, "Pro—"

"I am not your professor anymore, Potter," Snape interjected with a sneer, though Harry was unsure if the sneer was directed at Harry or the face that he was no longer Harry's professor.

He hesitated before he said, "Then wha—"

"We've known each other intimately, Harry. Call me by my name." If the aura was not already stiff, Snape's comment just intensified it tenfold.

The moonlight didn't touch Harry's cheeks, but Snape didn't need to see Harry's face in order to know the young man was blushing. When Harry spoke again, it was thick with distinctive need. "Severus."

Snape took his gaze away from the mug and fixed it on Harry. There were so many words Harry could've used to describe that expression behind those obsidian eyes. They seemed to be calculating… weighing the inevitable. They were longing for something, yet they were unsure. There was malice behind those eyes, but also something stronger. Before Harry could read too much into them, Snape cut him off. "It's late. You should go to bed."

Any sense of self restraint left Harry. _Fuck it_. Harry got up, moved around the table centered between the two couches and joined Snape on the loveseat. He sat closely, trying his hardest not to look intimidated. He had to do this. He needed to talk to Snape, but as he opened his mouth, Snape inquired, "I thought Dumbledore told you to stay away from me."

"He told me a lot of things… warned me actually. But am I ever one to sit and obey?"

Snape chuckled. "I can recall a time or two."

Harry whimpered then shook his head as his way of blocking off Snape's comment. "What did Dumbledore tell you?"

"He addressed me," Snape turned to look at Harry and he whispered in his low, relentlessly velvety voice, "to keep my grubby hands off his innocent, golden boy."

Snape seemed to have this conversation heading exactly where he wanted to go. His fingers brushed Harry's cheeks then pulled slowly away. He leaned in and Harry almost closed his eyes with the promise of a kiss, but Snape's lips never met his. Instead, the man rose and swept towards the stairs. "He warned me. If I ever touch you again… there would be _dire_ consequences." Snape's confession sounded more like sarcasm. "I am curious to see if these proclaimed consequences can hold their own against you." He was just beckoning Harry.

Perhaps this sudden feedback had something to do with what Dumbledore had promised. "Severus?"

Snape paused then looked over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry quickly rose, leaving his tea in pursuit of Snape. "He said something about your spoils."

"What about them?"

"He said he didn't have the right to give them to you."

"I suppose he mentioned something as such," Snape tried to dismiss the subject.

Harry caught up with Snape and reached out to grab onto Snape's sleeve. He cried out, "What did he mean?" Snape's head looked over his shoulder at the young man. Though Snape said he hadn't a clue, his eyes admitted his lie. "Did he leave us here alone for a reason?"

Even if Snape had an idea, it was still too early to make an inference. "I've been trying to comprehend the old man's ways for decades. Even now I still cannot understand his methods. Albus does not wish to see us as anything more than friends at best, Harry. Maybe he wishes for us to settle something."

"Or resolve what started this," Harry hissed.

Something in Snape snapped. Taking Harry's arm in his hand, Snape pulled the man sharply and then threw him into a random room. He closed the door behind them. "What started _this_, Potter, was your inability to suppress your desires two years ago!"

"You tempted me in my bedroom! You wouldn't stop until you had answers!"

"You would not stop ogling me. I wanted answers!"

"Wasn't it obvious? I wanted you! You didn't have to persist!"

"_No_ one wants someone like me, Potter, unless you are a glutton for punishment." Snape furtively tapped the knob of the door with his wand.

"And bloody hell, all you've been since day one is trouble!"

"I never wanted a relationship with you! Did you forget who blackmailed whom?"

Harry fisted Snape's robes. "Then why did you keep bringing me back? You didn't even want me to look at someone whilst I was with you. You told me you wouldn't give me kisses if I agreed to see that girl. Then you disappeared… and then you were _married_! I cannot even begin to communicate the pain I felt… or the betrayal I felt of having lost you."

"Harry…." In that moment, Snape wondered why he had ever let Harry go… or if he even had.

"Even after… you still sought me out… you kept bringing me back, kissing me, then Christmas, you fucked me. Again and again and told me you wanted to make me yours. I cannot forget… How can you possibly say it's entirely my fault when you've taken a huge part in this mess?! Even now… look at us…."

Harry's lower lip quivered. He longed to feel Snape's lips against his again. He needed to feel the man's arm around him. He hungered for the older wizard's affection. Even if they were not given of pure love, they were wanted more than anything.

"We cannot continue this childish fantasy of yours, Harry."

Harry's bit his lower lip in rage. He had wanted to hold back his retort, but what he said instead was, "This is more than just a childish fantasy, Severus! Don't you understand? I l-"

Severus' hand covered Harry's mouth swiftly before such precious words could be uttered. "Shhh," Snape pressed forwards and whispered into Harry's ears. "This is neither the time nor place."

Harry slapped Snape's hand away, "Then when?! Our days are limited! I won't have another chance!"

"I am married."

"Like you give a fuck! You've been married though everything! You were married when you took advantage of my feelings! Are you confused? Or are you just greedy?"

Snape clenched his eyes shut, not out of shame, but guilt.

"Why did you marry Caitlin? Why? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry… it's complicated."

"No it's not!" Harry shook his head, feeling the tears burning his eyes. "You married her because she looked like my mother! You married her because she had our eyes!"

"I married her because she was a woman. I married her because she could bare children."

Harry buried his face in Snape's robes. He inhaled and then cried aloud. His fists clenched tighter. His knuckles whitened. "I gave you _everything_. I wanted to be your everything. I am more than capable of bearing children with you." _We have a son…. _"Caitlin has not given you any children."

Harry felt Snape's hands running up behind his back. "But you are off limits, Harry. Right now, your only priority should be defeating Voldemort. And if you survive this, you deserve someone better."

"No one… can replace you. Yes, you've hurt me, but you are the only one that can heal those wounds." Harry looked up, just as Snape descended upon him. "Despite all you've done, I still want only you…."

As Snape descended, he rearranged them gruffly so Harry's back slammed against the door, trapped between the cold wooden panel and Snape's warm frame. Harry's head hit the door with a thump, but Harry's didn't have a chance to register the pain as Snape's lips captured his, demanding his attention with upmost urgency. Snape's lips burned against his, and Harry could only whimper and pant as his lips and body melted with Snape's. "Harry," he whispered into that hungry mouth. He sucked Harry's lower lip between his teeth and bit down. Harry moaned and ran his hands up through Snape's hair, drawing Snape closer. Their kissed turned wild. Subtle touches would not do it for Snape this time.

Before Harry knew where he wanted to take this, Snape began hastily ripping at his clothing, and in a matter of seconds, Harry was half naked with Snape gripping at his hips, pulling him forwards against his front. Harry wrapped his thighs around Snape's waist while trapping Snape's lip between his. Snape bucked his hips. "Ah!"

Snape's erection pressed against Harry's, and in the throws of passion, he rubbed up against his young lover with wild abandon. Harry pulled away finally; he gasped and clawed Snape's back. His mind spun, his breathing became more rapid. He didn't want to stop. Snape couldn't stop. He pressed Harry onto the bed and covered his body with his own.

Than suddenly, everything slowed down. Snape caressed Harry's tongue with his softly; he moved his lips against Harry's thoroughly. "I want to make love with you, Harry…"

"Then love me," Harry whispered as the last of their clothing fell to the floor.

Harry arched and cried out, Snape folded against Harry and bit onto his shoulder. "Harry," he purred as they rutted their hips together in union. They continued this frantic rubbing until Harry's thrusting became more erratic. He held Harry tightly, until he felt Harry's climax vibrate though his body. Snape came after him shortly, biting his tongue back before he said something he might regret.

Harry continued to pant. His mind was spinning, his body was shaking. He held onto Snape, not quite sure how he allowed what had just happened to transpire. This was_ never_ supposed to happen… ever again. _What will be__,__ will be_. Harry looked over at Snape. The man's face was wet with sweat. He was panting too, though his eyes were closed. "Severus…."

When Snape's eyes did open, they were full of apprehension. "Harry, I fear I can never let you go."

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review. Check my profile for news.


	31. Warped Innocence

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

WARNINGS: Some thoughts may be disturbing to some readers. This chapter has not been edited.

We have finally reached the climax of this story. Just a few more chapters to go.

Chapter 31:

"Warped Innocence"

There was something peculiar about Snape's wife Caitlin, but Dumbledore couldn't put his wand on it. He would, however, bet his beard that her absences were linked to Voldemort and he could not condone this. Dumbledore sat at his desk, stroking his snow white beard as he contemplated Caitlin's mysterious disappearances. "D'you think she's a spy?" Sirius inquired.

"For whom and what is their objection? If she was working for Voldemort, Severus would have notified me."

"She might be working for someone else."

"Another dark wizard? I do not doubt that are other dark wizards attempting to rise to power."

"It could be the same as our current dark wizard. Maybe they had something to offer Caitlin." Remus suggested.

"True, but Caitlin is innocent until proven guilty."

Remus and Sirius nodded. "Arthur has gone to the Ministry to do some investing. We are about to head out ourselves."

"Very good. I trust you have told no one where I've stationed you?"

"No one," Remus confirmed.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Harry was slouched on the downstairs couch, his foot against the table and his other hanging off the arm. Though he gave the appearance of looking into his amber colored tea, he was in actuality, ruminating. Thoughts after thoughts were nettling his mind and he could not for the sake of his sanity shake them off. And they all traced back to a single, tall, obstinate man. _Why_, Harry thought silently.

He was reevaluating everything that had happened since that eventful night at Grimmauld Place. There had to be another motivation for Snape's actions towards him. And Harry finally got his answer. The reasons he disliked Cho. The reasons why he would pull Harry back in every time he saw him with April. His grounds for kissing Harry after they agreed that their affair should've ended. His purpose in keeping Harry from the graduation party. It all made sense now and it was… too late. Two years too late to be precise. The bastard was married. Would've had two children by now had it not been for Caitlin's miscarriages. The notions sicken Harry to the bitter core.

Harry swatted the glass vase off the table and kicked the table over with enough force to creak it down the center. He drew his wand and pointed it at the couch. He was about to set it blow it up when he realised that Dumbledore would probably reprimand him for it and demand answers. What would he tell him? Snape finally confessed?

These last two years… the entire time… Snape was securing Harry. For what exactly? It wasn't like they could get married now. Run away and elope? That wasn't a plausible solution to their dilemma.

Yet Harry held the confirmation in his hand… on a piece of torn parchment. No bigger than his hand. Harry could've easily overlooked it had it not been beneath his glasses. Harry sat down, looked at the note, and read the sharp and hastily written words.

_I love you_.

That's all it said. Nothing more. No signature. No explanation. And completely anticlimactic. But it was all Harry needed. "I've been waiting for you to tell me… for two years."

Harry wasn't sure if this was true to Snape's character or if it was coward. "I want to hear it from you, you bloody bastard. Tell it to my face next time." He strangled the note in hand then kicked the table again.

He was all alone in the mansion. Erasmus had been taken early in the morning to HQ and his mentors were busy with their investigations. Harry could've screamed and cried and burned the house down and no one would've been there to stop him.

Harry was about to reach for the cup of tea when he realised it had been shattered and its contents were seeping into the carpet.

Harry could've easily taken care of everything with a few waves of his wand, but right now, seeing something in a similar state as his mind brought him some sort of comfort. _Why do blokes have to destroy things?_

But the rage was continuing to build inside of Harry and he felt the urge to step outside and rip some trees from the ground. Upturn some dirt and make fury little critters run. "This shouldn't make me so angry." But it did. It really did.

The glass doors were no more than ten feet from him, and Harry could've easily shattered them and took off on his broom. "Hmm...," Shattering never sounded more appeasing.

A flick of the wand and the glass shards spun in every direction. A couple brushed Harry's skin and in the instant, Harry summoned a wind and blew the shards out onto the grass. Though he was quite aware that he had just exposed him and the house to intruders, Harry knew Voldemort wasn't aware of this location and during his Occlumency lessons, he was able to create a barrier that prevented Voldemort from entering his thoughts at leisure.

Harry stepped out and hissed as the late morning's sun warmed his skin. He was practically nude, except for his battered up jeans. He walked beneath the light and relished until he felt like lying on the grass and gazing up into the clouds. "He finally told me," he said to them. "He loves me." He felt more at ease saying the words to himself. They were registering with him and though he did not know when he would see his lover next, at least he knew his love for Snape wasn't unrequited.

He smiled and hummed to himself. Everything felt wonderful. Everything was going just… swell.

And then, he heard a voice.

"You were told to never leave the mansion."

Harry was on his feet with his wand drawn so quickly that his company hadn't the time to draw their.

"Caitlin? What are you doing here?" Harry lowered his wand as Caitlin smiled and flipped back her ruby red curls.

"I might ask you the same."

"I'm getting some sun. I've been cooped up in that old rubbish for a few months now."

"Yes, well, you have to train. How has your training gone, dear?"

"Just fine. Learned some new tricks here and there." Something was wrong. Caitlin wasn't smiling and even if that sounded trivial, the woman was known for his blithe smiles. "Are you alright?"

"Dandy. I trust Albus taught you Occlumency well?"

"Still learning. Working on those wordless spells too. Can't quite get them right unless I'm all riled up."

"Ah, then, I guess you could show me what you've learned."

"Pardon?" Harry took a step back and Caitlin took two forward, blocking off his path to the mansion.

"I didn't stumble. Show me what you've learned." Caitlin held her wand out.

Harry shook his head and he asked, "What for?"

"To see if you are prepared."

"But against you? I don't think…."

A warning shot ripped through the air and set the grass around Harry ablaze. Harry jumped to the side and began to run. What the fuck was going on?

"Caitlin!" Harry asked as he attempted to control and diminish the fire by manipulating water. "What are you doing?!"

"Exactly what I've been sent to do." Harry's eyes widened. "To see if you are prepared. And if so, to weaken you and bring you to him. The Dark Lord's grown tired of waiting. I am to bring you to him."

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

Flashback

Voldemort's grasp around Caitlin's neck grew tighter until she gagged and her pours began to sweat. "You have not proven you loyalty to me, Caitlin." His hold on her persisted. "If you do not convince me of your allegiance, you will perish and your flesh will feed Nagini."

The snake slithered behind Caitlin and coiled up, preparing to strike if her master permitted it. She hissed and bared her black fangs.

Caitlin shook her head fisted Voldemort's robes. "I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will give you everything. You will have your children. You will live and see them grown. If you fail…," he needn't finish as his snake hissed again.

"Nagini loves live prey."

Caitlin shook her head again and tears leaked from her now bright red eyes.

Voldemort released her and she groveled at his feet, coughing and then kissing his robes once she could breath freely again. "You are to bring me the boy. You are to watch him and as soon as he exits the house, attack and weaken him. Then, bring him to me. I will be waiting."

"Yes… my Lord."

End of Flashback

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"I am sorry, Harry." Walls of red fire had come up all around Harry and before long, he found himself completely encased. Caitlin, stood just outside with her wand already conjuring another spell.

Harry wanted to forgo battle and talk, but that would have to wait. Harry summoned more water, trying to keep his thoughts clear despite the smoke, the heat, and the effects they were having on him. The water came, and Harry did his best to once again contain everything, but then another spell was headed his way and Harry hadn't the time to dodge. He was thrown into the forest and slammed up against a tree. He screamed and his glasses fell. Before Caitlin could close in, Harry ducked and reached for his glasses before hiding behind the thicket.

"Don't run away, Harry. I haven't time for this. Voldemort won't stand for excuses and it's either you or my life. I will not be made into snake food!"

The trees began to smoke and Harry knew better than to sit and wait to be roasted like a piece of dead meat. He fled and Caitlin caught sight of him. "Come back here!"

Harry fled deeper into the forest, knowing well that if he got lost, he would be in deeper shite.

Nevertheless, he hurried to get away. Not daring to look back lest she was right behind him.

But then, smoke began to disseminate from all around and Harry knew she was homing in on him. He turned around, sure enough, there she was, panting, but very much there with her wand drawn.

Fire once again was rising from all around. Who knew Caitlin was such a pyromaniac.

If Harry continued to run, she would only start more fires until he was roasting on a branch. He stood his ground. This time, he concentrated his energies into a ball of lighting and within seconds, it was Caitlin's turn to scream.

The electricity coiled around her and shocked her like mad. Her hair went up in a blaze and her clothing was eaten away at. "_Stupefy!_"

Caitlin flew back and Harry turned to run back to the mansion. He only made it so far before he sensed the fire and realised that the mansion was probably ablaze by now. It would do him no good to hide out in house that he would only roast alive in. But maybe by now the wards had warned the Order that something had gone amiss.

Harry continued to run. Fast. He didn't care where, just away from Caitlin.

And then, he reached open grounds and incredulously, the mansion was crumbling as the fire feasted upon its wood. He froze then turned. There stood Caitlin, looking much like a mad woman fresh out of Azkaban. Harry shook his head. "You don't want to do this, Caitlin!"

But Caitlin laughed. "Yes, Harry. I do want to do this. See, I want to have children. And if I bring you back, I can finally be a mother."

All these miscarriages… they had driven Caitlin mad.

"You can! Caitlin, you don't have to kill me to be a mother! There are potions! Potions that can help you!"

A spell was on its way and Harry dove to the side. "He said I can have children if I bring you back. That I won't have to suffer another miscarriage."

"He's lying to you! Don't you see, Caitlin! Voldemort recruits followers on lies!"

"He would never lie to me. Not if I bring you back. I will be rewarded!"

"No!" Harry slashed his wand through the air and just as he did, Caitlin's body spat blood from her arm.

She cringed and fell to the floor, dropping her wand and grasping her wounds. "You will pay, Harry! You will pay!"

Though it made Harry's gut drop, Harry followed up Sectumsempra with another. This time, her leg split open and blood squirted at least two feet from her body. He had hit an artery.

She cried out and then aimed her wand at him. But another spell came her way and there was so much bloody Harry couldn't determine from where it had come. Caitlin's body fell to the floor and she cried softly while attempting to heal her wounds.

"Help me," she said softly. "All I wanted… All I ever wanted was a daughter and a son."

"And you will, Caitlin! You will."

"Harry… you were my son. The son I could never have." She dropped her wand and reached out with her one good arm towards him, exasperated her wounds. "I am so sorry, Harry. I really am."

Harry approached her gingerly, his wand aimed at her head. "Caitlin, I can help you."

"You are so sweet. Your mother must be proud. She must've loved you so much." Caitlin coughed blood and gagged as blood dripped from her soft lips. "You must really hate me now."

"No, Caitlin. I don't."

"I was misinformed."

"Yes, but it'll be better now."

Harry touched her hand and she held his tightly. "I wanted to adopt you. I wanted to make you my son."

Harry nodded and then he heard an Apparation behind him. It was Remus. "Harry, no!"

"But now… it's too late."

Caitlin reached for her wand, and just as quickly as Harry tried to conjure a spell, he felt a tug behind his navel and his surrounding vanished.

He felt hard, cold ground beneath him and could hear Caitlin crying softly beside him. "I have brought him!" She suddenly cried out into the darkness. "Here is Harry Potter!"

Fire sprouted from several surrounding torches and a slither could be heard near by. Harry's eyes widen and his feel his face grow hot in fear. Foot steps approached him and a voice vibrated against the walls, sending shivers up Harry's fingers and down his spine. "Take Caitlin away," and at that moment, Harry saw Caitlin disappearing into the darkness just as a hooded figure breached the light. Harry's lips parted. What fate had befallen him?

A dark voice then whispered, "Harry… welcome."


	32. Harry's Hero

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

Edited by:

DeltaSPARTAN003 and Glitterball

Posted on July 30, 2009

Chapter 32:

"Harry's Hero"

Though Voldemort stood before Harry without a wand in hand, only a fool would deem it to be a handicap. Harry knew of Voldemort's control over his powers. Wand or no wand, the snakelike man was lethal, and from the looks of it, the Dark Lord was just about to remind Harry of his abilities. Voldemort raised his long, crooked fingers to his temples and his eyes roll back, showing only the red and white of his eyes. He was muttering something and seemed to be going into a trance. The fires flickered and then burned a bright blue, illuminating what Harry discerned was a cave. Either that or an underground prison of some sort. Voldemort's chants reached Harry's ears and Harry clenched his eyes shut and pressed his hands to his ears. Then, he stopped. Harry looked up to see Voldemort looking right back at him, his countenance, unreadable.

It was then that Harry could hear Voldemort's voice in his head, echoing through every channel and soon, Harry's head felt like it was being torn asunder. He cried out his lowered his head to his hands. His hands grasped his head, holding it tightly together as if trying to suppress the containments from bursting. Then, his scar began to burn.

He cried out, but refused to crumple in an ignominious heap. Sweat ran down his face, dripped onto the dark grey stones, and the pain amounted to something unbearable. All the while, Voldemort's red eyes were riveted to Harry's trembling form.

Then suddenly, the pain was lifted. Harry dropped onto one knee and looked up. Several Death Eaters had congregated. Their masks, glimmering in the blue light.

"I have summed my servants to prove to them that I can and will kill you. Now, Harry, kneel before me and beg for your death. If you make yourself pitiful, I may spare you the unbearable torture so many others have endured."

Harry rose to his feet, trembling not from fear, but pain. He breathed deeply, harnessing his power and will to defend himself from the Dark Lord and his minions.

"Do you wish to fight me, Harry? Do you think you stand a fighting chance against me and my Death Eaters?"

Harry's audacity escaladed as he nodded while holding his wand out towards Voldemort.

"You dare raise your wand at me, you foolish boy?"

Harry only continued to hold his wand out.

"Put that away." Voldemort spoke softly.

Harry held his ground. "Fight me!"

"My dearest Caitlin nearly killed you. What makes you think you can defy me when you just barely saved yourself from one who has no experience in dueling?"

"And you!" Harry taunted. "Too afraid to fight me that you have to summon all your Death Eaters?"

"Put your wand away."

"Fight me, you coward!"

Voldemort flicked his wrist and Harry's wand flew from his hand, rolling far and then into the cluster of tall black robes and masks. The Death Eaters chuckled. Harry extended his arm. "_Accio_ wand!"

The wand shot straight towards Harry's hand. He gripped it then turned it once again on Voldemort. "I'm growing tired of your games, Harry." The Dark Lord turned to look amongst his Death Eaters. "If it's your dying wish to fight, then who am I do deny you? You will fight, foolish boy, then you will wish you had knelt before me."

Harry didn't know what frightened him about Voldemort turning to his Death Eaters… then Harry realised Voldemort's intentions. Voldemort was going to select one and Harry would have to battle it out. He stilled and waited, trying to remember all he was taught. Trying to remember that if he failed… he failed his son.

"SEVERUS!" The Dark Lord called.

Harry felt his throat knot and his heart race. He could not do this again. He knew he did not stand a chance against Snape. Especially if the man was force to display his ruthlessness before his Dark Lord.

However, no one moved. Everything was still. Voldemort called for Snape again and then someone hesitantly whispered, "He's not here."

"The old man must be keeping him. No doubt they know of your absence, Potter." Voldemort spat.

Harry was sitting fence, torn between relief and apprehension. With Snape, at least Harry had prior exposure to his abilities. Harry feared fighting an opponent blindly.

And then Voldemort spoke again. "No. Then I will be your opponent, Harry." Voldemort bowed before Harry then motioned for Harry to do the same. When the boy did not he heard Voldemort whisper, "_Imperio._"

For a moment, his head felt light, like it was being encased by clouds and his body bowed. But like before, he snapped out of his and raised himself. Voldemort chuckled then raised his wand. Harry felt his mind open, like someone had erected pliers inside his skull. He tried to close his mind; tried to remain calm and focus, then he thrown back and slammed against the opposite fall. The rough rocks dug into his back and scraped up his spin as he fell down. He rolled around, trying to stand again. His mind, still very open as Voldemort seemed to be peering in effortlessly and ready to hurl spells at him. Harry tried. "_Stupefy!"_

But his spell was thrown off. "I'm going to kill you, Harry."

"No!" Harry tried to concentrate, but it was difficult when your mind and body was throbbing. "_Crucio_!" Harry tried, but Voldemort did little more than jerk. He had allowed Harry to attack him.

"You have to mean it. You have to want to hurt me. Want to inflict pain upon me. Let me demonstrate. _Crucio_!"

Harry's body fell and he twitched and began to spasm as pain that could only be matched by childbirth ripped through his nerves.

Voldemort did not lift the spell, even as blood spewed from Harry's nose and his consciousness wavered. "I will give you another chance, Harry. Beg for death."

Harry's body juddered as his head rolled to the side and looked at Voldemort's feet. He felt Voldemort probing his mind violently. He searched and delved into the flashing thoughts and just when Harry thought Voldemort would not seize, everything stopped. Harry closed his eyes as Voldemort's widened. "Ah… I did not know this. Severus never informed me he was a father." Harry's eyes widened and there were whispers amongst the Death Eaters. "Nor did I know you and him… were sexually involved. Before you die, tell me, Harry, what is it about my greasy Death Eater you find so attractive?"

Harry was renewed with strength. "That's none of your god damn business!" Then Harry's eyes closed. Imagines of him and Snape were coming to the front. Images of their first night together. Of Caitlin and the potion. Of Christmas and his stay with Snape. Then… the letter.

"You're a little young to be bringing up children of your own. Didn't anyone tell you, to raise a child, you have to be there for them? What will happen to poor little Erasmus when you die?"

"Shut up!" Harry's wand fell, Harry gripped his head, and suddenly a funnel of water ripped through the crowds and the Death Eaters found themselves swallowed into a mass of water and electricity.

They screamed. They tried to free themselves. And Voldemort stood there, watching them flail like insects in a pool. "That's a handy trick, Harry. You must show me one day."

Then Harry tried to focus on controlling the funnel. Tried to steer it towards Voldemort. The man his disappeared and then was behind Harry. "_Crucio_!"

Harry lost his thoughts and the funneled fell. Harry was once again on the floor, but before Voldemort could deliver the final curse, green light appeared from beyond them. One Death Eater fell dead. And then Moody strutted in, cane in hand. His magical eyes searched the scene and landed on Harry. Voldemort sneered as Order members and Aurors flooded in, projecting incantations and eradicating his Death Eaters clusters at a time. Those who had survived Harry's watery curse, were rising to the challenge, and Voldemort was backing away. Then running. Harry turned and was on him. With his renewed strength, he was not about to let Voldemort flee.

They headed out, further into the woods. And Harry followed, not thinking for a second that Voldemort would turn and attack him.

But he did. And Harry was once again thrown back. And some sort of sense came with that.

He had chased Voldemort… He had gone after the man when it was clear that Voldemort was trying to bait him. If Voldemort had truly wanted to flee, he would have Apparated. Harry looked at the wizard towering over him. "You will die here, Harry. Alone without your family and friends to protect you. Without Severus to hold your hand or bestow a final kiss. Without your son to bid you goodbye."

Voldemort lifted his wand and Harry braced himself and waited. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes, and turned to look. A Death Eater had stepped out of the forest with his wand in hand. "Perhaps I spoke too soon. You always did have the worst timing, Severus."

The mask fell with a thud to the ground.

Harry blinked and his breathing stilled as he wallowed in the magical energy the two powerful wizards emitted. Silence hung in the air until lit with incantations Harry had never seen or heard before being hurled, ricocheted, and evaded hither and thither between Voldemort and Snape.

Harry backed behind a tree as spells met and burst into power and light with a loud boom. Harry covered his ears, but watched; amazed that one person could produce such power and not exhaust themselves. He stood and backed away, then heard a voice touch him through a delicate link. _When you see the chance, Harry, kill him_. It was Snape's voice.

Voldemort drew his wand at last and fired a spell. It was quick, powerful, and successfully banged onto Snape's chest and the man was thrown into a tree. With the disadvantage of age, Snape could not bounce as easily as Harry did. But he did not resist firing back. Voldemort spoke a spell, but not before blood splattered from his side. It was the Dark Lord's turn to kneel and endure. Harry moved from behind the tree, ready to attack when he was hurled and a spell zapped him of his strength.

He screamed. Snape called out to him.

Voldemort rose, the blood seeping back into his body. He closed his eyes to focus on power. Very quickly, power was his and Snape was crying out. Harry couldn't move in time. The spell hit him and Harry felt conscious slipping then returning… but all the while, he couldn't regain control of his body. He could only feel and hear the explosions of spells and outbursts of screams. And then the incantation faltered. Harry quickly rose to his feet, looked, and saw that Snape was on the ground. He was very still and blood was dripping and pooling everywhere. Voldemort looked only at Snape. "You were my favourite." His wand touched Snape's chest. "_Avada-"_

"LOOK AT ME!" As the Dark Lord turned, Harry cried out, "_AVADA KEDAVERA_!"

Voldemort's eyes beheld his killer's before they rolled back and he fell to the ground. Harry then rushed forwards, fell onto his knees into the bloody pool and brought Snape upright. "You fucking bastard! You can't just die!" Harry gathered Snape into his arms.

Snape bloodied hand was raised to Harry's cheek as he tried to focus on the young man holding his body withering body. "Just… let me go…." His strength exhausted, Snape's hand fell back onto the grass.

"N… no! No! Fuck… I can't! I fucking love you!"

Not even breath left Snape.

Harry wanted to shake Snape's body. Wake him. Bring him back. It wasn't his time. Things couldn't end like this. "You can't die! We have a son!"

A/N: Thank you for your patience. Please review, as they make me happy and compel me to write faster.


	33. Caitlin Lys McCoy

_Situational Ethics_

By Mizzfreestyle

A/N: This is the unedited version. My betas and I are very busy and I do not want to withhold this chapter from my readers any longer.

Posted on August 20, 2009

Chapter 33:

"Caitlin Lys McCoy"

Encompassing the two wizards were bright, flickering flashes and reporters calling out urgently to The Man Who Triumphed. Harry recoiled, trying to use Dumbledore as a moving barricade between him and the clutters of reporters. Harry could easily see excitement and joy splattered over their eager faces, and it repulsed him. These people, these reporters, whom had given no arms for war but instead found individuals to blame unfairly for their trauma. They falsely condemned and reprimanded and did not seize so long as their articles would be mentioned on the front page. Harry could see that most of them knew nothing or the horrors he faced. Him or anyone who stood courageously before Voldemort. No, these people were keen on getting a story; to celebrate later because their pay checks would include a bonus for any accounts. They would celebrate their own personal gains while so many others would grieve and remember those who stood strong for the light, then celebrate the end of the war.

"Stand aside," warned Dumbledore as he hurried Harry into the Ministry. They were to enter into the Department of Inquiries, where Harry would share his accounts and relay the showdown between him, Voldemort, and documented Death Eater Severus Snape. His assessments of the battle were to be told under oath, and as an extra precaution, Veritaserum. Most importantly, what Harry disclosed to the council today would ultimately determine the fate of Snape and alleged Death Eaters. "I trust that what you will tell them will be of nothing but the truth." Dumbledore said softly as they were let into the Ministry. They continued on further and ignored the thumping of reporters running into the glass walls, their determination for a story not in the least faltered. They continued yelling out questions, though they were muffled by the glass.

"Yes, sir."

"I will not doubt that they will want a confirmation of Snape's allegiance to Voldemort. You will know that Severus has always been loyal to the Order and our cause. And even without his word, I know he will never think twice before putting everyone before himself."

Harry nodded as he walked slowly beside Dumbledore. "I know, sir. But I do have a concern."

"And what might that be, Harry?"

"Will they question me about my affairs with…." Harry couldn't help but worry about word reaching Caitlin's ear about her husband's infidelities.

"They should not. If they do, however, you have the right to that privacy."

"And if they insist?"

"Veritaserum will only guarantee them so much. As long as you don't speak." And Dumbledore winked.

The magical elevator doors dinged and opened. Dumbledore proceeded forwards, followed by Harry. When they entered, they found a small council of ten members gathered including the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sitting along the sides were the reports of the Daily Prophet, who had offered an astounding one hundred thousand galleons to the Ministry to hear Harry's recollection. Kingsley wouldn't have allowed this, but the previous Minister made an agreement and signed a contract after having accepted the money.

Kingsley gestured to the lonesome chair before the council. Dumbledore stood at the doors, watching. Kingsley then spoke, "Harry James Potter, you are here to state your accounts of the battle between you and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr." Kingsley then pushed a long parchment towards Harry and a quill. It was a contact, ensuring that Harry told only the truth and that since he would speak nothing but the truth, he would not contest about taking Veritaserum. Harry signed then took the tiny bottle from one councilwoman and dropped three droplets onto his tongue.

The meeting started from there and occupied three hours of Harry's day. Most questions were not out of order. They asked Harry if he knew for sure that the man he fought was in fact Voldemort. They asked if Harry could recognize any of the faces of the present Death Eaters. They asked about how they fought. They asked about which members of the so called "Order of the Phoenix" were present in the final battle. They would be given awards and recognition for their heroic deeds. They then reached the issue of Snape and his co-alliance. Harry did his best to voice Snape's heroic and selfless actions. He wanted to ensure the council that Snape was a hero and that he fought as a spy for the light and without him, Harry was sure he wouldn't be alive. "He was present during the final minutes?" asked one woman.

"Yes. He revealed his role as a spy for Dumbledore by using himself as an obstacle between Voldemort and me."

The councilwoman smiled and Kingsley arched his brow at her.

Though long, the meeting wasn't entirely burdensome. He then shook hands with the council members and he was off before the Daily Prophet could inquire about his still ambiguous love life. Still under the potion's unwavering effects, he was extremely concerned about spewing him being romantically involved with Snape.

"Your performance in there was reassuring, and your accounts were remarkable. You must be tired," Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Actually sir, I kind of slept for six days or so. I'm fine, really."

"Well, nevertheless, our final destination today should be to comforting. Take my arm."

Harry Apparated with Dumbledore to the Burrow, where, as soon as he touched ground, he was greeted excitedly by his best mates Ron and Hermione. Hermione threw her arms around him and was instantaneously on the edge of tears. "I thought we lost you! Oh, Harry, don't ever do that again!"

"Yeah, mate! I reckoned you were a goner." Ron joined Hermione in smothering him.

Mrs. Weasley and Arthur smiled fondly as Remus and Sirius came out of the house, holding baby Erasmus in their arms.

"How is Eras?" Harry choked out with the little breath he had left.

Hermione pulled away. "He's up all night crying. He eats like Ron, and love pulling my hair. Actually, he likes grabbing everything to see what he can crush and what can withstand him."

"He's a little stinker. And I think his nose got bigger." was all Ron had to say.

Harry laughed as he walked over and kissed his son's forehead. "It's good to be back."

"Great! Now, come along. You haven't told us what happened!" Hermione linked her arms and began to tug him away.

"Can't it wait? I've been at the Ministry for three hours telling them about what happened."

Hermione pouted and Ron nudged her in the side. "It's alright. You can tell us after we've had a little something to eat."

They headed for the tall, curiously balanced house when Harry whispered to Remus, "How's Severus?"

"He hasn't awakened."

"It's been six days," Harry whispered incredulously while motioning with his hands.

"Yes, but you've only left the hospital yourself. Severus sustained far more damage than you did. I actually wanted to ask you, how is it looking for Severus?"

"He'll be free. No charges will be placed against him. Everyone here is actually expected to receive an award at the big ceremony next weekend."

"Splendid news, I suppose. I was expecting a post."

"Well, Fudge isn't the Minister anymore." Harry ticked Erasmus' nose and the baby sneezed. Harry chuckled then kissed him again. "He's been eating a lot?"

"Yes. He's also been putting on weight since you've been away."

"That was only seven days."

"Yes, well, a baby can grow a lot in a week. Look, his arms aren't as scrawny as they used to be."

"How are his legs?"

Remus closed his eyes. "Harry, there's something I've been meaning to mention to you. I went with Sirius to the healer so that they may have a close look at Erasmus. They expect him to grow and live healthily, except that they do not think he'll ever be able to walk."

Harry's eyes clenched shut and felt something much like an iron ball rolling around in his stomach. Held his son closely and tried to expel the images of his child being teased for being so young and already using a cane.

"His legs have been scrawny for a baby since birth, have they not?" Harry nodded. "Something must have happened during your pregnancy."

"But I won't love him any less."

"And I'm sure, neither will his Severus." Harry stopped and looked up at Remus. "It's gone on too long. There is no reason for you to hide Eras from him."

"I told him."

"You what? When?"

"I told him… He was slipping away and I thought that if anything could bring him back, maybe knowing he was a father would. It probably wasn't the best time to drop the cauldron, but he's isn't dead. Maybe he'll remember when he wakes."

A warm hand rubbed up Harry's back. "Soon. He'll remember."

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

They were gathered in the drawing room, Ginny and Hermione sharing cookies and scones as Ron and Harry wrestled each other to the floor. Fred and George cheered Harry on while Mrs. Weasley stood there shaking her head. "Be careful with him! He almost just died!"

Sirius was bouncing Erasmus in his lap while Tonks made silly faces. The baby choked out little laughs and occasionally burped.

It was a peaceful evening, then the fires roared and Dumbledore stepped into the room. Everyone turned to him and Molly offered him tea. He smiled and politely declined. He turned his attention towards Harry. "A moment, if you please."

Harry hurried over and Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Madam Pomfrey just informed me that Severus has regained consciousness. If you wish to see him-"

Dumbledore hadn't even finished his sentence before there was a flash of green fire and Harry was gone. Dumbledore chuckled and stroked his beard. "Ah, young love." He walked further into the room and picked up a scone. "I think I'll take your offer of tea, Molly."

Dumbledore's clam mood assured the others that there was nothing to be worried of.

Miles away, Harry had slipped through the floo and was heading towards the Hospital Wing. He ran through the doors, ready to see Snape, ready to hold him, kiss him, and ask him if he was alright. But as he burst through the doors, his eagerness drained. He was not prepared to see Snape up and seated beside someone else. Madam Pomfrey noted Harry's entrance, but seemed to make no effort to approach him as she closed the doors and headed to her office to give the two some privacy. Harry approached, determined to stay if he was to be turned away. He wasn't but a bed away before Snape spoke softly, "Thank you for restraining the Aurors."

Harry saw that Snape's hand was holding tightly to Caitlin's little one and that his expression was pensive. Harry swallowed then exhaled slowly. "This isn't love, Harry. This… what you see between Caitlin and me."

"Then what is it?"

"Redemption," he said softly. "For the unfaithful husband. I ignorantly thought, if I had her, everything would change. I would finally be content and I could settle down and start a new life. Yet, fate had it in for me. I know that now. This marriage of mine to Caitlin was structured on lies."

"Severus…."

"I cannot remember the final moments of the battle. I cannot recall if I was there and fought beside you. I know not of how I came to be here, at the brink of death. Poppy assures me it is temporary amnesia and not to worry, for when I have healed, everything will come back."

In that moment, Harry was relieved, yet tensed. All he needed was for Snape to show up one random day, demanding to see his son… if he had in fact heard him.

"Harry, you have the right to know what happened. I know it will never amend my thoughtless deeds, though probably, we can reach an understanding."

Snape began his story.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERSSNAPE

Some years ago, Snape was seated in his study, basking in his solitude and tea when the door opened and McGonagall invited herself in. Snape smirked and set his tea down, reminding himself of his flawless ability to convince the old witch to let him be. He was just about to do so when Dumbledore burst in, dressed in his formal yet flamboyant robes and a tall, variegated hat. He approached Snape and did a slowly circle before smiling at his young friend. "It's a fine evening, Severus." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"As fine as every," the wizard spoke with suspicion.

"Surely, a young wizard as such as yourself would not mind accompanying me to a little party?"

Snape's eyes concentrated hard on the old blue ones. The nerve of Dumbledore some nights. He was ready to demand that they leave when McGonagall stepped forwards. "Only for a few hours, I assure you. I trust you can step away from your books and live a little?"

"If only for a few."

"No more than three."

"Very well. I supposed I can grace you with my presence, since it is so highly desirable."

"Oh, Severus. You think too highly of yourself. No wonder you're rotting away with these books. Come along now before we transfigure you into a book end." McGonagall placed her hand on Snape's back and led him from his study.

With McGonagall and Dumbledore working together, Snape knew there was no excuse he could make that would allow him the evening in peace. He rolled his eyes and hoped for the best that no one would pick him as a worthy adversary if there were in fact angry drunks.

Several minutes later and Snape really wished he could take back his wish. The attendants and guests were so friendly and modest that any moment, he was expecting golden light to shine from their heads to accentuate their ethnics. He chuckled then sipped his drink. It was then that he felt a presence. He turned; ready to blast off the halo of whomever had dared to invite him to chit chat session, for Snape was not one to socialize. "Evening there, my old friend," said an older man who Snape immediately recognized as Corvus McCoy; an old friend with whom Snape studied with to become a Potions Master.

"Corvus," Snape raised his glass to the older man and sipped.

"As unsocial as ever, Severus. Some things never change."

"What menace diverted you from your cauldrons?" Snape passed the man a pitiful look. "Your wife?"

"Actually, my daughter. A friend of hers wished for her to accompany her. Naturally, I wanted to make sure my daughter was safe."

"I forget you have a spawn."

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

"Has she left, or is she stranded here?"

"She's right over there. Look, her curls."

Snape raised his head, looking out at the crowd as a young woman, at least five years younger than Snape, came hurrying towards them. Her red curls bounced on her shoulders, her brilliant green eyes shone with youth and brightness. Snape frowned as the candles behind her rendered a glowing background. "Hi, daddy! Are you enjoying the party?"

"Severus, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Caitlin Lys McCoy." The girl smiled and giggled then extended her hand. Snape indolently received Caitlin's hand and raised it to his lips. He didn't brush it or look away from her eyes.

"And Caitlin, this is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts."

Caitlin smiled sweetly. "Evening, professor."

Just when Snape felt a sense of pride and dignity, Corvus chuckled. "No need for formalities. Call him Severus."

By watching Caitlin fiddling with her fingers and swinging her body side to side, Snape gathered she was introverted and would probably prefer that Snape offer her the option of referring to him so informally. Since it was evident that she would not invite herself to do so, Snape saved her by saying, "Only if Ms. McCoy will permit me to refer to her as Caitlin."

Caitlin nodded, "I'd be delighted." She then extended her hand to Snape once more and softly asked, "Do you dance, Severus?"

Regretfully, Snape glanced down at his drink. Had he only drank sparingly, then he wouldn't have the accompanied effect grace of a troll. "It has been known," he responded as he set his drink on the counter behind him. He then stood and folded his fingers softly around Caitlin petit hand.

They danced for the remainder of the night, and the entire time, Snape saw only Lily. To him, it was as if she had come back, younger with spirit. Even in Caitlin's laughter, in her cheeky remarks, Snape was reminded of his childhood friend, and of how much she meant to him.

By the end of the party, Snape was reluctant to let her go. She promised to owl him if he wished to see her again and Snape admitted that he would write back if she hadn't had enough of him.

However, after that night, Snape barely heard from her. He had spent long hours woolgathering about his muse when his potion assignments weren't keeping him up long into the nights. He would not deny that she was beautiful. Sweet, youthful, and well… fun. There were few people besides his colleagues that would hold a conversation with him for the mere purpose of talking. That, and she seemed fascinated by him.

Not until much later did Snape learn that she had gone away to start her apprenticeship under some Potion Master in Ireland. Snape vowed then to forget about her. For a beauty like her could never think so fondly of a beast like him.

And then Potter happened.

For Snape, it had begun as an hour of indulgence. He allowed himself to slip. It was one mistake, nothing significant. But then Potter pushed. The young man wanted more. Merlin, he kissed the boy and had allowed Potter to kiss and feel him. What was supposed to be a night of pleasure ended up with him tied to a relationship with the Golden Boy.

Snape went over everything that happened night after night. How could he have let himself go like that? He knew he wasn't in love with the boy. Was it those eyes? Was it because they were Lily's? What possessed him to pounce on Harry with such wild abandon?

The real issue was in the relationship that followed. A whole school year went by and each day Snape found his heart growing more and more attached to Harry. That's when Snape knew he was in trouble. Having an infatuation with the Golden Boy was something Snape could have easily crammed into a vile and then stored away. Falling in love was just reckless on Snape's part.

Love… was that what Snape really felt for Harry?

It might as well be, for every time he saw Harry with another, he felt his chained beast thrashing about inside of him. It deranged him. He was losing hair over this young boy. He was very jealous. He did not wish to see anyone else making Harry smile. He wanted to be the only one Harry would look at with those green eyes.

And in fear of losing him, Snape did his best to try and not get too close to the boy. But there was only so much one could do when their heart would sore at being with their beloved.

Then fate turned on him. Dumbledore fire called Snape to his office one evening, claiming that a young lady was here seeking a job as a Potions assistant. Snape came immediately, expecting nothing, but was taken aback when he saw Caitlin seated and drinking tea at the Headmaster's desk. "Evening, Severus. How have you been?"

"Splendid…," he was still very surprised.

"Severus, Ms. Caitlin is looking for experience and wishes to assist you part time in Potions."

"Immediately?" His voice was lower than normal. He was also speaking more softly, like he was unsure if the young woman was really there before him.

"We can talk it over at dinner," Caitlin suggested.

Arguably, that night could've been the worst night of his life. He found himself being enraptured by her stories and just her. They could have talked all night if they wished. They were never bored. They never ran out of stories to tell. And she made him laugh. Even bust out into hysterics a few times. Snape immediately accepted her as his assistant for the upcoming year, but until then, he set an official date for them to see each other again.

And like the fluke with Harry, it did not stop there. He continued to see Caitlin week after week until he admitted her to, directly in case there was a misunderstanding, that he fancied her and would like to officially like to enter into a relationship with him. She accepted of course, and that night they exchanged a chaste kiss, though he burned with guilt.

Harry was still very much present in his heart, but he knew there was no way a relationship with an adolescent would last much longer. Especially since the young man had yet to see the world and all its wonders. _The better for him. It has to be this way._

The following week, Snape refused to see Harry. He needed to flush his heart of Harry if he wished to survive this war.

Nevertheless, Harry was constantly on his mind. And instead of his inner beast thrashing to break loose, every time he saw the boy, the beast ran his claws down Snape's heart. He was hurting deeply.

Only Caitlin and Harry occupied his mind at this point. They were very much alike in what made them laugh and smile. And those eyes… they possessed him mind and body alike. There, however, was no sense in chasing Harry. He had to be sensible about the situation. If he wished to find everlasting love, and a marriage, he needed to concentrate on Caitlin and will this fantasy he had of him and Harry ever surviving and becoming a family away.

He did his best to only spend time with Caitlin, trying to get to know her and her family. They spend almost every weekend together and dined every Friday night. The whole while, that beast inside of Snape seemed to grow quieter and quieter.

Then perhaps too quickly, he proposed to Caitlin. He dug further into the hole by then setting the date once she accepted. They were to be married in June. One week after the term ended. One week after his supposed final night with Harry.

That was his next great mistake. Being with Harry so intimately brought back his suppressed feelings regarding Harry. And that beast roared with renewed passion. His love, his appetence for Harry became unbearably real.

But it was not to be realised. Snape had to put Harry behind him.

The night before the wedding, he remembered getting utterly smashed. He was alone, with wedding reminders all around him and a copy of the wedding invitation right beside him. He looked at it, then at the wedding ring, and then thought to himself, _I'm marrying Caitlin._

…_hope that you will join in the celebration…_

_Severus Tobias Snape and Caitlin Lys McCoy_

Snape threw his wine bottle into the fires and watched as they roared. He felt the warmth on his face and then knelt down. He grasped his face and shook. He cried harder than he ever had that night.

The ceremony had been simple and a quiet one. They married on the Irish hillsides, overlooking the vast and lonely ocean. Only Caitlin's closest family members plus Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Moody attended. Snape remember forcing his vows. Even to their witnesses, they sounded fake. By looking into Caitlin's eyes, he saw Harry, which gave him the strength to stand there and speak.

Snape remembered keeping one of Harry's letters in his pocket, which he read to himself while Caitlin danced with her father.

Soon after the wedding, Caitlin conceived, and Snape was on the verge of having an anxiety attack. Life was flying by faster than a Seeker on a broom. To add to Snape's distress, Caitlin found one of Harry's letters to Snape. She asked about him and Snape played her by sneering. However, the letter was friendly and desperate. She asked if they were close, as in friends. Snape admitted that their friendship was complicated before he snatched the letter from her. That night, he prepared the requested potion and then feigned an injured hand so that Caitlin would write a letter to Harry.

Life was down right nasty once the school year rolled around. With the insinuation of Caitlin as Snape's wife, it was only a matter of time before he would visit him, demanding questions. He thought that by now, what he felt for the boy would have passed. That everything could finally settle down and Snape could afford the life had only dreamed of. Then, that little beast came back and urged him towards Harry. Snape knew he felt strongly for Caitlin, but her place in his heart was then quickly being squashed by the returning love he bared only for Harry.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Snape looked up humbly at Harry. "Do what you wish with my confession."

Harry stood there for several seconds, contemplating whiles his hands tightened into a fist.

"I only wish that you do not make the same mistakes I have."

"Never," Harry spat.

"I did not wish to suffer a broken heart. It is probably the most ridiculous and most senseless emotion one could feel. I did not need something weighing be down so heavily in the middle of a war. You have to understand, Harry. I was not in a position in which I could feel freely. Nevertheless, I never fell out of love with you. Even still, I love you."

Snape closed his eyes and listened closely to the ruffling of clothes, the quickening of feet, and the slamming of the door.

A/N: The next two chapters have been written and hopefully will be out sooner. I am very sorry for the delay. Please review


	34. What's Left

_Situational Ethics_

By XMizzfreestyleX

A/N: Not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

Posted on August 25, 2009

Chapter 34

"What's Left"

Arthur Weasley gathered an old Muggle trench coat around his shoulders as he stammered outside into the cold. He breathed deeply and shivered as he emitted warm, foggy air into the cold night. He stood on his porch, waiting, looking out into the night sky. He only flinched when he heard several individuals apparate around sequentially. He smiled and nodded in their direction as Moody, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks approached him. They each exchanged brief, warm greetings before heading inside to escape the bitter cold winds.

They had just stepped over the threshold when Kingsley slammed that morning's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ onto the coffee table.

_Caitlin Lys Snape, Death Eater?_

Dumbledore sipped his tea and observed from the sidelines as his friends and allies stared silently at the article. "Is it true?" asked Tonks, her hair changing into ominous black.

Kingsley seethed. "The problem is no one knows and we do not want to falsely accuse anyone. The journalists from the Prophet think otherwise. Captured Death Eaters have leaked the whereabouts of others, but none recognise Mrs. Snape or can recall her presense during the meetings."

"Then why?" asked Mrs. Weasley with evident confusion.

"She took Harry to Voldemort," Remus breathed softly. His eyes were closed, his arms were crossed, and he seemed to be very unsure of what he was going to say next. He spoke slowly. "There weren't definite signs. Yes, she would disappear, but no one knew to where she was going. Even Severus was uninformed of her whereabouts. Still, this is not public knowledge."

"Had she been with Tom, Severus would have warned us," Dumbledore assured. "Her character never suggested malice. Her action could only be described as being under the Imperius curse."

"Unfortunately, we cannot conclude that with her condition. So long as she lies in a deep coma, Caitlin's testimony will be deferred."

"Hasn't Harry testified against her?" Sirius was fighting to retrain his anger.

"Yes and I quote, 'there was something curious about her. Like she had gone mental. She wasn't Caitlin.'" Responded Kingsley.

"Tom always knew how to manipulate and torture the mind of his victims. He was profound in the art of Legilimency," Dumbledore agreed. "Having known Caitlin for a few years myself, I do not think Caitlin would've willing brought harm to Harry. Unless she was _forced_."

"We've seen it before," Moody stepped in. "With many witches and wizards who've done his bidding. He promises them their deepest wish in return for their loyalty. Was there something Caitlin cherished dearly?" His magical eye fell on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's smile was one of the deepest sympathy. "There was, Alastor. She wanted a child, but suffered two miscarriages and was then told she could never have children."

Mrs. Weasley, who was blessed with more children than most families cared to have, covered her mouth in disbelief. Arthur placed his arms around her to comfort his wife.

"This reason sounds plausible," Sirius was still very skeptical, "but does anyone know for sure? Where is Severus anyways?"

Kingsley replied, "He's by her side in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He is just as uncertain as us."

"Any idea when she will wake up?"

Kingsley frowned. "I went to see Madam Pomfrey. She doesn't think Caitlin will wake. And if so, not for long. She's on her deathbed."

"Then for now all we have is Harry's word. Do you not trust him?" Sirius dared Kingsley to doubt his godson's word.

Kingsley did not respond, but Tonks asked, "Molly, where is Harry?"

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Fists slammed against the wall.

Harry cried murderously at the ceiling. "Bastard!" He shouted between sharp intakes of breath. "Ahhhh! WHY?!"

A fist punched.

Crack.

Harry whimpered and slouched down. His fingers gripped his hair and tugged it as he channeled his frustrations, dubiety, and pain. _How dare he…._ Harry delved deep into his thoughts to try and conceive himself willingly betraying Snape. How could the man have done that to him? Hadn't it been for the few fuck ups, Snape would have succeeded in ridding himself of Harry. _He willing left me. He found someone to replace me and he was seeing her while he was with me… he was engaged to her while he was with me. He was avoiding me to be with her, to forget about me, to stop loving me. Oh god…_. Harry always had the urge to ask. But ignorance allowed him the joys of eating, to sleeping, and being able to think fondly of Snape.

"Harry! You open this door right now!" Hermione bellowed.

"Just blast it open! He's gone mental!" shouted Ron. "Harry! If you don't open this door right now─!"

"Sod off…" Harry ran his hands over his wet face and fisted his hands once they reached his eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Something been wrong and we're concerned! Now you're screaming and breaking things and you won't let us in! Open this door! You can't hide in there forever!" Harry could almost feel the vibration from Hermione's tapping her foot.

"You have to the count of three, mate! One!"

Harry stood and ran his arm over his runny nose.

"Two."

"Ron, stop this nonsense! Your mum's going to maim you!"

Harry aimed his wand just as the door flew off its hinges and hurled across, slamming and splintering. The young wizard stood before his friends, his body shaking, his face soaked with tears, his eyes red, and glasses, forgotten on the ground. "I told you to let me be! Why can't you just go?!"

"We are concerned! We want to know if you're alright!" Hermione gingerly stepped over the torn pieces of wood and paint just as they heard people running up the stairs.

"Thank you, Hermione, for leading the entire Order here," Harry's expression was lethal.

Sirius was the first to arrive and he pushed pass the bushy haired girl as to look on to his godson, then hurried forwards. "What's happened, Harry?"

Second to arrive was Remus, who silently, as to not be noticed, repaired the door just as Moody turned to the others and urged them back downstairs. "This isn't a matter we should intervene. Remus, Sirius, they're better off without us." Remus complied while Sirius resisted.

"What has happened?" Sirius pressed, gripping his godson by the shoulders and looking into his broken eyes.

"Severus…," he hissed deeply from his throat in a choked sob.

The older wizard clenched his eyes shut before taking his hands off the young, but gradually maturing wizard. "I will always respect your decisions, Harry, but Severus…"

"I don't know what to do, Sirius."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked with the upmost concern, whether it be for the termination of a horrible match or just for knowledge.

"I know everything now, and I'm not sure anymore."

Whilst Harry and Sirius exchanged whispers, Hermione and Ron crept closer, eager to learn why their best mate was so shattered, broken. What was this about Severus, about Harry's uncertainty?

"Harry? What has happened?" Hermione asked quietly, her mind working frantically to connect and sort out information.

"I'm such an idiot," he finally admitted aloud. "But I wanted him so much. No one else could possibly love him as much as I do."

"And with good reason," Sirius huffed.

Harry chuckled through a sob.

"Hold on a bloody minute," Ron's mind exploded with confusion. If Harry was insinuation what Ron thought he was… then… "Blood hell."

Harry felt an approaching presence. He distinguished Hermione's profile without his glasses and through a watery glaze. "Answer me this, Harry. Is Erasmus…"

"He is my child." Somehow, disclosing this relieved Harry of this weight he wasn't even aware he was carrying. But, by the stillness of his best mates' postures, Harry guessed that there was little more he could say to dumbfound them. They had just come to learn of his unconditional love for the greasy git, _and _if their thoughts were the same, Severus' _assistance _in the making of that scrawny little baby. 'Merlin fucked him' was written across their flabbergast faces.

"It explains a lot," Hermione's voice was rough and though her eyes were settled on Harry, it was clear she had run away with her thoughts.

"You got knocked up by that greasy git?! And you never told us?!" Ron spat incredulously.

"I didn't want anyone to interfere."

"God, Harry, no wonder he's so sickly! I don't mean to challenge you, but Harry, you can't possibly know anything about raising children! Especially carrying one!"

"We tried to reprimand him for that, Remus and I." Sirius added with a smirk. "But it was too late. Can you image the trauma of coming home and discovering that your young god_son_ just birthed a baby?" Sirius tried shaking off the emotional ties he still felt from the shock.

"You had a baby… You bloody had a baby!" Ron pointed his finger at Harry, "You're mental! How could you?! You… _him!_" Ron stuck his index finger into his fist and then pointed in the direction of Erasmus' nursery.

Harry could only nod. His mind was once again fleeting. Caitlin was in a coma. He was uninformed of the seriousness of her condition. If she woke, recovered, then she and Snape would be. If she died, Harry would have to accept that he ultimately was the cause of her demise. But then, maybe there would be a chance that him, Snape, and their son could have a happily ever after. But first, both he and Snape would need to heal.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"_Crucio!_" The dark voice shouted.

Caitlin's body writhed on the ground, her high voice screamed. "No! Please!"

A boney, dark hand gripped her arm with fathomless strength. "Do as I say, or be damned." Voldemort spat at her and wrenched her from the ground. "Get up, you disgusting creature!"

"I will not hurt Harry!"

"Your husband has failed me. If you want him to live, you will do as I say. Tell me everything about Harry or I will take it with force!" Voldemort backhanded her and blood spewed from her nose.

"Never!" She cried out, wiping the blood from her face.

A second spell hit her and she crumpled to the ground, screaming. "Shall I persuade you?"

Her eyes rolled back and images flooded her mind. She was with child. Her husband was beside her, stroking her hair. She looked down and saw a little boy at her feet, playing with wooden blocks. "Mommy," he called. "I'm building a house." Caitlin's face filled with joy and then the child fell forwards and did not move. Severus vanished and she held in her hands her still born daughter, bloody, underdeveloped, and hot. "No… no, no, no, no!"

She awoke and Voldemort grinned wickedly. "Obey me, Caitlin, and I will give you everything."

"You cannot! I cannot have children!"

Everything around her disappeared and she stood in her house. At her side, a crib and a sleeping son. The same boy. He was breathing steadily. A knitted blanket covered his young body. And in his little arms, a stuffed blue bear. Tears poured from her eyes as the image fainted and she was once again in her aunt's living room.

Voldemort was laughing softly. "A son and a daughter. I can promise you both. No more miscarriages. You will be a mother."

Caitlin wept. "You can't give me a child."

"Enough. Sleep, Caitlin. Sleep. _Imperio_!"

The terrifying, hooded wizard disappeared and images of children flooded to her mind. Voldemort had manipulated Imperio so that those cursed would have no desire to fight the incantation.

Kingsley stood back from the pensive. He was the fifth person to view the forcefully extracted memories, but certainly the first person to not bear any emotion. He breathed in deeply then looked back at her unconscious body then to Snape. "Those memories were not altered, Kingsley," Dumbledore assured. "Caitlin is innocent."

"Of course she's innocent!" Shouted Corvus. "Caitlin's never lied! She's never hurt anyone!"

"It's natural of a father to think that," shot Moody. "We could not know, until now."

There was no recollection of her attack on Harry that any of the Aurors could find.

Lys, Caitlin's mother, ran her hand softly over her daughter's, feeling the crusty scars and protuberant bruises on her battered up hand. "How could he have hurt my daughter like this?"

"It was self defense. Knowing Potter, I'm sure he was coerced into fighting her." His voice had long since become impassive, as he had detached in order to make it through these tough times. He still couldn't recall the final moments of the battle. Or how Caitlin came to be this way.

Pomfrey was scribbling notes down as she scanned Caitlin by positioning her wand just inches above her body. "She isn't recovering. Her body has completely stopped trying to heal. Even the potions are doing little to help her. I fear for the worst."

Lys' head titled to the side in defeat. "And there is nothing we can do for her?" she asked, knowing the answer before her lips could form words.

Pomfrey remained quiet, knowing that if they didn't receive a confirmation, they could continue to hope.

Snape observed the healer. There was little if any hope for Caitlin. But maybe, this was best. Kingsley turned from the crowd, not wishing to impose upon them. He gathered all the evidence he needed. Even if it so happened that Caitlin was guilty, her fate was enough of a penalty to endure. He nodded in the direction of the mourning parents before taking his leave. Moody followed shortly after.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

"Let's play airplane! Brrrooooommmm!" Erasmus kicked his tiny feet and spread his arms high above his head as his father scooped him in his arms and hoisted him into the air. Erasmus laughed merrily kicked his feet as fast as he could as Harry ran around his crib. Eras seemed to be the only one who could make Harry feel carefree and at peace. "Brroooomm! Oh no! Airplane is going down! Eeee!" Erasmus screamed and laughed as Harry pretended a crash landing into the crib, where he tickled Erasmus and blew raspberries on his tummy.

Sitting on a couch nearby, Hermione and Ginny watched, laughing as they observed Harry's idea of play time with his son. It was strange to think of Harry as a father… mother, whatever you wanted to call him. And it was even stranger when they thought about his conception. Ginny, as well as her mother and brother, save Ron, were still left in sheer darkness about the identify of Harry's partner. Ginny really wanted to know. She could see traces of someone else whenever she looked at Eras. She couldn't tap it with her wand, but she felt she knew somehow.

"Raaawr!" Harry had reached for Erasmus' green tyrannosaurus puppet with the big black eyes and was making it grab Erasmus' feet and legs.

Little Erasmus tried kicking it and clapped his hands. He looked up at Harry and then reached for his father's face. Harry in turn took the puppet and manipulated it so it was tickling his son's puffy face. At some point, Erasmus surprised Harry by pulling the puppet right off of Harry's hand. He smiled then took the quilt that Mrs. Weasley had sewed with patches of lily pads and frogs and flapped it over his baby. The puppet was forgotten on the side while Erasmus tried to grab the blanket. Harry then wrapped the quilt around Erasmus and made himself a little baby burrito. He picked up his son and rocked him in his arms. "You're so soft," Harry commented, running his hands down the puffy cheeks and forehead.

Hermione sighed contently, holding a stuffed minnow in her hand from an earlier play time. The resemblance between Erasmus and his other father were striking. A nose like that could only lead back to their old Potions Professor. Hermione thought she could never lay her eyes upon Snape again without blushing. Even now, every so often, images of Harry being intimate with the dark man would creep into her thoughts. "Harry, I think it's time for Eras to eat."

"Baby can't be a stink bomb without the proper fuel," Fred laughed in the corner while George slouched near by.

Harry looked down at the bundle of joy in his arms. Erasmus almost looked like he was pouting up at Harry. He must've learned that look from someone else because Harry couldn't recall pouting around his son so much. "Eras…," he couldn't comprehend how much his son has grown. Erasmus was barely over half a year old, much puffier, louder, and ate a whole lot more than before. Erasmus was also much more playful and interactive with Harry and his surroundings.

Playing with his son was great distraction. It kept his mind busy with trying to entertain him, trying to make Erasmus laugh. Only when he paused did he remember that eventually, Snape would recall those final moments and that revelation. Soon enough, he would come.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

"_Mommy, it's time to wake up."_

It was dim all around. The blurred images were especially not discernable with such darkness hovering. _"It's still night, love. Where am I?"_

No one answered her. _"Love? Penny?"_

The images became steady. Caitlin felt the sheets beneath her were not those of her bed in her home. Her eyes fell upon the lit candle by her bed side. She frantically looked around. She saw potion bottles, then images came to mind. Voldemort, the Cruciatus, Imperius, and finally, pain. She found her voice, though it was weakened and heavy. She moaned lowly. It was all she could do. Then she felt dryness in her mouth. Thirst. She followed it down her throat to a sharp pain in her stomach. Hunger. Then her body registered with her and pain surpassed everything else. She stared in confusion and panic at the ceiling. Where was she? What happened to her? Where was her daughter Penny? "Help," though she thought she had screamed it, her cry came out muffled and soft.

"Caitlin?" Snape's gasped. No, she wasn't supposed to wake up.

"Se… Sev'rus." So weak. So Frail.

And Snape was broken. "How do you feel? Do you need water? Food? Can you feel?"

"Tried," she finally managed. "I'm tired. You are alright." Her voice was coming back, though it was raspy. No longer sweet and delicate.

"Rest, you are safe now. The war's over. He's gone."

"I wish I could hug you. I am ha…ppy." She managed a smile then cringed. Pain was amounting and she couldn't move to sooth her body.

"You had trauma to the brain. Poppy said you wouldn't be able to move your right side ever again."

"Is that all? At least we're alive. And Harry?"

Snape smiled softly. "He's alive and as vigorous as ever."

"They're so full of life. Children. I dreamt of our daughter. We named her Penny," with that, small tears fell from her eyes.

"Hush, Caitlin. You've endured too much."

"Can I see Harry? I've always thought of him as our son."

"That is not a good idea," Snape said, not referring particularly to either comment. "You must rest. You're not well."

"It hurts, Sev'rus. It hurts so much. I want to scream." Her breathing was becoming frantic.

"Caitlin, you need to rest." Snape touched her forehead. She was growing cold.

"Ah… it hurts. I want it to be over. I want to be with my son and daughter," she looked at her husband. "You must know, Sev'rus. I did nothing wrong."

Snape held onto her hand. She cringed and her breathing sped up… slowed down.

"…Caitlin?"

"_Mommy?"_ Caitlin looked pass her husband to see a young girl with black curls walking out of the infirmary.

Everything was getting fuzzy. Her vision was faltering. _"Where are you going?"_

"_Let's play hide and seek. You close your eyes and count. No peeking."_ Though the girl had long left the room, it was like she was speaking against Caitlin's ears.

Caitlin smiled, closed her eyes and counted softly. The last things she felt was Snape's hand grasping hers tightly.

SEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPESEVERUSSNAPE

A small, quiet funeral followed that weekend, and Snape said his last farewell before the burial. At the end of the day, Snape was alone at his home. He looked around the well furnished room, seeing Caitlin's jewelry and clothes, her pillows and pictures, and was reminded of her presense in this now very empty room. On their desk were letters she had received and were writing. As Snape averted his eyes towards the closed door, it was like he was waiting for her to step through any moment, in her silk nightgown with a cup of tea.

As terrible as it was, Snape did not miss her. The absence of that feeling of lost allowed Snape to accept that he truly did not love her. He knew he cared, but he did not love. He regretted and felt guilty. Even more so because now he knew there was no one on his part stopping him from establishing a relationship with Potter. "If he will ever look at me again."

Snape always thought of situational ethics as those people would turn to in order to save themselves or others. Only used when the matter was crucial. When Snape dwelled on his immoralities, he knew that none of them had enough reason for a rightful person to act upon. Snape, however, called them his situational ethics because given another circumstance he would not have done it and would not have advised anyone else to. But because it was Harry… because he was in love… because the boy was always so close, Snape allowed himself to run away with the moment and indulge himself in splendor he could not have otherwise. "They are really a system of ethics emphasizing context. Moral judgments should be made depending on the context in which they are to be made rather than on general moral principals." Snape felt this should apply to everything… as it already did in almost all his cases.

Nevertheless, he should never do it again. Tear someone's heart like that. Though he was sure Caitlin never knew and thus, never suffered a broken heart. Harry, on the other hand, had suffered too much because of Snape. But the brat was persistent and very determined. Shameless too.

Snape closed his eyes. Besides his opinion on situational ethics, there was yet another pressing thought swarming against the front of his mind. He closed his eyes.

_I fucking love you!_

Snape cringed and held his hands against his head. He longed to remember his final, "glorious" moments everyone was honoring and praising him for. He never tried ripping it from the depths of his mind for Poppy told him they would erupt on their own in due time.

_You can't die!_ Harry's voice was desperate. Snape remembered trying to hold onto Harry's words. At that time, he feared they were the last he would ever hear. Then, he remembered the real reason he fainted that day.

_We have a son!_

Snape felt a steel Quaffle plummet into his stomach and smack bottom. He retched.

A/N: Before I bring this story to an end, is there anything I haven't covered that you demand of? Lately there have been requests for more Erasmus. Is there anything besides that? I forget what needs to be covered when I focus telling the last of the story. And, yes, in the next chapter, Snape will be confronting Harry about their son. And he will be furious. Please review and express your concerns or opinions on the chapter. They make authors happy and eager to post faster.


	35. At Rest

_Situational Ethics_

By: Mizzfreestyle

Chapter 35:

"At Rest"

Posted on December 12, 2009

Exhausted, Hermione Granger threw her weight against the old wall and wiped the trickles of sweat from her forehead. Her parents always did tell her that tending to the garden was therapeutic, but as she looked over the vast field still full of unruly wild plants even after hours of weeding, she huffed and shook her head. Even in these late hours, when the air was cool, she felt hot and sticky. Ginny stepped towards her and then plopped down on a fresh patch of soil. "Mum's almost done with the pie. She said to take a break and help ourselves."

Hermione was just about to thank her when a loud pop shattered the silence. Several brown birds hurried out of the tall grass and upwards just as a man clambered forwards. The two witches immediately recognized him and Hermione dropped her hand shovel. "Where's Harry?" she asked Ginny softly, though her tone called for immediacy.

"I don't know. I think he's in town, why?"

Hermione had this look about her that almost made Ginny's jaw unhinge. "You jest."

Hermione shook her head.

"Him?! He's the other father? Severus Snape?" She asked in a hurried whisper.

"Yes, yes," Hermione's eyes never left Snape as he hurried across and into the house with long, aggressive strides.

The front door burst open and Snape stepped over the threshold. He didn't bother with approaching Mrs. Weasley. He came here with one intention and only one. "Potter!" He bellowed from the top of his lungs.

There was a loud clang in the kitchen before Molly hurried out, very much alert and then bewildered when she saw Snape in her house. Wasn't he supposed to be at the hospital? "Severus? Can I help you?"

"Where is Potter?" he asked as softly as he could manage with his current pent up rage.

Molly shook her head. "He's not here. Why you ask? Aren't you supposed to be with Caitlin?"

There was quick thumping on the steps above. Snape hurried towards the bottom where Remus appeared around the corner. "What has happened? Severus! We weren't expecting you."

"Where is he?"

"Harry? He's in town I believe," Remus blinked several times, clearly blown away by Snape's appearance.

Snape took a deep breath, and exhaled what he hoped was his surmounting anger. "Where is _my_ son?"

At that, Remus' eyes bulged. "_Your_ son?"

"That boy," Snape stepped forwards, "I am not daft, you brainless twit, Erasmus is my son."

"Is that what Harry told you?"

"I've had my suspicions. Those eyes, his hair… his _nose_! All evidence led to our union but I hesitated because you and that mutt role played his parents." Snape sneered. "How _dare_ you keep a father away from his son."

"I only did what Harry asked of me, Severus." Snape advanced and Remus held his hands out. "What are you on about, Severus?"

"I wish to see my son," looked murderously at the one obstacle between him and Erasmus.

"And then what?" Remus inquired.

"Move aside, Lupin. I will not hesitate to _wrench _you down."

More were descending the stairs and soon Fred and George appeared. They looked at their awestruck mother then at Snape. What was going on?

"Professor," one began, "I'm sure there is a good reason as ever for your raging temper, but there's no need to be pointing your wand at friends."

Fred place his hand warningly on his twin's shoulder. They looked at Snape then at the objects around him; smaller ones rising gradually from the ground and larger ones shaking unsteadily. Snape was channeling his anger through his magic and if he didn't calm down….

"Control yourself, Severus! I will not have you blowing up things in my house!" Bellowed Molly.

"You do not want to try me, Remus." The hem of his robes, smoothly flowing as if by the presense of a strong breeze.

Remus took a step closer to Snape just as Sirius rounded the corner. He froze when he registered the amount of magic flowing dangerously freely in the room. Magic had no business being let loose like such and in such masses.

"If you cannot control yourself, Severus, you are unfit to be that child's father."

Snape's teeth gritted. "Remus…" Snape then turned towards Sirius. "You know…"

"And even if I did, I wouldn't-" Sirius clenched his head between his hands. His head felt like it was being wrenched open with scorching pliers. He fell to the floor with a scream just as Snape disapparated with a thunderous bang.

Harry stepped towards the floo just as a head appeared in the coal. "Harry!" cried Sirius, slightly breathless, "Harry, oh god, he's not there is he?!"

"Who?" asked Harry as he looked at Sirius, frowning. Was he about to accommodate an unwanted guest?

He rearranged the sleeping infant in his arms, who was breathing softly with little drool bubbles protruding from his small, puffy lips.

"Snape! He's coming. I'm so sorry, Harry, I thought I was prepared, but he tore my defenses down and discovered your whereabouts."

Harry closed his eyes. Time had run out. "Is he coming here directly? He should've been here by now if he Apparated."

"I'm worried and I want to be there, but Remus won't let me leave. He keeps telling me that if anyone can handle him it's you."

"And he would be correct. I've dealt with Snape in some nasty situations. Don't worry. He would never physically hurt me." _Never_. "So let him come."

The rain crashed heavily upon the street in no particular rhythm. _Pat pat pat _ they tricked on until deflected and thrown aside when a dark figure Apparated beneath them. The body then inhaled deeply, attempting to steady his breath and allow the rain to cool him before he entered Grimmauld Place. He knew Harry would have none of it if he was anything but civil. Especially in the presense of his child. He raised his hands high above him, allowing fresh, cool air to pour into his lungs, reminding him of new hope, the possibility of happiness and a family. If only Harry would accept him despite their previous circumstances. Snape wanted to believe he deserved something as wonderful as a family of his own.

He licked the heavy drops from his lips and wiped some repeatedly from his nose. He stepped forwards, towards the place. His feet, sinking in a few inches of water as he moved through. His steps could hardly be discerned from the heavy drops pounding on the hard ground. He must hurry, for he would be damned if he caught his death before he saw his son.

Upon reaching the entrance, the door opened and Snape stepped through. He looked down at a small elf. Kreacher, who moved aside mumbling, "The child's father has come at last. What will happen..." Kreacher then cringed at Snape's dripping wet robes. "Wizard should use his magic to dry clothes." With that, Kreacher disapparated.

Moments later, there were quick feet and thumping upstairs. A door then swung open, revealing a young, handsome man. Harry came rushing to the top step and then paused. He looked upon the dripping wet figure that was so fearsome when dry and hovering over your desk, asking if you knew the very answer to his question. "Severus," he breathed. "Why don't you dry off?"

Suddenly, all excess water pealed from Snape's body, like a snake shedding his skin, and moved beneath the threshold to the outside. He stood dry before Harry. His eyes dark and heavy with resentment. Yet in them, deep beyond the layer of anger, Harry knew there were those soft eyes that looked upon him every time they kissed. Harry took each step one at a time. Slowly, unsure if the man would want to strike him for withholding such precious knowledge. "It's good to see you again. Like this. Free...," Harry wasn't sure what to say exactly. Wasn't sure if he said something stupid... well, their predicament couldn't get much worse unless Snape was still married and had children. Which... he almost did... two or three times, Harry wasn't sure. But only his child, Harry's, made it through. "I want to see him," said the dark man, quietly. "Take me to him."

Harry hesitated when he saw Snape curled his fists then started marching up the stairs. "I will not fight you. I only wish to see Erasmus." Harry was so sure he was going to strike him, but Snape moved past him, around the door and into the nursery. Harry followed closely behind, sensing from Snape not anger, hostility, or perverse intentions. Rather, he knew that Snape wished only to look upon Erasmus as not the son of his childhood rivals, but as his son… his and Harry's.

Snape was positioned against the raised wooden bars of the crib with both of his hands grasping the ledge as he peered over. His posture was very still. The only sound was that of the rain beating heavily upon the glass outside. Harry stepped around the crib, so see Snape's illuminated face. He was gazing at his child with a face Harry had never seen before. One of awe and disbelief. "This is Erasmus, Severus. Our son."

Snape reached into the crib, taking the child into his arms and raising him up. Erasmus showed his displease at being disturbed by kicking his feet and crying out. Snape brought Erasmus into his arms and his lips touched the baby's head. He had his nose. He had his dark eyes... though they were a fusion of his dark and Harry's green eyes. He had their hair, his skin, soft and pal. His chin was also his. His son. His. He kept reminding himself. The rush of feelings for the son he never had embedded themselves into his heart and he held his son tighter, sure that if he hesitated, Erasmus would be gone. "Why did you keep him from me?"

Harry stepped forwards. "I didn't want to, but I had to. No one was supposed to find out. I thought it would be best to keep him a secret."

"So you told everyone but me?"

"It's not like that. I didn't have a choice. I'm eighteen. I can't raise a child on my own."

"But you believe you are old enough to have one."

"I wanted our lines to carry on."

"You have been foolish," Snape's words were heavy with regret as he held Erasmus closer. "You are not supposed to get pregnant with a married man's child."

"I did what I thought was right. I might have had fucked up morals, but for once I had the choice and I made a deliberate effort to bring that child into my world."

"Were you ever going to tell me? How long did you plan on keeping this from me?"

"If it hadn't been for… your near death circumstance, I doubt I would've confessed. I think… you might have still been in the dark," Snape eyes flashed with anger. "I didn't know how to tell you! I was scared you would have… I don't know…."

"Took him from you? Had you been in school, I would have, but you are no longer my student or in my care. There is no other reason for me to keep you except for this infant."

"I am sorry, Severus. What would you have done… in my situation?"

Thunder roared outside and Harry sat back against the window. Watching, waiting. Snape opened his mouth to speak, but then Erasmus reached up to tug on Snape's hair. The man looked down and a smile broke through his lips. Erasmus then released Snape's hair to try and stick his chubby fingers into his older father's large nose. "Nose," said Snape.

"Ooooawww!" Erasmus hit Snape's nose and then tapped his own. "Oooowaa."

Snape kissed him again. First his forehead, his baby soft cheeks and his hands. "You are my son," he whispered against his son's face. "Mine. Always."

Harry felt tears coming to his eyes. He has never seen Snape like this. Towards anyone... not even his potions. Harry the got up and approached his son... and... Snape. He looked up at him then suddenly a strong hand grasped him from behind and tugged him closer against the hard body. "Thank you," Snape whispered, "Thank you." And when his lips fell onto Harry's, Harry couldn't refuse them. He couldn't say no, he wanted this. He couldn't deny the chance he had at having a real family. He kissed Snape back then pulled away to lower Erasmus back into the crib. He then brought Snape forwards and kissed the man harder.

There was never a more eloquent silence than that of two lips meeting in a kiss.

A storm raged outside and a deep within Harry. He clung to Snape as if his vitality was rooted in the connection between himself and his long since love. Snape pulled Harry in closer, running blind hands over his back, feeling the youthful body beneath his warm grey sweater and shirt.

Thunder roared again. Light flashed seconds later.

Harry run his lower lip up Snape's neck, tasting his essence. "Severus," he whispered into Snape's ear.

"Here," Snape touched Harry's chest, over his accelerating heart. "Always."

Epilog

The evening was dark, but hovering lanterns reminded Erasmus of the promises held at the other end of the road. He had already seen the castle as he rode across the great lake on small, creaking boats. They were just beyond those trees. He wanted to hurry and get sorted as quickly as possible, but he was smaller and much slower than the other first years. As he looked about, many had long left their boats and were hurrying up the path towards the welcoming gates. Erasmus gathered his long robes into his free hand and trailed up the muddy incline with much determination.

Soon he could see beneath the starry sky, a long, green meadow upon which he knew his parents frolicked while in school and just years ago, married. Yes, it had been a surprised to everyone. Especially for Ron, who was convinced that Snape would never _stoop_ himself to human levels and settle down like everyone else had done. The proposal had taken place on Christmas eve, while everyone was gathered around the tree eating sweets and singing. Snape had gotten down before Harry and surprised him with a handsome ring and a very simple, yet Snape like, proposal. Erasmus remembered that day. He hadn't understood what was going on, but his dad was so excited and his father was kissing him and Erasmus just felt the urge to stand up and applause for them like everyone else.

In reminiscence, Erasmus found himself blushing and getting quite excited. Maybe he would find his special someone like his parents or his uncle and aunt Ron and Hermione had done.

A voice reached his ears and Erasmus looked up to see his tall older witch wearing green robes and a tall hat standing several steps higher them. She cleared her throat a second time then said softly, "In a moment you will pass through his doors and join your classmates."

Erasmus swore he couldn't contain his excitement. He could imagine this exact moment happening to both his parents and he wondered if the impatience he felt at that moment was as restless and enthusiastic as theirs. The doors then opened and they followed procedure. Erasmus again hurried to keep up, but everyone else was so fast he was nearly one of the last students to enter. Then he looked up and gasped. There were rows of tables each featuring different color themes. Long, banners hung above each one, displaying a raven, a lion, a badger, and a snake. And even higher, candles hovered just beneath a starry night sky. Erasmus gasped and wondered how it was that they could see outside and the hall stay so warm. Erasmus then looked ahead and smiled as he saw professors of every size and shape seated beside each other, including his father, Neville, and Dumbledore.

Then, names were being called, Houses were being selected, and students were applauding. Erasmus never gave thought to which House he would he sorted into. He didn't care really so long as he was sorted. His dad had been Gryffindor. His other was Slytherin. He knew that both of them would be proud regardless of the House he was placed in. As the names were being eliminated, Erasmus' name was moving further up the list and Erasmus' anxiety continued to amount. Until finally Professor McGonagall looked up and voiced his name, "Erasmus Severus Potter."

The hall divided into whispers and gasps as Erasmus new had been done when his dad was called to the sorting hat. Except, Erasmus was sure his dad's legs didn't feel as stiff and ready to give out as his did at the moment. The sir name Potter was one strictly related to his dad's bloodline, and he was made aware that no one outside the family had been made aware of his existence. This must've come as a shock.

Then, only clacking on the marble floors could he heard and everyone turned to look at the smallest boy that ever wondered into the halls braving the stairs with a cane nearly half his size. Erasmus did his best to ignore them as he struggled up the stairs.

He then again imagined his fathers taking these steps before the sorting hat. He breathed in deeply then spared a look at his father whose dark eyes were glowing with pride. Erasmus smiled then was placed on the chair. The students began to whisper as they took in his features; jet black hair as messy as a bird's nest, a thin face with pasty white skin, and a nose far too large and awkward for him. He looked with Snape except for his eyes. They were a darker green. Many were actually inquiring amongst each other if this was the rumoured son of Harry Potter who had been kept away from the wizarding world since birth.

Then, a weight could be felt on Erasmus head and he looked up at the hat as if frowned and then began to think. "Ah, Erasmus Severus Potter. Son of one of the difficult of students I've ever had to sort and you're not much easier. I'm sure you'll find a way to prove yourself in any House I place you in. But I know, though it's close, we'll go with Gryffindor!"

A massive applause could be heard and his father Severus Snape's was by far the most enthusiastic. He turned to look back as his father, who smiled and nodded in the direction of that House. The same House he had seen his husband, Harry Potter walk towards some thirty years ago.

A/N: Thank you for reading. If by popular demand, this chapter doesn't satisfy my readers, I will add a scene.

Please review.


End file.
